К востоку от Ада
by benderchatko
Summary: Драко Малфой настроен заполучить желаемое любой ценой, а у Джинни, собственно, нет выбора. Но так ли просто усмирить ураган или растопить лед? Не им одним придется это выяснить.
1. Охота

_The Spiritual Machines — Couldn't Stop Caring_

Драко остановился, переводя дыхание, и осмотрелся вокруг. Высоченные деревья с темными, поросшими мхом, стволами окружали его со всех сторон. Солнце только начинало клониться к закату, но здесь, в гуще леса, создавалось впечатление, что уже вечер. Замерев и прислушавшись, Малфой не заметил никаких посторонних звуков, вроде шагов или тихих разговоров, а, значит, можно было немного отдохнуть и собраться с мыслями.

Десять сыновей Пожирателей смерти сегодня ровно в полдень оказались в этом лесу. У каждого была волшебная палочка и твердое намерение добраться к добыче первым. Чтобы не облегчать соперникам задачу и не испортить веселье, каждый из них аппарировал на разные части острова. Драко пока ни с кем не столкнулся, видимо, потому, что первым делом решил отправиться в глубь леса и лучше разведать обстановку. Да и к тому же, будь он добычей, прятался бы именно здесь.

Справа послышалось какое-то движение, и Малфой, внутренне сгруппировавшись, медленно повернул голову в направлении шороха. Движение было легким, где-то возле корней огромного дерева. Драко осторожно поднял палочку, различая в сумерках жертву, четкий взмах палочкой, невербальное заклятие, и движение резко прекратилось. Малфой осторожно подошел к дереву, все еще прислушиваясь, но стало тихо. Среди корней дерева, навострив уши, замер небольшой серый кролик. Драко схватил валявшийся рядом камень и одним четким ударом по голове лишил животное жизни.

— С ужином разобрались, — тихо выдохнул Малфой себе под нос и, схватив кролика, вернулся ко пню, на котором сидел до этого. Драко решил подождать с приготовлением ужина — разведенный сейчас костер мог привлечь внимание противников, а это в его планы не входило. Он не жаждал дуэли с соперниками, ему нужна была его добыча, и он не успокоится, пока не найдет ее.

Малфой снова вернулся к анализу сложившейся ситуации. Итак, их десятеро: он, Забини, Нотт, Макнейр-младший, Блетчли, Флинт, Уоррингтон, Монтегю и Кребб с Гойлом. Последние двое никакой опасности для него явно не представляют, как, впрочем, и Забини с Ноттом. Что же касается остальных — вполне возможно, что цель у них общая. Хотя, если подумать, то Блетчли серьезным противником не является, Флинт вряд ли заинтересуется его добычей — слишком уж предвзят в отношении чистокровных идеалов. Но вот с Уоррингтоном, Монтегю и Макнейром, вероятно, придется потягаться. И все же сдаваться Малфой не привык. Он привык получать желаемое, а значит — он ее получит, на какие ухищрения не пришлось бы пойти ради этого.

Драко ухмыльнулся, вспоминая перепуганные лица остальных девушек, но только не ее, она будто ждала, когда уже ее отправят в этот ад, из пламени да в полымя, как говорится. Темный Лорд, однако, не смог придумать ничего лучше, чем пятеро девушек для десятерых парней, а как же, дух соперничества и все такое, не всем же побеждать.

Малфой потер лицо рукой, по-прежнему усмехаясь злой иронии жизни: пять пленниц сегодня ровно в одиннадцать утра были отправлены на этот чертов остров. Без палочек, без еды или воды и даже почти без одежды: лохмотья, в которые превратилась их школьная форма за время пребывания в плену, не в счет. Зато им дали целый час форы, а как же еще, чтобы занятнее и потешнее было наблюдать за охотой.

А потом отправили их: цель у каждого своя, хоть выбор не так уж велик: Браун, Чанг, Лавгуд, Эбботт и Уизли. Фаворитка была очевидна. Конечно, может кого-то заинтересует Чанг с ее восточной внешностью или блондинка Браун, которая казалась самой простой добычей, ведь особой сообразительностью даже в школе не отличалась. Эбботт, по мнению Драко, была вообще никакой, хотя, вроде и не дура, что же касается Лавгуд, тут сложно строить предположения, но Уизли... Эта точно просто так не попадется, сопротивляться и бороться будет до последнего — но ведь так даже интереснее.

Сначала надо, не привлекая лишнего внимания, найти Уизлетту, а потом уж... потом план был вообще неясным, поскольку на все про все у него было пять дней. В субботу в десять утра антиаппарационные чары будут сняты с острова, так что все желающие смогут покинуть арену с добычей или без. В одиннадцать тут появится еще пять девушек, а в двенадцать — новая партия охотников. И все начнется сначала. Главное — найти Уизли и успеть убраться отсюда до прибытия пополнения, иначе придется остаться еще на пять дней, да к тому же с новой командой противников, имена которых Малфою были неизвестны. Надо успеть до субботы.

* * *

Джинни перешла на шаг, окончательно запыхавшись от быстрого бега. Здесь, в лесу, она почувствовала себя в относительной безопасности — все-таки укрыться между деревьев намного проще, чем на берегу речки, где она оказалась по прибытии сюда.

Джинни в сотый раз огляделась, стараясь ступать бесшумно, чтобы не привлечь внимания преследователей. Она видела на поляне Кребба с Гойлом, видимо, и здесь они были неразлучны. Но они, хвала Мерлину, ее не заметили, слишком заняты были поеданием сэндвичей. При воспоминании о еде желудок Джинни заурчал — нормально не питалась она уже довольно давно: сначала битва, потом бега, плен, где их держали практически на хлебе и воде, а потом снова бесконечный бег, чтобы найти укрытие, спрятаться от преследователей, выиграть время. Хотя, куда она бежит? Не важно, главное — прочь от них.

Джинни споткнулась о какую-то ветку и, не удержавшись на ногах, полетела на землю, больно ударившись коленками. Она тут же зашипела от боли, но заставила себя молчать, чтоб не выдать себя. Она опасливо оглянулась по сторонам, но в опускавшихся на лес сумерках сложно было разглядеть хоть что-то, кроме несчетного количества деревьев.

Джинни устроилась на земле, решив, наконец, пристально осмотреть окружавший ее лес. Скоро совсем стемнеет и передвигаться станет небезопасно, а значит, надо найти место для ночлега. Она внимательно осмотрела деревья, большинство из которых были слишком большими, с расположенными очень высоко ветвями — необходимо было поискать что-то более подходящее. Превозмогая боль в коленях, Джинни поднялась и продолжила путь, теперь придирчиво осматривая каждое дерево.

Спустя полчаса она нашла древний раскидистый дуб с широкими ветвями, который вполне мог подойти для ночлега, к тому же, густая листва дерева могла надежно укрыть ее от взора преследователей.

Джинни вскарабкалась на нижнюю ветку, цепляясь руками за ствол дерева, и, упираясь ногами в потертых кроссовках о его кору, начала взбираться выше. Дальше лезть на дерево оказалось легче, она подняла голову вверх, придирчиво осматривая крону, и нашла вполне подходящее местечко: от ствола в стороны под небольшим углом расходились три ветки. Джинни ловко вскарабкалась туда и устроилась более или менее удобно. Сквозь густую листву уже проглядывала недавно взошедшая луна, и Джинни задумалась, что же ей делать, но кроме очевидной мысли — бежать, в голову больше ничего не приходило. За своими размышлениями она даже не заметила, как провалилась в сон.

Когда Джинни открыла глаза, солнце было уже довольно высоко. Подняв голову, она тихо ойкнула — все тело затекло из-за неудобной позы. Стараясь не издавать ни звука и морщась при каждом движении, Джинни спустилась с дерева. Безумно хотелось пить и есть, поэтому первой здравой мыслью было найти воду. Джинни медленно двинулась вперед, бесшумно шагая между деревьями и прислушиваясь к лесным звукам. Лес жил своей жизнью: шуршала листва, пели птицы, стрекотали насекомые, вдалеке журчала вода. Вода? Джинни замерла, определяя направление. Справа растений было больше, а в отдалении виднелись зеленые узкие листья аира, папа когда-то в походе рассказывал, что это очень влаголюбивое растение. Джинни двинулась туда, даже ускорив немного шаг в предчувствии удачи.

Деревья стали редеть, и уже через десять минут она отчетливо услышала журчание воды. Обрадованная находкой, Джинни сорвалась на бег, вылетев к ручью на предельной скорости, и тут же заметила какое-то движение у воды. Она попробовала снова скрыться между деревьев, но тут ее окликнул знакомый голос:

— Джинни, это ты?

— Луна?

Подруга повернулась в ее сторону, широко улыбаясь, и Джинни, позабыв об осторожности, бросилась к ней.

— Джинни, я так рада тебя видеть! — Луна крепко обняла ее.

— И я тебя! Я так боялась, что тебя поймали, — зашептала она, вспоминая о преследователях.

— Я чуть не нарвалась на Макнейра, — кивнула Луна в подтверждение ее словам, — но он был слишком занят Чо.

— Он поймал ее?

Луна кивнула и, поморщившись, добавила:

— Он вел себя как животное, я хотела помочь Чо, но она явно была под Империусом, потому что даже не сопротивлялась. И я испугалась, что он меня тоже проклянет, и я...

— Луна, ты ничего не смогла бы сделать, у них у всех палочки и их больше, чем нас.

Луна только грустно кивнула в ответ. Джинни приблизилась к ручью с кристально чистой водой и жадно начала пить. Потом умылась и попыталась вымыть волосы, но Луна остановила ее:

— Не стоит, у тебя волосы слишком яркие, лучше замаскировать их.

Будто показывая пример, Луна подошла к берегу и, зачерпнув грязь, провела ею по своим светлым волосам.

— Так мы привлечем меньше внимания, к тому же, они довольно брезгливые, возможно, это поможет выиграть время, когда нас поймают.

— Луна, нас не поймают, теперь мы вместе, а значит, прятаться будет легче, — горячо зашептала Джинни, но, заметив скептический взгляд подруги, удивленно добавила: — Что?

Луна грустно вздохнула и тихо ответила:

— Джинни, мы не сможем убегать вечно, не поймают эти, так придут другие, из данной ситуации есть только один выход.

Уизли поджала губы, исподлобья взглянув на подругу. Она не хотела этого признавать, и поэтому еще хуже было услышать очевидное со стороны, а в особенности, спокойным и рассудительным тоном Луны Лавгуд.

— Но мы хотя бы можем бороться с ними, я не сдамся так просто, — отрезала Джинни.

Луна только посмотрела на нее своим долгим проникновенным взглядом, в ее голубых глазах мелькнуло понимание, и она согласно кивнула.

— Тогда пойдем, мы тут как на ладони.

Джинни и Луна поспешили скрыться в лесу, так и не заметив, что за ними уже наблюдают.

* * *

Драко наткнулся на ручей еще утром. Логично рассудив, что девушки будут искать воду, Малфой затаился возле большого дерева и стал ждать. Ощущение, что он уже близок к цели, не покидало все утро, поэтому, заметив движение у ручья, он весь подобрался и превратился в слух.

Это была всего лишь Лавгуд, и Драко почти разочаровано вздохнул, но продолжил наблюдение. Луна умылась и уселась на берегу, задумчиво глядя на воду. Малфой закатил глаза, удивляясь, почему она так расселась, но тут услышал ее возглас, и сердце пропустило удар.

Она была здесь. Он наблюдал за их диалогом, практически не вслушиваясь в слова. Уизли была худой и измученной. Одежда висела на ней грязными лохмотьями, волосы спутались, практически утратив свой яркий оттенок. Руки и лицо были грязными, в порезах и ссадинах, но все равно Уизли приковывала его взгляд. А когда она разозлилась на Лавгуд из-за слов о безвыходности ситуации, в ее взгляде проскользнула тень той прошлой Уизлетты, своенравной и непокорной, какой он помнил ее со школы.

Продолжая наблюдать за ними, Драко хмыкнул, когда они намазали волосы грязью и даже кивнул на предположение Лавгуд о брезгливости парней (оказывается, она не такая уж тупая, хотя с чего бы ей быть дурой, ведь она училась на Рейвенкло), а потом, пропустив их немного вперед, Малфой незаметно последовал за ними.

Несколько часов прошли без происшествий, так что Джинни и Луна решили устроить привал. Драко остановился в метрах пятнадцати от них, раздумывая, как выманить и схватить Уизли. Обе девушки ему были не нужны, к тому же, справиться с двумя гораздо сложнее.

— Джини, я нашла ягоды, по-моему, это ежевика, — донесся до Малфоя мечтательный голос Луны.

— Отлично, собери нам обед, я на минутку.

Уизли направилась в сторону кустов, и Драко ухмыльнулся — стоило перехватить ее на обратном пути. Неожиданный шум привлек внимание парня, и он различил голоса, доносящиеся откуда-то с той стороны поляны.

— Попалась! — довольно пробасил кто-то, в ком Драко секунду спустя узнал Уоррингтона.

— Ты только посмотри, это Лунатичка Лавгуд! — отозвался второй голос, а Драко тем временем стал пробираться к кустами, в которых должна была находиться Уизли.

— Почему ты вся в грязи, Лавгуд? — недовольно протянул Уорригтон, — Агуаменти! Агуаменти максима.

Малфой обернулся. Сквозь деревья было видно, как Уоррингтон поливает водой из волшебной палочки Лавгуд, понуро стоящую перед ним, а рядом, противно улыбаясь, переминается с ноги на ногу Флинт.

— Эти грязные шмотки меня бесят! — добавил Уоррингон, срывая с Лавгуд кофту. Луна лишь тихонько вскрикнула.

Драко тряхнул головой, возвращаясь к поискам Уизли, но она будто сквозь землю провалилась. Он обошел кусты, но, так и не найдя ее, решил вернуться, однако замер, увидев нацеленную на него волшебную палочку.

— Блейз? — тихо кивнул Малфой.

Забини кивнул в ответ, медленно опуская палочку.

— Уизли не видел?

Блейз только улыбнулся.

— Что на счет Лавгуд? — также тихо ответил он.

Драко кивнул головой куда-то себе за спину:

— Тебе стоит поторопиться, если хочешь заполучить ее целой и невредимой. Уорригтон и Флинт нашли ее минут пять назад.

Блейз вскочил на ноги, следуя в указанном Драко направлении. Уже проходя мимо, он кинул другу:

— Ищи свою Уизли возле деревьев.

Малфой проводил Забини взглядом и только потом бросился к деревьям. Преодолев разделявшее их расстояние в несколько шагов, Драко остановился, наблюдая чудную картину: Уизли с кляпом во рту безуспешно пыталась выпутаться из веревок, крепко привязывающих ее к дереву.

— Ну, привет, Уизлетта! — протянул, ухмыльнувшись, Малфой, наблюдая за ее реакцией.

* * *

Джинни прекратила попытки вырваться и пораженно вскинула голову, моментально узнав ненавистную интонацию. Она с отвращением фыркнула, когда Драко двинулся в ее сторону, поигрывая волшебной палочкой в длинных белых пальцах.

— Ну, вот мы и встретились. Вижу, ты рада меня видеть, — его ухмылка стала еще шире, когда Джинни бросила на него полый ненависти взгляд.

Малфой взмахнул палочкой, и веревки переместились, теперь связывая только руки Джинни. От неожиданности она не удержалась на ногах и практически рухнула на землю, но Драко перехватил ее под локоть, удерживая от падения. Джинни выругалась, но из-за кляпа во рту до Малфоя донеслось только злое мычание.

— С удовольствием выслушаю тебя, Уизли, но чуть позже, сейчас нам надо убраться отсюда, пока мы не нарвались на Уорригтона и Флинта.

Джинни испуганно глянула на Малфоя, и неожиданная догадка прорезала сознание: Луна! Она забилась в руках Драко, мыча и пытаясь вырваться.

— Черт, Уизли! — он взмахнул палочкой, и больше ни одного звука не вырвалось из горла Джинни. Она снова гневно уставилась на него, еще одно заклинание и кляп пропал из ее рта. Малфой снова дернул ее за локоть, разворачивая к себе и шепча сквозь зубы:

— Прекрати глупо геройствовать, Уизли, я сказал, что пора уходить, значит, ты должна идти, если не хочешь, чтобы я наложил на тебя Империус.

Джинни сузила от злости глаза:

— Да пошел ты, Малфой!

И хотя из ее уст не прозвучало ни звука, но Драко прекрасно понял, что она имела в виду. Он снова растянул губы в своей фирменной ухмылке:

— Только с тобой, Уизли, только с тобой, — он подтолкнул ее вперед, и, все еще удерживая под локоть, потащил подальше от Лавгуд и ее преследователей.

Джинни послушно шагала рядом с Малфоем, на нее вдруг накатила такая апатия и безысходность, что хотелось выть, она даже попробовала это сделать, но заклятие немоты все еще действовало. Они шли уже около часа. Джинни скосила взгляд на парня: Малфой двигался уверенно, будто шел к какому-то определенному месту. Он выглядел спокойным и собранным, периодически он оборачивался по сторонам, но только чтобы убедиться, что за ними никто не следит.

Интересно, куда он ее тащит? И что случится, когда они достигнут того места? Джинни передернуло, когда в голове всплыл рассказ Луны о Чо.

— Не нервничай, Уизли, мы почти пришли.

Если Малфой решил, что это должно ее успокоить, то сильно ошибся. Все более и более гнусные предположения начали крутиться у Джинни в голове — за время пребывания в плену она успела убедиться в исключительной жестокости приближенных Волдеморта. Грязнокровок мучили и убивали прямо на глазах у других пленников, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы потом убрать их истерзанные тела. В такие моменты Джинни пыталась закрыть глаза и уши, считая в уме или что-то бормоча себе под нос, но душераздирающие крики и вопли жертв все равно проникали в сознание, заставляя кровь застывать в венах.

Саму Джинни пока не трогали только потому, что она была чистокровной, и у Темного Лорда были на нее и ей подобных другие планы. Теперь она знала какие — стать развлечением для самых верных Пожирателей.

— Мы пришли, — бросил Малфой, подводя ее к широкому корню дерева, покрытому мхом. Джинни вздохнула сквозь зубы, ноги жутко болели от длительной ходьбы. Она уселась поудобнее, убрав с лица грязные пряди и исподлобья наблюдая за Малфоем.

Драко, казалось, совершенно не обращал на нее внимания. Он несколько раз обошел место их привала по кругу, водя в воздухе палочкой и взмахивая ею, тихо шепча охранные заклинания.

Джинни огляделась вокруг: несколько деревьев, окруженных кустами, сами по себе создавали укрытие, земля была покрыта травой и мхом, отчего сидеть было довольно удобно. Справа виднелось выгоревшее пятно от костра.

Малфой закончил с заклинаниями, и Джинни внутренне собралась, когда заметила, что он движется в ее сторону. Но Драко только взмахнул волшебной палочкой, бросив на нее беглый взгляд, после чего подошел к дереву, извлекая из дупла тушку небольшого кролика. Джинни нервно сглотнула слюну, заворожено наблюдая, как он разделывает животное — последний раз она ела неделю назад.

Драко умело стащил шкуру с кролика, после чего левитировал ветки в костер и поджег их заклинанием. Выпотрошив животное, он трансфигурировал из длинной ветки вертел и наколол на него кролика, подкинув еще дров в костер и ожидая, пока дрова превратятся в грань и можно будет приготовить ужин.

— Уизли, ты жаждала высказаться, что же теперь молчишь? — не оборачиваясь, спросил он.

Джинни, наблюдавшая за его действиями, встрепенулась и пожала плечами. Но потом все же не удержалась:

— Что тебе от меня нужно, Малфой?

Драко только дернул плечом, все еще не поворачиваясь к ней:

— Ты — моя добыча.

— И что это значит?

— Как только мы выберемся отсюда, ты будешь мне принадлежать.

— Еще чего! — фыркнула Джинни, скривившись от отвращения.

— Уизли, до тебя еще не дошло? Вы проиграли! Вы — поверженная сторона. Мы будем делать с вами все, что захотим, и никто не сможет нам помешать. Поттер — мертв, Уизли, твои родственники тоже мертвы или в плену, тебя некому спасать, никто не придет на помощь...

Глаза Джинни защипало, она сжала руки в кулаки от еле сдерживаемого гнева на Малфоя, хотя он даже не злорадствовал, пока озвучивал свою жестокую точку зрения. Но хуже всего было то, что слова этого мерзкого хорька были чистой правдой.

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона погибли сразу же, еще в день финальной битвы, собственно, это и было поражением светлой стороны. Все оставшиеся в живых бросились в бега, но, не имея четкого лидера или представления, куда бежать и где спрятаться, они стали легкой добычей для Пожирателей. Почти всех, кто поддерживал Гарри в этой войне, переловили практически сразу же, в следующие три дня после битвы. И Джинни понятия не имела, жив ли хоть кто-то из ее родных или уже нет.

— Уизли, иди сюда, тебе надо поесть, выглядишь паршиво, — крикнул Малфой, выводя ее из оцепенения. Джинни хотела воспротивиться и отказаться от еды, но от кролика исходил просто восхитительный аромат, а ее пустой желудок болезненно сжался. Проклиная про себя Малфоя и всю его родню, Джинни все же неловко поднялась на ноги и подошла к костру.

Малфой наколдовал тарелки и, положив на одну из них аппетитный кусок кролика, протянул ее Джинни. Но вспомнив о ее связанных руках, ослабил веревку, чтоб она могла нормально поесть. Как только веревки ослабли на ее запястьях, Джинни набросилась на еду, хватая еще горячее мясо и впиваясь в него зубами. Она жевала с такой скоростью, будто хотела проглотить кусок целиком.

— Уизли, прожевывай тщательнее, если не хочешь мучиться от боли в желудке. — Малфой наблюдал за ней с приподнятыми бровями, и это его выражение будто пристыдило Джинни, и она, превозмогая себя, начала жевать медленнее.

— Когда ты в последний раз ела? — как бы между прочим поинтересовался Драко, принимаясь за свой кусок кролика.

Джинни невольно засмотрелась: он откусывал мясо аккуратно, даже изящно, небольшими кусочками, после чего тщательно прожевывал. Когда они встретились глазами, Джинни тряхнула головой и, будто услышав, наконец, его вопрос, выпалила:

— Неделю назад.

— Хм, тогда тебе много нельзя, — Малфой отодвинул от нее второй кусок и встретил такой ненавидящий взгляд, что невольно поежился. — Да мне не жалко, Уизли, просто не хочется наблюдать, как тебя тошнит с непривычки. Вот, лучше выпей.

Драко протянул ей стакан с водой, и Джинни недоверчиво принюхалась, прежде чем пить.

— Обычная вода, Уизли, что мне толку тебя травить? — он закатил глаза и наколдовал большую чашу, наполняя ее водой с помощью магии. — Вот, умойся, а то выглядишь как бездомная.

— Что, Малфой, грязь не возбуждает? — фыркнула Джинни, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

Но Драко только окинул ее пренебрежительным взглядом:

— Больно надо, Уизли.

Он демонстративно поднялся, отходя к деревьям. Джинни проводила его глазами, но потом все же протянулась к чаше. Вода приятно освежала, и кожу больше не тянуло от налипшей грязи.

— Вот видишь, Уизли, чистота — это не смертельно, — послышался насмешливый голос Малфоя со стороны деревьев.

Джинни решила не удостаивать его ответом, теперь ей необходимо было отдохнуть. Она выспится и завтра решит, что делать дальше, как сбежать от Малфоя, спасти Луну и выбраться, наконец, из этой передряги. Джинни улеглась под деревом, где сидела с того момента, как пришла, и, как только ее голова коснулась мягкого мха, она сразу же провалилась в сон.


	2. Выбор

Джинни целый день молча следовала за Малфоем и это, признаться, ей неимоверно надоело. Она старалась держаться отстраненно и не реагировать на его колкости, но с каждой минутой ситуация в их отнюдь не слаженном дуэте накалялась все сильнее.

— Скажи, Уизли, а Поттер говорил тебе, что делать, если он не вернется живым? Ну, там, остаться навсегда вдовой героя, уйти в монастырь или посвятить жизнь преподаванию?

Джинни лишь злобно сверкнула глазами, игнорируя вопрос.

— А вы с ним хоть действительно встречались или благородный Поттер не посмел поругать твою девичью честь и забраться к тебе под юбку?

Джинни сжала зубы и кулаки, пытаясь думать о чем-нибудь постороннем.

— А твои родители, видно, и рады были бы такому зятю как Поттер. В конце концов, он один вполне смог бы прокормить всю вашу нищенскую семейку.

— Заткни свой поганый рот, Малфой! Ты не знаешь ничего ни обо мне, ни моей семье, ни о Гарри. Ты даже имени не достоин его произносить. Ты... ничтожная шавка своего Хозяина, чертов прихвостень! Да ты... — договорить Джинни не удалось, так как Малфой схватил ее за волосы, злобно сверкая потемневшими глазами.

Кожа на его бледных щеках пошла красноватыми пятнами и ему, казалось, из последних сил удается сдерживать рвущийся наружу гнев.

— Сама закрой рот, мерзкая предательница крови, — сквозь зубы прорычал Драко.

— Как только ты прекратишь говорить гадости о моей семье и близких мне людях.

— Ах да, ведь о мертвых говорят только хорошее, — самодовольно протянул Малфой.

Джинни хотела ответить что-нибудь обидное и колкое, но непрошенные слезы подступили к горлу. Она тщетно попыталась сглотнуть их, стараясь скрыть, что его слова действительно задели ее. Меньше всего Джинни сейчас хотелось показывать этому ублюдку свою слабость и боль.

Она продолжила шагать вперед, понуро опустив голову, пытаясь собрать воедино крупицы немногих известных ей фактов. Ее родители, однозначно, были мертвы. Она четко помнила, как мама в последний момент оттолкнула ее из-под выпущенного Беллатрисой Лестрейндж заклятия. Белла и миссис Уизли даже сражались какое-то время. А потом смертельное проклятие Долохова попало в Чарли, и миссис Уизли отвлеклась всего на секунду, которой не преминула воспользоваться Беллатриса. Так за считанные мгновения на глазах Джинни погибли любимый брат и самый родной на свете человек — мама. Отец, потеряв голову от горя, вступил в схватку с Долоховым, Джинни видела, как в Пожирателя попал зеленый луч Авады, как опустели в долю секунды его глаза, но Артура Уизли было уже не остановить. Он бросился в бой сразу с двумя приспешниками Волдеморта: Беллой и ее мужем — Рудольфусом, последний и сыграл фатальную роль в гибели ее отца, погребя его под остатками обрушившейся арки.

— Замри, Уизли, — голос Малфоя прозвучал прямо над ее ухом, и Джинни, подскочившая от неожиданности, подняла на него испуганные глаза.

Драко напряженно всматривался в темноту леса, надавив на ее плечи, он заставил Джинни присесть и прикрыл ее рот ладонью.

— Там, на поляне, кто-то есть, сиди тихо, — еле слышно прошипел он, удерживая ее теперь только одной рукой, второй же потянулся за волшебной палочкой.

Джинни замерла, напряженно прислушиваясь к отдаленному звуку голосов. Мысли в ее голове завертелись с огромной скоростью, порождая в сознании все новые идеи для побега.

Драко пошевелился, привлекая ее внимание, и подтолкнул в спину, подавая сигнал двигаться в обратную от говоривших сторону. Джинни нехотя послушалась, намеренно шагая слишком громко и стараясь наступать на все, попадающиеся на пути, ветки.

— Черт, Уизли, ты что, слон? — послышался из-за спины злой шепот Малфоя. Джинни уже открыла рот, чтобы огрызнуться, но громкий смешок заставил ее умолкнуть.

— Так-так-так, вы только посмотрите, Драко Малфой крадется, как вор, в обнимку с Уизлеттой, — высокий парень, преградивший им путь, отдаленно кого-то напоминал ей.

— Уйди с дороги, Макнейр, — голос Драко, стоит отдать ему должное, звучал уверенно и даже пренебрежительно.

— Только после того, как поделишься добычей, все-таки она, — Макнейр-младший, похабно улыбаясь, указал на Джинни, — довольно любопытный экземпляр.

Драко лишь приосанился, скривившись от отвращения и с вызовом глядя на сына палача:

— Малфои не делятся добычей, Макнейр, если хочешь развлечься, поищи кого-то из оставшихся девушек.

— Лучше отдай ее по-хорошему, Малфой, — с другой стороны к ним приближался Нотт.

— Теодор, серьезно? Ты объединился с этим? — Драко снова поморщился, брезгливо взглянув на Макнейра, отчего последний начал заметно злиться.

— Довольно разговоров, бросай девчонку и проваливай, пока я не запустил в тебя непростительным.

Глаза Малфоя сверкнули недобрым огнем в ответ на угрозу, и в следующий момент заклинание из палочки Макнейра полетело точно в Драко, но тот ловко отбил его, обернув против хозяина. Не ожидавший такого поворота Макнейр, попытался увернуться, но было слишком поздно. Синий луч попал в его бок, из-за чего Макнейр сначала взвыл от боли, а потом начал трястись, будто в припадке, хватаясь руками за горло.

— Зря ты это затеял, Малфой, — Нотт тут же направил новое проклятие в Драко, который и на этот раз практически молниеносно увернулся, успев оттолкнуть подальше Джинни. Он тут же снова вскочил на ноги, запуская в Нотта чем-то очень похожим на Круциатус, однако Теодор был не таким слабым дуэлянтом, как Макнейр. Он блокировал заклинание, злобно ухмыляясь, и, выводя сложные пассы в воздухе, наслал на противника проклятие похуже.

Джинни, во все глаза следившая за ожесточенным поединком, вдруг будто пришла в себя. Она оглянулась на Макнейра, все еще хрипевшего на земле, — в нескольких шагах от него валялась его волшебная палочка. Палочка! Стараясь не привлекать внимания дуэлянтов, Джинни, опираясь на локти, подползла к Макнейру. Схватив волшебную палочку и резко взмахнув ею, Джинни дотронулась до своей головы и прошептала дезиллюминационное заклинание.

Как только она почувствовала, будто холодные струйки растеклись по всей ее коже от макушки до самых кончиков пальцев, Джинни вскочила, и, не теряя ни минуты, бросилась прочь, на ходу накладывая на свои ноги заглушающее заклинание. До нее все еще доносились звуки взрывающейся коры, произносимых проклятий и ругательств, но с каждым шагом они становились все тише.

Джинни бежала сквозь лес так быстро, как только могла. Сейчас многолетние тренировки по квиддичу оказались как нельзя кстати. На ходу перепрыгивая через ветвистые корни и коряги, она продолжала бежать все быстрее и быстрее, хотя казалось, что сил уже не осталось. На лице Джинни расплылась злорадная улыбка, честно говоря, она даже не надеялась, что ей удастся так просто сбежать.

* * *

Драко едва успел пригнуться, когда очередной луч заклинания просвистел над его головой, почувствовался запах жженых волос. Он укрылся за деревом, перебирая в голове все известные ему проклятия, когда до его ушей донесся истерический смех. Сначала Малфой решил, что ему послышалось, но, выглянув из-за дерева, увидел картину маслом: Нотт сидел на пятках, уперевшись коленями в землю, и хохотал, словно умалишенный. Его палочка лежала рядом, что говорило об очевидном окончании дуэли.

Драко вышел из своего укрытия, все еще не опуская волшебную палочку, но заметно расслабившись.

— Что смешного? — как бы между прочим бросил он.

Теодор, все еще посмеиваясь, бросил сочувственный взгляд на Малфоя:

— Твоя Уизли сбежала! — заключил он и снова расхохотался.

— Что? — Драко выскочил на поляну, уже совершенно не опасаясь Нотта. Он вертел головой в разные стороны, все еще не веря его словам, но ее действительно нигде не было.

— Да уж, Малфой, а девчонка-то смекалистая! Мы тут чуть не поубивали друг друга, а она смылась под шумок, — все еще посмеиваясь, Теодор поднялся на ноги, направляясь в сторону Макнейра. — Черт, чем ты его проклял? Он еле дышит.

Драко раздраженно пожал плечами:

— Я лишь повернул против него его же проклятие, попробуй контрзаклинание против Петрификуса.

Нотт взмахнул палочкой, и Макнейр задышал глубоко, начав отчаянно откашливаться.

— С ним все будет в порядке, — будничным тоном заключил Теодор.

Драко лишь равнодушно пожал плечами, все еще рассматривая скрытый в темноте лес.

— Она взяла его палочку, — заметил Нотт, подходя ближе и глядя в том же направлении, что и Драко. — Она может быть опасна.

— Не больше, чем обычно, — умело скрывая раздражение, проговорил Малфой. — Вряд ли чужая палочка будет нормально ее слушаться, она ведь даже не победила его в бою. Уизли не могла уйти далеко. Пойду, проверю.

— Далась тебе эта Уизлетта, Малфой! Помимо нее в лесу бродят еще четыре девушки, — задумчиво протянул Нотт.

Драко обернулся, уставившись на Теодора тяжелым взглядом. Нотт знал этот взгляд — именно так выглядел Малфой перед матчами по квиддичу или миссиями Пожирателей. И пока только Поттеру удавалось хоть в чем-то его превзойти, но Поттер, как известно, мертв, а значит...

— Мы не будем охотиться за ней, ни я, ни Макнейр. И я предупрежу остальных, чтобы не преследовали ее.

Малфой только медленно кивнул в ответ на его слова и быстрым шагом направился в чащу леса.

Драко шел уже несколько часов, не замечая усталости или боли в руке, на которую он неудачно приземлился, увернувшись от проклятия. Гнев, сильный и всепоглощающий, заставлял его шагать вперед, уничтожая на своем пути любые преграды в виде куста или упавшей ветки. Но Джинни нигде не было.

Малфой не смог сказать бы точно, какое именно расстояние он преодолел, но был почти уверен, что Уизли не удалось бы убежать так далеко. Она должна быть где-то здесь, она, наверное, затаилась и пережидает или прячется, дрожа от страха. И ей было чего бояться, ведь Драко был зол, чертовски зол. Он в сотый раз сжал до хруста кулаки, ругая последними словами мерзкую Уизли, эту предательницу крови, которая смогла разжалобить его настолько, что он избавил ее от веревок. Чтобы она не расшибла себе лицо, шагая вслед за ним и спотыкаясь через каждые два метра. Потом он начал ругать тупоголового Макнейра, которому, видите ли, захотелось кого-нибудь эдакого, лучше бы сначала в заклинаниях попрактиковался, тупой ублюдок. А Нотт? Тоже друг называется, нормально ведь можно было договориться, так нет же, надо затевать магическую дуэль. И ведь знает, что силы примерно равны, ведь не раз слизеринцы организовывали подпольные дуэли в школе. И хотя ставки на их поединки всегда были самыми высокими, но Малфой и Нотт успевали определить момент, когда стоило прекратить дуэль, сохранив достоинство и завершив поединок ничьей. Но сегодня-то что на Теодора нашло? А что нашло на него самого? Как? Как он мог упустить ее из виду? Решить, что она не попытается сбежать, улучив момент, пока они сражаются, а Макнейр беспомощно пускает слюни? Мелкая паршивка!

Драко со всей силы ударил кулаком по стволу ближайшего дерева, идиот!

В лесу было темно, хоть глаз выколи, Малфой разочарованно опустился прямо на землю, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

Ничего, далеко убежать она все равно не сможет. У него еще полтора дня, а значит — достаточно времени, чтобы обойти этот проклятый остров вдоль и поперек. Он найдет ее и заставит пожалеть о том, что она решила его провести, а еще больше — о том, что ей это удалось.

* * *

Джинни проснулась довольно рано, как и рассчитывала. Взглянув на себя и убедившись, что снова видима, она лишь огорченно вздохнула. С каждым новым заклинанием палочка слушалась ее все хуже, то есть практически не слушалась вообще. Джинни все равно взмахнула ею, и, направив на себя, произнесла заклинание, но вырвавшаяся из кончика палочки тонкая струйка дыма была только подтверждением неудачи. Что ж, судьба и так была к ней достаточно благосклонна.

Первое заклинание, сработавшее, вероятно, из-за мощного выброса адреналина и ее собственной магии, позволило Джинни скрыться незамеченной. Сначала она рванула было в неизвестную часть леса, но потом ее осенило — зачем рисковать заблудиться, если можно пройти по уже изведанной дороге. Джинни повернула обратно и довольно быстро попала на их с Малфоем дневной маршрут. Теперь целью Джинни было незамеченной выбраться из леса, и, переплыв реку, спрятаться где-то на другом берегу. Учитывая, что большинство преследователей находилось именно здесь, в лесу, ее план имел шанс на успех. Джинни старалась не думать о том, что будет делать, когда найдет укрытие по ту сторону реки. "Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления!" — всплыла в голове излюбленная фраза ее папы, вычитанная им в какой-то маггловской книжке.

Джинни тряхнула волосами, отгоняя грустные мысли о семье, и поспешила претворять свой план в действие.

Ей продолжала улыбаться удача: до самого обеда она не встретила никого из преследователей, а еще через час Джинни забрела в малинник, кусты которого были густо усеяны спелыми ягодами. Джинни тут же принялась жадно их есть, не обращая внимания на колючие ветки, задевающие кожу на руках. Она так обрадовалась своей внезапной находке и так увлеклась поеданием ягод, что чуть не раскрыла себя, когда совсем рядом послышались шаги. Джинни резко присела, стараясь вести себя как можно тише и незаметнее, и затаилась.

— А вот и она! — донесся до нее мужской голос.

Сердце Джинни пропустило удар, везение кончилось, ее заметили.

— ...я же говорил, что она растет где-то в этой стороне, я выиграл!

Когда Джинни снова смогла дышать, то без труда узнала говорившего — это был слизеринский дружок Малфоя — Блейз Забини.

— Не считается, ты жульничал! — звонком колокольчиком прозвучал другой голос, и Джинни снова, кажется, забыла, как дышать. Это была Луна! Определенно, это — она! Но почему... Почему она разговаривает со слизеринским ублюдком так радостно?

— Ничего подобного, все совершенно честно. Ты хотела малины, вот твоя малина. Уговор дороже денег, где мой поцелуй?

"Что? Мерзкий засранец! Он принуждает Луну..." — вопило подсознание Джинни, пока она пыталась найти просвет между ветками, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте.

— Блейз, ты прекрасно знал, где искать ягоды, — захихикала Луна. И Джинни, наконец увидевшая их, удивленно замерла, заметив с какой нежностью Луна ему улыбается.

— С победителями не спорят! — ухмыльнулся Забини, притягивая Луну к себе. И она не отскочила, не ударила и даже не оттолкнула его, наоборот, потянулась ему навстречу и ответила на поцелуй.

Джинни показалось, что ее огрели по голове чем-то тяжелым, от осознания происходящего даже зазвенело в ушах. Как? Как она могла? С ним? Да он же... Да она же... Братается с врагом!

Джинни прикрыла рот рукой, отворачиваясь от целующейся парочки и опускаясь прямо на землю. Такого она не ожидала. Не от Луны, по крайней мере. По ее мнению, это могла быть Лаванда или Чо, но только не Луна. Не Луна Лавгуд, которая сражалась с ней плечом к плечу в финальной битве и была одним из самых отважных участников ОД, которая всегда, также сильно как Гарри, Рон и Гермиона, презирала слизеринцев. Но как же так вышло?

Стараясь не думать о произошедшем, Джинни пролезла сквозь малинник, выбравшись с другой его стороны. Она снова продолжила свой путь, так ни разу не обернувшись, чтобы еще больше не разочароваться в лучшей подруге. Как она могла?

* * *

Драко казалось, что он обошел этот проклятый лес уже раз десять. Солнце было достаточно высоко, а Малфой и дальше понятия не имел, где искать это чертову Уизли. Он практически не спал всю ночь, конечно, он вырубился на несколько часов от усталости и нервов прямо на голой земле, но снова бросился на поиски, как только сумел идти дальше. Он должен был ее найти!

В очередной раз выйдя к реке и не найдя свою добычу, Малфой выругался и обессилено опустился на траву. Голова гудела, словно улей, и проанализировать ситуацию, как это любил делать Драко, не представлялось возможным. Он снова вздохнул и решил дать себе передышку. У него почти сутки в запасе, он сумеет ее найти, просто надо отвлечься и решение придет само. Еще раз глянув на реку, Малфой взмахнул палочкой, проверяя ее на ядовитость, смертоносную живность и прочие неприятности, но, не выявив никаких угроз, он решил освежиться.

Вода была прохладной и заметно бодрила. Драко проплыл к другому берегу и обратно, когда неожиданная мысль пришла ему в голову: Уизлетта ведь тоже могла перебраться на ту сторону. Малфой присмотрелся к противоположному берегу, и, не заметив никакого движения, опять приуныл. Он чувствовал, что мыслит в верном направлении, вот только решение все время ускользало от него. Драко снова выбрался на берег и присел на камень, чтобы обсохнуть. Он задумчиво начал жевать травинку, снова и снова прокручивая в голове вчерашние события.

Они шли весь день, встретили Макнейра и Нотта, завязалась дуэль, Уизли сбежала, украв палочку. Наверное, у них в роду водились воры, раз она, не задумываясь о последствиях, решила присвоить себе чужую палочку. И зачем она ей? Что она наколдует чужой палочкой? Люмос? Или в глаз кого-то ткнет неожиданно? Вообще пользоваться чужой волшебной палочкой, преданной прежнему хозяину — редкостная глупость, при желании он может найти ее в два счета. Макнейр, конечно, до такого вряд ли додумается, да и Нотт пообещал, что они ее искать не будут, но кто их знает. Поисковое заклинание никто не отменял. Может, найти Макнейра и попросить применить поисковое? Да нет, Малфои не просят. Заставить — тоже не выход. Еще подумает, что он его изувечить хотел, но в него же попало собственное заклинание. Стоп… собственное… то есть Макнейра…

Драко неожиданно встрепенулся и взглянул на окружающий мир будто новыми глазами. Он вытащил из кармана палочку и безостановочно затараторил:

— Приори Инкантатем, Приори Инкантатем, Приори…

Призрачные версии всех его заклинаний слетали с кончика палочки, пока, наконец, не проявилось то, которое повернуло на Макнейра его же проклятие.

Малфой довольно ухмыльнулся и произнес заклинание поиска противника. Этому трюку его научил Рудольфус Лестрейндж, когда тренировал в практической магии. С помощью данного заклинания можно было найти любого противника, с которым ты сражался. Драко, все еще не веря в успех, начертил в воздухе руну и из конца его волшебной палочки вырвался тонкий, почти прозрачный луч, указывающий на другой берег реки. Все-таки чутье его не подвело.

* * *

Джинни окончательно вымоталась. Она продолжала нетвердым шагом идти вперед, но двигалась очень медленно, постоянно спотыкаясь о корни и цепляясь за ветки. Ей казалось, что силы совершенно покинули ее. Вдали между деревьев мелькнуло что-то яркое, и, снедаемая любопытством, Джинни ускорила шаг, подбираясь ближе к огромному костру. Чувство самосохранения, вероятно, окончательно покинуло ее, потому что Джинни продолжала приближаться к краю рощи, позабыв об осторожности. Какая-то неведомая сила подстегивала ее идти вперед, перебегая от одного ствола дерева к другому.

Когда до чуткого слуха Джинни донеслись голоса, она пригнулась, прячась в высокой траве и продолжая медленно пробираться к опушке. Сердце отчаянно колотилось в груди, ладони вспотели от напряжения, в голове мысли с такой скоростью сменяли друг друга, что Джинни не успевала уследить за их ходом.

А потом она услышала крик. Затяжной, полный ужаса, женский крик, от которого Джинни вмиг похолодела. Замерев, она несколько минут напряженно прислушивалась, пока, наконец, не осмелилась подойти еще ближе. Теперь она могла различить и несколько мужских голосов, три или даже четыре, они обменивались какими-то короткими фразами, но слова разобрать не удавалось. Спрятавшись за очередным деревом, Джинн остановилась, задумавшись, стоит ли рисковать и подбираться ближе.

Кто-то снова истошно закричал, и Джинни на секунду показалось, что голос ей знаком. Позабыв обо всем на свете, она рванула вперед, пробираясь сквозь кусты шиповника, росшие на краю рощи. Покрытые колючками ветки больно царапали ее, цеплялись за волосы и одежду, но Джинни даже не обращала на это внимания, буквально продираясь вперед.

Она хотела уже рвануть изо всех сил, когда открывшаяся взору картина заставила ее остановиться, повергнув в шок. На окраине леса пылал огромный костер, рядом с которым Джинни насчитала пятерых Пожирателей смерти. Она без труда узнала каждого из них: Монтегю, Уоррингтон, Блетчли, Кребб и Гойл. Судя по их неадекватному поведению, они были пьяны, что, однако, не мешало им с особой жестокостью совершать то, о чем Джинни не хотелось даже думать. Монтегю находился ближе всех к Джинни, но вряд ли смог бы ее заметить, ведь был слишком занят, насилуя Ханну Эббот. Каждый раз, склоняясь над ней, он выкрикивал ругательства, отвешивал ей пощечину или хватал за волосы и бил ее головой о землю, заставляя истошно кричать.

Джинни закрыла рот рукой, стараясь не завыть от отчаяния и беспомощности, увидев, как Кребб с Гойлом довольно загоготали в ответ на фразу Уоррингота:

— Можете заняться китаянкой, он мне уже надоела. Знатная сегодня ночка, не так ли, Майлз? А я боялся, что на этом острове будет скучно, — он противно хохотнул, делая большой глоток огневиски.

— Темный Лорд знает толк в развлечениях! — добавил Блетчли, противно ухмыляясь.

— Эй, парни, пополнение прибыло! — послышался справа от поляны возглас Макнейра-младшего.

Джинни оторопело наблюдала за тем, как Макнейр толкнул к сидящим у костра Пожирателям Лаванду Браун. Лаванда испуганно подобралась, дрожащими руками пытаясь прикрыть изорванную одежду.

— Ты посмотри какая сла-адкая, — отвратительно растягивая последнее слово, произнес Уоррингтон, подходя ближе к Лаванде и хватая ее за подбородок.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — сотрясалась в рыданиях Браун.

— Ты даже не наложил на нее Империус?

— Так гораздо веселее, — кровожадно протянул Макнейр.

— Да уж, жаль, что Уизли так и не поймали, ее я бы укротил, — хмыкнул Блетчли.

Джинни, ошеломленная таким заявлением, начала потихоньку ползти назад, пытаясь не выдать себя. Она практически вылезла из кустов, когда кто-то схватил ее за ноги, и резко потянул ее на себя.

Джинни завизжала изо всех сил, пытаясь уцепиться руками за ветки. Но из ее рта не вырвалось ни звука, а грубый толчок под ребра послужил сигналом не сопротивляться. Джинни повернула голову и, кажется, даже обрадовалась, увидев Малфоя. Он бесцеремонно схватил ее чуть выше локтя, и, заставляя пригнуться, потащил прочь от злосчастного костра.

Драко толкнул ее на траву, как только они скрылись из поля зрения других Пожирателей, и Джинни, не удержавшись на ногах, неловко приземлилась, больно ударившись коленом.

— И снова здравствуй, Уизли! — протянул Малфой, окидывая ее самодовольным взглядом.

Он наклонился к ней, отчего Джинни испуганно отпрянула, и ловким движением выхватил волшебную палочку у нее из-за пояса.

— Серьезно, Уизли? Думала, я тебя не найду? У тебя мозги вообще имеются? — он помахал палочкой перед ее лицом, а потом резко переломил ее на две части.

Джинни вздрогнула, продолжая напряженно следить за каждым его движением. Драко опустился рядом и, поглядывая на нее из-под упавшей на глаза челки, тихо заговорил:

— Знаешь, в чем вся ирония, Уизли? Чем сильнее ты пытаешься от меня убежать, тем легче мне снова поймать тебя. Своими необдуманными действиями ты напоминаешь попавшего в трясину человека, отчаянно сопротивляющегося природе и оттого погрязающего еще сильнее, — он взглянул ей прямо в глаза и продолжил. — Раз уж ты так любишь игры, я предложу тебе одну. Называется — выбери меньшую из зол. Тебе же нравится возможность самой выбирать свою судьбу, не правда ли?

Итак, вариант первый — я позволю им, — он указал на мелькавший вдалеке костер, — заметить тебя. Ты уже и сама видела, на что они способны, углубляться в детали не буду, скажу только, что они очень обрадуются такой находке и вряд ли проявят хоть чуточку сострадания, вспомни слова Блетчли.

Вариант второй — я даю тебе час форы, после чего снова отправляюсь на твои поиски. Как тебе известно, у меня это неплохо получается. Но если я опять тебя найду, а именно так и будет, ты уж не сомневайся, я сделаю с тобой все те приятности, которые тебе только что посчастливилось лицезреть и даже больше. Богатая фантазия и регулярное наблюдение за пытками в Мэноре мне в этом помогут. Но самое главное — во всем, что с тобой произойдет, будешь виновата только ты сама, — Малфой сделал драматическую паузу, и Джинни почувствовала себя загнанным кроликом, гипнотизируемым коварным змеем.

— И вариант третий, самый простой для нас обоих — ты послушно пойдешь вместе со мной и будешь паинькой, пока мы не уберемся с этого проклятого острова, а я торжественно обещаю, что не буду делать тебе больно и никому другому не позволю. Так что выберешь, Уизли? Или дать тебе время подумать? — Драко в привычном жесте взглянул на часы, а потом снова повернулся к Джинни. — На раздумья у тебя минута, время пошло!

Драко демонстративно уставился на стрелки часов, будто его вовсе не интересовал исход игры. Джинни же попыталась собрать в кучу мысли, напряженно размышляя, и стараясь учесть все возможности, но в голову лезли только воспоминания об увиденных кошмарах, поэтому, когда Малфой снова заговорил, она растерялась.

— Время вышло, Уизли! Твой ответ? — Драко с фирменной ухмылкой взглянул на нее. Как же ей хотелось в этот момент заехать кулаком по его противной физиономии. Но Джинни лишь вздохнула, выбор был очевиден, даже раздумывать не стоило, и она устало ответила:

— Я согласна пойти с тобой… Но только при одном условии.

Малфой удивленно вскинул бровь и насмешливо поинтересовался:

— И при каком же?

— Ты никогда не сделаешь этого, — Джинни напряженно сглотнула, указав в сторону развлекающихся Пожирателей, — со мной.

Драко прищурился, задумчиво разглядывая ее лицо.

— Я никогда не сделаю с тобой ничего подобного… против твоей воли.

Джинни не удержалась и громко фыркнула, едкий комментарий по этому поводу вертелся на языке. Да скорее ад замерзнет, чем она... Совсем уже из ума выжил, самовлюбленный придурок.

Но вслух Джинни лишь тихо произнесла:

— Договорились.


	3. Результат

_Shawn Mendes — Add It Up_

— Значит так, Уизли, через час мы уберемся отсюда, а пока у меня к тебе задание.

— Что? — искренне удивилась Джинни.

— Ты владеешь окклюменцией?

Джинни отрицательно покачала головой, все еще непонимающе глядя на Малфоя.

— Мерлин, чему только Поттер учил вас в этом ОД? Экспелиармусу?

— Только на первом занятии, — честно пожала плечами она.

— А еще говорят, что на Хаффлпаффе одни идиоты.

— Мне бы палочку сейчас, я бы тебе продемонстрировала все, чему Гарри нас на занятиях ОД научил, — глаза Джинни опасно блеснули.

— Тоже мне, напугала, — недоверчиво хмыкнул Малфой. — Кстати, о палочке можешь забыть навсегда. Разве что опять сморозишь глупость и украдешь ее, хотя это чревато жуткими последствиями, если ты не в курсе. Ладно, вернемся к сути вопроса. От тебя многого не требуется, главное — тебе надо четко и в деталях выдумать, как я над тобой издеваюсь.

— Тут и выдумывать нечего — ты делаешь это постоянно, и я предпочитаю об этом не думать вообще, — огрызнулась Джинни.

— Уизли, — Малфой закатил глаза. — Начинай уже соображать и слушай меня внимательно: как только мы выберемся отсюда, они проверят твои воспоминания. А я, если ты заметила, очень бережно к тебе отношусь, как и договаривались. Но про уговор им знать нежелательно. Вернее, можешь придумать, что ты выбрала второй вариант, сбежала, а я тебя снова нашел. И какое за этим последовало наказание.

— Малфой, ты хочешь, чтобы я придумала, как ты меня насиловал? А говорил, что у тебя богатая фантазия, — фыркнула Джинни.

— Да, Уизли, ты должна придумать это, желательно в деталях.

— Но я не понимаю… — на лице Джинни отразилось замешательство и сомнение, будто это еще одна из его злых шуток.

— Уизли, реалистичную фантазию практически невозможно отличить от настоящего воспоминания, уж слишком схожи образы, особенно для постороннего человека. Все, что тебе надо сделать, это вспомнить, как ты меня ненавидишь, и как страшно тебе было, когда ты наблюдала за Пожирателями у костра. Я, заметь, тоже один из них и способен на ужасные вещи. Ты удивишься, как легко окружающим поверить в аморальность чужих поступков. После того, как ты тщательно продумаешь свою фантазию, я применю одно занятное заклинание, и ты на какое-то время поверишь, что я все это совершил. Знаю, это неприятно, но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.

— Ты спятил, Малфой! С чего ты взял, что я позволю тебе экспериментировать с моей памятью? — возмущению Джинни не было предела, но следующая фраза Драко быстро охладила ее пыл:

— Потому что в противном случае Темный Лорд заставит меня сделать все это на самом деле. Проигравшие должны сполна ощутить всю горечь поражения — такова его политика. Ты этого хочешь, Уизли?

— А тебе, значит, претит сама мысль, что придется меня насиловать? — насмешливо заметила Джинни.

Драко уничтожающе посмотрел на нее, вкладывая в ответ все пренебрежение, на которое был способен:

— Во-первых, мне не нужно принуждать женщин, чтобы затащить их к себе в постель. Они, знаешь ли, сами туда прыгают. А во-вторых, Уизли, ты в зеркало когда последний раз смотрела?

Глаза Джинни снова опасно вспыхнули, и, хотя его последние слова резанули по самолюбию, она все же ответила:

— А может ты импотент, Малфой, или гей?

— Или ты меня просто не интересуешь? — заметив, что его предыдущая реплика достигла цели, протянул Драко.

— Прямо камень с души, — съязвила Джинни, демонстративно отворачиваясь.

— У тебя полчаса, чтобы придумать воспоминание поубедительнее.

* * *

После вмешательства в ее сознание, Джинни выглядела потерянной. Драко заметил, что расфокусированный взгляд ее золотисто-карих глаз блуждал по его лицу, но разум еще не справился с дополнительной информацией, поэтому она пока не начала ненавидеть его еще сильнее.

Драко придирчиво осмотрел ее с головы до ног. Выглядела она не лучшим образом: в ссадинах и царапинах, уставшая и измученная, но все-таки чего-то не хватало. Малфой взмахнул палочкой, наколдовав синяки на ее руках и шее, подумав, добавил также укусы на губах и плече. Теперь она всецело подходила на жертву навязанной фантазии.

Драко взглянул на часы: десять ноль одна. Он притянул растерянно-податливую Джинни к себе и, крепче обняв ее за талию, с громким хлопком аппарировал в резиденцию Волдеморта. Через мгновение они появились на пороге хмурого замка из темно-серого камня. Малфой намеренно не удержал Джинни от падения, и в следующую секунду она уставилась на него снизу вверх таким ненавидящим взглядом, что он даже невольно поморщился. Драко грубо схватил ее чуть выше локтя, и едва ли не силком потащил в замок.

Двери открылись сами по себе, а, едва они переступили порог, факелы на стенах вспыхнули желтоватым огнем, освещая путь в Пыточный зал, как его обычно называл Драко. Внутри в высоком кресле, больше всего походившем на трон, восседал Темный Лорд. По обеим сторонам от него застыли самые верные слуги: Беллатриса и Рудольфус Лестрейнджи, Северус Снейп и Люциус Малфой.

— Драко, признаться, я и не представлял в роли победителя никого другого, — рот Волдеморта растянулся в жутком подобии улыбки. — Посмотри, Люциус, какую добычу изловил твой сын. Джи-и-инев-вра, — ее имя слетело с губ Лорда странным шипением, отчего Джинни испуганно дернулась в руках Малфоя.

Драко приблизился к трону Темного Лорда и подтолкнул Джинни вперед, отчего она, не удержав равновесие, упала практически к ногам Волдеморта. Темный маг довольно захохотал, наблюдая за ее тщетными попытками отползти прочь.

— Джи-и-инев-вра, — снова зашипел Темный Лорд, приподнимаясь в своем кресле и заглядывая в ее лицо. — Наше с тобой близкое знакомство произошло, казалось, совсем недавно. Ты ведь хорошо помнишь меня, не так ли? Тебе повезло увидеть меня еще на заре моего пути к величию, поэтому ты уже, в своем роде, избранная. Посмотри на меня, Джиневра.

Драко видел, как Джинни пытается противостоять Волдеморту, несколько секунд ей даже удавалось избегать зрительного контакта, но, в конце концов, она все-таки подняла глаза и закричала, когда Темный Лорд погрузился в ее сознание. Джинни продолжала кричать, пока Волдеморт читал ее мысли и довольно скалился. Наконец, увидев все, что хотел, он прекратил экзекуцию, и Джинни обессилено упала, дрожа и тихо всхлипывая.

— Драко, — красные глаза Темного Лорда теперь повернулись к нему, но Малфой был к этому готов. Он выставил ментальный блок, позволив Волдеморту увидеть в своем сознании только то, что он сам собирался ему показать. — Я доволен тобой и тем, как ты выполнил поставленную задачу. К тому же, ты прибыл первым и доказал, что умеешь указывать всяким верным Поттеру гриффиндоркам на их место. Ты заслужил свою награду, и я решил, что ты будешь полезен мне, в Отделе международного магического сотрудничества. Эта работа как раз по тебе, уверен, ты справишься блестяще.

— Благодарю, мой Лорд, я вас не подведу, — Малфой почтительно склонил голову.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — прошипел Волдеморт. — И в знак моей благосклонности к тебе, а также в качестве трофея, ты получишь _ее_ , — он небрежным жестом указал в сторону сжавшейся на полу Джинни.

— Вы очень щедры, мой Лорд.

— Я всегда награждаю моих самых верных слуг, Драко.

Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой, и тело Джинни, повинуясь заклинанию, взмыло в воздух, паря в горизонтальном положении в трех футах над полом. Шепча магические формулы на латыни, темный маг начал кружить вокруг нее, пока обездвиженная Джинни в ужасе наблюдала за его действиями. Волдеморт чертил в воздухе замысловатые символы, повторяя слова заклинания все громче. Из его волшебной палочки поочередно вырывались темные лучи, словно нити, опутывавшие Джинни.

— Драко, подойди, — Темный Лорд позвал его, и едва Малфой приблизился к девушке, как обвивавшие Джинни нити устремились к его рукам. Рядом тут же материализовалась Беллатриса, держа наготове серебряный ритуальный нож с тонким лезвием.

— Его кровь, — прошипел Волдеморт, и Белла ловко надрезала ладонь племянника. Темные нити скользнули в рану на его руке, проникая внутрь и тем самым притягивая его к Джинни.

— Возьми ее левую руку, — снова скомандовал Темный Лорд, и как только надрезанная ладонь Драко соприкоснулась с ладошкой Джинни, Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой, соединяя их руки завершающим заклинанием.

От его загробного голоса волоски на шее Драко встали дыбом:

— Ты, Джиневра Уизли, становишься собственностью Драко Малфоя и будешь покоряться всем его приказам отныне и до конца своих дней, — луч заклинания, поменяв свой цвет на красный, обвил руку Джинни, впиваясь в ее кожу. Она в ужасе вскрикнула, а на ее запястье тут же начала проступать багровая руническая вязь.

Завершив ритуал, Темный Лорд вернулся на свой трон, а Драко еле успел поддержать Джинни, которая обмякла в его руках, почти потеряв сознание. Еще раз поклонившись Волдеморту и машинально повторяя слова благодарности, Малфой потащил едва переставляющую ноги Джинни к выходу. В коридоре уже стояли Блейз с Луной. Но Драко лишь сдержанно кивнул другу, и, как только за ними закрылась дверь зала Пыток, поднял Джинни на руки и вместе с ней поспешил прочь из замка.

Только бы все вышло так, как он задумал, и ритуал сработал правильно.

С этой нелегкой мыслью Драко, наконец, аппарировал в Мэнор.

* * *

Джинни никак не могла проснуться от этого жуткого бесконечного кошмара. Она бежала, звала на помощь, но все тщетно: красные глаза Волдеморта повсюду преследовали ее, а его жуткий голос повторял, как заезженная пластинка, одни и те же слова: ты теперь собственность… собственность… вещь...

А дальше Джинни помнила, как кто-то вливал ей в рот противное на вкус зелье и уговаривал пить, она поначалу сопротивлялась, но со временем силы совершенно ее покинули, и она сдалась. Проглотила противное зелье и красные глаза пропали, кошмар прекратился, и она снова уснула, но уже спокойно, не видя никаких снов.

Джинни распахнула глаза и, прищурившись от яркого света, захлопала ресницами. Глаза слезились ото сна, и ей хотелось снова закрыть их, вернуться в приятную дрему, но настойчивый голос над ухом не дал ей этого сделать:

— Уизли, пора возвращаться в мир живых! — Малфой стоял возле кровати, пристально разглядывая ее.

— Где это мы? — хриплым голосом поинтересовалась Джинни, приподнимаясь на локтях и осматривая большую комнату.

— Малфой-мэнор, Уолтшир, Британия, — манерно сообщил Драко, оперевшись о стену плечом, и продолжал бесцеремонно разглядывать ее. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Джинни удивленно подняла на него глаза.

— Самочувствие как, Уизли? Ты, знаешь ли, трое суток спала.

— Трое суток? Это из-за… — она будто что-то вспомнив, вытащила из-под одеяла левую руку. Значит, это ей не приснилось. На запястье действительно появился испещренный неизвестными ей символами ободок, черневший теперь на коже словно татуировка.

— Вижу, соображаешь нормально.

— Почему он почернел?

— Это значит, что твой организм принял заклинание, и ритуал завершен.

— Ритуал? — Джинни наморщила лоб, вспоминая слова Волдеморта. — Превращающий меня в твою собственность? — она нахмурилась, исподлобья снова взглянув на Драко.

— В общем-то, да, — вздохнул Малфой и присел на краешек кровати, отчего Джинни вся подобралась.

Но Драко, будто не замечая ее реакции, продолжил:

— Это довольно старинный ритуал. Его использовали еще в древности, у знатных мужчин было несколько самых близких слуг, к которым его и применяли. Он обеспечивал преданность слуги своему хозяину и верность до самой смерти.

— До самой смерти? Кого, слуги или хозяина? — Джинни боялась услышать ответ на этот вопрос.

— В принципе, в обоих случаях, — задумчиво протянул Драко.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что… — Джинни в ужасе расширила глаза.

Малфой лишь кивнул, подтверждая ее догадку.

— Когда умирал хозяин, вместе с ним принято было хоронить его вещи, оружие, коня, жен и слуг, считалось, что они пригодятся ему в загробном мире.

— И если тебя убьют, я тоже умру?

— Это одно из предназначений ритуала повиновения.

— Но… зачем Волдеморту это делать? Какой ему толк от того, что я умру с тобой в один день?

Драко хмыкнул, глядя на нее, но все же кивнул:

— Думаю, этот пункт интересовал его в наименьшей мере. Кроме того момента, что ты будешь защищать мою жизнь также сильно как свою.

— А если я решу тебя убить, чтобы закончить свои мучения? — глаза Джинни вспыхнули.

— Уизли, ты не можешь меня убить, заклинание просто не позволит тебе. Более того, ты даже не сможешь подговорить кого-то убить меня. Так что выбрось эти дурацкие мысли из своей рыжей головы.

Джинни разочарованно вздохнула, чем вызвала очередной смешок у Малфоя.

— Какие еще преимущества этого ритуала нашел Волдеморт?

— Ты не можешь ослушаться моего прямого приказа, — загибал пальцы Драко. — Не можешь покинуть меня без моего разрешения и не можешь сменить хозяина, конечно.

— Отлично, просто великолепно, — с каждым его словом Джинни все больше начинала злиться, непроизвольно сжимая руки в кулаки. — И что прикажете, хозяин? — с издевкой спросила она.

Малфой пристально наблюдал за ней, но, услышав вопрос, лишь покачал головой, поднимаясь с кровати.

— Я не просил этого, он сам решил подарить тебя мне. И да будет тебе известно, это не самый ужасный для тебя вариант.

— Не самый ужасный? — выкрикнула Джинни, резко садясь на кровати. — И что же может быть ужаснее? Даже смерть звучит куда более привлекательно.

Драко обернулся в дверях, снова взглянув на нее. На его лице застыло нечитаемое выражение.

— Со временем, Уизли, ты поймешь, что еще легко отделалась, — бросил он и вышел из комнаты.

Джинни откинулась обратно на подушки, уставившись невидящим взглядом в зеленый балдахин кровати. И что теперь? Что ей делать? Как сбежать от него? Как теперь жить? Она понятия не имела, что ее ждет, и поведение Малфоя не вносило никакой ясности в ее будущие перспективы. Очевидно было только одно — ни на что хорошее надеяться не стоило. А значит, надо что-то предпринять, пока не стало еще хуже.

С этой мыслью Джинни решительно откинула одеяло и сползла с кровати. На ней была светло-голубая пижама, и она поморщилась от мысли, что ее переодевал Малфой. "Нет, это, наверное, домовые эльфы. Малфой ни за что не стал бы пачкать руки о предательницу крови", — успокоила себя Джинни, оглядываясь в поисках ванной комнаты.

Апартаменты Малфоя были оформлены в коричнево-зеленых тонах. Вся мебель была темного дерева: стол, шкаф, книжные полки. Джинни подошла к окну, скрытому за тяжелыми темно-зелеными портьерами, и распахнула их. На дворе был пасмурный день: небо, затянутое серыми тучами, и мокрая от недавнего дождя земля. Джинни пробежалась взглядом по территории поместья: парк, лужайки, цветник. Вдалеке виднелся пруд, а за ним начинался лес. Джинни еще раз более пристально осмотрела владения Малфоев, но интересующие ее ворота так и не нашла.

Отвернувшись от окна, Джинни поискала глазами дверь в ванную. Та нашлась сразу же, как и аккуратно сложенная стопка одежды на стуле. Судя по размеру, та предназначалась именно для нее. Оказавшись в ванной, Джинни засуетилась, но, заметив свое отражение в зеркале, замерла, рассматривая себя. Казалось, она выглядела гораздо старше, чем месяц назад в Хогвартсе. Может, потому что ее лицо немного вытянулось, с него пропал здоровый румянец, а под глазами залегли круги. Ярко-рыжие волосы заметно оттеняли бледность кожи, и даже веснушки попрятались. Джинни тряхнула головой, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение, и стала под теплые струи душа. Вода постепенно приводила ее в чувство, и Джинни с завидным усердием принялась планировать свой побег.

Через двадцать минут Джинни уже была практически собрана. Одежда, черные брюки и водолазка, оказалась ей впору, она накинула на плечи мантию и стянула еще влажные после душа волосы в тугой узел на затылке. Зашнуровав найденные рядом с кроватью ботинки, Джинни еще раз взглянула в стоявшее в углу комнаты зеркало и решительно направилась в двери.

Она опустила тяжелую ручку, и дверь открылась, даже не скрипнув. Приняв это за добрый знак, Джинни выскользнула в коридор. Ее шаги приглушал ковер, и она старалась идти вдоль стены, держась в тени. Коридор поворачивал только влево, поэтому Джинни шагала почти уверено. Потом начались разветвления, но удача улыбалась ей, и уже спустя десять минут Джинни, так и не встретив никого из обитателей поместья, дошла до огромной лестницы с витыми перилами. Она притихла, вслушиваясь в тишину замка, но, не заметив шагов или голосов, начала спускаться по лестнице, заметив справа входную дверь. Накинув на голову капюшон мантии, Джинни бросилась к двери и уже через несколько секунд оказалась на улице.

Воздух был влажным, но достаточно теплым. Джинни пожалела, что сейчас не темно, но времени на сомнения не было, и она, увидев, наконец, ворота, бросилась к ним. Она бежала мимо высоких декоративных кустов, украшающих дорожку к поместью. На полпути обернувшись на замок, Джинни на секунду задохнулась от его величественного вида, но, вспомнив, что у нее нет времени, тут же одернула себя и побежала еще быстрее.

Ворота оказались довольно далеко, Джинни старалась не обращать внимания на покалывание в боку, но через несколько десятков шагов ей все-таки пришлось сбавить темп. Она старалась как можно быстрее добраться до ворот, и когда наконец оказалась там, растерянно остановилась, ища глазами калитку или ручку. Однако ворота оказались сплошным кованым забором, Джинни даже не могла распознать, где заканчивается одна из створок и начинается другая. Совершенно сбитая с толку Джинни протянула руку, но, едва ее пальцы коснулись металла, ворота блеснули, и ее отбросило назад мощной волной магии. Джинни, шипя от боли, снова поднялась на ноги и упрямо зашагала обратно к воротам.

— Серьезно, Уизли? Ты решила попробовать еще раз? Должен заметить, во второй раз заклинание будет сильнее.

Джинни разочарованно обернулась на голос Малфоя. Драко парил на метле на высоте нескольких футов. На его губах застыла фирменная ухмылка и он, казалось, даже с интересом наблюдал за ее безрезультатными попытками совершить побег.

— Они не открываются, нужно снять охранные чары и пройти сквозь ворота, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Вот, — он взмахнул палочкой, и Джинни удивленно заметила, как казавшиеся металлическими ворота превратились в дымчатую иллюзию. — Можешь попробовать теперь, — пожав плечами, предложил Малфой, наблюдая за ней, как за диковинным зверьком.

И хотя подсознание кричало ей, что этого делать не стоит, природное упрямство и любопытство победили, Джинни шагнула вперед и к своему удивлению прошла сквозь ворота, в буквальном смысле этого слова. Она обернулась, взглянув на Малфоя, все еще парившего на метле на том же месте и не предпринимавшего попыток ее догнать.

В отчаянном стремлении сбежать, Джинни резко рванула прочь, ей удалось сделать ровно семь шагов, на восьмом она поняла, что ее затея такая же бессмысленная, как и все предыдущие. Даже еще более глупая. На восьмом шаге ее кожа будто вспыхнула огнем, а на девятом — ноги подкосились, и Джинни упала на землю, стараясь сдержать крик. Ощущение было такое, будто к ее коже приложили раскаленное железо. Признавая свое поражение, Джинни попятилась обратно к воротам. Слезы обиды и отчаянья защипали глаза, и Джинни, хоть и пыталась их сморгнуть, но все же не смогла сдержать. Как только она вернулась обратно к воротам, жжение и боль пропали, она взглянула на свои руки, но там не было никаких следов от ожогов.

С понуро опущенной головой Джинни шагнула обратно. Смотреть на Малфоя не хотелось, поэтому она, не поднимая головы, зашагала обратно к замку. Только через минуту заметив, что Драко идет рядом, закинув на плечо метлу.

— Ты сделал это специально, не правда ли? — не удержалась от комментария Джинни.

— Позволил тебе устроить пробежку? — насмешливо уточнил Малфой. Но потом, немного смягчившись, добавил: — Уизли, я же тебе сказал, что заклятие не позволит покинуть меня без разрешения. Но тебе моих слов показалось мало, да? Это гриффиндорская черта — глупые попытки проверить угрозы на практике — или все-таки семейная?

Джинни молчала, в душе осыпая Малфоя всеми известными ей проклятиями.

— Уизли, — позвал ее Драко, но, не заметив реакции, потянул за локоть.

Джинни остановилась, обернувшись и хмуро глядя на него.

— Не усложняй, пожалуйста, жизнь ни себе, ни мне. Даже если бы тебя не удерживало возле меня долбанное заклинание, из Малфой-мэнора нельзя просто так сбежать. На поместье наложено столько охранных чар, что тебе и не снилось. И ради Мерлина, не пробуй украсть мою палочку, тебе может оторвать руку от одной попытки наколдовать Люмос. Да и в любом случае, отсюда нельзя аппарировать. Воспользоваться порт-ключом или камином можно, только если знаешь, как снять защитные чары, иначе тебя исполосует режущим проклятием вроде Сектусемпры. — Он вздохнул, — что там еще может прийти в твою неугомонную голову? Ах да, в поместье кроме нас живут еще и мои родители, если ты вдруг не догадалась, и я бы не советовал тебе их беспокоить. В особенности моего отца, он привык приветствовать предателей крови исключительно круциатусами, особенно в собственном доме. К тому же, в гостях частенько бывают Лестрейнджи и другие Пожиратели, которые тоже церемониться не станут. Поэтому пока меня нет, будь добра, не рыскай по поместью в поисках приключений. Ты поняла меня, Уизли?

Джинни лишь обреченно кивнула, ее жизнь кончена…

* * *

Отведя Джинни обратно в свою комнату, Драко разумно рассудил, что стоит оставить ее одну. Конечно, он предполагал, что она попытается сбежать, но то, что его опасения подтвердились, не приносило никакой радости. Черт, ну когда она уже, наконец, успокоится? Конечно, он сам знал, на что шел, когда выбрал именно ее своей добычей, но Уизли оказалась даже еще упрямее и непокорнее, чем ему помнилось со школы.

Драко зашел в кабинет, и, не долго думая, направился к скрытому в шкафу бару, чтобы налить себе выпить. Он уселся в кожаное кресло, держа в руке стакан с огневиски. Уизли была самой многообещающей из всех кандидаток. Во-первых, она довольно устойчива к темной магии, один только пример с дневником Тома Риддла — яркое тому доказательство. Она ведь находилась под его влиянием довольно долго, и даже попыталась избавиться от него. А значит, крестраж не полностью покорил себе ее волю, что внушало уважение.

Во-вторых, она все-таки была чистокровной ведьмой, если ему не изменяла память, Уизли приходилась его матери четвероюродной сестрой.

Драко хмыкнул своим мыслям и сделал большой глоток огневиски, продолжая свои размышления.

А в-третьих, черт, в-третьих, она была красивой.

Драко прикрыл глаза рукой, погружаясь в собственные воспоминания. Сначала он воспринимал ее только как лохматое дополнение к многочисленным рыжим братьям. Весь его гнев и уничижающие речи были направлены на Поттера, грязнокровку и их долговязого рыжего друга — недоразумение в компании национального героя и школьной заучки, лично Джинни Уизли его мало интересовала. До поры до времени, конечно. Это было на пятом курсе, патрулируя коридоры как член Инспекционной дружины, Драко стал свидетелем довольно постыдной сцены. Майкл Корнер зажал Уизлетту в углу, нагло пытаясь ее облапать. Малфой уже обрадовался, подбирая фразу пообиднее, чтобы задеть гордость мелкой Уизли. Но тут Джинни, до этого мягко пытавшаяся пресечь попытки Корнера, потеряла терпение и резко оттолкнула парня от себя.

— Джинни, хватит ломаться! — недовольно воскликнул Майкл, и даже Малфой слегка опешил от такой наглости.

А в следующую секунду Уизли, взмахнув палочкой, наслала на Корнера свой фирменный Летучемышиный сглаз, и Драко на миг даже почувствовал гордость за нее. С этого дня яркая шевелюра Джинни Уизли все чаще начала привлекать его внимание. Он списывал все на обычный интерес и юношеские гормоны, особенно когда стал замечать, что Уизли довольно хороша собой, и фигура при ней, и глазищи эти огромные, так и притягивают взгляд. Но больше всего ему импонировала в ней сила духа. Не каждый из парней мог похвастаться такой смелостью и упорством, какими обладала она. Черт, когда-то он и сам ощутил всю мощь этого проклятого сглаза, который удавался ей так хорошо. Ему пришлось просить помощи у Снейпа, чтобы избавится от мерзких мышей.

— Пьешь так рано? — голос крестного вывел Малфоя из задумчивого оцепенения, Северус Снейп всегда умел появляться в самый неожиданный момент.

— Присоединишься? — вместо ответа предложил Драко, левитируя из бара еще один стакан и бутылку.

Снейп лишь слегка кивнул, принимая стакан с выпивкой и делая небольшой глоток.

— Как мисс Уизли? — его вопрос звучал так, будто он спрашивал просто для проформы.

Малфой вздохнул, снова наполняя свой стакан:

— Пыталась сбежать, как обычно.

— Как неосмотрительно с ее стороны.

— Да уж. Прочувствовала на себе всю силу заклинания повиновения. Складывается впечатление, что инстинкт сохранения у нее напрочь отсутствует.

— Она успокоится, дай ей время, — заверил Снейп, окидывая крестника изучающим взглядом

Драко лишь кивнул.

— Какие новости в верном строю Пожирателей?

— Второй сезон охоты заканчивается завтра. Теперь Темный Лорд наблюдает за ними прямо на острове.

— То есть?

— Его новая разработка — новый вид следящих чар. Грубо говоря, он создал окно в пространстве, способное показывать ему все происходящее с участниками Охоты. Так что ты вовремя убрался оттуда.

Драко снова согласно кивнул, задумчиво глядя в пространство.

— Я все еще не до конца понимаю, зачем Лорд все это устроил?

— Драко, Волдеморт перестал доверять своим слугам ровно в тот момент, когда они его предали. И хотя, вернувшись, он якобы забыл обиды, но только до поры до времени. Пока Пожиратели были заняты борьбой против Ордена и Поттера, пока сомневались к какой стороне стоит примкнуть, Темному Лорду было не с руки перебирать приспешниками. Но теперь, когда вкус победы опьянил их, и они почувствовали себя властителями мира, стоит выявить самых полезных и обезвредить бесполезных, расставить всех по своим местам.

— И безнаказанность — лучший повод для этого.

— Именно, а если посулить награду, то еще и очередь выстроится. Лорд не знает вас, новое поколение, он не понимает до конца ваши мотивы, но власть, деньги и секс толкали людей на самые гнусные поступки с незапамятных времен. Кроме того, как-то же надо отделить зерна от плевел.

— И кому, как считаешь, улыбнулась удача? — Драко серьезно взглянул в черные глаза Снейпа.

— Кроме тебя?

— Ну, о себе-то мне все известно. Еще Забини неплохо отличился, раз Темный Лорд назначил его дипломатом, хотя как мне показалось, он был недоволен его добродушием по отношению к Лавгуд.

— На это Забини и сделал ставку, он парень не промах. Убедить Лорда, что это всем на пользу, начиная от численности чистокровных семей Британии и заканчивая крупным вкладом в казну нового государства. Забини всегда умел удачно дополнить хитрость лестью, но на этот раз он превзошел сам себя. Разливался соловьем о том, как ценна каждая капля чистой крови и насколько необходим наглядный пример принятия идеалов нового политического режима Волдеморта. К концу его пламенной речи, даже я почти поверил его словам. Картину портила только беззаботная улыбка Лавгуд, но она всегда была немного странной, так что Темный Лорд все же решил не наказывать их и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

— А с остальными что?

— Нотт также получил пост в Министерстве, другие же будут следить за порядком, то есть, запугивать остальных, чтоб не повадно было.

Малфой любил беседы со Снейпом, после таких вот разговоров, когда бывший декан терпеливо и дотошно вдавался в объяснения человеческих поступков, Драко начинал понимать, насколько хорошо Северус Снейп разбирался с людях, во всех их мыслях, рвениях, страхах и самое важное — слабостях. Он всегда с безграничным уважением относился к Снейпу, а иногда, когда тот ненавязчиво подсказывал правильное решение или помогал преодолеть очередную трудность, Драко казалось, что Снейп намного лучше справлялся с ролью его отца, чем это когда-либо делал Люциус.

— Ты, кстати, слышал о новом законопроекте, который готовит Темный Лорд? — поинтересовался крестный, допивая огневиски.

Драко лишь отрицательно покачал головой.

— Он собирается вести учет всех пленных приверженцев Поттера, а также полукровок и подозрительных лиц. Мне пока не известны детали, но Лорд намерен ввести обязательную регистрацию в Министерстве магии для всех, кто попадает под любую из этих категорий.

— Но зачем ему это?

— Я пока сам не знаю, но уж явно не для переписи населения.


	4. Желания

_Muse — Undisclosed Desires_

Ее вынужденное заточение в четырех стенах малфоевской комнаты сводило Джинни с ума. Пока Драко был непонятно где, она старалась хоть чем-то себя занять: читая книгу, играя в шахматы, раскладывая пасьянс или, что случалось чаще всего, нервно меряя шагами комнату.

Но все это происходило лишь в то время, пока Малфоя не было в его апартаментах. Как только парень, уставший и вымотанный, показывался на пороге комнаты, Джинни замирала на своем краешке кровати, уставившись невидящим взглядом в пустоту, внутренне подобравшись и подготовившись отбиваться, сколько хватит сил. Она, словно затаившийся зверек, цепенела, зорко следя сквозь прикрытые ресницы за его передвижениями по комнате. Вот он открыл шкаф, привычным жестом призвал к себе одежду, и, закинув ее на плечо, отправился в душ. После душа он по обыкновению устраивался на своей стороне кровати, листая книгу, просматривая какие-то свитки или, на худой конец, газеты, после чего Малфой заваливался спать, абсолютно не обращая на свою пленницу никакого внимания.

И это его поведение успокаивало и бесило Джинни одновременно. Успокаивало потому, что по мере того, как выравнивалось его дыхание, когда он засыпал, страх и напряжение постепенно отпускали Джинни, и она могла, наконец, вздохнуть полной грудью, расслабиться и тоже прилечь, устраиваясь ко сну. Но сон зачастую не шел, ведь, по сути, она ничего не делала целехонький день, и тогда в ее душе начинало подниматься дикое раздражение. Какого черта он держит ее здесь? Почему не предпринимает никаких попыток сделать хоть что-то? Хотя бы показать свои намерения? Лучше б уже издевался, но эта неизвестность и вечное напряжение с каждым днем все больше и больше сводили Джинни с ума. Ей казалось, что так продолжаться больше не может, ведь терпение итак уже на исходе. Но на следующий день он вставал, пока она усиленно делала вид, что все еще видит десятый сон, и уходил, а пытка начиналась снова.

На третий вечер Малфой не выдержал:

— Да прекрати уже испепелять меня взглядом, Уизли, я не превращусь в камень, как бы ты ни старалась.

Джинни даже дернулась на кровати от неожиданности, а потом уже без опаски подняла на него глаза:

— Чего тебе от меня надо, Малфой?

— Конкретно в этот момент или вообще? — все еще не глядя на нее, поинтересовался Драко.

— И то, и другое, — сквозь зубы прошипела Джинни.

— Конкретно сейчас — чтобы ты прекратила сверлить меня глазами, я, конечно, неотразим и все такое, но я ведь не на выставке. И я чертовски устал сегодня, — он, наконец, левитировал из шкафа одежду и, даже не взглянув на Джинни, отправился в душ.

И как можно разговаривать с этим человеком?

Джинни от злости даже вскочила с кровати, принявшись расхаживать туда-сюда по комнате.

Выйдя из душа и увидев ее, нарезающую круги вокруг кровати, Малфой только в фирменном жесте вскинул бровь и, хмыкнув, направился к столу за книгой.

— А вообще?

— Что? — он обернулся на полпути, но, встретив ее напряженный взгляд, вспомнил о прерванном разговоре и пожал плечами: — Если ты думаешь, что у меня есть подробный поминутно расписанный план твоих мучений, Уизли, то придется тебя разочаровать.

— Какого лешего ты держишь меня здесь? — Джинни даже уперла руки в бока, отчего сейчас жутко походила на свою мать.

— Ты — моя собственность, где тебе еще быть? — будничным тоном отозвался Малфой, устраиваясь на кровати с книгой в руках.

Джинни задохнулась от возмущения и наглости, с которой он говорил о ней, о ней, живой девушке, как о какой-нибудь вещи, будто она новая модель метлы или блестящий кубок, выставленный на полочку и призванный иногда радовать глаз.

Она снова начала мерить шагами комнату, и спустя десять минут Малфой гаркнул со своего места:

— Прекрати мельтешить перед глазами, Уизли.

— Не нравится, не смотри, хорек, — рыкнула в ответ Джинни.

— Как ты меня только что назвала?

— Как слышал.

— Я запрещаю тебе говорить обо мне, используя это слово.

— Отлично, пушистик, — голос Джинни сочился ядом.

— Уизли, ты нарываешься.

— Ой, очень страшно, — Джинни скорчила рожицу и зашагала еще быстрее.

— Уизли, последний раз предупреждаю, прекрати, — тон Малфоя был спокойным и приказным, а голос тихим, что придавало его фразе крайне опасный оттенок.

Но Джинни было плевать, она так устала от этой напряженной неизвестности, что теперь только еще больше подливала масла в огонь:

— А то что? Ударишь меня? Унизишь? Запытаешь до смерти? — она сама не заметила, как повысила голос, уставившись на Малфоя полным ненависти и отвращения взглядом.

Драко нарочно медленно отложил книгу и поднялся с кровати, размеренными шагами приближаясь к застывшей посреди комнаты Джинни. Он остановился прямо перед ней, глядя в ее карие, полные откровенной злобы, глаза:

— Нет, Уизли, это слишком примитивно для такого человека, как я, — растягивая слова, произнес он, насмешливо рассматривая ее лицо. — Хочешь знать, зачем ты здесь? Для того, чтобы мне не было скучно, чтобы было, чем развлечься после трудного дня. Ведь ты — никто, Уизли, ты хуже домового эльфа, потому что у эльфов хотя бы есть занятие, предназначение, а ты — просто игрушка, твое дело — молчать, быть послушной и исполнять мои пожелания, когда попросят.

Окончание своей речи Драко проговорил уже спокойно, с каким-то сочувствием или даже сожалением, но его слова оглушающим смертельным приговором прозвучали для Джинни. Возможно, потому что были правдой, а еще больше потому, что она и так уже понимала это. Джинни вдруг почувствовала, что ее жизнь теперь совершенно ничего не значит. Она сама теперь ничего не значит, ведь она больше не принадлежит себе, она — собственность этого мерзкого слизеринского ублюдка и, по сути, уже только ему решать, жить ей вообще или умереть.

Пораженная этим осознанием, Джинни даже не сразу заметила, что Малфой давно вернулся в кровать, а потом и вовсе улегся на подушки и потушил свет. Кто знает, возможно, она простояла бы так до утра, но его тихий голос, уже лишенный всякого презрения или насмешки, прозвучал в комнате почти дружелюбно:

— Уизли, иди спать, утро вечера мудренее.

Она только согласно кивнула, эту поговорку часто озвучивал папа. Джинни поплелась к кровати, бесшумно опустилась на нее и провалилась в беспокойный сон.

Следующий день она провела в своих тяжелых мыслях, будто в прострации, она едва заметила, как взошло, поднялось, а потом и село солнце. Как на землю опустились сумерки, наступил вечер, и взошла луна, заглядывая в окно ее клетки. Джинни все это пропустила, ее мысли, словно патока, медленно тянулись в голове, а легкое головокружение сигнализировало о том, что она окончательно себя извела.

Малфой появился уже заполночь. Он скинул мантию, костюм и ботинки и, даже не сказав ни слова, сразу завалился спать. Джинни едва ли заметила это. Она понятия не имела, когда ее хмурые мысли превратились в не менее хмурый сон, но разбудил ее звук льющейся воды.

Джинни сонно захлопала ресницами, пытаясь определить ночь сейчас или день. Судя по занимающемуся рассвету за окном, было раннее утро. Малфой вышел из душа в одном только полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер, и прошагал к шкафу, размышляя, видимо, что надеть.

Джинни проследила за его движениями, краешком сознания подумав о том, что ее мучитель слишком уж хорошо сложен для такого подонка. Она отстраненно рассматривала его подтянутую фигуру, мускулистую спину и жилистые руки. Еще мокрые после душа светлые волосы небрежно падали ему на глаза, и он привычным жестом отбросил их, слегка наморщив свой ровный нос. Черты его лица, выглядевшие раньше непривычно заостренными и оттого нескладными, теперь придавали ему мужественности.

Драко обернулся, почувствовав на себе ее взгляд, и Джинни поспешно закрыла глаза.

— Уизли, не притворяйся, я же вижу, что ты не спишь, — заметил он спокойно и даже не зло.

Но Джинни продолжала играть комедию, просто не желая беспрекословно подчиняться ему. Малфой подошел к ее стороне кровати, высматривая на ее лице признаки притворства. Джинни же сохраняла невозмутимое выражение, даже дышать стараясь медленно и ровно.

— Уизли-и, — нараспев произнес Драко, приседая на краешек постели. — Не такая уж ты хорошая актриса, Уизли.

Но она не сдавалась, продолжая делать вид, что спит. И тогда Малфой приблизил к ней руки и неожиданно легко ткнул ее под ребра, щекоча. Джинни дернулась и попыталась увернуться, но Драко продолжал щекотать ее, намереваясь пересчитать все ребра. Джинни задергалась, пытаясь вырваться, и непроизвольно засмеялась, но он не выпускал ее из рук, продолжая щекотать, залезая на кровать, преследуя ее и тоже посмеиваясь. Джинни уже вовсю хохотала, извиваясь под его руками и стараясь перехватить его ладони. Но Малфой не позволял ей, не давая возможности увернуться от его пальцев, пока она сама не кинулась в атаку. Он, не ожидавший от нее такой прыти, со смехом упал на подушки, перехватывая ее руки, и Джинни бросилась за ним, но потеряв равновесие и, не закончив свой маневр, свалилась прямо на него.

Все еще улыбаясь, Джинни застыла, рассматривая его лицо так близко. Она заглянула в серые глаза, пробежалась взглядом по высоким скулам и остановилась на губах с легкой улыбкой. Это было так странно: оказаться так близко к своему врагу, на расстоянии нескольких дюймов, оглушающе близко. Джинни запоздало осознала, что на нем практически нет одежды, и что она чувствует, как вздымается при дыхании его грудная клетка.

— Я бы, Уизли, с тобой еще полежал, но, к сожалению, мне надо идти, — прозвучал неожиданно прямо над ухом его насмешливый голос.

И прежде чем Джинни первой сумела среагировать или оттолкнуть его, Драко легко спихнул ее с себя, и, невозмутимо поднявшись с кровати, снова вернулся к шкафу.

Щеки Джинни запылали, и она запоздало сообразила, что не сделала совершенно ничего. Она, которая обещала себе биться и сопротивляться до последнего, если этот мерзавец посмеет хотя бы прикоснуться к ней, абсолютно ничего не предприняла. Ошарашенная этой мыслью, Джинни подняла взгляд ровно в тот момент, когда Малфой скинул полотенце и начал переодеваться. Она тут же возмущенно выдохнула, и, прикрыв для надежности глаза рукой, рванула в ванную.

Закрыв дверь, Джинни посмотрела в зеркало, встречая там свое отражение с всколоченными волосами и пылающими щеками.

"Молодец, Джиневра Молли Уизли, ты поступила как достойная дочь своих родителей", — саркастично отозвался внутренний голос, и Джинни, стараясь заглушить его, открутила кран и умывалась ледяной водой до тех пор, пока не услышала, как закрылась за Малфоем дверь его комнаты.

Драко вернулся из Министерства в обед, своим появлением снова застав Джинни врасплох. Она еще не успела отойти от утреннего инцидента, как тут — на тебе, он снова здесь, расхаживает по комнате с независимым видом.

— Уизли, ты в метлах разбираешься? — спросил он, роясь в ящиках стола.

Джинни пожала плечами, она всю жизнь летала на стареньком Чистомете, так что сравнивать было особо не с чем.

— Нет? Поттер не прокатил тебя на знаменитой Молнии? Вот жмот! — насмешливо добавил Малфой, найдя, наконец, то, что искал — кожаные перчатки без пальцев.

— Я и не просила! — выдавила Джинни. Да уж, а Рон попросил, и еще три дня потом не мог заткнуться, расхваливая на все лады преимущества полета, торможения и скольжения Молнии. Джинни ждала, что Гарри сам предложит ей полетать на его метле, но куда уж там.

— Эх, все приходится делать мне! Собирайся, пойдем испытывать новые американские метлы. Предпродажа, таких нет еще даже на выставках, — заявил Драко, поправляя застежки на протекторах. — Ну, чего застыла, Уизли?

Джинни разрывалась между желанием стремглав броситься переодеваться и опасением, что это очередная малфоевская уловка.

Он закатил глаза, верно истолковав растерянное выражение ее лица.

— Давай, Уизли, вдвоем летать веселее. Можно ловить снитч на скорость. Я не кусаюсь! — добавил он, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

И Джинни решилась, соскочила с кровати и направилась в ванную чуть ли не вприпрыжку.

— И собирайся быстрее, а то передумаю, — крикнул ей вдогонку Драко, но она уже захлопнула дверь.

Через десять минут они стояли на квиддичном поле, и Джинни восторженно рассматривала новую модель метлы. Та была намного легче ее Чистомета, с изящным череноком, покрытым специальным лаком, предотвращающим чрезмерное скольжение и защищающим от царапин, а также сбалансированным хвостом метлы, состоящим из прутиков неизвестного ей дерева.

— Уизли, на метле нужно летать! — раздраженно крикнул Малфой, нарезая уже десятый круг.

Не в силах больше стоять на ногах, Джинни ловко оседлала метлу и взмыла в небо. От сильного порыва ветра на миг перехватило дыхание, и волна чистейшего восторга накрыла ее, пока Джинни с упоением носилась вокруг поля, то набирая головокружительно скорость, то входя в опасное пике, поворачивая метлу лишь у самой земли. Ветер свистел в ушах, унося все тяжелые мысли прочь, оставляя только неповторимую легкость полета.

— Уизли, я выпускаю снитч, — крикнул Малфой откуда-то снизу, и Джинни пришлось накренить метлу, чтобы увидеть его лицо. — Приготовься, Уизли, через десять секунд мы стартуем.

Джинни лишь улыбнулась, неотрывно следя за золотым мячиком. Но снитч, набрав высоту, буквально пропал из поля зрения. Джинни облетела поле несколько раз, отмечая, что метла непревзойденно слушается малейшего ее жеста. Снова не удержавшись, Джинни полетела вверх, устремляясь в небо почти вертикально. Зависнув на высоте и выровняв метлу, она застыла в воздухе, а потом неожиданно начала снижаться, набирая скорость в свободном падении.

Когда до земли оставалось несколько десятков футов, Джинни заметила золотую вспышку слева и рванула туда, но Малфой был быстрее. Он заметил снитч намного раньше и теперь летел к нему на огромной скорости, которую позволяла развить новая метла.

Джинни разочарованно фыркнула, заметив, как пальцы Драко сомкнулись на снитче, и он в победном жесте вскинул руку.

— Ну, куда же ты улетаешь, Уизли, тебе разве не интересно, что за желание я тебе загадаю на правах победителя?

Джинни развернувшая было метлу, сделала плавный маневр, возвращаясь к Малфою и испепеляя его взглядом.

— Какое еще желание? Мы не договаривались играть на желания! — возмущенно выкрикнула она, подлетая ближе к Драко.

— Разве? А я думал, ты в курсе. Для самых рыжих повторяю: играем на желание! И вот мое: жутко надоела твоя голубая пижама, с сегодняшнего вечера будешь спать в моей рубашке, она белая и шелковая, что может быть приятнее? — гаденькая улыбочка появилась на его губах, но Джинни была слишком зла, чтобы придумать достойный ответ.

Кто дал этому чертовому хорьку право командовать?

Драко выпустил в небо еще один снитч и закружил над полем, дожидаясь истечения условленных десяти секунд. Теперь Джинни неустанно наблюдала за ним боковым зрением, все свое внимание сосредоточив на поимке золотого мячика.

— Уизли, серьезное выражение лица тебе не идет! — донесся до ее ушей голос Малфоя. — Как тебе метла, Уизли? Она стоит, наверное, дороже, чем весь ваш дом, представляешь? Ты хоть когда-нибудь летала на чем-то настолько дорогом?

Ярость затопила Джинни с головой, и она, лихо развернув метлу, направила ее прямо в Малфоя, набирая скорость. Но Драко неожиданно поменял направление, снова рванув за снитчем. И хотя Джинни среагировала теперь намного быстрее, выравнивая метлу и догоняя Малфоя, она не успела, во второй раз пальцы Драко ухватили золотой снитч, и он развернул метлу, поворачиваясь к ней лицом.

— Второе желание, Уизли. Сегодня явно мой день, — самодовольно заявил Малфой, поигрывая снитчом в руках. — Думаю, я буду сегодня достаточно уставшим, поэтому мне не повредит массаж. Ты же умеешь делать массаж, Уизли?

Джинни выругалась сквозь зубы, и рванула вперед, желая одного — стереть эту довольную усмешку с его лица. Но Малфой, быстро разгадав ее порыв, увильнул, элегантно спланировав к земле.

— Пытаться скинуть с метлы радушного хозяина — дурной тон, Уизли, — крикнул он, раззадоривая ее еще больше.

Когда он в третий раз выпустил снитч, Джинни кружила над полем словно коршун, не оставляя Драко никаких шансов на победу. И она таки первой заметила его. Повернув метлу вправо и ощущая, как шумит в ушах ветер, Джинни неслась к снитчу, зависшему в нескольких дюймах над землей. Она слышала позади свист рассекающей воздух метлы Малфоя, но она опережала его на полкорпуса, а вожделенный снитч был совсем близко. Джинни потянулась вперед, выпуская из рук черенок метлы, вытянула руку, летя скорее по инерции. Два дюйма, один, и вот ее пальцы сжимаются на холодном золотом мячике, и уже не важно, что метла летит отдельно от нее, земля, удар, Джинни на секунду задохнулась от столкновения, проехавшись боком по зеленой траве. Но она поймала снитч!

Малфой спрыгнул со свое метлы в нескольких шагах от нее, и подбежав, опустился рядом на колени.

— Уизли, с ума сошла? — раздосадовано зашипел он, но она лишь продолжала улыбаться. Она поймала снитч, она победила. — Чего смеешься, балда, ты, наверно, себе весь бок исцарапала.

— Мое желание, — едва слышно прошептала Джинни, задыхаясь от смеха и радости, переполняющей ее, она победила хоть в чем-то, хоть в чем-то.

— Да-да, конечно, Уизли, что ты там хочешь? — кивнул Малфой, пытаясь поднять ее, но Джинни так хорошо было лежать на влажной зеленой траве, что она даже не захотела вставать, отбиваясь от рук Драко.

Он, будто поняв ее, тоже сел на траву, с улыбкой следя за каждым ее движением.

— Ты там что-то говорил о массаже, Малфой? Так вот, я хочу массаж ступней и немедленно! — голос Джинни прозвучал незнакомо и даже капризно, она не поверила собственным словам, все еще наслаждаясь восторгом, принесенным полетом.

— Хочешь, значит, получишь, Уизли, — задумчиво протянул Драко, хватая ее за лодыжки. Джинни, не сразу сообразив, что происходит, недоуменно подняла голову, но Малфой потянулся к ремешкам на ее ботинках, ловко расстегивая их. Джинни не поверила своим глазам, наблюдая, как он своими белыми аристократическими пальцами стаскивает с нее сначала обувь, а потом носки, и, усевшись на пятки на траве, кладет ее ступни себе на колени. Он начал тщательно растирать сначала правую ступню, а потом левую, перебирая пальчики на ее ногах, разминая ее стопы и аккуратно массируя подъем и пяточки. Джинни зачарованно следила за ним, лежа на траве и до конца не понимая, как такое вообще возможно. Но Драко продолжал умело массировать ее ножки, и Джинни расслабилась, довольно зажмурив глаза.

* * *

Драко был уже не рад, что заставил Уизли спать в его рубашке. Было около трех часов ночи, и Малфой должен был видеть сейчас десятый сон, но он не мог себя заставить оторвать взгляд от этой чарующей картины. Джинни спала, скинув с себя одеяло во сне. Она лежала на животе, согнув одну ногу в колене и обняв рукой подушку. Белая рубашка едва доходила ей до бедер, а теперь так вообще открывала завораживающий вид на ноги Уизлетты. Умопомрачительно стройные ноги. Драко снова тяжело вздохнул, но оторвать взгляда от открывшегося зрелища все-таки не смог.

Некстати вспомнился шестой курс, тогда он тоже не мог спать по ночам, страдая от бессонницы. Он ненавидел свой шестой год обучения в Хогвартсе. И тому было две причины. Первая — невыполнимое задание Лорда, дамокловым мечом зависшее над его головой и норовившее обрушиться всей силой расплаты в любой момент, едва иссякнет терпение Волдеморта. Вторая же причина была более прозаичной. И имя ей было Джинни Уизли. Именно тогда она начала встречаться с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, и это окончательно добило Драко.

Он миллион раз убеждал себя, что ему все равно, и его совершенно не тревожит тот факт, что она обнимается с проклятым Поттером, целуется с ним по углам и дарит только ему свои солнечные улыбки. Малфой внушал себе, что это не имеет значения, но неустанно проклинал тот день, когда Уизли решили завести еще одного ребенка, и родилась девочка и подросла, и приехала в Хогвартс, видимо, только для того, чтобы изводить его день ото дня. Да он готов был сравнять с землей эту чертову школу, каждый раз, когда замечал в коридоре ее, светящуюся от счастья.

В итоге Драко все же уснул, но всю ночь ему снилась рыжеволосая девушка с зайчиками в ярких волосах и игривыми искорками, пляшущими в золотисто-карих глазах.

Суббота прошла на удивление дружелюбно: у Джинни почти не было поводов хмуриться, а Драко с самого утра пребывал в приподнятом расположении духа, не уставая подкалывать ее и комментировать все ее финты, удачные и не очень. В этот раз снитч даже не появлялся на поле, Джинни предложила сыграть на позициях вратаря и охотника. И Малфою пришлось напрячься, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом, все-таки с квоффлом Уизли управлялась блестяще.

Он снова завис перед кольцами, пытаясь разгадать, в какое из них она попробует закинуть квоффл. На головокружительной скорости Джинни приближалась к воротам, замахнувшись рукой с красным мячом и отклонив корпус влево. Драко бросился вправо, предположив, что она целится именно туда. Но Джинни дернула метлу и направила квоффл в центальное кольцо, которое Малфой как раз оставил без защиты.

— Еще десять очков Гриффиндору! — засмеявшись, выкрикнула Джинни, кружа на метле недалеко от начавшего закипать от злости Драко. А потом бодрым голосом затянула знакомую песенку:

— _Драко Малфой — наш король,_

 _Драко Малфой — наш герой,_

 _Перед кольцами дырой_

 _Так всегда и стой._

 _Квоффл он поймать не может,_

 _Победить он нам поможет..._

Ругаясь сквозь зубы в порыве бешенства, Малфой бросился за ней, намереваясь скинуть с метлы и заставить заплатить за свои слова. Но догнать Джинни тоже оказалось непростой задачей. Она и на стареньком Чистомете отменно летала, что уж говорить теперь, когда у нее была лучшая в мире метла.

Джинни все время успевала увернуться, в последний момент изменить направление или войти в почти вертикальное пике, развивая колоссальную скорость. Драко уже отчаялся ее поймать, когда вдруг снова заметил это сосредоточенное выражение у нее на лице, появляющееся каждый раз, когда она собиралась взмыть вверх, после чего отправить метлу в свободное падение. Он знал этот финт, выполнить его было непросто, а еще сложнее было не свалиться во время снижения, потому что свободное падение предполагало потерю полного контроля над метлой.

Малфой приблизился к предположительной траектории ее снижения и с долей восхищения наблюдал, как Уизли эффектно набирает высоту и на миг зависает в воздухе. А потом она вместе с метлой рухнула вниз, с каждым футом развивая все большую скорость, и в этот момент Драко бросился ей наперерез. Они столкнулись на приличной скорости, и Джинни, явно не ожидавшая атаки, тут же выпустила из рук черенок метлы, продолжившей падение уже без нее. Глаза Джинни в ужасе расширились, и она на инерции схватилась за мантию Драко, махая ногами в воздухе.

Он, крепко держа ее за талию и не спеша усаживать на свою метлу, самодовольно поинтересовался:

— Так что ты там пела, Уизли?

— Малфой, ты совсем умом тронулся? Я же сейчас упаду, — паникуя, закричала Джинни, но Драко только посильнее прижал ее к себе, снова набирая скорость.

— Малфой! — в ужасе закричала Джинни, пытаясь надежнее ухватиться за его плечи.

— Я не слышу извинений, Уизли, — наслаждаясь ее беспомощностью, сладким голосом протянул он.

— Прости, извини меня, ты самый лучший игрок в квиддич, — речитативом заговорила Джинни, чувствуя, что ладони вспотели и начинают скользить по гладкой ткани его мантии.

— Так-то лучше, — хмыкнул Малфой и, подтянув ее повыше, скомандовал: — закидывай ногу на метлу, Уизли.

Джинни попыталась сделать, как он сказал, но, нервничая все сильнее, не смогла достать до черенка.

— Уизли, успокойся, я тебя держу, соберись и одним рывком закинь ногу на метлу, ты же можешь, — видя, насколько сильно ее захлестнула паника, спокойно и четко заговорил Драко.

Это подействовало, Джинни глубоко вдохнула и перекинув ногу через древко, оказалась на метле позади Малфоя, все еще цепляясь за него руками. Он направил метлу вниз, и уже через минуту они плавно приземлились. Джинни на дрожащих ногах слезла с метлы и едва не упала, потеряв равновесие. Драко снова перехватил ее за талию, удерживая на ногах, и почувствовал, как сильно она дрожит.

— Уизли, ты действительно решила, что я сброшу тебя с метлы? — пораженно заговорил Малфой. — Посмотри на меня!

Но она не хотела поднимать голову, рассматривая свою обувь и пытаясь хоть как-то успокоиться. Драко прикоснулся к ее подбородку, заставляя взглянуть ему в глаза.

— Уизли, это была просто глупая шутка, я не позволил бы тебе упасть, — глядя прямо в ее глаза, заверил он. — Ты слышишь меня?

Она кивнула, снова опуская взгляд.

— Я не причиню тебе зла, Уизли, когда ты это уже поймешь, наконец? — прошептал он куда-то ей в волосы и, все еще держа ее за талию, потянул за собой. — Пойдем, выпьешь чаю с успокоительным зельем.

Они зашли в дом, и Джинни удивленно вскинула голову, заметив, что они направляются в другую сторону от той, где находилась комната Малфоя. Драко же уверенно шагал вперед, остановившись лишь в конце коридора и открыв перед ней незнакомую дверь. Джинни вошла внутрь и огляделась, помещение было оформлено в строгих темно-синих тонах. Посреди комнаты стоял огромный письменный стол черного дерева, а всю левую стену занимал книжный шкаф с несколькими закрытыми отсеками. Справа в углу пылал камин, возле которого стоял темный кожаный диван и пара кресел. Все здесь выглядело элегантно и презентабельно.

— Чей это кабинет? — спросила Джинни, проводя пальчиком по гладкой поверхности стола.

— Мой, — будничным тоном сообщил Драко, но, заметив ее удивление, объяснил: — каждый Малфой, достигший совершеннолетия, получает в свое распоряжение кабинет, чтобы было, где заниматься делами.

— И какими же делами ты обычно здесь занимаешься? — недоуменно поинтересовалась Джинни.

— Честно говоря, обычно я здесь напиваюсь, — признался Драко, и Джинни громко хмыкнула, не сдержав смешок. — Иногда приходит Снейп, и мы играем здесь в шахматы или беседуем.

Драко щелкнул пальцами и приказал появившемуся домовому эльфу приготовить чай, сам же направился к шкафу и, вытащив один из ящиков, начал перебирать флакончики с зельями.

— И о чем вы обычно говорите со Снейпом? — подходя к окну, продолжила спрашивать Джинни.

Драко пожал плечами:

— Обо всем: о работе, политике, зельях, заклинаниях, Снейп очень начитанный и знает буквально обо всем. Не важно, нужен совет или решение проблемы, у него всегда есть свое мнение по любому поводу, и оно, стоит признать, зачастую оказывается наиболее правильным.

Появившийся эльф, ловко пристроив на маленький столик поднос с чайничком и разлив чай по фарфоровым чашкам, поклонился и с громким хлопком исчез. Малфой взял одну из чашек и, добавив в нее три капли успокоительного зелья, подошел к Джинни. Она послушно приняла чашку из его рук и сделала несколько глотков, грея руки о горячую поверхность фарфора и задумчиво глядя в окно. В коридоре послышались шаги, и Драко тут же напрягся. А потом взмахнул палочкой и произнес дезиллюминационное заклинание, коснувшись кончиком палочки головы Джинни и надеясь, что она догадается молчать и вообще слиться с портьерами.

В следующую секунду раздался стук в дверь, и, не дожидаясь разрешения, в комнату вошел Люциус Малфой.

— Драко, я сегодня говорил с Телониусом Гринграсом, и, стоит заметить, он весьма заинтересован в тебе, как в зяте, — привычным нравоучительным тоном начал Люциус, и Драко закатил глаза, проклиная все на свете.

— Отец, — сквозь зубы проговорил он, подходя к столу и опираясь на него, чтобы скрыть злость. Взяв себя в руки, он продолжил уже более сдержанным тоном: — Мое почтение мистеру Гринграсу, однако я считаю, что вопрос женитьбы поднимать пока рановато. Я думаю…

— Драко, — перебил его Люциус, — такие выгодные тести, как Телониус Гринграсс, на дороге не валяются, ты хоть представляешь, _какие_ возможности сможет открыть перед тобой этот брак? Что же касается Астории, так она — само совершенство! Не понимаю, к чему эти сомнения, сын? Пусть вы не поженитесь в этом году, но мы можем организовать помолвку. Я очень надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, _насколько_ важен брак для чистокровного волшебника, — с нажимом произнес Люциус.

— Конечно, отец.

— Но что более важно — правильно выбранная партия, Драко. Я понимаю, что ты увлекся девчонкой Уизли. Темный Лорд наградил тебя полной властью над ней, и это ударило тебе в голову. Пока все это в новинку, тебе может показаться, что она особенная. Но, поверь мне, Драко, это не так. Чувство пресыщения наступит довольно быстро, сын, и я уповаю на то, что ты способен победить слабость тела и руководствоваться исключительно разумом. Конечно же, я не хочу настаивать…

Драко едва сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть.

— … но Астория — именно та девушка, которая тебе нужна: ведьма с безупречной репутацией и совершенной красотой...

«И широкими карманами отца», — тут же прозвучало в голове у Драко.

— ...ее с раннего детства готовили стать достойной спутницей жизни, и она даже ни в какое сравнение не идет с этой взбалмошной девицей Уизли. Я просто надеюсь, что ты будешь предельно рассудительным, сын. В конце октября у Астории день Рождения, и предложение руки и сердца смогло бы стать незабываемым подарком для нее.

— Но, отец…

— Драко, не заставляй меня, пожалуйста, напоминать тебе о твоем долге перед семьей, — строго проговорил Люциус, непроизвольно потянувшись к волшебной палочке.

— Конечно, отец, я понимаю. Репутация рода…

— Именно! У тебя есть еще несколько месяцев, полагаю, этого будет достаточно…

С этими словами Люциус Малфой покинул кабинет сына, так и не заметив замешательство последнего или легкое движение воздуха рядом с окном, где замерла, забыв как дышать, Джинни.

— Какого черта ему понадобилось тебя женить? — наконец, не выдержав, спросила она.

— Уизли, тебе лучше сейчас побыть благоразумной и заткнуться, — предостерегающе гаркнул Малфой, отворачиваясь и задумчиво глядя в огонь.

— Но…

— Уизли, я действительно не настроен продолжать этот разговор. И ты рискуешь разозлить меня еще больше, а тогда я за себя не отвечаю, хочешь рискнуть? — Джинни лишь растерянно покачала головой. — Я так и думал, поэтому замолчи и не мешай, мне надо собраться с мыслями.


	5. Предрассудки

Через три недели в "Ежедневном пророке" появилась статья на целый разворот, сообщающая о вступлении в силу Закона об обязательной регистрации Предателей, полукровок и бывших пленных. Главной целью такого учета указывалось обеспечение безопасности населения Британии, а также предотвращение пренебрежения многовековыми традициями волшебников.

Драко пробежал глазами график регистрации с датами, временем проведения и указанием "типа личности", пока не нашел нужную строку, гласившую:

 _9 июля, 11:00 — Регистрация участниц проекта "Охота"_

Драко громко фыркнул. "Проекта"? Кому пришло в голову это дурацкое название? Насколько он знал пятый, и последний, сезон охоты подходил к концу. В ней приняли участие все его однокурсники, а также ребята на год и два старше него и несколько человек из младшего курса, каждый из которых доказал свою лояльность Темному Лорду.

Малфой отбросил газету и направился в свою комнату сообщить Уизли новость. Он зашел, как обычно, тихо, но она сразу же вскинула голову, как только почувствовала его присутствие. Драко понятия не имел, как ей удавалось так тонко ощущать секунду, когда он появлялся здесь, но эта ее способность его забавляла. Хвала Мерлину, она перестала шарахаться от него, как это было в первые дни ее пребывания здесь, после инцидента с неудавшийся побегом. Тогда она все ждала от него подвоха или нападения, и он ощущал себя под неустанным прицелом ее глаз, что, признаться, жутко его бесило. Но постепенно, не видя никакой угрозы с его стороны, Джинни успокоилась и стала вести себя нейтрально.

— Привет, — он прошелся к столу, присел на его край и задержался взглядом на сваленных там книгах, которые она уже успела прочесть.

— Привет, — Джинни, дочитав до конца абзаца, отложила книгу и повернулась к Драко. — Какие новости?

Это было вторым ее талантом — она научилась угадывать, настроен ли он поговорить с ней или наоборот помолчать, когда у него шутливое настроение, а когда ему хочется убить каждого, кто посмеет раздражающее дышать в его присутствии.

— Новый закон: все полукровки, предатели и подозрительные лица теперь должны быть зарегистрированы.

Джинни удивленно выпрямилась, непонимающе глядя своими карими глазами, казалось, прямо ему в душу:

— И что же они сделают? Посчитают всех, запишут и поставят штамп на лбу со статусом крови?

Драко лишь рассеянно пожал плечами:

— Мне так и не удалось узнать подробности, но в четверг ты пойдешь со мной в Министерство, участницам Охоты выделили отдельный день.

— Даже так? Нас было так много?

— По моим подсчетам, двадцать пять.

Джинни задумалась.

— Был кто-то из младших курсов?

— Насколько я знаю, ваш — самый младший, еще с моего года слышал о нескольких, и с курса Чанг, она же старше, да?

Джинни лишь кивнула, нервно покусывая ноготь.

— Не переживай, думаю, ничего ужасного тебя не ждет, просто запишут и дело с концом, — произнес Драко, хотя и сам до конца не верил своим словам.

* * *

Они прибыли в Атриум Министерства магии через камин.

— Без пятнадцати одиннадцать, не стоит опаздывать, — взглянув на часы, сообщил Драко и протянул ей руку.

Джинни послушно вложила в нее свою ладошку, и они зашагали к лифтам. В Министерстве было достаточно многолюдно, и Джинни казалось, что все глазеют на них. Она опустила голову, стараясь шагать как можно ближе к Малфою и даже слегка позади него, чтобы привлекать меньше внимания.

Едва они подошли к лифтам, Драко окликнул плотный мужчина:

— Мистер Малфой, позвольте занять минуту вашего времени, — с нотками опасения в голосе произнес он.

Джинни удивленно выглянула из-за плеча Драко, проверить, действительно ли к нему обращается мужчина.

— Только минуту, я спешу, — голос Драко звучал раздраженно и надменно.

— Конечно-конечно, — тут же закивал мужчина, проскальзывая следом за ними в прибывший лифт и на ходу доставая из портфеля какие-то документы. — Вот отчеты о поставке драконьей крови и сердечных жил за прошлые пять лет и прогноз на следующий год.

Драко забрал свитки из его рук, поспешно просматривая их:

— Я же сказал, чтобы тут были учтены показатели всех континентов, а тут данные лишь по Европе и Азии. А где информация по Америке? Они — наши главные конкуренты.

— Мистер Малфой, при всем уважении, — испуганно залебезил волшебник. — Они хранят их в строжайшей тайне, я не смог выйти ни на один источник...

Драко поднял руку в предостерегающем жесте:

— У вас четыре дня. Если до конца недели на моем столе не будет отчета с показателями по Южной и Северной Америке, можете попрощаться со своим местом в нашем отделе и готовиться к работе в службе регистрации магических существ. Я доступно излагаю?

— Да, мистер Малфой, отчет будет у вас через четыре дня, — усердно закивал волшебник, стараясь выглядеть убедительно.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — бросил он пренебрежительно, — это наш этаж, — повернулся он к Джинни, уводя ее за собой.

Все еще пребывая в замешательстве от произошедшего на ее глазах разговора, Джинни поспешила за ним, гадая, насколько же влиятельным стал Малфой с момента его победы в первом сезоне Охоты.

Погруженная в свои размышления, Джинни не сразу заметила, что они пришли. Драко обратился к ведьме средних лет в квадратных очках:

— Где проходит регистрация участниц Охоты?

Ведьма подняла на него глаза, после чего с отвращением взглянула на Джинни.

— Ее имя?

— Джиневра Уизли, — теряя терпение, рявкнул Малфой.

Ведьма кивнула, сверяясь со списком.

— Вашу палочку, пожалуйста.

Драко протянул ей палочку, которую она тут же поднесла к странному прибору, выглядевшему как старинная шкатулка.

— Спасибо, мистер Малфой, — отозвалась ведьма более почтительно, чем прежде, возвращая Драко волшебную палочку. Но снова скривилась, кивнув в сторону Джинни. — Она должна пройти процедуру регистрации, когда проверка будет завершена, я пришлю вам записку, и вы сможете ее забрать.

— Как долго будет длиться эта проверка? — настороженно поинтересовался он.

— Мне это неизвестно, мистер Малфой, как минимум час-полтора, возможно дольше. Я сообщу вам, как только регистрация будет закончена.

Драко лишь кивнул, и, бегло взглянув на Джинни, развернулся на каблуках и зашагал прочь.

— Дора, — позвала ведьма.

Из-за расположенной рядом двери выглянула довольно молодая волшебница со светлыми кудрявыми волосами.

— Еще одну привели, — с отвращением глядя на Джинни, сообщила своей помощницей ведьма. Дора махнула Джинни рукой, показывая следовать за ней.

Они оказались в просторной комнате с белыми стенами, которая была разделена на несколько секций тканевыми занавесками. Слева занавески были голубыми, а справа — желтыми.

Дора указала Джинни на стул для посетителей, а сама присела за большой письменный стол, взмахнув палочкой несколько раз, призывая пергамент и перо.

— Полное имя.

— Джиневра Молли Уизли.

— Дата рождения.

— 11 августа 1981 года.

— Дайте левую руку.

Джинни положила руку на стол, и Дора взмахом палочки заставила ее рукав закатиться, после чего, провела палочкой над рунической вязью на ее запястье.

Прыткопишущее перо запорхало над свитком, фиксируя какие-то неизвестные Джинни данные. После чего Дора вытащила из ящика стола плотную прямоугольную карточку с печатью министерства магии. Повинуясь движениям ее палочки, на карточке стали проступать слова. Глаза Джинни, внимательно следящей за каждым движением колдуньи, удивленно расширились, когда она увидела запись:

 _Джиневра_

 _Статус крови: чистокровная_

 _Дата рождения: 11 августа 1981 года_

 _Статус владения: собственность Драко Малфоя_

— Ожидайте возле голубой занавески, — протянув Джинни карточку, ведьма указала на ряд стульев по правую руку от нее.

Джинни присела на краешек стула, ожидая вызова, будто приговора. Тем временем в комнату стали заходить другие девушки. Они выстроились в небольшую очередь к столу Доры.

Джинни, с расстояния наблюдавшая за ними, тут же узнала Падму Патил, которая заметно похудела и осунулась, Кэти Бел, тоже выглядевшую не самым лучшим образом, и Лаванду Браун, которую Джинни еле узнала из-за стрижки под каре, заметно поредевших золотых кудрей и такого загнанного взгляда, что Джинни непроизвольно поморщилась.

У всех девушек, пришедших поодиночке и стоявших в очереди, был такой же знак собственности, как и у нее, и всех их Дора направляла ожидать у голубой занавески. Никто не рисковал говорить или в открытую осматриваться по сторонам, но Джинни поймала дружеские и сочувствующие взгляды каждой из них.

Дверь помещения в очередной раз открылась, и в комнату вошли нескладной вереницей сразу несколько девушек. Джинни в ужасе застыла, разглядывая их. Они были практически неузнаваемы из-за многочисленных синяков и ссадин на лицах. Все были в одинаковых черных робах, с остриженными практически полностью головами и потухшими обреченными взглядами.

Дора спрашивала у них имя, дату рождения и статус крови, так как ни у одной из них не было символа чьей-то собственности. Карточки им тоже не выдавали, ведьма взмахивала палочкой и на предплечье у каждой появлялась метка, рассмотреть которую Джинни так и не удалось. Их всех отправляли к желтой занавеске.

— Джиневра, — голос ведьмы, выглянувшей из-за голубой занавески, вывел Джинни из ступора, и она поспешно поднялась.

Оказавшись по ту сторону шторок, Джинни удивленно осмотрелась. Ведьма в форме целителя просматривала длинный свиток, оторвавшись от которого, взглянула на Джинни своими бледно-голубыми холодными глазами.

— Раздевайся, — скомандовала она.

— Что? — грубо отозвалась Джинни.

— Раздевайся для полного осмотра, — еще строже произнесла ведьма. — И поторапливайся, там еще с десяток таких же, как ты, — добавила она уничижительно.

Пока Джинни испугано стягивала с себя мантию, ведьма взмахом палочки отодвинула ширму, за которой оказался медицинский стол. Рядом на подставках были разложены разнообразные приборы, колбы и пробирки с зельями, предназначение которых было Джинни неизвестно.

Ведьма нетерпеливо взглянула на Джинни, стоявшую теперь в одном нижнем белье, и, удивленно вскинув бровь, прошипела:

— Раздеться необходимо полностью.

Джинни неловко протянулась к застежке бюстгальтера, сгорая от стыда под холодным взглядом ведьмы.

— Ляг на спину, — она похлопала рукой по столу, накрытому белой клеенчатой материей, неприятно холодившей кожу, когда Джинни, неловко взобравшись на стол, улеглась на нее.

Ведьма приступила к осмотру, водя палочкой над Джинни. Она начала с головы, комментируя каждое свое действие и диктуя прыткопишущему перу данные:

— Рост пять футов и три дюйма, волосы рыжие, глаза карие. Открой рот! Зубы в хорошем состоянии.

Джинни почувствовала себя скаковой лошадью на оценке перед продажей.

Ведьма заставила ее повернуть голову из стороны в сторону, осматривая шею и диктуя перу, что лимфоузлы и миндалины в порядке. Потом скомандовала поднять и опустить руки, втянуть живот, лежать спокойно, пока она берет кровь на анализ, и продолжает методично осматривать и конспектировать состояние ее тела.

Взмахнув палочкой над животом Джинни, ведьма рявкнула:

— Ты же уже не девственница, так?

Джинни кивнула, стараясь не смотреть на ведьму. Та лишь фыркнула и приказала:

— Раздвинь ноги.

Джинни послушно сделала, как ей было велено, а ведьма продолжила в своем духе:

— Осмотр повреждений и заболеваний не выявил, пригодна для произведения потомства.

Джинни начала про себя считать секунды, стараясь отвлечься от происходящего. Ощущение, будто она животное на ферме, не покидало ее.

Наконец, спустя еще десять минут, ведьма заставила ее выпить какое-то зелье с резким запахом и позволила Джинни одеться.

— Ожидай там, — ведьма указала на выход из голубой секции и, направляясь туда, Джинни услышала, как она объявила: — Кэтрин!

Похоже, фамилии им теперь не полагались.

Ждать пришлось довольно долго. Вышедшая из-за ширмы через двадцать минут Кэти Бел бросилась к Джинни, тихо спрашивая:

— Как ты?

Она опустилась на соседний стул, рассматривая Джинни так, будто не видела лет сто.

— Нормально, насколько это возможно, а ты?

Кэти пожала плечами, сминая в пальцах край мантии.

— Более менее. Кто твой хозяин?

— Малфой, а твой?

— Пьюси, — Кэти передернула плечами, будто от одного имени хозяина ей становилось не по себе.

Джинни лишь сочувственно посмотрела на нее, сжав ее ладонь. Она хотела уже спросить, кого еще из знакомых видела Кэти, но крик из-за желтых занавесок заставил их обеих вздрогнуть:

— Пожалуйста, не надо, прошу вас!

— Заткнись, мразь, Петрификус тоталус! Такие полукровные выродки, как ты, лишь такого и заслуживают. Оксидерематер!

Краем глаза Джинни заметила как Кэти, услышав заклинание, пораженно прикрыла рот рукой.

— Что?

Кэти ошарашено повернулась к ней и едва слышно прошептала:

— Это заклинание... Оно... Оно делает девушку бесплодной.

Джинни застыла, как громом пораженная. Вот что значит политика Волдеморта, он решил избавиться от нечистокровных волшебников своим извращенным способом.

* * *

Когда Драко вернулся за Джинни, она казалась еще более потерянной и притихшей, чем в первые дни. Едва он оказался у стола, где оставил ее, Джинни подняла на него полный горечи взгляд. Ведьма тем временем протянула Драко внушительной длины свиток. Он даже не стал просматривать его, просто подошел к Джинни, и приобняв за талию, увел прочь.

— Уизли, что случилось? Что они с тобой сделали? — как только они прошли сквозь ворота Малфой-мэнора, засыпал ее вопросами Драко.

— Со мной-то ничего особенного, — она поморщилась, — осмотрели везде и составили подробный отчет о моей здоровье. Похоже, именно его тебе и вручили. — Малфой на ходу развернул свиток, пробежал глазами первые записи и согласно кивнул.

— Полагаю, больше всего их интересовало, смогу ли я произвести здоровое потомство. В отличие от девушек за желтой занавеской.

— Желтой,.. что? Уизли, объясни нормально.

Джинни коротко рассказала о своей процедуре, после чего описала произошедшее с девушкой из другой секции. Джинни так и не узнала, кто это был, девушек за желтыми занавесками не выпускали ожидать результатов.

— Почему у них не было такого знака, как у меня?

Малфой нахмурился, размышляя, стоит ли ей рассказывать, но потом все же ответил:

— Не все охотники вернулись с добычей, Нотт, например, сказал, что не собирается подбирать за другими. Некоторых очень сильно изувечили, в общем, оказаться у хозяина не такой уж плохой итог.

— Ага, Кэти это скажи или Лаванде.

— Уизли,.. — протянул Драко, но потом оборвал сам себя: — Ничего, забудь. Пойдем, я знаю, что поможет в данной ситуации.

Они зашли в его кабинет, и Малфой привычным жестом призвал из бара бутылку и стаканы.

— Ты пробовала когда-нибудь огневиски?

Джинни отрицательно покачала головой, наблюдая, как Драко разливает янтарную жидкость по стаканам. Джинни принюхалась, отшатнувшись от резкого запаха алкоголя.

— Просто сделай большой глоток, Уизли.

Джинни выдохнула и хлебнула огневиски. Напиток обжег горло, и она непроизвольно закашлялась. Малфой искренне улыбнулся, наблюдая за ней, и тоже сделал несколько глотков.

Почувствовав разливающееся в груди тепло, Джинни снова поднесла стакан к губам. Несколько минут они просидели в тишине.

— Тебе нравится твоя работа в Министерстве? — поинтересовалась Джинни, ей отчаянно хотелось завести безопасный разговор на какую-нибудь отвлеченную тему, чтобы хоть ненадолго забыть о событиях сегодняшнего дня.

Драко пожал плечами:

— Отец уже несколько лет посвящал меня в тонкости ведения переговоров и построения бизнеса, так что я чувствую себя уверенно в этой сфере.

— О да, я заметила, — хмыкнула Джинни.

— Ты об инциденте у лифтов?

Джинни, хмыкнув, кивнула:

— Я думала, этот мужичок окончательно поседеет от страха, когда ты пригрозил перевести его в другой отдел, мистер Малфой.

Драко засмеялся:

— Я здесь ни при чем, он не может доделать долбанные отчеты уже вторую неделю. Некоторые из волшебников прикипели к своим насиженным креслами и совершенно забыли, как надо работать. А Он потом стребует с меня, в случае неудачи. Так что — да, я готов повыгонять хоть их всех, если они не справляются. Что?

Джинни смотрела на него со странным выражением: смесью удивления и восхищения. Она покачала головой, улыбаясь, и снова сделала глоток огневиски.

Она выглядела заметно более расслабленной, а на щеках заиграл легкий румянец.

— А кем ты хотела стать, после того, как закончить Хогвартс?

Джинни задумались на несколько мгновений:

— Мама хотела, чтобы я занялась колдомедициной, Рон советовал пойти в Авроры, а меня больше всего тянуло играть в квиддич.

— Да уж, я помню тебя в школьных матчах, — протянул Драко.

— До сих пор не можешь забыть, как я переиграла тебя на пятом курсе?

— Не было такого!

— Было, Малфой, просто ты стер этот позорный эпизод из своей памяти. Гарри тогда Амбридж запретила играть, и я до конца года была ловцом вместо него.

— Что-то не припоминаю, — продолжал упорствовать Драко.

— Малфой, вспоминай! — Джинни захихикала, пихнув его в плечо.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, Уизли. Блейз всегда говорил, что гриффиндорцам просто улыбается удача. Поттер даже как-то подлил твоему брату Феликс Фелицис в тыквенный сок перед игрой.

— Неправда, — запротестовала Джинни. — Все врет твой Забини.

— Я, знаешь ли, склонен ему верить.

Джинни вдруг вспомнила о Луне и ее поцелуе с Блейзом.

— Луна ведь у него? Я не встретила ее сегодня.

Драко лишь кивнул. Джинни сделала еще один глоток, для храбрости, а потом выпалила:

— Я могу увидеть ее, Малфой?

Драко удивленно вскинул бровь, поворачиваясь к Джинни, которая, заметив его колебание, тут же добавила:

— Что ты хочешь взамен? Ты же без собственной выгоды и пальцем не пошевелишь, да? — ворчливо добавила она.

Малфой прищурился, разглядывая ее лицо, на котором сейчас застыло очень решительное выражение. А почему бы и нет? Он же слизеринец, в конце концов.

— Поцелуй меня.

— Что? — Джинни не удержалась от этого дурацкого вопроса, хотя и ожидала чего-то подобного.

— Поцелуешь меня, и мы отправимся с визитом к Забини и Лавгуд хоть завтра же.

Джинни задумалась, пока Драко с интересом наблюдал за тем, как эмоции на ее лице сменяют одна другую.

— Пообещай мне, — решилась, наконец, она.

Малфой лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ:

— Обещаю, Уизли, что свожу тебя к Лавгуд, при условии, что ты не будешь халтурить.

Джинни поставила на столик свой пустой стакан и подняла на Драко горящий решительностью взгляд. Они сидели на разных краях кожаного дивана, и Джинни медленно, словно кошка, приблизилась к нему.

Драко зачаровано наблюдал за тем, как она придвинулась совсем близко, как засомневавшись на секунду, закусила нижнюю губу. Но потом все же осмелела, приблизила к нему лицо, заглянула прямо в глаза, заставляя его замереть под этим взглядом. А потом коснулась мягкими губами его губ, будто пробуя на вкус, а когда он провел языком по ее нижней губе, приоткрыла рот, покоряясь ему, соприкасаясь с его языком. И он, уже не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, притянул ее ближе, продолжая целовать ее отзывчивые губы, чувствуя, как она зарывается пальцами в волосы на его затылке. Он провел руками по ее спине, прижимая к себе еще теснее, вдыхая аромат ее волос, и продолжая целовать ее все более страстно.

* * *

Джинни совершенно потеряла контроль над ситуацией. Она целовала его так нежно и жарко, будто от этого зависела ее жизнь. Все мысли совершенно пропали из головы, ощущения обострились, а эмоции просто зашкаливали. Она еще ни с кем так не целовалась: он то играл с ее язычком, дразня ее, то углублял поцелуй, заставляя пламенно отвечать и покоряться ему. А она гладила его лицо кончиками пальцев, ерошила его волосы, пока его руки гладили ее шею, плечи, талию. Он оторвался от ее губ, покрывая поцелуями ее лицо и спускаясь ниже, заставляя ее откинуть голову и выгнуться в его объятьях. Дыхание сбилось и кровь зашумела у нее в ушах, пока он целовал её шею, скользя руками по ее груди.

В голове у Джинни вдруг будто что-то щелкнуло, сработал защитный механизм, и она сбросила с себя его руки, вмиг оказавшись на другой стороне дивана. Малфой поднял на нее потемневший горящий взгляд, и Джинни сглотнула. А потом рванула прочь из кабинета, подальше от него и его проклятых губ, и ласковых рук, и таких жарких объятий.

На следующий день, едва только они вышли за ворота Малфой-мэнора, Драко молча притянул ее к себе и тут же аппарировал в поместье Забини. Джинни отошла от него, как только почувствовала почву под ногами. Она старалась избегать его взгляда, чтобы не выдать свое волнение, причину которого она списывала на предстоящую встречу с Луной.

Они вошли в богато обставленный холл и тут же увидели улыбающегося хозяина поместья, спускающегомя им навстречу.

— Драко, рад тебя видеть! — Блейз пожал его руку и тут же повернулся к Джинни, кивая:

— Уизли!

Джинни лишь молча кивнула в ответ, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Последний раз, когда она видела Забини, был после ритуала повиновения.

— Я взял на себя смелость заказать ежевичного вина для дам, и лучшего огневиски в Лондоне, для нас, друг мой, — он дружески похлопал Малфоя по плечу.

— Ты всегда знал толк в выпивке, Блейз.

— Ага, карты, алкоголь и женщины — три моих слабости, — хохотнул Забини, проводя их в оформленную в золотистых тонах гостиную.

— Джинни! Я так счастлива, что ты здесь!

Луна подбежала к ней, крепко обнимая, и на несколько секунд Джинни забыла обо всех своих тяжелых мыслях и искренне обняла Луну в ответ.

— Блейз, я думаю, нам лучше не мешать мужским разговорам, — прощебетала Луна, выпуская Джинни из объятий, но все еще держа ее за руку.

Забини лишь обворожительно улыбнулся, кивая.

— Чудесно! Сюда, Джинни! — Луна повела ее в соседнюю комнату, захватив по пути бутылку с хваленым вином.

Вторая комната была чуть меньше, но также со вкусом обставлена. Джинни, стараясь выглядеть естественно, прошла к дивану и опустилась на него, разглядывая вазочку с фруктами на журнальном столике.

— Джинни, я так давно просила Блейза организовать нашу встречу, но, полагаю Драко был против, тебе удалось его уговорить?

— В каком-то роде... — сконфужено протянула Джинни, стараясь не думать о вчерашнем вечере.

— Я так рада тебя видеть!

Луна, казалось, совершенно не замечала неестественно прямую спину Джинни и ее напряженный взгляд. Она продолжала щебетать о своем счастье в присущей ей мечтательной манере, разливая темно-фиолетовое вино по бокалам. А Джинни с каждой секундой все четче осознавала, что сидящая перед ней Луна Лавгуд, одетая в дорогую голубую мантию и улыбающаяся своей особенной непосредственной улыбкой, действительно счастлива здесь.

Это осознание, хотя и ожидаемое, все же поразило Джинни, отчего она ляпнула, не подумав:

— Луна, как ты можешь быть счастлива с... с ним?

Луна прервала на полуслове свой пламенный рассказ, который Джинни пропустила мимо ушей, и снова улыбнулась, правда, уже немного печальнее.

— Я надеялась, что ты поймешь, — в ее голубых глазах проскользнуло понимание, и, вздохнув, Луна снова заговорила: — Он нравился мне еще в школе. И хотя я знала, что он на другой стороне, но не смогла заставить себя ненавидеть его. А потом во время финальной битвы он спас меня, обезоружив одного из своих, чтобы я успела убежать. Но меня все равно поймали через день, и тогда он приносил мне еду, пока нас держали в том жутком подвале. А когда, когда мы оказались на острове, там, в лесу, едва ты отошла, меня нашли Уоррингтон и Блетчли, и Блейз, он успел в последний момент оглушить их, он второй раз спас меня. И я была ему благодарна. Он относится ко мне очень хорошо, он не обижает меня, а наоборот оберегает.

— Но он же Пожиратель смерти! — воскликнула Джинни, вскочив с дивана и начав мерить шагами комнату.

— Они все стали Пожирателями, но это еще не значит, что они перестали быть людьми, — пожала плечами Луна.

— Но ведь они мучают и убивают! — горячо запротестовала Джинни.

— Блейз никого не убивал, как, думаю, и Драко, они редко принимают участие в рейдах, их миссия заключается в шпионаже и внедрении новой политики.

— Политики Волдеморта, Луна. Того, кто виновен в смерти Гарри, Рона и Гермионы, из-за которого мы с тобой лишились семьи и родных. Как ты не понимаешь?

— Я прекрасно понимаю это, Джинни, но заметь, ты сама сказала, что во всем виноват Темный Лорд, а не Блейз. Они так же, как и мы, — заложники ситуации, — спокойно, словно недалекому ребенку, продолжала объяснять Луна.

— Заложники? Ради Мерлина, Луна, ты говоришь так, будто мы еще и пожалеть их должны за то, что они боролись на Его стороне и продолжают плясать под Его дудку. Ты серьезно?

Луна лишь вздохнула, снова устремляя на Джинни свой понимающий взгляд.

— Я не хочу ссориться, я так давно тебя не видела, присядь, — сказала она ласково, указывая на диван.

Джинни, пытаясь справиться с охватившим ее смятением, опустилась обратно, хватая бокал с вином. Оно действительно было вкусное, сладкое, но с легкой кислинкой в послевкусии. Джинни сделала еще несколько глотков, глядя отрешенным взглядом в пустоту.

— Они не виноваты в том, что хотели выжить и защитить родных, у них не было выбора, даже шанса не было. Не злись на них!

Джинни лишь отстраненно кивнула. Луна просто не понимает, она просто влюбилась в Блейза и не видит полной картины, не замечает, что они не такие уж белые и пушистые, не такие беспомощные. Они продолжают жить в свое удовольствие, их родные живы и они принимают активное участие в построении нового мира, в котором будет единолично править эта красноглазая тварь. Они не достойны ее прощения, они все жалкие никчемные трусы!

Джинни лишь сильнее сжала бокал, но потом все же сделала еще несколько глотков, пытаясь успокоиться и заставить себя улыбнуться, чтобы не показать Луне своих истинных чувств. К ее счастью, Драко и Блейз присоединились к ним несколько минут спустя, продолжая обсуждать работу в Министерстве.

Джинни наблюдала за тем, как Луна умостилась возле Блейза, положив голову ему на плечо и переплетя свои пальцы с его, продолжая нежно гладить его ладонь. Иногда она поднимала на него счастливый взгляд, и легкая влюбленная улыбка касалась ее губ. Драко незаметно положил Джинни руку на талию и легонько сжал, продолжая кивать рассказывающему что-то Забини.

— Прекрати так пялиться, — сквозь зубы прошипел он, делая вид, что целует ее голову.

Джинни усилием воли отвела глаза, стараясь рассмотреть узор на обоях. Малфой руку не убрал, и дальше обнимая ее за талию, отчего она остро ощущала его присутствие. Он был слишком близко, почти как тогда. Джинни старалась не думать об инциденте в кабинете, убеждая себя в том, что это были вынужденные меры, но тут всегда не кстати вспоминалось то, насколько эти самые меры ей понравились.

Джинни тряхнула волосами, отгоняя от себя навязчивые мысли. И снова взглянула на Блейза и Луну. Она хихикала в ответ на его слова, держа в левой руке бокал с вином. Мантия с короткими рукавами выгодно подчеркивала утонченность ее запястий с белой фарфоровой кожей.

Без всяких знаков повиновения.

Джинни несколько раз моргнула, пока смысл наблюдения, наконец, дошел до нее. Драко снова выразительно сжал пальцы на ее талии, и Джинни, чтобы скрыть выражение своего лица, слегка повернулась к нему. Положив голову ему на плечо и прикрыв глаза, она постаралась успокоиться и не реагировать слишком эмоционально, что для любого из представителей семейства Уизли было занятием не из легких.

Они распрощались с Блейзом и Луной уже заполночь. Джинни, старавшаяся больше не смотреть так на них и наслаждаться компанией, обняла Луну на прощание, а та заверила ее, что они увидятся снова очень скоро.

Едва они аппарировали с Малфой-мэнор и прошли сквозь ворота, Джинни не выдержала:

— Почему у нее нет этого? — спросила она, показывая свою левую руку. — Волдеморт использовал на ней какой-то другой ритуал? Но это ведь странно, я видела у других девушек такие же отметины. И ее не было на регистрации, она даже не поняла, о чем я говорю, когда я спросила. Все это как-то странно, не находишь? И…

— Уизли, — Драко несколько раз произнес ее фамилию, пока ему, наконец, удалось прервать этот поток красноречия. — У нее и не должно быть никакого знака повиновения. Они с Блейзом помолвлены.

— Они что..? — Джинни даже остановилась, недоверчиво повернувшись к Драко.

— Они помолвлены, — повторил Малфой. — Через два месяца свадьба.

— Но…

— Лорд разрешил им пожениться, Блейз убедил его.

— Зачем это Забини?

— Черт, Уизли, вы, гриффиндорцы, вечно обвиняете нас в предвзятости в отношении чистоты крови, но всегда забываете, что сами — жертвы предрассудков. Возможно, слизеринцы корыстные и хитрые, но и нам, знаешь ли, не чужды человеческие чувства. Блейз обратил на Лавгуд внимание еще в школе, она нравилась ему, понимаешь? Он влюбился в нее, он несколько раз спас ей жизнь, и только то, что он не выставляет напоказ свои поступки, и об этом не пишут во всех газетах, как принято у гриффиндорских героев, еще не значит, что он не заслужил ее взаимности.

Джинни даже не нашлась, что ответить. Весь оставшийся путь до комнаты Драко они прошли в тишине.


	6. Сила

Джинни, которой уже осточертело сутки напролет просиживать в малфоевой комнате, днем выбиралась втихаря погулять по поместью. Она была предельно осторожна, всегда ходила тихо и прислушивалась к звукам дома, поэтому ее вылазки до сих пор оставались незамеченными. В очередной раз, покинув комнату Драко, Джинни отклонилась от привычного маршрута и, пройдя по незнакомому коридору, очутилась возле высоких дверей. Воровато оглянувшись, Джинни толкнула их, оказавшись в библиотеке Малфой-мэнора. Помещение было огромным, с высокими сводчатыми потолками, а запах книг и пергамента навевал мысли о хогвартской библиотеке. Джинни, стараясь ступать бесшумно, прошла между несколькими стеллажами, рассматривая бессчетное количество книг на полках. Несколько томов привлекло ее внимание, и Джинни смелее приблизилась к ним, восхищенно разглядывая корешки книг.

Она как раз просматривала томик Шекспира, когда прозвучавший рядом голос, заставил ее подскочить и выронить книгу:

— Уизли, по какому праву ты расхаживаешь здесь?

Джинни испуганно оглянулась, встречаясь с такими же серыми глазами, как у Драко. Но во взгляде Люциуса Малфоя, в отличие от его сына, сквозили лишь гнев и презрение. Перед глазами Джинни замелькали воспоминания из Отдела тайн, и она застыла, пораженно уставившись на главу клана Малфоев, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

— Вижу, мой сын плохо объяснил тебе правила пребывания в поместье, или вы были слишком заняты, чтобы тратить время на разговоры? — его губ коснулась холодная противная усмешка, от которой щеки Джинни вспыхнули. Опасность, волнами исходившая от Люциуса, казалось, витала в воздухе, и Джинни непроизвольно сделала шаг назад, стараясь оказаться как можно дальше от этого непредсказуемого человека.

— Куда ты собралась, Уизли? Если мой сын не способен указать тебе на твое место, это придется сделать мне.

Люциус изящным движением выхватил волшебную палочку из трости, пока Джинни пыталась незаметно отойти от него еще на несколько шагов. Страх, парализовавший ее, мешал думать, и все, что она могла делать — это в ужасе наблюдать за Малфоем-старшим.

Держа ее под прицелом палочки, Люциус приблизился, надменно рассматривая ее с головы до ног.

— Что же такого Драко в тебе нашел, а, маленькая дрянь? — он схватил ее за руку, выкручивая ее и поворачивая к себе спиной.

Джинни передернуло от отвращения, когда она почувствовала, как он лизнул ее шею:

— Неужели ты такая сладкая, мелкая сучка? Сейчас мы проверим, что в тебе такого особенного.

Джинни закричала, дергаясь в его руках, пытаясь вырваться или ударить его.

— Кричи-кричи, рыжая шлюха, тебя все равно никто не услышит!

Она изловчилась и, наконец, нанесла Люциусу существенный удар по голени. Он зашипел, и Джинни, почувствовав, что он отпустил ее руку, рванула было вперед, но Малфой ухватил ее за волосы, приставив край волшебной палочки к ее горлу:

— Не смей драться, жалкое отродье, сейчас я проучу тебя.

Перед глазами Джинни все поплыло от слез, пока он тащил ее за волосы к проходу между стеллажами.

Она попыталась подняться на ноги, но Люциус ударил ее рукой с палочкой, крепко сжимая ее пряди в кулаке:

— Прекрати дергаться, тварь!

Джинни показалось, что искры посыпались из глаз. На мгновение все вокруг померкло.

— Не смей терять сознание! Енервейт!

Глаза Джинни сами по себе распахнулись, чтобы в следующее мгновение снова закрыться, Люциус толкнул ее на дубовый стол, и Джинни задохнулась от боли, врезаясь животом в его край.

Он навалился на нее сзади, и Джинни из последних сил забилась в его руках и заколотила локтями:

— Пусти меня! Ублюдок! Пусти! Сволочь! Пусти! — ожесточенно сопротивляясь, закричала она, пока на голову не обрушился еще один удар. Слезы застилали глаза, и Джинни почувствовала, как сознание затуманивается.

— Нет, пусти, — не в силах больше сопротивляться попыталась крикнуть она, но с губ сорвался едва слышный шепот.

— …Мерзкая потаскуха, мелкая дрянь, сейчас ты узнаешь… сейчас ты у меня покричишь, — возился позади нее Люциус, придавливая ее сильнее к столу и пытаясь сорвать с нее плотные брюки. — Этот щенок, наверно, и оттрахать тебя нормально не может, но я… Я покажу тебе, что значит унижение…

Джинни услышала треск рвущейся ткани и, попытавшись увернуться, получила еще один удар, сжавшись от боли и чувствуя на губах соленый привкус крови.

— Ты запомнишь этот день на всю свою жизнь, мразь!

— Ступефай!

Волна заклинания пролетела чуть выше распластанной на столе Джинни, и руки Люциуса, до этого шарившие по ее телу, вмиг пропали с него.

Сквозь слезы Джинни разглядела бледного Драко, с перекошенным от гнева лицом глядящего куда-то за ее спину. Снейп, стоявший в дверях библиотеки, с каменным выражением наблюдал за развернувшейся картиной.

Драко, в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние до нее, набросил ей на плечи свою мантию и направился дальше. Джинни сползла со стола, поворачиваясь вслед за ним. У стены на полу лежал Люциус с расстегнутыми штанами и уничтожающе смотрел на собственного сына, замершего напротив него с палочкой в руках.

— Драко, — пораженно произнес он, замечая, что волшебная палочка Малфоя-младшего направлена на него.

— Какого черта здесь происходит, отец? — в голосе Драко звучало негодование.

— Она предложила мне себя, — невозмутимо ответил Люциус.

Драко выдал истеричный смешок, свирепо глядя на отца.

— Да неужели, может, и лицо попросила себе разбить?

Люциус с отвращением взглянул на Джинни, отмечая стекающую из разбитого носа кровь. Он снова повернулся к Драко, изучающее глядя на него своими холодными глазами.

— И что же, сын, проклянешь меня из-за гриффиндорской шлюхи? — его губы искривились в усмешке.

— Если ты еще раз хоть пальцем ее тронешь, клянусь, ты пожалеешь об этом, — зло произнес Драко и, не желая больше продолжать этот разговор, вернулся к Джинни, помогая ей подняться.

— Да как ты смеешь, щенок?! — протянул Люциус, вскочив на ноги и дотянувшись, наконец, до своей волшебной палочки, валявшейся в стороне. — Экспелиармус! — бросил он заклинание Драко в спину, и палочка младшего Малфоя вылетела из его рук. — Ты не будешь приказывать мне в моем же доме, я проучу и тебя, и твою паршивую суку. Круцио!

Едва только Люциус начал произносить заклинание, время для Джинни будто замедлилось. Она дернулась, закрывая Драко собой и чувствуя такой мощный прилив магии, какого не ощущала никогда прежде. А в следующий миг, заклинание Люциуса отбилось от мощного магического потока, высвободившегося из ее рук. Книги повалились со стеллажей, послышался грохот падающих полок, а Люциуса отбросило потоком магии в противоположную стену.

Первым пришел в себя Снейп:

— Экспелиармус! — обе палочки оказались в его вытянутой руке, и Драко с Джинни обернулись к нему, будто только что вспомнив о его присутствии. — Драко, отведи мисс Уизли в свою комнату, — не терпящим возражений тоном скомандовал он, возвращая крестнику волшебную палочку. — Я тут разберусь! — кивнул он в сторону лежащего без сознания Люциуса.

Драко потянул ее за руку, и Джинни, все еще шокированная собственным всплеском магии, послушно зашагала вслед за ним.

* * *

Драко довел, будто находящуюся в прострации, Джинни до комнаты, поддерживая её одной рукой. Видя, что она не в состоянии сообразить, что происходит, он сам умыл ее, пригладил всколоченные волосы и помог переодеться, выбросив разорванные вещи.

Джинни, словно кукла, поддавалась его движениям, будто сторонний зритель, наблюдая за происходящим. Драко пришлось несколько раз встряхнуть её за плечи, спрашивая, все ли нормально.

— Он, он чуть не… хотел надругаться… — с трудом проговорила Джинни охрипшим голосом, сдавливаемым рвущимися наружу рыданиями.

Драко притянул ее к себе, обнимая за плечи и чувствуя, как она всхлипывает. Он гладил ее по волосам, шепча что-то успокаивающее, а Джинни хваталась за его спину, пряча лицо на его груди и дрожа всем телом.

Малфой сидел на кровати, держа на ее руках и качая, будто маленького ребенка, когда в спальню вошел Снейп. Он выразительно посмотрел на крестника, и Драко ответил красноречивым взглядом, словно прося воздержаться от комментариев. И Снейп послушался, сдержав язвительную реплику, готовую было сорваться с языка. Он прошел к креслу возле камина и тяжело опустился в него. Драко усадил Уизли рядом:

— Может, хочешь прилечь?

— Я хочу остаться, — твердым, хотя и все еще сдавленным голосом проговорила она, вытирая рукавом мокрые от слез щеки.

Малфой лишь обреченно вздохнул, поворачиваясь к Снейпу.

— Твой отец, Драко, приносит свои извинения.

— Сомневаюсь, — фыркнул тот, поднимаясь с кровати и подходя к столу, в попытке скрыть свою злость.

— Он был поражен способностями мисс Уизли, думаю, как и мы все, — невозмутимо продолжал Северус, изучая Джинни внимательным взглядом.

Драко и сам взглянул на нее: сейчас она казалась просто расстроенной маленькой девочкой, но он прекрасно знал, что это далеко не так.

— Это было… Это действие заклинания повиновения? — спросила Джинни, поднимая на Снейпа свой открытый взгляд.

Малфой только удивился ее твердой решительности разобраться во всем.

— Да, — кивнул Северус. — Хотя, стоит признать, я был поражен его силой. Зачастую в первый раз защита хозяина от опасности больше похожа на обычное Протего, но вы, мисс Уизли, смогли создать приличный магический поток.

— Но ведь… отец Драко бросил непростительное заклинание, разве щиты способны противостоять им? — будто вспоминая прочтенный когда-то давно параграф из учебника, медленно проговорила Джинни.

— Щиты нет, но защитные магические потоки — способны, — сдержанно кивнул Снейп.

— И… я могу вызывать их даже без палочки? — задала резонный вопрос Джинни.

— Если Драко грозит прямая опасность, как сегодня, то, бесспорно, можете. Думаю, со временем вы будете способны создать и несколько других заклинаний без помощи палочки, видимо, вашего магического резерва для этого достаточно.

— Моего… чего? — Джинни наморщила лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, где еще она слышала подобное словосочетание.

— Если вы знакомы с историей древней магии, вам должно быть известно, — нравоучительным тоном начал Снейп, — что раньше волшебники не применяли волшебные палочки в качестве проводников магии. Они использовали внутренний магический резерв, присущий каждому магу, а также всевозможные ритуалы и артефакты, способные усилить их могущество. Более слабые колдуны не могли направленно использовать волшебство, поэтому они и изобрели волшебные палочки, являющиеся проводником магии, и позволяющие творить заклинания намного более точно и направленно. Но сильные волшебники, хоть и также со временем предпочли пользоваться палочками, в принципе, способны были колдовать и без них. Безпалочковая магия — стихийная и менее точная, хотя при регулярных тренировках и достаточной внутренней силе волшебника, она может превосходить заклинания, созданные при помощи волшебной палочки даже довольно сильными магами, поскольку имеет немного другую структуру.

Именно поэтому вам удалось сегодня обезвредить заклинание Люциуса.

— Волдеморт в курсе, что ритуал дает возможность колдовать без палочки? Почему-то мне кажется, что именно ритуал сыграл в этом какую-то роль, — озвучила свое предположение Джинни, и, заметив, как переглянулись Снейп и Малфой, уже тверже добавила: — Все девушки, подвергнутые ему, теперь смогут колдовать?

Снейп тяжело вздохнул, очевидно, размышляя, стоит ли посвятить ее в подробности, поэтому заговорил Драко:

— Эти способности связаны с ритуалом, но они не проявятся у всех девушек, Уизли. Не в таком объеме уж точно. Как сказал Северус, важна внутренняя магическая сила волшебника — то есть твоя, а также играют роль магические способности хозяина — то есть мои.

— Учитывая, сколько подробностей вам известно, вы знали о ритуале уже давно, возможно, еще до начала охоты, — задумчиво произнесла Джинни, внимательно следя за реакцией Драко. — И отсюда выплывает следующий вопрос, почему ты выбрал именно меня, Малфой?

— Уизли… — Драко начал было говорить, но встретив ее горящий взгляд, передумал.

— Почему ты решил, что я достаточно сильна для этого?

— Это очевидно, Уизли, я проверил.

— Ты что? — Джинни вскочила на ноги.

— Ты помнишь свою первую неделю в плену, Уизли? — жестко проговорил Драко, не сводя с нее глаз.

Джинни нахмурилась, вспоминая то, что она так усиленно пыталась забыть:

— Моя первая неделя в плену была сущим адом — я все время плакала и кричала, меня преследовали призраки погибших: Гарри, Гермионы, Рона, родителей, братьев. Мне казалось, что я схожу с ума, с трудом удавалось различить, где именно ужасающая реальность превращается в жуткие кошмары. А когда я просыпалась, меня мучили сомнения, действительно ли я проснулась или это страшное продолжение сна.

Джинни замотала головой, отгоняя от себя жуткие воспоминания, когда голос Мафлоя подтвердил ее худшие опасения.

— Есть специальное зелье, разновидность сыворотки правды, оно заставляет человека переживать его самые страшные кошмары снова и снова, пока у волшебника не случается эпилептический припадок. Если вовремя не откачать его, человек может сойти с ума.

Джинни пораженно вскинула голову, она не понаслышке знала о чем он говорит, она сама чуть не умерла тогда в плену, чувствуя, как тело беспомощно бьется в конвульсиях, а воздуха отчаянно не хватает, пока ей не влили в рот какое-то зелье.

— Это был ты? — пораженно прошептала Джинни, снова садясь на кровать.

— Я испытал зелье на всех чистокровных ведьмах, которых держали в плену, и даже на тех, кого не держали. Редко кому удавалось выстоять наедине со своими кошмарами больше двенадцати часов. Кэти Бел выдержала сутки, Лавгуд — двое суток.

Джинни прикрыла рот рукой, стараясь не закричать.

— А ты, Уизли, продержалась пять дней.

Истошный крик вырвался из груди Джинни, и она с ненавистью уставилась на Драко.

— Пять дней, Малфой, ты хоть знаешь каково это? Я прожила в этом ужасе пять дней только потому, что ты искал себе служанку посильнее? — осипшим от крика голосом спросила Джинни.

— Я искал талантливую ведьму, Уизли, и я ее нашел, но, чтобы ритуал сработал, как следует, хозяин должен быть сильнее. Поэтому, да, я знаю, каково это, я продержался почти семь суток.

* * *

Джинни понятия не имела, как реагировать на его рассказ о выборе ведьмы для ритуала. Прошло уже два дня, а она так и не смогла заговорить с ним на эту тему снова, они вообще практически не разговаривали, отчего обстановка в комнате Малфоя напоминала немой бойкот. Вот только неясно было до конца, кто являлся его инициатором.

Драко снова вернулся к своей непобедимой стратегии: уходил-возвращался-ложился спать-просыпался и снова уходил. Джинни уже приготовилась было к длительным дням молчания, но в этот вечер Малфой явился раньше обычного и с порога объявил:

— Уизли, собирайся, мы сегодня идем развлекаться, — он бросил на кровать несколько пакетов с одеждой. — И постарайся, пожалуйста, выглядеть соблазнительно — это очень важно.

Он покинул спальню, оставив ее недоуменно разглядывать покупки и теряться в догадках. Джинни вытащила из пакета два коротких платья, черного и темно-зеленого цвета, удивившись точно ли для нее он их покупал, платья вряд ли способны были прикрыть хоть что-то. Тут же она нашла темно-синий топ, к которому в комплекте шли черные короткие шорты. В дополнение к одежде имелись две пары туфель на шпильках и пакетик с косметикой.

Джинни растерянно оглядела наряды еще раз, решив, что шорты все-таки самый безопасный вариант, хотя их длина вряд ли превосходила мини-юбку. Синий топ выгодно оттенял бледность ее кожи, но завязывался на шее, практически полностью открывая спину. Осознав, что стесняться не стоит, Джинни сделала яркий макияж и подколола волосы так, чтобы они спадали огненной волной с одной стороны ее шеи, заманчиво открывая другую.

Оглядев себя в зеркале с головы до ног, Джинни довольно улыбнулась, хотя, по меркам ее матери, она выглядела сейчас как девушка сомнительной репутации. Она уселась на кровать, в ожидании Малфоя, после инцидента в библиотеке, у Джинни отпало всякое желание покидать пределы комнаты Драко.

Малфой появился через десять минут и, окинув ее удовлетворенным взглядом и не сказав ни слова, потащил ее к камину.

— Дьявольский шатер, — четко произнес Драко, и они исчезли в зеленом пламени.

Спустя пару секунд они оказались в полутемном помещении, подсвеченном только огнями многочисленных пузатых свечей и бликами занавесок, отделявших один диванчик от другого.

Драко уверенно повел Джинни в центр зала.

— Мистер Малфой, рад вас видеть, Ваши друзья уже ждут вас за нашим лучшим столиком, — к ним подскочил маг восточной внешности с длинной темной бородой и хитрыми глазами, жутко напоминающий джинна из сказки.

— Отлично, это поощрение за ваше понимание, — Малфой протянул колдуну увесистый мешочек и тот, расплывшись в довольной улыбке, закивал:

— С вами приятно иметь дело, мистер Малфой, пожалуйста, располагайтесь, я распоряжусь, чтобы Вам принесли лучшего огневиски и, полагаю, шампанского, — он взглянул своими чарующими черными глазами в сторону Джинни, — и не беспокойтесь, все будет исполнено в лучшем виде.

Драко лишь кивнул, увлекая Джинни вглубь помещения. «Столик» представлял собой широкий овальной формы диванчик с подставкой для напитков и отверстием посередине.

— Джинни, Драко, вы пришли! — своим звонким голосом воскликнула Луна, принимая сидячее положение. Джинни подошла к ней, крепко обнимая и улыбаясь, пока Драко, пожав ладонь Блейза, устраивался на другой стороне дивана, скинув туфли.

Джинни удивленно заметила, что все они были босиком, и тоже разулась, внутренне радуясь, что догадалась надеть шорты, а не платье.

— Сегодня должно быть занятное шоу, — сообщил Блейз, притягивая к себе Луну. Он полулежал на диванчике, опираясь на широкую спинку, и сквозь развевающиеся легкие шторки оглядывал присутствующих. — Довольно много народу.

Малфой тоже откинулся на спинку, выразительно взглянув на Джинни, все еще ровно сидящую на краешке дивана.

— Джинни, это восточное заведение, здесь не сидят, ты загораживаешь нам вид на сцену, — смеясь, заметила Луна, показывая куда-то в глубь зала. Джинни оглянулась, увидев небольшую сцену, и вынуждено придвинулась ближе к Малфою, продолжающему следить за каждым ее движением. Она оперлась о спинку рядом с ним, и Драко, ухмыляясь, покачал головой, но от комментариев воздержался.

Спустя минуту появилась официантка в легких оранжевых шароварах, такого же цвета лифе и с полупрозрачной повязкой, скрывающей лицо. Она поставила на столик огневиски и шампанское, а следом за ней высокий смуглый парень принес высокий кальян с двумя трубками, установив его в нишу в столе.

Джинни приняла из рук Драко бокал с шампанским, пригубив чуть-чуть и зачарованно наблюдая, как он курит кальян, вдыхая белый, пахнущий какими-то сладостями дым. Тот кружился вокруг его губ, пока Малфой делал еще один вдох, после чего выпускал его наружу белыми клубами.

Несколько раз затянувшись, Драко протянул трубку ей, и Джинни, никогда прежде не пробовавшая курить кальян, недоуменно взглянула на него.

— Давай, Уизли, это нестрашно, просто вдыхай дым.

Она взяла трубку из его рук и сделала несмелый вдох, почувствовав, как легкий чуть сладковатый дым клубится во рту, проникая в легкие. Джинни выдохнула, глядя на струйку белого дыма, вырвавшуюся из ее рта, и снова затянулась.

Драко наблюдал за ней с легкой улыбкой.

— Что? — поинтересовалась Джинни, запивая привкус дыма шампанским.

— Все хорошо, Уизли, просто отдыхай.

Это было легко. Откинувшись на спинку, Джинни почувствовала легкое головокружение и сделала еще несколько глотков шампанского. Было приятно вот так лежать тут, на мягком диване с бокалом в руках, забывая обо всем плохом.

Драко с Блейзом о чем-то разговаривали, но Джинни их не слушала, блуждая взглядом по залу. Тут и там на диванчиках отдыхали молодые люди, некоторые в компании девушек, другие — нет, жадно поглядывавшие на официанток в откровенных нарядах.

— Еще, Уизли? — Драко снова протянул ей трубку, и Джинни послушно приблизила ее к губам, вдыхая ароматный дым. — Иди сюда, — он притянул ее ближе к себе, обнимая. Теперь она спиной опиралась на него, ее голова покоилась на его плече, а ладонь Малфоя легла на ее бедро. Едва Джинни подумала, что выглядит слишком уж фривольно, как над ухом прозвучал тихий голос Драко:

— Не дергайся, Уизли, расслабься и веди себя естественно.

Джинни нахмурилась, и хотела уже повернуться спросить, с какого это перепугу ей стоит вести себя так, когда заметила, что к единственному незанятому столику — прямо напротив них — приближается женская компания. Джинни хватило одного взгляда, чтобы распознать среди них Панси Паркинсон, Миллисент Булстоуд и Дафну Гринграсс. Рядом с Дафной умостилась еще одна девушка, похожая на нее: такие же светлые волосы и тот же разрез глаз, только на год или два младше. Джинни вспомнила и ее — она училась на курс младше — Астория, Астория Гринграсс.

Джинни тут же повернула голову к Малфою, пытаясь определить, заметил ли он компанию, но Драко выглядел так раскованно и соблазнительно, лежа здесь на диванчике в своей расстегнутой на две верхние пуговицы рубашке, что в голове у Джинни начали вырисовываться смутные догадки.

Она еще раз взглянула на Асторию из-под опущенных ресниц, делая вид, что медленно потягивает шампанское. Младшая Гринграсс была без сомнения красивой: тоненькая и хрупкая, с фарфоровой кожей и золотистыми волосами. Держалась она как настоящая леди, даже не подавая виду, что заметила Малфоя, а тем более не одного.

Мысли все быстрее вспыхивали в голове у Джинни, и тут, как нельзя кстати, вспомнились слова Люциуса о предстоящей женитьбе Драко. А что если тот действительно женится на Астории, что тогда будет с ней? Она не может покинуть его, не может убежать. Что он сделает? Запрет ее в комнате навечно, а сам будет проводить время с женой?

Джинни тряхнула волосами, отгоняя от себя навязчивые мысли, и откинулась на плечо Драко, снова беря у него из рук трубку кальяна.

— Тебе не кажется странным, что твоя будущая невеста сидит аккурат напротив нас? — скрывая разговор в клубах выдохнутого дыма, прошептала Джинни ему на ухо.

Драко лишь невозмутимо пожал плечами:

— Почему мне должно так казаться?

Джинни снова затянулась, продумывая свой следующий аргумент.

— После твоего любезного разговора с владельцем, — снова выдыхая, проговорила она.

— Не понимаю о чем ты, — делая глоток огневиски, ответил Драко.

— А жаль, я могла бы подыграть, — пошла ва-банк Джинни.

Теперь настала очередь Малфоя задавать вопросы.

— И каким же образом?

— Очевидно, ты пытаешься ей показать, что занят и заинтересован в другой, — Джинни улыбнулась, ожидая его реакции, но лицо Драко осталось непроницаемым. — Я могу помочь тебе произвести правильное впечатление.

— А у тебя получится, Уизли? Выглядишь довольно скованно, — хладнокровно заявил Малфой.

— Что? — Джинни повернулась к нему, испепеляя взглядом, но встретившись с насмешливыми глазами Драко, умерила свой пыл. — Но не просто так.

Малфой удивленно хмыкнул, глядя на нее:

— Очень по-слизерински.

— С кем поведешься… — пригубив шампанского, пожала плечами Джинни.

— И что же ты хочешь?

— Выйти за пределы твоего поместья, Малфой. Увидеть аллею Диагон, Хогсмид и еще одно место…

— Какое еще одно? — изменившийся тон Джинни не ускользнул от его внимания.

— Узнаешь, когда согласишься на мои условия, — уверенно заявила Джинни.

— С чего ты взяла, что я соглашусь на сомнительную сделку с тобой, когда просто могу приказать, и ты исполнишь все, что я велю.

Джинни задумалась на секунду, но потом все же озвучила свою догадку:

— Потому что ты, Малфой, не приказывал мне ничего на протяжении всего этого времени, и, не считая язвительных шуток, не причинял мне вреда, как и обещал. А еще потому, что ты — не твой отец, — последние слова Джинни промолвила еле слышно, но Драко замер, услышав их.

Он помолчал несколько минут, прежде чем ответить.

— Допустим, я согласен, и что за последнее место, которое ты хочешь посетить?

— Мой дом, — выдохнула Джинни, закрывая глаза.

— Ладно, Уизли, будь по-твоему. А знаешь, как еще можно забавно курить кальян? — хитро ухмыляясь, спросил Малфой, втягивая белый дым. Он приблизил свое лицо к ее, почти касаясь ее губ, и Джинни улыбнулась, приоткрывая рот. Драко выдохнул сладковатый дым, в то время как Джинни вдохнула его, выпуская легким облачком наружу. Глаза Малфоя вспыхнули огнем, и Джинни заметила, что они совсем не такие холодные, как у Люциуса. Она сама потянулась к нему, касаясь его губ, скользя язычком в его рот, целуя маняще и неспешно, чувствуя сладковатый привкус дыма на губах.

Драко ответил на поцелуй со всей присущей ему страстью, разворачивая ее к себе и прижимая теснее. Его руки заскользили по ее обнаженной спине, и Джинни обняла его за шею, чувствуя электрические разряды, проходящие по коже там, где ее касались его ладони. Она позабыла обо всем: о сидящих рядом Блейзе и Луне, о расположившихся за соседним столом девушках, о куче посетителей, наполнявших сегодня это странное место. Джинни разом выкинула из головы их всех, поддаваясь настойчивым рукам Малфоя, подтягивающим ее ближе, таким образом, что Джинни оказалась верхом на нем.

— Тебе не кажется, что это уж слишком? — выдохнула Джинни, отрываясь на секунду от его губ, скользящих теперь по ее шее.

— В самый раз, — прошептал он, снова лаская руками ее бедра, поднимаясь выше, к спине, проводя пальцами по ее позвоночнику.

Джинни снова запустила пальцы в его волосы, опять целуя его, втягивая в рот его нижнюю губу и проводя по ней языком. Драко лишь улыбнулся, углубив поцелуй и заставляя ее отвечать со всем желанием, горячей волной поднимающимся внутри. Он прижимал ее к себе все сильнее, настойчиво поглаживая ее тело руками. Джинни одновременно хотелось и остановить его, и не останавливать, потому что это было так завораживающе неправильно и одновременно желанно, что она совершенно запуталась в своих чувствах. А потом ей пришло в голову заставить и его мучится. Она оторвалась от его губ, покрывая легкими поцелуями его шею и прижимаясь к нему сильнее, выгибаясь на нем, словно кошка.

Малфой заметно напрягся и тяжело выдохнул:

— Уизли, у меня далеко не железная выдержка. И если не собираешься завершать начатое, то лучше тебе остановиться прямо сейчас, — он рывком подтянул ее выше, легко целуя в губы и глядя в ее довольные глаза. — Зря радуешься.

Джинни, все еще продолжая улыбаться, села ровнее, чувствуя его возбуждение.

— Как думаешь, твоей невесте понравилось представление? — невинно хлопая ресницами, поинтересовалась Джинни.

— О да, думаю она в восторге, — взглянув поверх плеча Джинни, хмыкнул Драко. — Неясно только одно — почему ты настолько заинтересована? Ревнуешь?

Джинни выразительно фыркнула:

— Вот еще.

Но Драко лишь покачал головой, изучая ее лицо.

— Нет, Уизли, ты бы просто так не согласилась,.. посодействовать, — он снова положил руки чуть ниже ее талии, удерживая ее на себе.

— У меня своя выгода, выше оговоренная, — напомнила Джинни.

— И довольно сомнительная. Признайся, тебе ведь тоже было приятно. Как тогда вечером, в кабинете.

Джинни предсказуемо дернулась, но Драко удержал ее на месте, не давая сбежать. Она опустила голову, но волосы, уложенные на одну сторону, не смогли скрыть замешательства на ее лице. И Драко снова притянул ее к себе, заглядывая ей в лицо.

— Тебе нравится, Джинни, признайся в этом хотя бы себе. В этом нет ничего ужасного, — он смотрел прямо в ее глаза, заставляя отвечать на этот изучающий горящий взгляд. — Даже Лавгуд поверила, неужто она не знает тебя достаточно хорошо?

Джинни скосила глаза на Луну, встречая ее понимающую улыбку, и тотчас же залилась краской.

— В чем дело, Джинни?

Он будто нарочно назвал ее по имени, отчего она почувствовала себя предательницей еще больше. А тут еще Луна, разве она поверила в то, что Джинни действительно наслаждается обществом Малфоя? Да она же, она….

Джинни закусила губу, пытаясь справиться с ураганом запутанных ощущений внутри, пока Драко продолжал внимательно следить за ее реакцией.

— Ты ведь винила ее, не так ли? Считала предательницей за то, что она теперь с Блейзом? Правда, Уизли?

Джинни сузила глаза, вскидывая голову. Ей хотелось врезать ему сейчас же, чтобы он замолчал, чтобы больше не смотрел на нее этим всезнающим взглядом.

— Она уже давно не та Луна Лавгуд, которой была в Хогвартсе. Впрочем, ты тоже теперь совершенно другая Джинни Уизли, — продолжал Малфой, будто главным его заданием было вывести Джинни из себя.

— Что за глупости ты говоришь? Это все не важно… — Джинни замотала головой, отказываясь прислушиваться к его словам, но Малфой, не смотря ни на что, продолжал.

— Знаешь, почему люди не меняются в одночасье? Потому, что мы меняемся каждый день. Открывая глаза утром, ты больше не та девушка, какой была вчера, и даже не та, кем станешь завтра, ты — кратковременная версия себя теперешней. Каждый день мы узнаем что-то новое, получаем новый опыт, становимся свидетелями новых событий, навсегда меняющих наше мировоззрение. Кажется, что мы все те же, но это самый большой в жизни самообман, нет никаких прежних нас, никто не стоит на месте, а тот, кто пытается — глупец. Мы все движемся вперед, ежедневно с нами происходят незначительные, почти незаметные изменения — но это суть нашей жизни. Ты больше не та, которой была прежде, и чем раньше ты это поймешь, тем легче тебе будет принять изменения в других людях. Ведь судить чужие поступки всегда легче, чем собственные, не так ли, Джинни?

Она сидела, глядя ему прямо в глаза на протяжении всей его речи, и пыталась придумать хотя бы один достойный аргумент против, но так и не смогла найти подходящих слов.


	7. Перемены

Джинни считала, что она морально готова увидеть совершенно другую Аллею Диагон, но реальность оказалась еще хуже, чем она могла себе представить. И дело было даже не в мрачности улиц и заброшенности любимых витрин, вроде кафе-мороженое Флориана Фортескью или магазина «Все для квиддича». Теперь тут было много новых лавок и заведений, вместе «Волшебного зверинца» появился «Волшебный серпентарий», а бывшая лавка Олливандера превратилась в магазин «Амулеты против оборотней, дементоров и инферналов». Однако больше всего поражало, что теперь почти на всех дверях висели таблички: «Вход только для чистокровных». Это приводило ее в ужас. Как же так? Куда же деваться всем остальным?

Кроме того на Аллее Диагон было непривычно пусто. Если не считать ее и Драко, то можно было заметить лишь нескольких волшебников, спешащих по своим делам, низко опустив головы и особо не осматриваясь по сторонам.

Джинни шагала вслед за Малфоем, и чем дальше они шли, тем сильнее хотелось убраться из этого неприветливого места. Но Джинни продолжала прогулку, хмуро глядя вперед и стараясь не обращать внимания на огромные министерские плакаты, которыми были увешаны пустующие стены и здания. Однако кричащие заголовки все равно бросались в глаза, сколько бы Джинни их не отводила: «Чистота крови — превыше всего», «Правила применения магии для полукровок», «Обязательная регистрация полукровок».

В конце концов, Джинни тоже опустила голову и разглядывала брусчатку до тех пор, пока они не дошли до «Всевозможных волшебных вредилок». Когда-то яркий и сверкающий магазин теперь стоял заброшенным, с облезлой, лишь кое-где все еще оранжевой, краской и изуродованными пластиковыми фигурами близнецов. Витрины также были увешаны плакатами Министерства магии, причем, складывалось впечатление, что именно здесь кто-то изо всех сил постарался налепить их как можно больше. Джинни приложила пальцы к губам, пытаясь скрыть горестный вздох.

— Уизли, веди себя спокойно, здесь даже у стен есть глаза и уши, — тихо проговорил Драко, сжимая ее руку чуть выше локтя.

— Можно войти внутрь?

— С ума сошла? Они решат, что ты готовишь восстание на почве мести. Паранойя Лорда крепчает с каждым днем!

— Восстание? Хорошая идея, кстати, — зашипела Джинни, и Малфой шикнул на нее, незаметно оглядываясь по сторонам, проверить, не услышал ли кто.

— Пойдем!

Джинни хотелось постоять здесь еще немного, оживляя в памяти воспоминания о беззаботных былых днях, но Драко потащил ее прочь, недовольно бормоча себе под нос:

— Честное слово, Уизли, с тобой договариваться себе дороже. Чтобы я еще хоть раз поддался на твои уговоры…

— Стоять! Стоять, я сказал! — Джинни испуганно дернулась, поднимая глаза на звук строгого голоса, и облегченно выдохнула, слова явно относились не к ним.

Со стороны огромного темного здания на соседней улице изо всех ног бежал парень в серой робе. За ним гнались трое волшебников с одинаково хмурыми лицами, одетые в черные мантии с замысловатым гербом на груди.

— Стой! Круцио! Круцио! — кричали они, бросая на ходу заклинания, одно из которых таки достигло цели.

Убегавший парень замер, когда в него попал луч непростительного, а потом рухнул на землю, корчась и крича от боли.

— Что вы делаете? Прекратите! — воскликнула Джинни, узнав в парне хаффлпаффского ловца Саммерби.

— Уизли, — гаркнул на нее Малфой, перехватывая рвущуюся ему на помощь Джинни. И уже громче добавил, обращаясь к преследователям:

— Не обращайте внимания, она не в себе. Да прибудет с нами Темный Лорд!

— Хвала Темному Лорду, — отозвались охранники, подозрительно косясь на них.

Не мешкая ни минуты, Драко схватил Джинни в охапку и аппарировал в Хогсмид.

— Что? Как ты мог? Они же замучают его до смерти! — начала возмущаться Джинни, едва они оказались на одной из улочек волшебной деревни.

— Заткнись, Уизли, — рыкнул на нее Драко, сильнее сжимая ее плечо и увлекая за собой.

— Но…

— Тихо, я сказал, — процедил он, предупреждающе глянув на нее.

Джинни, увидев его полыхающий гневом взгляд, тут же закрыла рот, послушно опуская голову и следуя за ним, она впервые видела настолько взбешенного Малфоя.

Они свернули на соседнюю улочку, и, пройдя между домами, остановились у неприметной двери. Драко прошептал пароль, и дверь, тихо скрипнув, распахнулась. Войдя внутрь, Джинни, к своему удивлению, сразу же узнала это место, которое оказалось не чем иным, как трактиром «Кабанья голова».

С того момента, когда она в последний раз здесь была, тут стало еще темнее, а слой пыли на окнах и грязи на полу, казалось, утроился. В заведении было пусто, но Драко все равно повел ее к деревянному столу в углу помещения, скрытому от посторонних глаз колонной. Он на ходу заказал у стоящего за стойкой чумазого парня два сливочных пива, бросив на засаленную деревянную поверхность галлеон.

Когда они уселись, Джинни все же рискнула заговорить, правда, заметно тише, чем прежде:

— Малфой, ты вообще собираешься объяснить мне, что сейчас происходит в волшебном мире?

Драко вздохнул, подбирая слова, и тихо заговорил:

— Уизли, все изменилось. В Министерстве и других важных инстанциях теперь работают только чистокровные маги, всех полукровок и, в особенности, магглорожденных распределили в МТЛ.

— Это еще что значит? — нетерпеливо уточнила Джинни, но к их столику подошел трактирщик, поставивший перед ними сливочное пиво. Драко молчал, пока тот не убрался достаточно далеко.

— МТЛ — магический трудовой лагерь, — снова заговорил он, наблюдая, как вытянулось от удивления лицо Джинни. — Как я уже сказал, полукровок лишили их обычной работы, и надо было пристроить их куда-то, поэтому были организованы эти лагеря.

— И что они там делают? — пораженно выдохнула Джинни.

— По-разному, зависит от происхождения и умений волшебника. Магглорожденные выполняют исключительно работу, не требующую применения чар. Поскольку их признали неспособными творить магию. Полукровки же применяют волшебство, им даже разрешают пользоваться палочками, на которые наложены ограничения.

— То есть, как можно ограничить действие палочек?

— Очень просто, в них добавлен специальный элемент, блокирующий любые заклинания, которые не входят в список дозволенных.

— Список? И какие же чары в этом списке?

— В основном, бытовые заклинания, даже Экспелиармус запрещен.

— Они сделали из полноценных волшебников ручных собачек?

— Уизли, это все-таки лучше, чем оставить их вообще без магии, не считаешь?

— Что ты такое говоришь, Малфой? Хочешь сказать, что им еще повезло?

Драко глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок.

— Я ничего не имею в виду, Уизли, но, по крайней мере, им разрешили пользоваться хоть каким-то волшебством.

— А разве среди Пожирателей нет полукровок? — не скрывая своего отвращения, уточнила Джинни.

— Конечно, есть, Уизли, но они преданы Лорду. Двойные стандарты в действии!

— Но это несправедливо!

— Жизнь вообще несправедлива, Уизли, тебе ли не знать, — пожал плечами Драко, отхлебнув сливочного пива.

Джинни тоже сделала глоток, но услышав, как где-то за стойкой разбилась посуда, невольно обернулась. Представившееся ей зрелище показалось безумно знакомым: трактирщик, обслуживающий их ранее, копошился у стойки, неловко собирая с грязного пола осколки тарелок. Его движения были такими нервными и неуклюжими, что невольно напомнили ей о Невилле. А потом парень сконфужено глянул на нее, и Джинни вдруг пришла в голову мысль, что это и есть Невилл. Она сначала не поверила собственной интуиции, но чем больше она всматривалась в неуверенные движения парня, тем больше отмечала сходства.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — поспешно бросила она Драко, направляясь к стойке.

— Подскажите, пожалуйста, не найдется ли у вас свежий номер «Ежедневного пророка»? — спросила она, пристально следя за реакцией трактирщика.

— Конечно мисс, — пробормотал он, пряча глаза.

— Лето выдалось чудесное в этом году, не находите?

— Да, лето манит яркими красками, но осень незаметно наступает на пятки, — задумчиво выдал он, и сердце Джинни забилось сильнее. Только одному человеку была дословно известна эта реплика, потому что он же ее и сказал, на Аллее Диагон летом перед своим пятым курсом, когда они встретились за покупками к новому учебному году.

— Неужели? — недоверчиво поинтересовалась Джинни, всматриваясь в незнакомые голубые глаза.

— Как считаете, а зима принесет успокоение? — этот вопрос прозвучал для Джинни вполне ожидаемо, и она, не теряя ни минуты, ответила:

— Только если мороз поселится в наших душах, в противном случае — огня не миновать.

Голубые глаза ее собеседника вспыхнули пониманием, и легкая улыбка коснулась его губ, пока он потянулся к шкафу за газетой. Фразу про зиму Джинни вычитала когда-то в книжке, которую ей подарил Невилл на последнее Рождество в Хогвартсе.

Она вернулась за столик к Малфою, подозрительно посматривающему на нее.

— У нас еще одно место в списке — напомнила Джинни, бросив на стол газету и делая еще глоток сливочного пива, на этот раз ей показалось, что оно стало намного вкуснее.

— Я помню, Уизли, но я не знаю точного места назначения.

— Ничего, я буду вести тебя, — пожала плечами Джинни, подавляя в себе желание обернуться и еще раз взглянуть на трактирщика.

— Ты уверена, что сможешь? — недоверчиво переспросил Драко.

— А разве я не одна из самых талантливых ведьм, Малфой? — фыркнула она, просто чтобы его задеть.

— Ладно, — нехотя протянул Малфой. Недовольно поглядывая на парня за стойкой, слишком усиленно смотревшего на их столик. — Тогда нам пора.

Они вышли из Кабаньей головы, и Джинни взяла Малфоя за руку, приготовившись направлять их.

— Готов? — нервничая, переспросила она.

— Конечно, — самодовольно подтвердил Драко, надежнее обнимая ее, и Джинни четко представила себе Нору. Спустя всего секунду, мир вокруг них завертелся, их сжало, протискивая через пространство, а еще через мгновение они уже стояли на поросшем травой дворе возле Норы.

Джинни на мгновение показалось, что кто-то выбил воздух из ее легких, когда она увидела сгоревший дотла родной дом. От Норы осталась лишь куча золы и недогоревшие огарки пепелища тут и там.

— Уизли, — предостерегающе проговорил Драко, видя, как она обескуражено подходит к высочившемуся некогда дому. — Может не стоит?

Джинни не слушала его, продолжая шагать вперед, слезы катились по ее щекам, но она не обращала на них никакого внимания, пока они окончательно не застлали ей глаза. Джинни споткнулась и упала на колени, заходясь в рыданиях. Подоспевший к ней Малфой, лишь обнял ее за плечи, стараясь успокоить, но отчаянье не могло испариться просто так. Когда-то их было здесь девятеро: она, мама с папой, Билл, Чарли, Перси, Фред с Джорджем, Рон, а теперь осталась только она с тупой болью в груди и невыносимым слизеринцем, старающимся удержать ее от окончательного падения в бездну собственного горя.

— Джин, нам надо уходить, — прошептал Драко, перехватывая ее за талию и увлекая прочь, к калитке.

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, они же погибли из-за меня, они защищали меня все время, даже ценой собственных жизней, — забилась в его руках Джинни.

— Ты уже ничего не можешь изменить, Джин, ничего, ты должна жить ради них, ради их памяти, — шептал он, увлекая ее за собой, пока Джинни обливалась слезами, беспричинно обвиняя себя в смерти братьев и родителей.

— Джин, успокойся, все хорошо, — шептал Драко, когда они прибыли в Малфой-мэнор, но ее было уже не остановить: она все чаще всхлипывала, заливаясь слезами и коря себя за произошедшее с родными. — Джин, — снова прошептал Малфой, пряча ее в своих объятьях.

— Прекрати меня так назвать! — завопила Джинни, вырываясь из его рук, вне себя от злости. — Ты ненавидел и меня, и всех остальных Уизли на протяжении многих лет, презирал и порочил наше имя, хватит! Я не желаю слышать от тебя этих лицемерных фраз. Ненавидишь предателей крови? Ну, и ладно! Я знаю, что делать, недолго осталось таким, как ты, править в этом мире. Мы не сдадимся без боя! — Джинни почувствовала, что ее понесло, но остановиться уже не могла, поэтому следующий вопрос Драко оказался вполне ожидаемым:

— Мы — это кто, Уизли?

Джинни замолчала, проклиная себя за несдержанность, но Малфой явно намерен был выяснить, в чем тут дело.

— Уизли, я приказываю тебе, сказать кто — мы? — своим тихим устрашающим тоном проговорил он, и Джинни ощутила, как губы против ее воли, начинают шевелиться, а голос с нейтральной холодностью вещает:

— Мы — это я, Невилл и все, кто не поддерживает новое правительство и согласится биться на нашей стороне.

— Невилл? Лонгботтом? — непонимающе переспросил Драко. — Его-то ты, где встретила, а?

И хотя Джинни изо всех сил пыталась промолчать, но голос повиновался лишь ему, и спустя несколько секунд она заговорила:

— Сегодня, в Кабаньей голове, это был он, видимо, под оборотным зельем. Не могу сказать точно, но ему удалось выжить, а значит, бороться он тоже в состоянии.

— И что же теперь? — Драко присел на край стола, насмешливо глядя на нее своими серыми глазами. — Каков план захвата власти, Уизли? Вы на пару с Лонгботомом убьете Темного Лорда и всех его приспешников? Но как же вы это сделаете? — он издевательски скривился, притворно почесав подборок. — Мм? Бросите в него непростительным? Но у вас же нет палочек. Убьете маггловским способом? Не факт, что сработает, да и подобраться надо будет довольно близко, а он все-таки Волдеморт, его голыми руками не возьмешь. Хотя дело даже не в этом, допустим, по счастливой случайности, вам удастся его прикончить, что же вы будете делать дальше, а? Заживете долго и счастливо вместе с Лонгботтомом, обливаясь слезами в память о Поттере и от большой любви друг к другу?

— Что ты несешь? Какой любви? — последняя фраза Малфоя окончательно вывела Джинни из душевного равновесия. Его насмешки были привычным делом, но вот это изречение про любовь, отдавало чем-то совершенно неуместным.

— Ну, я не знаю, у вас же на Гриффиндоре проповедуют всеобщую любовь, вероятно, ты мечтаешь теперь воссоединиться с Лонгботтомом, нарожать ему кучу неуклюжих ребятишек и жить припеваючи в отстроенной заново Норе, — растягивая слова, добавил он.

И тут Джинни уже не смогла сдержать свою злость, залепив Малфою такую звонку пощечину, на которую только была способна. Он схватился за щеку, яростно сверкнув глазами, но Джинни лишь горько скривилась, глядя на него безо всякого страха.

— Знаешь, Малфой, после всех твоих речей о том, что люди меняются, довольно странно видеть, что в тебе и дальше живет обиженный папенькин сынок. Бойкий только на словах и трусливый на самом деле, занятно, не находишь?

— Что ты сказала, Уизли? — прошипел Драко, опасно приближаясь к ней.

Но Джинни даже не отступила, она смотрела на него смело и открыто, будто совершенно его не боялась. И это взбесило Драко еще больше, он подошел к ней настолько близко, что их носы почти касались друг друга, но она не двинулась с места, продолжая сверлить его взглядом, а потом неожиданно усмехнулась:

— Ты ревнуешь, Малфой, — из ее тона разом пропали все пренебрежительные нотки, а остался лишь задор, как после правильно решенной загадки. — А я-то думаю, чего ты так разошелся? Всех приплел: и Гарри, и Волдеморта, и Гриффиндор, и даже дом мой вспомнил, а причина, оказывается, более чем прозаична.

Она внимательно наблюдала за изменениями на его лице, следя за реакцией.

— Ничего подобного, — вяло ответил Драко, отходя от нее обратно к столу.

— Ну, конечно, так я тебе и поверила, — самодовольно улыбаясь, добавила Джинни.

— Чтобы ревновать, надо хотя бы что-то испытывать к человеку, а мне на тебя плевать, — невозмутимо заявил Малфой, снова поворачиваясь к ней.

— Это все объясняет, — насмешливо протянула Джинни. — Я сразу так и решила, что тебе плевать, когда ты оберегал меня на охоте, — она начала загибать пальцы. — Заботился, чтобы со мной ничего не случилось, развлекал, чтоб я не умерла от скуки, не позволил упасть с метлы, защитил от собственного папаши-извращенца. Но самый яркий пример твоего безразличия, конечно же, — условие поцеловать тебя, ах, да, и еще тот вечер, в кальянной, тогда ты уж точно был безучастен, — слова Джинни сочились ядом.

— Как неожиданно, ты прямо раскусила меня, Уизли, — сменил тактику Драко, снова возвращаясь к саркастичному тону и надвигаясь на нее. — Так уж и быть, признаюсь, возможно, ты привлекаешь меня, как девушка, я же мужчина, не вижу в этом ничего предосудительного, — продолжая приближаться к ней, рассуждал Драко.

Джинни не знала, какую игру он затеял на этот раз, он ответил совсем не так, как она предполагала, чертов Малфой. Она сделала несколько шагов назад, не спуская с него глаз, но улыбка на лице Драко лишь становилась шире, и через секунду Джинни поняла почему, уперевшись спиной в стену.

— Куда-то собралась, Уизли? — теперь он был совсем рядом, она почувствовала его дыхание на своем лице, напряженно пытаясь придумать, как выкрутиться из этой неловкой ситуации, в которую сама же себя и загнала. — Что такое, Уизли, запал пропал? — он для надежности оперся руками о стену, преграждая ей любые пути к отступлению.

— Значит, я тебя привлекаю? — решила держаться до последнего Джинни, возвращаясь к прерванному разговору.

— Что-то вроде того, — ухмыляясь, кивнул он, медленно окидывая ее оценивающим взглядом.

От такого пристального внимания, Джинни почувствовала себя голой, и ее щеки предательски вспыхнули.

— Ты так мило краснеешь, — добавил Драко, приближаясь к ней вплотную.

Джинни тряхнула волосами, пытаясь скрыться за ними, он снова делал это, заставлял ее почувствовать себя слабой рядом с ним.

— Прекрати, Малфой, мило поболтали и хватит, — стараясь смотреть куда угодно только не на него, прошептала Джинни.

— Нет, Уизли, раз уж ты зацепила эту тему, стоит разобраться в ней до конца, — он протянул руку, приподнимая ее подборок и вынуждая посмотреть ему в глаза. — Я-то понятно, но всегда было интересно, что же движет тобой?

Джинни непонимающе наморщила лоб:

— О чем ты?

— О чем? — он прижал ее к стене собой, убирая рукой волосы с ее шеи, почти касаясь ее губами, и довольно замечая, как по ее коже побежали мурашки от одного лишь его дыхания. — Я б этом, Уизли, — дразня ее, прошептал ей на ухо Драко, а потом снова заглянул в ее лицо. — Похоже, я тоже привлекаю тебя, как парень.

Джинни не знала, как реагировать, он опять застал ее врасплох. Она силилась придумать какой-то ироничный ответ, но сейчас, когда он находился так близко, это оказалось необычайно трудно.

— Что такое, Уизли? Все остроумие растеряла? — поинтересовался он, заправляя ей за ухо прядь волос.

Джинни дернулась и зашипела:

— Не трогай меня, просто не трогай! Чего тебе от меня все время надо?

— Это же очевидно, Уизли, что ты как маленькая? Тебя, я хочу… тебя! — коварно улыбаясь и продолжая ее разглядывать, признался он.

— Ты меня не получишь! — уверенно заявила Джинни, испепеляя его глазами.

Он хмыкнул.

— О-о, еще как получу, я уже на полпути к успеху и я всегда получаю то, что хочу.

— Нет, этого не будет! — отрезала Джинни.

— Проверим, Джин?

— Прекрати меня так называть! — рыкнула она.

— Почему? Мне нравится.

— А мне нет! Ты совсем с катушек слетел? То пытаешься меня обидеть, то ревнуешь, то вдруг оказывается, что я тебя уже привлекаю. Черт, Малфой, в какую игру ты играешь?

— В какую игру? В свою собственную, которая всегда развивается по моим правилам. И ты в этой игре — мой приз.

— У тебя проблемы с головой, Малфой! — категорично заявила Джинни, качая головой. — Нельзя играть людьми, как вещами, я уже и так привязана к тебе всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами, я живу здесь с тобой, подчиняюсь твоим приказам. Ты хоть представляешь, каково это: чувствовать себя марионеткой в руках другого человека? Знать, что не владеешь собственной жизнью, а лишь следуешь чьему-то плану? Ты знаешь, каково это не распоряжаться собой?

Драко застыл от ее слов, вмиг растеряв все свое бахвальство и отступив от нее на несколько шагов, пораженно глядя куда-то перед собой. А потом изменившимся голосом проговорил:

— Знаю, Уизли, к сожалению, знаю, — он непроизвольно потянулся к своему левому предплечью, и в глазах Джинни вдруг вспыхнуло понимание. Так вот откуда все это. Вот почему он так стремился обладать ею, он просто цеплялся за нее, потому что себе он не принадлежал. У него тоже был Хозяин.

Они больше не поднимали эту тему в тот вечер, да и вообще не говорили. Малфой ушел, видимо, в кабинет, напиваться или что он там делал, а у Джинни не было никакого желания идти за ним. Она чертовски устала и теперь мечтала только о мягкой подушке.

Она проснулась от кошмара, резко сев на кровати. За окном ярко светило солнце, и в комнате она была одна. Ей снился Невилл, которого мучает Крициатусами Беллатриса Лестрейндж, и ее заставляют смотреть на эту пытку. Джинни нервно забегала глазами по комнате, а если Малфой расскажет Волдеморту или другим Пожирателям, что она нашла Невилла? Что, если он уже сказал? Может, эта сумасшедшая уже сейчас его мучает? Джинни вскочила на ноги, не зная, куда бежать, чтобы спасти Невилла и чем вообще ему можно помочь.

Она быстро привела себя в порядок, пока навязчивые идеи одна ужаснее другой, всплывали у нее в голове: вот сейчас явится довольный Драко и принесет ей голову Невилла или придет Люциус Малфой и сообщит, что Невилл мертв, а она следующая или…

Джинни помотала головой, отгоняя от себя дурацкие мысли, нужно успокоиться и думать логически. Может Малфой вообще никуда не уходил, может он в кабинете сидит? Джинни боялась покидать спальню, но оставаться здесь в неведении и ждать, когда ей сообщат о смерти Невилла, она не могла.

Набравшись храбрости, она подошла к двери и тихонько приоткрыла ее, усиленно прислушиваясь. Вокруг было тихо. Боясь издать шорох, Джинни на цыпочках вышла в коридор и, поминутно озираясь и едва дыша, направилась в сторону кабинета. Каждый удар сердца набатом стучал в голове, но Джинни продолжала идти вперед, повторяя про себя, что это ради Невилла, ради Невилла.

Увидев, наконец, вход в кабинет, Джинни рванула к нему изо всех ног и влетела внутрь на полных парах, отчего дверь громко стукнулась о стену.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Уизли, не шуми, — послышался с дивана раздраженный голос.

Джинни облегченно выдохнула, Малфой здесь, а значит, никуда не ходил и никому ничего не говорил. А если он отправил сову? От внезапной догадки у Джинни все внутри похолодело, и она выкрикнула:

— Малфой!

— Млять, Уизли, попросил же тебя не шуметь, — гаркнул он, хватаясь за голову и морщась от боли.

— Что с тобой? — Джинни подошла ближе: Драко лежал на диване, поеживаясь от малейших звуков, он выглядел невыспавшимся и помятым. А еще от него разило алкоголем. — У тебя что, похмелье?

— Десять балов Гриффиндору, Уизли! — недовольно пробормотал он. — Там в шкафу есть антипохмельное зелье, принеси, пожалуйста, а, я… не знаю, где моя палочка…

— Ну, ты и алкаш Малфой! Ты вообще в курсе, что это вредно для здоровья? — Джинни все-таки направилась к шкафу и, быстро отыскав нужный пузырек, принесла его Драко.

Тот залпом опрокинул в себя зелье и спустя несколько минут, наконец, смог сесть ровно, потирая лицо руками.

— А ты чего пришла-то? Уж явно не потому, что переживала, куда это я пропал, — он отнял руки от лица, поднимая на нее взгляд.

Джинни, прибежавшая сюда с четкой целью, теперь замялась. А вдруг он снова выйдет из себя, как вчера, или затеет ссору? Но ведь Невилл важнее. Джинни сделала глубокий вдох и, присев на краешек дивана, тихо заговорила:

— Только не злись, Малфой. Но я хотела спросить, ты сказал кому-нибудь о Невилле?

— Переживаешь за своего дружка? — хмыкнул Драко, видно зелье уже подействовало, и к нему вернулось все его красноречие.

— Он мне не дружок, а просто друг. И да, я за него переживаю, — сдерживая в себе желание снова залепить ему пощечину, терпеливо объяснила Джинни.

— Ты меня удивляешь, Уизли, — вздохнул Малфой, качая головой.

— Чем именно?

— Вот иногда ты моментально соображаешь, буквально схватываешь на лету, а в другой раз — ну, хуже Кребба с Гойлом. Я уже не говорю о том, что ты, очевидно, решила, что я последняя мразь, раз побежал сразу докладывать о Лонгботтоме, причем тупая мразь, иначе как объяснить, что вообще побежал. И как только тебе пришло это в голову?

— Я не считаю тебя мразью, — вяло попыталась сопротивляться Джинни, ей стало стыдно, ведь она действительно была практически уверена, что Малфой уже все рассказал и сам пытает Невилла.

— О, ну, судя по выражению твоего лица, ты именно так и думала несколько минут назад, — невесело отозвался Драко. — Однако, Уизли, даже если допустить хоть на секунду, что я действительно решил бы сдать Лонгботтома, то как, по-твоему, я должен объяснить Волдеморту обстоятельства? Вроде того, какого черта я гулял с тобой по Хогсмиду, заходил посидеть в захудалом трактире и разрешил тебе говорить с каким-то незнакомым типом. Если ты помнишь, я жестокий и кровожадный Пожиратель смерти, и, по версии единомышленников Лорда, я с тобой занимаюсь не чем иным, как пытками и изнасилованием. Так что давай ты сейчас кивнешь, извинишься, и мы навсегда забудем об этом разговоре, идет?

Джинни послушно кивнула и даже почти искренне промямлила:

— Извини, Малфой.

— На первый раз прощаю, Уизли, но впредь сначала думай, а потом уже беги ко мне с беспочвенными обвинениями, — строгим голосом отчитал ее Драко, а потом уже обычным тоном добавил: — Завтракать будешь? Я умираю с голоду.

Джинни только растерянно кивнула. В этом был весь Малфой, в одну секунду он злится и мечет молнии, а в другую уже спокоен и практичен, вон, как ни в чем не бывало, заказывает меню на завтрак. Она никогда не сможет к этому привыкнуть.

Когда они уже допивали кофе, дверь кабинета снова распахнулась, и Джинни испуганно дернулась, едва не пролив на себя остатки напитка.

— Доброе утро, полагаю, — своим извечным холодным тоном проговорил Снейп, подходя к ним и присаживаясь в кресло.

— Видимо, не слишком уж доброе, — смекнув, что визит не случайный, ответил Драко. — Что-то опять стряслось?

— Темный Лорд организовывает аукцион, — тем же безэмоциональным тоном пояснил Снейп. — И продавать будут _не_ антиквариат.

— Кого-то?

— Тех, что остались без хозяина после Охоты, и нескольких из МТЛ, которые вчера пытались сбежать.

— Мы видели только какого-то паренька, но его поймали, как там его? — Малфой повернулся к Джинни.

— Саммерби, из Хаффлпаффа, — пораженно пробормотала Джинни.

Снейп лишь кивнул:

— Этого сразу поймали, но он был лишь отвлекающим маневром. Пока охранники преследовали его, три девушки пытались сбежать через другой выход и, стоит заметить, им это почти удалось. Они уже почти добрались до соседней улицы и, несомненно, скрылись бы, но явился Кэрроу с проверкой. И увидел их, убегающих. Кэрроу обожает наказывать, ты же знаешь, так что он связал их и немного помучил, а потом Темный Лорд решил, что надо их всех проучить, чтоб другим неповадно было. Ну, и заодно подзаработать на развитие нового государства. Галлеоны, как говорится, не пахнут. Поэтому в субботу в его замке состоится аукцион, Люциус будет организатором, явка обязательна.

— Вот черт, ненавижу подобные сборища, — недовольно закатил глаза Драко.

— Они… они будут продавать живых людей? С аукциона? — у Джинни отвисла челюсть.

— Мисс Уизли, вы еще не перестали удивляться? Это же Темный Лорд, у него каждый день рождаются все новые и новые идеи, причем одна мрачнее другой.


	8. Воспоминание

_Amely Suncroll — Flux_

В огромном помещении Пыточного зала на это раз было куда больше света. Кресла для зрителей и участников аукциона располагались полукругом, поднимаясь амфитеатром в несколько рядов. Большинство мест уже были заняты, в основном мужчинами и молодыми людьми, хотя кое-где восседали и дамы, сопровождающие своих мужей на этом жутком рауте.

В центре полукруга на возвышении находилась небольшая сцена, рядом с которой пустовала трибуна. Как главный атрибут аукциона на трибуне посверкивал наполированными боками черный деревянный молоток на подставке.

«Какой-то извращенный театр абсурда», — пронеслось в голове у Драко, пока он искал свое место в зале. К счастью, Блейз тоже уже был здесь и сидел в кресле рядом с Малфоем.

— Привет, — пожал его руку Драко, опускаясь в кресло. — Как дела?

Блейз неоднозначно пожал плечами:

— Были хорошо, пока сюда не пришлось идти, — тихо буркнул Забини. — Как Уизли?

— В своем репертуаре, хорохорится. Как Лавгуд?

— Готовится стать Забини, — криво улыбнулся Блейз, потянувшись за чем-то в нагрудный карман. — Вот, приглашаю вас с Уизлеттой разделить нашу радость, счастье и так далее по списку, ну ты понял. Подарки обязательны, и чтоб подороже.

Малфой, улыбаясь, кивнул и от нечего делать, принялся вертеть в руках программку, а когда она открылась, оторопел. Как и на обычном аукционе, программка содержала колдографии и описание лотов. Но, учитывая, что лотами были живые девушки, брошюра ужасала. Драко даже узнал несколько лиц на колдографиях, отчего неприятное чувство абсурдности ситуации только усилилось. Скривившись от отвращения к самой идее аукциона, Малфой поспешно захлопнул программку, все-таки Уизли была права, эти девушки такие же люди, а быть марионеткой в чужих руках не нравится никому, вне зависимости от статуса крови.

Люциус и Нарцисса пришли перед самым началом мероприятия. Малфой-старший окинул сына насмешливым взглядом и прошествовал мимо, направляясь к сцене, а Нарцисса опустилась в кресло рядом с Драко.

— Он и тебя заставил прийти? Зачем? — тихо поинтересовался он у матери.

— Ты же его знаешь, хочет показать максимальную лояльность. Вас с девчонкой Уизли видели на Аллее Диагон, — прохладно заметила Нарцисса.

— И что? — он тут же ощетинился, почуяв неладное.

— Драко, отец и так злится после того, как ты появился с ней в Дьявольском шатре, и устроил целое представление на глазах у Астории.

— Только не начиная опять про Гринграсс, — недовольно закатил глаза Драко.

— Сынок, это очень важно. Отец считает...

— Мам, — намеренно перебил ее речь Драко, — я тебе уже говорил и повторяю снова, я не собираюсь на ней жениться, что бы там отец ни планировал.

— Но, Драко!.. — удивленно воскликнула Нарцисса, глядя на сына, однако тот лишь поднял руку, прерывая ее и кивая на сцену, действо начиналось.

Ровно в восемь часов на помост поднялся Темный Лорд, обведя аудиторию хитрым взглядом и жутко скалясь, он поприветствовал присутствующих и объявил аукцион открытым. Как только Волдеморт уселся на свой трон, в центре первого ряда, за трибуну встал Люциус, выглядевший чертовски довольным собой и искренне наслаждающимся процессом, он деловито начал:

— Итак, первый лот — Фэй Данбар, полукровка. Как очень модно в этом сезоне, гриффиндорка, — усмехнулся Малфой-старший. — Стартовая цена пятьдесят галлеонов. Кто даст больше?

На сцену вышла худенькая девушка с длинными каштановыми волосами и пронзительно голубыми глазами. Ее лицо показалось Драко смутно знакомым, кажется, он видел ее в компании Джинни несколько раз.

— Пятьсот галлеонов раз, пятьсот галлеонов два, продано за пятьсот галлеонов, — удовлетворенно закончил Люциус, провожая перепуганную девушку холодным взглядом. — Лот номер два — Сью Ли, полукровка, когтевранка, прекрасный вариант для любителей экзотики, стартовая цена пятьдесят галлеонов.

Толпа одобрительно отозвалась на ремарку Малфоя-старшего об экзотике, поскольку у Сью действительно была ярко-выраженная восточная внешность.

Драко попытался отгородится от происходящего, но выражение лица отца приводило его в холодное бешенство. Такой же полный неприкрытой похоти и вседозволенности взгляд был у него, когда Драко застал его в библиотеке с Джинни. Черт, его до сих пор передергивало от одного лишь воспоминания об этом. А еще хуже становилось, когда в голову закрадывалась мысль о том, что бы могло произойти, если бы они со Снейпом не встретились в Министерстве и не затеяли дурацкий спор о драконьей чешуе, потребовавший проверки фактов в библиотеке. Малфой на секунду зажмурился, отгоняя от себя навязчивые образы.

А тем временем Ромильда Вейн, Мариэтта Эджком, Риона О'Нил и Викки Фробишер уже успешно были пущены с молотка, и Люциус объявил следующий лот — Элоизу Миджен. По залу прокатились смешки, вышедшая на сцену девушка была, мягко говоря, не самой симпатичной, не добавляли ей привлекательности и мелкие прыщики на лице. Малфой-старший объявил, что ее цена составляет всего десять галлеонов. Но никто из присутствующих не собирался делать ставки.

— Хоть кто-нибудь, — глумился Люциус, — она прекрасно сможет отпугивать гномов и пикси, — аудитория покатилась со смеху.

У Драко на лице заходили желваки, отец явно переигрывал. Но тут к издевательским репликам Люциуса подключился Темный Лорд, и обстановка в зале накалилась до предела:

— Что ж, Элоиза, — обратился к девушке, по щекам которой катились слезы унижения, Волдеморт, — похоже, ты не стоишь и ломанного кната.

Глаза студентки Хогвартса расширились от ужаса, вызванного зловещим выражением лица темного мага.

— Авада Кедавра! — яркая зеленая вспышка вырвалась из его палочки, и девушка упала замертво. В зале повисла удручающая тишина, даже Люциус, казалось, на секунду забыл, зачем находится на сцене. Но уже через мгновение Малфой-старший взял себя в руки и продолжил будничным тоном:

— Лот номер восемь — Ханна Эбот, полукровка, Хаффлпафф, стартовая цена — пятьдесят галлеонов.

Когда Ханна — щупленька блондинка — вышла на сцену, тела Элоизы там уже не было. Ханну, как и ее подругу по факультету, Сьюзен Боунс, продали за пятьсот пятьдесят галлеонов.

— Следующий лот, как и большинство девушек сегодня, из Гриффиндора — Парвати Патил. Стартовая цена пятьдесят галлеонов.

За красивую смуглую индианку разразилась рьяная борьба, многие из Пожирателей хотели заполучить ее себе. В итоге, довольный Люциус объявил:

— Продано за семьсот галлеонов! — как только девушку увели, Малфой-старший продолжил: — А теперь, друзья мои, разрешите представить наше специальное предложение сегодняшнего вечера. Три девушки по цене одной! — на сцене появились три еще совсем юные девушки, они по-прежнему были в своих серых робах трудового лагеря. — Грязнокровки, пробовавшие сбежать из лагеря и даже попытавшиеся оказать некоторое сопротивление, — хмыкнул Люциус. — Стартовая цена — пятьдесят галлеонов.

После нескольких кругов ставок со своего места вскочил Фенрир Грейбек, сверкая безумными глазами:

— Шестьсот галлеонов, — кровожадно скалясь, объявил он.

— Шестьсот галлеонов раз, шестьсот галлеонов два, продано! Наслаждайся, Фенрир, — насмешливо добавил Люциус, провожая побелевших от ужаса девушек пренебрежительным взглядом. — Господа, дамы, всем спасибо, что пришли! Да прибудет с нами Темный Лорд!

— Хвала Темному Лорду, — как по команде отозвались присутствующие, и Волдеморт, самодовольно ухмыляясь, кивнул им в знак признательности, после чего растворился в вихре черного дыма.

Драко чувствовал себя паршиво, и хотя он привык к извращенным выходкам в отношении поддерживавших Поттера, но даже ему было не по себе на этом аукционе. Он вернулся в свою комнату, застав Джинни за очередной книгой. Он улегся на кровать возле нее, подперев голову рукой, и наблюдая, как ее глаза порхают по строчкам.

— Уизли!

Джинни повернулась к нему, в ее взгляде вспыхнуло сочувствие.

— Как прошло?

Драко откинулся на спину, потирая лицо ладонями.

— Лучше не спрашивай, это был сущий ад. Никогда не видел такого сосредоточения алчности и лицемерия в одном помещении. А я посещаю светские рауты с пятнадцати лет.

Джинни неуверенно придвинулась ближе, но все-таки не решалась прикоснуться к нему. Малфой заметил ее сомнения и повернулся на живот, положив голову ей на колени.

— Мне кажется, Лорд уже просто свихнулся на своей жестокости и ненависти к нечистокровным, хотя у самого отец был магглом. Ты себе представить не можешь, до чего это мерзко. Ты говорила, что их остригли, да, девушек без хозяина?

— Да, почти полностью, — кивнула Джинни.

— Тогда перед аукционом над ними уж точно поколдовали. Все выглядели привлекательно, конечно, если не обращать внимания на перепуганные до смерти взгляды. Черт, они даже убили одну, за то, что никто не хотел ее покупать. Это уже переходит всякие границы, а эти девочки, которые сбежали из МТЛ. Они достались Грейбеку, лучше уж умереть от Авады, чем быть разодранным кровожадным оборотнем, — Малфоя передернуло от отвращения.

Джинни, слушая его рассказ, гладила его волосы, зарываясь пальцами в светлые пряди и ероша их. Драко закрыл глаза и, хотя продолжал говорить, чувствовал, как с каждым ласковым движением ее пальцев, ему становилось чуточку легче.

Вскоре он уснул, убаюканый ее нежностью, а Джинни продолжала на автомате перебирать его волосы.

Сторонний наблюдатель смог бы в этот момент заметить, что по лицу Джинни скользили тени и, казалось, она меняется на глазах. Она уже давно не была той Джинни Уизли, которая убегала от Малфоя во время охоты, и уж точно не походила на себя прежнюю — девушку Национального героя. Да и как она могла остаться прежней, дожив до момента, когда пожалела врага, начала сочувствовать ему и переживать за него. А что ей оставалось делать? Малфой оказался чуть ли не единственным человеком, связывающим ее с прошлой жизнью, и она боялась, что если потеряет и его, то не сможет уже отыскать прежнюю себя. А теперь еще и этот новый мир, разве можно просто жить, спокойно наблюдая, как магическое общество со всеми вековыми традициями и законами против кровных притеснений, летит в тартарары под руководством бездушного красноглазого чудовища?

Время, казалось, замедлило свой бег в этой комнате, но проснувшись, первым, что почувствовал Драко, по-прежнему были ее пальцы в его волосах. Малфой, повернул голову, глядя на отрешенно-задумчивое выражение лица Джинни. Сейчас она выглядела хрупкой девушкой с непоколебимой силой во взгляде. Он не сразу заметил, что обнимает теперь ее бедра, а когда ее близость ударила в голову, его ладони ожили, скользя вверх по ее ногам.

Джинни, почувствовав это, повернулась к нему, встречая его горящий взгляд. Она даже не пыталась сопротивляться, когда он, обхватив ее за талию, потянул ниже, оказываясь к ней лицом к лицу. А когда их губы соприкоснулись, она обвила его шею руками, пока Драко сходил с ума от той отзывчивости, с которой она отвечала на его поцелуи. Играя с ее язычком, он ласкал руками ее тело, податливо выгибающееся навстречу его прикосновениям. Чувствуя поднимающуюся в душе неумолимую волну желания, Драко подмял под себя Джинни, целуя и покусывая ее губы и прижимая ее к себе все теснее. А она отвечала все яроснее, поглаживая руками его спину, обвивая ногами талию и заставляя мечтать оказаться в ней с каждой секундой все сильнее.

Малфой тихо зарычал, скользя губами по ее шее, покрывая поцелуями ее ключицы, спускаясь еще ниже. Он нежно сжал руками ее грудь, чувствуя под пальцами затвердевшие соски. Его губы оказались на одном из них уже секунду спустя, он втянул его в рот, не обращая внимания на тонкий шелк рубашки, отделяющий ее кожу от его губ. Рука Драко устремилась вниз, к краю мешающей рубашки, он желал ощутить ее нежную кожу под своими пальцами.

Однако Джинни неожиданно перехватила его руку:

— Малфой, — зашептала она, ловя и вторую его руку. — Пожалуйста, прекрати.

Драко вернулся к ее губам, пытаясь возобновить поцелуй, но она начала вертеть головой, избегая прикосновений.

— Малфой!

— Ну, что, Уизли? — не выдержав, недовольно бросил он. Кровь стучала в ушах, низ живота полыхал желанием, а она говорила что-то нелепое:

— ...Не надо, я не готова к ...

— К чему ты не готова, Уизли? Ты же давно уже не девственница, не так ли? — выкрикнул он ей в лицо.

— Я... — Джинни сжалась в его руках, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова.

— Я видел заключение о состоянии твоего здоровья, там черным по белому написано, что внутренний осмотр не выявил отклонений. Но его не проводят девственницам, так что даже не думай мне врать.

— Я и не говорила, что невинна, — твердо заявила Джинни, глядя Драко прямо в глаза, и пытаясь вывернуться из-под него.

Но он не отпускал, прижимая ее своим телом к кровати и не давая возможности ускользнуть.

— И кто же это был, Уизли? — ядовито протянул он.

— Ты знаешь кто, — Джинни продолжала сверлить его взглядом, даже не думая смущаться.

— Неужели все-таки Поттер? — ухмылка Драко стала походить на оскал, а глаза зло вспыхнули, не предвещая ничего хорошего.

— Слезь с меня, Малфой! — Джинни снова попыталась спихнуть его, но его это лишь раззадорило.

— Признайся, это был он? Гарри, мать его, Поттер лишил свою маленькую подружку самого дорогого, что у нее было? — он схватил ее за запястья, не позволяя даже отвернуться от его яростного взгляда.

— Да, Малфой, да, это был Гарри! Но это не он пытался склонить меня к сексу, я сама подарила ему себя. Я была инициатором, и тебе этого никогда не понять, сомневаюсь, что хоть кто-нибудь хоть когда-то совершит для тебя нечто подобное.

Он сжал ее запястья, придавливая к кровати и не позволяя даже пошевелиться, он был ее хозяином, а она — его собственностью. Однако в этот момент Малфой отчетливо осознал, что власть ускользает от него, сейчас все козыри были у нее на руках. Драко почувствовал себя слабым, никчемным и отчаянно замотал головой, не желая принимать ее слова:

— Я не верю тебе, Уизли, ты — мелкая паршивая лгунья, я тебе не верю.

И тут Джинни засмеялась, отрывисто и зло, глядя на его жалкие попытки убежать от правды. И у Драко лопнуло терпение, волшебная палочка вмиг оказалась в его руке, и он выкрикнул:

— Легилименс!

Образы воспоминаний Джинни замелькали перед его глазами, пока он не погрузился в самое яркое из них.

 _Джинни в бежевом летнем платье на бретельках, стояла на верхних ступеньках лестницы в Норе. Она увлеченно высматривала кого-то внизу, закусывая от нетерпения губу. Послышались шаги, и Джинни нетерпеливо перегнулась через перила, пытаясь разглядеть поднимающегося, но тут же разочарованно выдохнула:_

 _—_ _Это ты, Гермиона._

 _Та лишь улыбнулась, окинув ее внимательным взглядом._

 _—_ _Джинни, ты уверена, что хочешь сделать это именно сегодня? — тихо спросила Гермиона, хотя даже сказанная шепотом, фраза не утратила своей серьезности._

 _—_ _Гермиона, — Джинни повернулась к ней, оторвавшись, наконец, от патрулирования лестницы. — Мы уже об этом говорили, и ответ, по-прежнему, да, я уже все решила, вы уходите завтра, и я хочу навсегда запомнить эту ночь._

 _Гермиона хотела еще что-то сказать, но на лестнице снова послышались шаги, и Джинни замахала на нее руками, заставляя исчезнуть._

 _—_ _Гарри, — позвала она радостно, и лохматая голова с широкой улыбкой и ясно-зелеными глазами показалась снизу._

 _Щеки Джинни вспыхнули румянцем, когда он подошел к ней, осторожно беря ее ладошки в свои руки._

 _—_ _У меня для тебя сюрприз, — счастливо улыбнулась Джинни и потянула его в сторону своей комнаты._

 _—_ _Сегодня прямо-таки день прощальных подарков, — попытался пошутить Гарри, следуя за ней._

 _—_ _Но мой — особенный, — выдохнула Джинни, закрывая дверь на ключ и поворачиваясь к нему лицом._

 _—_ _Джинни, — проговорил Гарри охрипшим голосом, глядя в ее горящие решительностью глаза._

 _Но она лишь приложила палец к его губам:_

 _—_ _Шшш, не говори ничего, я все знаю, но завтра ведь еще не наступило. А сегодня ты все еще мой, а я хочу стать твоей._

 _—_ _Но... — все еще пытался противостоять искушению Гарри, но Джинни подняла руки и, стянув бретельки с плеч, позволила платью упасть к ее ногам._

 _Гарри забыл, как дышать, а она подошла ближе, прижимаясь к нему и целуя так безгранично нежно и одновременно запредельно страстно, что все доводы тут же вылетели у него из головы._

 _Гарри обнял ее и притянул еще ближе, ласково гладя ее молочно-белую кожу с россыпью ярких веснушек. Джинни продолжала продвигаться к кровати, увлекая его за собой, стаскивая по пути его футболку и расстегивая ремень._

 _Она смело опустилась на кровать, глядя на Гарри влюбленными глазами, и он, поспешно избавившись от джинс, присоединился к ней, возобновляя поцелуй. Джинни гладила его плечи и перебирала пальчиками его черные волосы, пока он нетерпеливо целовал ее обнаженные плечи и грудь. Избавившись от белья, он устроился между ног Джинни и замер, заглядывая ей в глаза._

 _—_ _Я люблю тебя, Джинни._

 _—_ _И я тебя люблю, Гарри._

 _А потом Гарри двинулся вперед, и Джинни закусила губу, кивая, что все в порядке, и он сделал еще один толчок, и еще один, пока она продолжала обнимать его, целуя его плечо и крепче прижимаясь к нему._

 _Гарри, двигавшийся сначала осторожно, с каждым новым толчком ускорялся, не в силах контролировать природные порывы, и спустя несколько минут, дернулся, выдыхая ее имя._

 _—_ _Прости, что так быстро... Я не..._

 _Но Джинни лишь ласково улыбнулась, обнимая его и кладя голову ему на грудь._

 _—_ _Ты вернешься, и мы все наверстаем, — прошептала она и еще раз поцеловала его._

Образы снова замелькали перед его глазами смазанными картинками, и Драко опять оказался в своей комнате, тяжело дыша. Джинни, видимо, все же удалось сбросить его с себя, потому что она отползла на другой край кровати, обвиняюще глядя на него своими огромными глазами. В ее взгляде скользила целая буря чувств: ярость, боль, разочарование, стыд...

Но Малфою было не до этого, перед его глазами все еще стояла картинка их с Поттером первого раза, и Драко, покачиваясь, будто пьяный, поднялся с кровати и зашагал к камину. Он бросил в огонь горсть летучего пороха и исчез в языках зеленого пламени.

Он был настолько погружен в свои мысли, что вывалился из камина Снейпа прямо на ковер.

— Драко! — в голосе крестного сквозила тревога.

— Можно ли избавиться от воспоминания? — хрипло поинтересовался Малфой, хотя и так знал ответ.

— Оно вызывает какие-то эмоции? — преподавательский тон Снейпа звучал по обыкновению спокойно.

— О, да, — горько улыбнулся Драко, упираясь локтями в колени и закрывая руками лицо. — Еще какие!

— Тогда, полагаю, тебе известно, что это невозможно. Даже если временно стереть воспоминание, образы все равно вернутся, и, когда картинка восстановится окончательно, станет только хуже, — продолжал Снейп, призывая стаканы, огневиски и настой валерианы.

Разлив алкоголь и добавив в один из стаканов несколько капель настоя, Северус протянул его Драко.

— Это твое воспоминание? — осторожно поинтересовался крестный, опускаясь в любимое кресло, но Драко лишь отрицательно покачал головой, делая несколько больших глотков.

— Ее? Ты применил легилименцию?

— Причем очень грубо, за что и поплатился, — Малфой допил остатки огневиски. — Теперь мне во всех подробностях известно, как она трахалась с Поттером.

Драко скривился, воспоминание приносило почти физическую боль. Он давно не терял над собой контроль настолько, чтобы не задуматься о последствиях прежде, чем совершать вселенскую глупость.

— Драко, — голос Снейпа вывел его из раздумий, — у каждого из нас есть прошлое, с этим уже ничего нельзя поделать. Но в настоящем, напротив, перед нами открыты все двери, и только мы решаемы, какую из них выбрать. Ты никогда не заменишь ей Поттера, но в твоих силах стать особенным для нее.

Драко отрывисто засмеялся, качая головой.

— Она ненавидит меня, считает подлецом и подонком, и никогда, никогда не сделает для меня того, на что готова ради него.

— Как знать, Драко, как знать.

* * *

Снейп задумался, Драко чем-то напоминал его самого. Мальчишку, страдающего от неуместной, несвоевременной и такой непростой любви.

Хотя Северус готов был поспорить, что вечная безответная любовь не станет уделом Малфоя. Слишком уж запутано все было, слишком неоднозначно. Их с Уизли судьбы настолько сильно переплелись, что заставили их измениться и изменить свои взгляды на окружающий мир. И хотя он бы никогда не сказал этого Драко, но мелкая Уизли с каждым днем что-то неумолимо ломала в прежнем Малфое. Эти изменения казались незначительными и незаметными, но они все же происходили. И Снейп готов был поспорить, что то же самое творилось и с ней. Они остались только друг у друга, и этот факт неумолимо сталкивал их, заставляя понимать и принимать друг друга.

Когда Северус очнулся от раздумий, Драко уснул, положив голову на сложенные на коленях руки. Снейп левитироаал крестника в ближайшую гостевую спальню, и, не долго думая, шагнул во вспыхнувшее зеленым пламя камина.

Джинни удивленно подняла на него глаза:

— Профессор?

— Мисс Уизли, — кивнул Снейп, оглядевшись по комнате в поисках стула. Найдя, наконец, что искал, профессор отодвинул его от стола и уселся, возвращаясь взглядом к девушке, застывшей на кровати.

— Вы чувствует головокружение или тянущую боль в висках?

— Малфой у вас? — игнорируя его вопрос, поинтересовалась Джинни.

Северус медленно кивнул, внимательно изучая выражение ее лица. И хотя она уже почти успокоилась, отголоски бушевавших эмоций все же всплывали у нее в голове.

Злость... «Да, как он посмел копаться в моих воспоминаниях?..»

Разочарование... «Он такое же чудовище, как и другие...»

Стыд... «Он видел, как я… Мы с Гарри.. Он не имел никакого права!..»

Вина... «Я должна его ненавидеть... Должна... А я позволила ему...»

Джинни вскинула голову и раздраженно спросила:

— И вы туда же? Пришли покопаться в моей голове? Мыслей Малфоя недостаточно для полной картины? — ярость затопила все предыдущие эмоции, и Снейп поспешил ответить:

— Драко обычно хорошо контролирует свои мысли и чувства.

— Контролирует, как же!.. — зло отозвалась Джинни и тут же умолкла, поняв, что сболтнула лишнего.

— Мисс Уизли, если вас не беспокоит головная боль, то я бы рекомендовал выпить чай с валерианой и лечь спать. Здоровый сон как нельзя лучше помогает в случае любых неприятных инцидентов. Поверьте, утром вам все покажется не таким уж страшным.

Джинни лишь угрюмо взглянула исподлобья на Снейпа, наблюдая, как он поставил на стол пузырек с настроем и направился к камину.

— В конце концов, всегда лучше знать правду, хотя иногда это достаточно неприятно, — на ходу бросил он, исчезая в зеленом огне.

* * *

Джинни безустанно корила себя, прошло только три месяца со смерти Гарри, а она позволила себе поддаться соблазну. Пойти на поводу у Малфоя, предавая всех, кто был ей дорог, кто боролся и умер, принеся свою жизнь в жертву этой войне. И недавнее поведение слизеринца — лишь яркое доказательство того, что верить ему нельзя. Конечно, на следующее утро ей не полегчало, но спустя несколько дней, обида все же почти прошла, злость почти испарилась, а неприятный осадок только изредка давал о себе знать.

Прошло уже больше недели, и они с Малфоем не поднимали тему той ночи или тех воспоминаний, так что постепенно их взаимоотношения вошли в привычное, хотя и преувеличенно спокойное русло. Но, как это часто бывает, ненадолго.

Джинни уже почти задремала с книгой в руках, а Драко писал что-то в длинном пергаменте, сидя за столом, когда ночной полумрак комнаты осеребрился сиянием патронуса-лани.

— Пожиратели напали на новый след друзей Поттера. Поторопись в штаб! — заговорил патронус голосом Снейпа и, едва закончив свое послание, растворился в воздухе.

— Друзья Поттера, но кого они могли найти? — не удержалась от вопроса взволнованная Джинни.

— Я знаю не больше твоего, Уизли, — огрызнулся Малфой, поспешно накидывая мантию на плечи.

Даже не попрощавшись, он выбежал из комнаты, а Джинни, сонливость которой как рукой сняло, села ровнее и потянулась за отложенной книгой, ей предстояли долгие часы ожидания.

Малфой вернулся в четвертом часу утра, измотанный и злой.

— Ну, что там? — с порога подскочила к нему Джинни.

Он зыркнул на нее исподлобья, но потом все же ответил:

— Пожиратели засекли нескольких волшебников, предположительно это были Вуд, Финниган, Джордан и близнецы Уизли.

Джинни от радости забыла, как дышать.

— Фред и Джордж живы? — не веря своему счастью, переспросила она.

— Судя по словам очевидцев, да, — кивнул Малфой, и Джинни в порыве эмоций бросилась к нему, обвив его шею руками.

Драко закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ароматом ее волос и чувствуя ее так близко.

— Уизли, если их поймают... — все же протянул он.

Джинни испуганно заглянула ему в глаза:

— Пожирателям что-то еще известно?

Малфой отрицательно покачал головой.

— Никого из них не удалось схватить или хотя бы засечь при передвижении. Судя по всему, они что-то забрали из магазина Всевозможных вредилок, но успели скрыться до того, как прибыли отряды слуг правопорядка, — последняя пара слов прозвучала из уст Малфоя с долей сарказма. Джинни фыркнула, выпуская Драко из объятий и отступая на шаг.

— Я безумно устал, — добавил он, направляясь в душ.

Но Джинни едва ли это заметила, ее мозг работал на полную, мелькающие с невероятной скоростью мысли складывались в конкретный план. Когда Малфой вышел из ванной, Джинни уже ждала его. Крайне серьезное выражение ее лица просто невозможно было не заметить, поэтому Драко тут же заговорил:

— Ну, что ты уже там придумала, Уизли?

— Ты должен помочь им найти безопасное укрытие, — твердым голосом заявила Джинни.

Малфой аж воздухом поперхнулся:

— Совсем выжила из ума? Да меня четвертуют, если только заподозрят, что...

— Я знаю, Малфой, — перебила его Джинни. Это решительное выражение лица было прекрасно ему знакомо, поэтому Драко, улыбаясь, с интересом повернулся к ней:

— И что ты предлагаешь взамен?

Джинни посмотрела прямо на него и просто ответила:

— Себя.

Глаза Малфоя удивленно расширились, он неверяще уставился на нее, ожидая, что вот сейчас она засмеется и скажет, что он неправильно ее понял. Но она молчала, продолжая сверлить его взглядом.

— Помоги им, и я сделаю все, что ты пожелаешь, добровольно.

— Заманчивое предложение, Уизли, — наконец, протянул Малфой. — Но с чего ты взяла, что мне удастся добраться до них раньше других Пожирателей?

Джинни лишь закивала, показывая, что ожидала этого вопроса.

— У меня есть несколько идей, на счет того, где именно они могут быть и где лучше будет их спрятать. Я готова поделиться своими соображениями, но при одном условии.

— И каком же?

— Ты позволишь мне с ними увидеться.

— Уизли, да ты хоть представляешь, несколько трудно будет это осуществить! А тут еще с тобой возиться! — запротестовал Драко, но у Джинни и на это имелся ответ.

— Во-первых, они никогда не примут помощь от кого-то вроде тебя, если только ты не дашь мне их убедить. Во-вторых, если я буду с тобой, они не рискнут причинить тебе вред, а убить тем более не смогут, ведь я буду защищать тебя и, если понадобится, не только от них. А, в-третьих, я считала, что они погибли. Ты хоть представляешь, как мне хочется увидеть их и убедиться, что с ними все в порядке?!

Малфой задумался, устраиваясь на кровати. Джинни тоже легла, потушив свечу.

— Иди сюда, Уизли, — он откинул руку, ожидая, когда она придвинется поближе. Джинни секунду поколебалась, но потом все же покорно подползла к Драко, положив голову ему на плечо.

— Тогда у меня тоже есть несколько условий, — сообщил он, накручивая на палец прядь ее волос. — Первое — ты будешь вести себя тише воды и ниже травы, пока я буду разбираться, что тут можно сделать.

Джинни уже открыла было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но он поднял руку в предостерегающем жесте:

— Я услышал тебя, Уизли, и про твои соображения, и про все остальное, я привлеку тебя, когда мне будет необходима твоя помощь. Второе — полагаю, без помощи Снейпа нам не обойтись.

Тут Джинни даже не стала противиться, Снейп действительно смог бы очень помочь.

— И третье — ты перестанешь называть меня по фамилии. Ты все поняла?

Джинни кивнула.

— Я не услышал, ты все поняла?

— Да, Драко, — послушно отозвалась Джинни.

— Вот и умничка, а теперь давай спать.

Он обнял ее за плечи, устраиваясь удобнее. Видимо, это было очередное из его условий. Но Джинни это не особо заботило, главное, что совсем скоро она сможет увидеть своих братьев, а с Малфоем, точнее с Драко, она уж как-нибудь справится.


	9. Воссоединение

Когда Драко на следующий день рассказал Северусу о просьбе Джинни, Снейп так на него посмотрел, что все эмоции красноречиво отобразились на его зачастую безучастном лице.

— _Что_ ты собираешься сделать? — не удержавшись, переспросил крестный.

— Ты слышал, Северус, я должен помочь этим чертовым Уизли.

— Для начала не мешало бы помочь собственной голове. Ты хоть представляешь, что тебя ждет в случае не то что провала, а хотя бы подозрения в причастности к этому?

Драко тяжело вздохнул, но все-таки кивнул.

— Надеюсь, хоть после этого ты, наконец, успокоишься.

— Так ты мне поможешь?

— Учитывая, что остановить тебя вряд ли получится, то да, как обычно. Я-то думал, что после смерти Дамблдора мне заживется спокойнее, но куда уж там, собственный крестничек не устает вляпываться в истории, одна хуже другой, — проворчал Снейп, помешивая зелье.

— Это в последний раз, Северус, — совершенно по-детски протянул Драко.

— В последний, как же, рядом с этой Уизли — сильно сомневаюсь. Я уже не рад, что мы выбрали именно ее.

— Зато она была самой сильной.

— Драко, — снисходительно глянул на него Снейп, — к твоему счастью, она оказалась самой сильной. Смею предположить, даже будь это не так, ты все равно выбрал бы ее.

Малфой хмуро глянул на крестного, они оба знали, что это правда, но ни один из них не озвучивал этого прежде. Ведь то, что Джинни оказалась достаточно могущественной ведьмой действительно только сыграло Драко на руку.

— Может, она потому меня и привлекает, что не слабачка, — огрызнулся он, все же не рискуя смотреть Снейпу в глаза.

— Надеюсь, так оно и есть.

Когда план был более-менее доработан, к собранию присоединилась Джинни, и теперь они втроем обсуждали все возможные варианты.

— Предлагаю спрятать их в доме тетушки Мюриэль, она умерла в апреле, когда мы жили там.

— Дом мертвой тетушки?

— Да, на него наложены все мыслимые и немыслимые охранные чары.

— И Фиделиус? — поинтересовался Снейп.

— Да, папа повторно сотворил его после смерти Мюриэль, сделав себя Хранителем. Поскольку он погиб, я так понимаю, Хранителями становятся все, кто знал точный адрес, — Джинни посмотрела на Снейпа, ожидая подтверждения.

— Верно, мисс Уизли, абсолютно все люди, которым было известно месторасположение дома после того, как на него было наложено заклинание Фиделиус. Таких много?

— Вся наша семья, но остались только мы с близнецами, еще Люпин был там, но он погиб, не так ли?

Снейп лишь кивнул.

— Кингсли?

— Мертв.

— Еще Флер может знать, но я понятия не имею, где она.

— Полагаю, во Франции или скрывается где-нибудь в другом месте, я не слышал, чтобы ее поймали.

— Это хорошо, значит все, нас трое… осталось…

— Тогда это отличное место для укрытия. Вам надо отправиться туда и убедиться, что дом пригоден для жизни, оставить припасы. Но ни в коем случае не аппарируйте прямо в особняк, и не используйте камин или портключ. Лучше всего будет, если вы аппарируете куда-нибудь поблизости и пройдете до дома пешком. И учтите, мисс Уизли, никому нельзя называть точный адрес. Как вы знаете, люди могут войти в дом вместе с вами, но пока им не известно конкретное месторасположение, они не смогут вернуться туда без вас. Полагаю, мне и Драко тоже не стоит этого знать. Вы, как Хранитель, не сможете выдать секрет даже под пытками, только рассказать добровольно. Остальные же — те, кому вы открыли тайну, в случае вашей смерти очень даже смогут это сделать, ведь тогда они станут Хранителями.

Дом тетушки Мюриэль находился на окраине маггловской деревни, рядом с особняками еще нескольких волшебников, также надежно защищенными от посторонних взглядов.

Они с Малфоем аппарировали в лесок в сотне ярдов от жилища покойной Мюриэль. Сердце Джинни сжалось, когда она издалека заметила дом, в котором провела несколько долгих месяцев этой весной. Она обернулась к Драко, но тот лишь недоуменно озирался по сторонам.

— Ты не видишь его, да?

Малфой отрицательно покачал головой.

— Это хорошо, значит, защита Фиделиуса работает исправно. Пойдем, тут недалеко.

Когда они дошли до калитки, Джинни взяла Малфоя за руку, проводя во двор. Только теперь он смог рассмотреть старый дом из камня. Окна были наглухо закрыты, а газон зарос сорняками, поэтому не возникало сомнений, что здесь уже несколько месяцев никто не живет.

Джинни подошла к крыльцу и потянулась к третьему камню сверху. Тот вспыхнул оранжеватым светом, и ее ладонь прошла сквозь стену, а пальцы коснулись ключа.

— Только Уизли могут взять этот ключ, мамина работа, — пояснила Джинни, заметив заинтересованный взгляд Малфоя.

Дверь, натужно скрипнув, открылась, и они вошли в просторную гостиную, миновав небольшой коридор. Мебель здесь была старинная с легким налетом экстравагантности и еще меньшим — роскоши. Мягкий гарнитур на резных ножках с розовыми в цветочек подушками, старинный сервант и массивный дубовый стол со стульями на двенадцать персон. Складывалось впечатление, что когда-то здесь жили богатые люди, когда-то очень-очень давно.

Малфой скривился от одного взгляда на мебель, покрытую толстым слоем пыли, и произнес несколько заклинаний. Комната моментально посветлела, грязь и пыль исчезли, а в камине вспыхнул огонь.

— Ты знаешь бытовые заклинания? — удивленно повернулась к нему Джинни.

— Если ты забыла, по успеваемости я был вторым студентом на курсе после Грейнджер.

— Уверена, Гермиона смогла бы и обстановку сделать поприятнее, — не удержалась от комментария Джинни, направляясь к лестнице на второй этаж.

Воспоминания нахлынули на нее, когда она поднялась по знакомым ступеням. Тут совершенно ничего не изменилось, время будто замерло в этих стенах. Ее не покидало ощущение, что вот сейчас она услышит мамин голос, зовущий обедать, из комнаты напротив покажется голова Перси, а в коридоре послышаться шаги отца.

Джинни дошла до двери с изображением розы и толкнула ее, нерешительно заглядывая внутрь. Когда-то это была ее комната. Маячивший за спиной Малфой тут же взмахнул палочкой, приводя в порядок и ее. Теперь казалось, что Джинни вышла отсюда только вчера, спеша в Хогвартс. Вон на полу валяется ее сумка с учебниками, стол завален свитками и старыми газетами, на стене приколото несколько фотографий. Джинни подошла ближе, разглядывая их: они с Гермионой возле маггловского кинотеатра, она, Рон и близнецы на Чемпионате мира по квиддичу, они с Гарри на свадьбе Билла и Флер, пока он еще не выпил оборотное зелье.

У Джинни защипало глаза, и она поспешно сморгнула готовые сорваться с ресниц слезинки. Казалось это воспоминания из другой жизни, словно с тех счастливых времен прошел уже с десяток лет.

— «Пушки Педдл», серьезно? — послышался с другого угла комнаты голос Малфоя, заметившего несколько плакатов и свисавшую со стула оранжевую футболку квиддичной сборной.

— Это любимая команда Рона, — пожала плечами Джинни, подходя ближе и рассматривая выгоревшие плакаты с движущимися на них мелкими фигурками. — Я всегда болела за «Холихедских Гарпий».

— Очень феминистично*, — закатил глаза Малфой.

— А ты за кого болеешь? Хотя постой, дай угадаю, «Паддлмир Юнайтед»? — сузила глаза Джинни.

— Между прочим, старейшая команда Лиги, если ты не в курсе, на ее счету двадцать две…

— Да-да, — перебила Джинни, — двадцать две победы в Национальном первенстве и еще парочка на Кубке Европы. Очень консервативно, — снисходительно фыркнула она.

— А может, ты не любишь их потому, что всеми обожаемая Гвеног Джонс была задержана за драку прямо во время матча**?

— Поделом предательнице Гриффитс, — распалено воскликнула Джинни, взмахнув руками, отчего стоящий рядом стул опрокинулся, и все сваленные на нем вещи посыпались на пол. По паркету покатился золотой галлеон, вывалившийся из кармана упавших джинс. Малфой тут же остановил его носком начищенной туфли, удивленно протянув:

— Целый галлеон? Твоя заначка, Уизли? — он принялся вертеть в руках монету, пока Джинни водружала вещи обратно на стул.

— Фальшивый, — сквозь зубы прошипела она.

Малфой хохотнул, но потом, будто что-то вспомнив, приблизил галлеон к глазам, пристально разглядывая.

— Это один из тех, что вы использовали во времена ОД? — он вертел галлеон, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то доказательства.

— Да, потом Невилл передавал сообщения и…

— Бродяги жизнь не мед, но все-таки свобода, — недоуменно сдвинув брови, прочитал Малфой.

— Что ты сказал? — Джинни дернулась, будто от электрического разряда.

— Здесь написана какая-то ерунда…

— Дай сюда, — она выхватила у него из рук монету, приглядываясь внимательнее, на ободке галлеона были выведены продекламированные Малфоем слова.

— Я знаю, где они! — просияла Джинни.

— Они? Кто они? Близнецы, что ли?

— Да, тут же все написано, Бродяга — это Сириус, после побега из Азкабана он жутко страдал, сидя взаперти, но все равно был на свободе. Это подсказка, они в поместье Блэков.

— Но… — удивленно покосился на нее Малфой. — Как они туда попали?

— Мы провели там лето перед пятым курсом, твоим — шестым. Дом родителей Сириуса — это штаб-квартира Ордена Феникса.

— Поместье Ориона и Вальбурги? — Драко не сумел сдержать пораженный смешок.

— Да, по-моему, их звали именно так, а что?

— Просто, они — наглядный пример категоричности взглядов чистокровной семьи, они ненавидели магглов и полукровок, отреклись от старшего сына, и хотя сами не вступили в ряды Пожирателей смерти, но всячески поддерживали идеи Темного Лорда еще на заре его становления. И… Орден Феникса в их доме — это равносильно тому, что вся твоя семейка в один прекрасный день явилась бы на пикник в Малфой-мэнор. Я имею в виду, это гениально, никто бы не заподозрил, что именно их дом стал штабом. К тому же, насколько мне известно, поместье защищено таким количеством охранных чар, что в него можно проникнуть, только если ты член семьи.

— Или знаешь точный адрес, — довольная улыбка появилась на лице Джинни.

— Ты его знаешь? — все еще удивленно добавил Малфой.

— Ты слушаешь меня вообще? Я провела там все лето! Я не то, что адрес, я там практически каждый закуток знаю. И честно, я понимаю, почему они решили спрятаться именно там. Когда мы туда отправимся? — Джинни нетерпеливо переступила с ноги на ногу, будто прямо сейчас готова была рвануть в Лондон.

— Не торопись, Уизли, надо обсудить все с Северусом, может, он посоветует что-то дельное или пойдет с нами.

— Он не может, Грозный глаз сотворил заклинание, которое не впустит в штаб Снейпа, после того, как он убил Дамблдора.

— Ты же знаешь, что он сделал это по просьбе самого директора? — холодно переспросил Малфой, он ненавидел любые упоминания о смерти главы Хогвартса.

— Я знаю, что он сделал это вместо тебя, — натянуто проговорила Джинни.

— Да, это тоже, но Дамблдор все равно умирал, и это был его план, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявил Драко, и Джинни поняла, что он говорит правду, хотя и не могла объяснить, почему была в этом уверена.

— Я видел воспоминание Снейпа, — будто отвечая на ее немой вопрос, продолжил Малфой. — Уверяю тебя, он хотел этого так же, как и я.

Драко хмуро опустил взгляд, разворачиваясь и выходя из комнаты. Джинни постояла еще минутку, и, окинув прощальным взглядом помещение, направилась вниз вслед за Малфоем, прихватив с собой зачарованный галлеон.

* * *

 _* — Команда «Холихедские гарпии», кроме всего прочего, уникальна тем, что среди ее игроков нет ни одного мужчины._

 _** — «Паддлмир Юнайтед» перекупили Вайлду Гриффитс у «Холихедских Гарпий» за тысячу галлеонов. В матче против своих бывших подруг Гриффитс вынуждена была аппарировать прямо посреди игры, по причине беспорядков. Уже перед матчем, предвидя проблемы, у болельщиков и игроков были отобраны палочки, но многие пронесли свои орудия нелегально. В итоге на стадионе разгорелась драка, уэльский капитан, Гвеног Джонс, была задержана._

 _Источник материалов: Гарри Поттер вики_

* * *

Составить подробный план не вышло, как только Джинни и Драко оставили припасы в доме тетушки Мюриэль и аппарировали в дом Снейпа, то обнаружили последнего у камина, безуспешно пытающего связаться с Мэнором.

— Эти безмозглые кретины были замечены в Дырявом котле, — недовольно сообщил он, обвиняюще глядя на Джинни, словно это была ее идея.

— Все пятеро? — переспросил Драко.

— Нет, только близнецы и Джордан, вы убедились, что дом пригоден для укрытия?

— И не только, — Джинни достала фальшивый галлеон, — я думаю, они в поместье Сириуса, — она протянула монету Снейпу, и тот скривился, читая надпись на ней.

— Похоже на то, — нехотя согласился он, возвращая находку Джинни. — Вам стоит отправиться туда немедленно. Пока им не взбрела в голову очередная несуразица. — Вот, — он протянул Драко старинный портсигар.

— Даешь мне прикурить, Северус? — не удержался Малфой, вертя в руках серебряную вещицу с наполовину стертой гравировкой.

— Крайне остроумно, — убийственно глянул на крестника Снейп. — Это односторонний портал с открытым местом назначения.

— Как это, открытым? — не поняла Джинни.

— Вижу, мисс Уизли, школьные знания не слишком отяготили ваш ум, — язвительно прокомментировал Северус, буравя ее своими черными глазами. Джинни уже по привычке приготовилась услышать, как он снимает баллы с Гриффиндора. Однако Снейп, недовольно поджав губы, все же пояснил: — Это значит, что вы единоразово можете перенестись в любой пункт назначения, если хоть раз бывали там и знаете точное месторасположение. Это ваш путь к отступлению, если решите с помощью него перенестись в дом вашей тетки, то только вы, мисс Уизли, или кто-то из других Хранителей, можете активировать портключ. И будьте предельно внимательны — одна неверная мысль или неполное указание адреса, и вас закинет к черту на кулички. Этот портключ не имеет радиуса действия, не забудьте назвать графство и страну.

Джинни пораженно уставилась на Снейпа, она действительно понятия не имела, что такие портключи вообще существуют, а вот Малфой совсем не выглядел удивленным.

— Скольких людей он сможет перенести?

— Восьмерых, на случай, если с ними там целая компания.

— Вызывает? — Драко заметил, что Снейп потирает левое предплечье.

— Да, я уже и так задержался, пока пытался тут выйти с вами на связь, — проворчал Северус, направляясь к камину. — Драко, — обернулся он, держа в руке горсть летучего пороха, — будь осторожен и следи за этой, — он красноречиво стрельнул глазами в сторону Джинни и, больше ничего не сказав, исчез в пламени камина.

— Этой? — возмущенно переспросила Джинни. — У меня вообще-то имя есть.

— Поверь мне, он мог обозвать тебя и похуже, Снейп обычно не скупится на эпитеты. Он был крайне раздражен, когда узнал о нашей с тобой сделке.

— Что? Ты рассказал ему? — щеки Джинни порозовели, и Малфой, заметив это, удовлетворенно протянул:

— Я не вдавался в детали, но, думаю, он догадался, какова награда.

— Отлично, — проворчала Джинни, яростно раздувая ноздри.

Драко лишь ухмыльнулся, меняя тему:

— Нам пора выдвигаться, если хотим застать их на месте.

Джинни кивнула, успокаиваясь, какая разница кто и что о ней подумает, будь то Снейп или кто-либо другой, главное, что она увидит братьев, и они будут в безопасности. Она подошла к Малфою, цепко хватаясь за его плечи для аппарации.

— Ты ведешь, я понятия не имею, где находится дом Блэков.

— Ты никогда не бывал там раньше? — удивилась Джинни, Уизли всегда навещали своих многочисленных родственников по праздникам.

Драко пожал плечами:

— Может, в детстве, смутно припоминаю что-то такое, — а потом сжал ее руки, — приготовься, на счет три: раз, два, три…

Он крутнулся вместе в ней, и Джинни сосредоточилась на пункте предназначения. Их сжало в пространственном перемещении, а уже через несколько секунд они оказались на крыльце дома на площади Гриммо, вдыхая влажный лондонский воздух.

Драко быстро осмотрелся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не заметил, но улица, на которую как раз опускались сумерки, была пустынна, лишь вдали слышались сигналы машин и гул большого города.

Джинни тем временем надавила на тяжелую ручку двери, и та, к ее удивлению, легко поддалась. В коридоре было темно, пахло пылью, плесенью и старыми вещами.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что они здесь? — недоверчиво протянул Малфой, заглядывая внутрь поверх ее плеча. — Дом выглядит нежилым.

Джинни пропустила его слова мимо ушей, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце, и делая несколько шагов вперед, стараясь ступать как бесшумно, чтобы не разбудить портрет миссис Блэк.

— Как-то слишком уж тихо, — настороженно произнес Малфой, пытаясь обойти ее, но Джинни преградила ему путь рукой.

— Осторожно, Драко.

И в этот момент три красные вспышки прорезали воздух. Джинни успела лишь оттолкнуть Малфоя к стене, пригибаясь, а заклинания, пролетевшие над их головами, врезались в дверь, опалив ее, судя по распространившемуся запаху гари.

— Стоять, ни с места! — услышала Джинни знакомый голос, и сердце забилось сильнее.

— Это я, Джинни, — тут же заговорила она, примирительно поднимая руки и стараясь сдержать себя, чтобы не бросится к стоявшим в проходе кухни близнецам.

Вспыхнули лампы, и они с Драко поморщились от яркого света, едва ли заметив замершего на ступеньках Ли Джордана. Все трое друзей держали их под прицелом палочек, недоверчиво разглядывая.

— Где твоя волшебная палочка? — бросил Фред.

— У меня ее нет, — пожала плечами Джинни.

— Экспелиармус, — крикнул Джордж, и палочка Малфоя, выругавшегося сквозь зубы, оказалась в его раскрытой ладони. Он произнес обнаруживающее заклинание, и кивнул брату:

— Это действительно Малфой.

— А ты кто такая? Как вы нас нашли? И как вообще сюда попали? — повернулся к ней Фред, задавая все новые и новые вопросы и прожигая недоверчивым взглядом.

— Это я, Джинни, черт, Фред, неужели ты не узнаешь собственную сестру? Я нашла фальшивый галлеон, — Джинни потянулась к карману, заметив, как насторожено подняли повыше палочки близнецы. — Вот, я прочитала ваше сообщение и поняла, что вы здесь. И мы аппарировали сюда почти сразу же, — было больно смотреть в их недоверчиво прищуренные глаза.

Близнецы переглянулись, будто обмениваясь мысленными репликами.

— Уизли, скажи им что-нибудь, о чем известно только вам, видишь же, что они тебе не верят, — подал голос Малфой, и три гневных взгляда тут же были направлены на него.

— А ты, хорек, лучше вообще помалкивай, — кинул ему Джордж.

— По крайней мере, теперь не возникает сомнений, что вы — те, кем и являетесь, — скривился Драко, отвечая им таким же ненавидящим взглядом.

— На чердаке нашей Норы жил упырь, когда Рону было пять, вы чуть не заставили его дать Непреложный обет, а два года спустя угостили кислотной шипучкой, которая прожгла ему язык насквозь, — начала Джинни, отвлекая их от перепалки. — Ваше любимое блюдо — пастуший пирог маминого приготовления. Когда мы были в Египте, вы едва не заперли Перси в пирамиде. Именно вы подарили Гарри карту Мародеров на Рождество, а когда вы только изобрели Забастовочные завтраки, у них был побочный эффект в виде прыщей на…

— Джинни, малышка, это действительно ты, — широко улыбнулся Фред, делая шаг ей навстречу. Однако Джордж опередил его, добравшись до сестры первым и заключив в крепкие объятия, так что Фреду пришлось обнимать уже их двоих.

— Жутко сопливое зрелище, — пробубнил себе под нос Драко, закатывая глаза.

— Что ты сказал, хорек? — дернулся в его сторону Джордж, но Джинни ухватила его сзади за свитер.

— Не надо, прошу тебя.

— Джинни, в чем дело, почему ты появилась тут вместе с этим слизняком? — в отвращении скривился Фред, прожигая Малфоя недобрым взглядом.

— Может, поговорим на кухне? Это длинная история, — предложила Джинни, подталкивая близнецов в противоположную от Малфоя сторону.

Они недовольно заворчали, но все же направились на кухню, подталкиваемые в спину ладошками Джинни. Как только все расселись за столом, близнецы достали несколько бутылок сливочного пива, Малфой же остался стоять в дверях, высокомерно поглядывая на присутствующих.

— Так что вас с ним связывает, Джинни? — напомнил о прерванном разговоре Ли Джордан.

— Темный Лорд устроил Охоту на ведьм, слышали о таком?

Парни хмуро кивнули:

— Ты тоже была там? Мы не знали.

— Да, в первом сезоне, не буду описывать все прелести этой жестокой игры, но в итоге, Драко победил, забрав меня с острова. И Волдеморт наградил его, проведя ритуал, связывающий нас, так что теперь моя обязанность — его защищать.

— Защищать _Драко_? — переспросил Джордж, произнося имя Малфоя так, будто это было самое мерзкое ругательство.

Джинни кивнула, не обращая внимания на тон брата и прожигающий спину взгляд Малфоя.

— И я не советую вам проверять силу моей защиты, последний раз, когда в него запустили непростительным, из-за моего выброса магии волшебника, сделавшего это, хорошенько приложило об стену, — пояснила Джинни, стараясь избегать имен и обстоятельств.

— Может, убьем его и дело с концом, а Фордж?

— Отличная идея, Дред.

— Совсем не соображаете, да, Уизли? — протянул со своего места Малфой. — Вы не можете меня убить пока она здесь, ее магия вам этого просто не позволит. Если же вы прикончите меня в ее отсутствие, что маловероятно, поскольку Джинни не может меня покинуть, то она умрет в течение суток после моей смерти. Так что лучше будьте паиньками и слушайте сестру, пока она у вас еще есть.

— А тебя никто не спрашивал, хорек, — поднялся было со своего места Джордж, явно намереваясь проучить Малфоя, но Джинни не позволила ему:

— Все, что он сказал, — правда, прошу вас, успокойтесь. Расскажите лучше как вы спаслись и что, черт возьми, вы делали в Дырявом котле?

Близнецы уселись обратно, заметно успокоившись, но все еще злобно поглядывая на Драко.

— После битвы я был сильно ранен, — заговорил Ли, — поэтому Фред и Джордж перенесли меня в наше укрытие, созданное как раз на такой случай. Потом они вернули в Хогсмид, пытаясь добраться до школы, но нарвались на Пожирателей смерти. Вуд и Финниган помогли им отбиться, но пришлось ненадолго отступить: Фреда тоже ранили, Шеймус потерял много крови, а приспешники Волдеморта все прибывали.

— Когда же мы с Оливером снова отправились в Хогвартс, — подхватил Джордж, — над школой уже висело несколько черных меток, зеленеющих в черном дыме огромного пожара. Я никогда в жизни не видел столько убитых, мы справились с дежурившей у школы тройкой Пожирателей, но из живых там больше никого не осталось. Мы опоздали, — сокрушенно закончил он.

— Вы видели?.. — Джинни едва ли могла совладать с собственным голосом, — видели… маму или… папу… или?..

— Маму и Билла, — надтреснутым голосом ответил Джордж, — но мы не успели даже похоронить их, другие Пожиратели как-то узнали, что их соратники были обезврежены, и прислали новых. С первыми шестью мы справились, но потом появились дементоры, и мы с Вудом еле унесли ноги.

Ненадолго в кухне повисла сокрушительная тишина, словно минута молчания в память о погибших в этой ужасной войне.

— Что на счет Дырявого котла? — подал со своего угла голос Малфой.

— Ты заткнешься, наконец, или мне тебе помочь? — яростно воскликнул Фред, снова вскакивая на ноги.

— Рискни своим здоровьем, Уизли, — словно не замечая никакой угрозы в голосе старшего из близнецов, парировал Драко.

— Да я тебя сейчас… — гаркнул Фред, взмахивая палочкой, вырвавшийся из нее голубой луч не долетев и половины пути до Малфоя, был уничтожен легким движением руки Джинни. Срикошетившее заклинание ударило в стену, поджигая выцветшие обои, и Ли Джордану пришлось несколько раз применить Агуаменти, чтобы потушить огонь.

— Фред!.. — тоном миссис Уизли отозвалась Джинни, и брат недовольно потупил взгляд. — Дырявый котел? — напомнила она.

— Это был отвлекающий маневр, — вздохнул Джордж. — Пока Шеймус и Оливер пытаются разузнать что-то об устройстве МТЛ.

— Эти идиоты сунулись в лагерь? — возмущенно произнес Малфой, уже даже не реагируя на гневные взгляды присутствующих.

— Как ты их назвал?..

— Идиоты, придурки, кретины, как вам будет угодно, защита трудовых лагерей проработана до мельчайший деталей. Попавший в магическое поле лагеря волшебник, отслеживается даже при аппарации, только не говорите, что они вернутся прямо сюда.

— Что ты несешь, да они… — начал снова возмущаться Джордж, но Джинни перебила его:

— Ты уверен, Драко? Они смогут их отследить?

— Как только они аппарируют, активизируется след, и Пожиратели смогут отыскать их за считанные секунды, обходя любые охранные чары.

— Что на счет портключа, который дал Снейп, он тоже отслеживается? — начала перебирать в голове варианты отступления Джинни.

Драко отрицательно покачал головой:

— Его перемещение невозможно засечь, поскольку он не настроен на точный адрес.

— Когда они должны вернуться? — резко повернулась к братьям Джинни.

Близнецы переглянулись, выглядя крайне растерянными:

— С минуты на минуту.

— Проклятье, времени мало, дай мне портключ, — Джинни протянула руку, и Малфой нехотя достал из кармана серебряный портсигар. — Станьте все поближе, — скомандовала Джинни, вызвав очередной возмущенный ропот, но под ее гневным взглядом ребята стушевались, становясь плечом к плечу вокруг нее. — Как только Вуд и Финниган появятся здесь, хватайте их так быстро, как только сможете, и кричите, что готовы. Я перенесу нас в надежное место.

— Какое надежное? — недоверчиво прищурился Ли.

— Мы там уже бывали, дом нашей любимой тетушки, — иронично отозвалась Джинни, переглядываясь с близнецами.

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея, Джинни, по-моему, она даже после смерти будет вспоминать нам ту навозную бомбу, — хихикая, отозвался Джордж.

— Но ведь оно того стоило, — закивал Фред, — она больше не заявлялась на Рождество и всегда избегала…

Внезапно хлопнула входная дверь, и послышались неспешные шаги и приглушенные разговоры.

— Сюда, быстрее, парни, — крикнул Ли Джордан, но шаги в коридоре едва ли ускорились. В дверном проеме показались уставшие, но довольные Шеймус и Оливер:

— Вы не поверите, — начал Финниган и осекся, заметив гостей. — Что за…

Но договорить он не успел, громыхнула входная дверь, сорванная с петель заклинанием, и близнецы бросились к гриффиндорцам, хватая их за руки.

— Готовы, — в один голос выкрикнули Фред и Джордж, и Джинни тут же схватилась руками за портключ, слыша звучащий в голове собственный голос: Англия, графство Бакингемшир, Уоттон-Андервуд, Зеленая улица, дом 15.

Она краем глаза заметила мелькнувшие в коридоре фигуры, раздался вопль миссис Блэк, но в следующий миг Джинни почувствовала рывок в районе пупка, и их отчаянно закружило. Перемещение длилось, казалось, целую вечность, но, наконец, она ощутила удар, и они все повалились врассыпную на ковер в гостиной тетушки Мюриэль.

— Я надеялся, что больше никогда не увижу это розовое недоразумение, — обреченно проворчал Фред, приземлившийся точно рядом с потертым диваном.

— Они точно не смогут нас отследить? — напряженно спросила Джинни, поворачиваясь к Драко.

Тот забрал у нее из рук превратившийся в обычную безделушку портсигар и произнес несколько заклинаний.

— Никакого следа, — подтвердил Малфой, поднимаясь на ноги, и Джинни облегченно выдохнула.

— Как ты определил? — стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал не слишком заинтересованно, бросил Ли Джордан.

— Пара простых заклинаний, — пожал плечами Драко, подразумевая, что вдаваться в подробности он не намерен.

— Что там, в лагере? — опомнившись, уточнил у новоприбывших Фред.

— Все по-прежнему: работы много, отдыха мало. После случая на аукционе, никто не рискует бежать.

— Они знают об аукционе? — удивленно переспросил Джордж.

— Даже больше, они в курсе того, что сделал с провинившимися Грейбек: их изуродованные тела выставили на всеобщее обозрение. Это моментально пресекло любые мысли о побеге.

— Так вы не увиделись с Анджелиной? — нервно переспросил Фред.

— Анджелиной? Анджелиной Джонсон? — словно припоминая что-то, поинтересовалась Джинни.

— Да, — сокрушенно кивнул старший из близнецов. — Она работала в Отделе магических игр и спорта уже второй год. Поначалу не привлекала к себе излишнего внимания, но вскоре был издан закон о регистрации полукровок и принудительном переводе их в трудовые лагеря, якобы во благо светлого будущего магического сообщества. Когда же их там закрыли, наложив ограничения на волшебные палочки, мы поняли, что дело дрянь, но было уже поздно.

— Что их заставляют там делать? — осторожно спросила Джинни.

— Насколько нам известно, — вступил в разговор Оливер, — Анджелина достаточно одаренная, поэтому она варит зелья, но задания очень разнятся, в зависимости от умений волшебника и его родословной. И мы намерены это исправить.

— Серьезно!? Вам мало того, что вас чуть не поймали? — отозвался Драко.

— По добру по здорову, лучше закройся, Малфой, — предупредил Джордж.

— Но что вы, на самом деле, собираетесь делать? — перефразировала вопрос Джинни.

— Во-первых, не прекращать бороться, — заявил Шеймус.

— Во-вторых, помочь всем нашим из МТЛ освободиться, — добавил Вуд, — и программа максимум — уничтожить Волдеморта.

— Неужели? И как же вы собираетесь это осуществить? — поинтересовался Драко.

— Кстати, Малфой, забыли предупредить, ты должен дать Непреложный обет, что не сдашь нас при первом удобном случае, и не донесешь на нас своим дружкам, папочке или хозяину.

Драко попытался противиться, но даже Джинни не встала на его защиту, поэтому Малфою действительно пришлось дать Фреду Непреложный обет.

— И еще одна новость: мы решили возобновить выпуски на магическом радио, — напомнил Ли Джорждан.

— Круто! — воскликнула Джинни, пытаясь не обращать внимания на красноречивые взгляды Драко, но уже через минуту, тот прошептал ей на ухо:

— Нам пора.

— Да, нам пора, — громко, но с непреодолимой грустью в голосе отозвалась Джинни, — надеюсь, еще увидимся.

— Уизли имела в виду, что в следующем месяце увидимся, мы будем навещать вас, по мере возможности, — заявил Драко, поймав благодарный взгляд Джинни.

— Кстати, об этом, — кивнул Джордж, хлопая себя по карманам, а потом явил свету странного вида вещь, больше всего напоминавшую складное женское зеркальце. — Это портопланариум.

— Рабочее название, — пояснил, закатив глаза, Фред.

— Да, наша последняя разработка, — Джордж взмахнул палочкой, накладывая на предмет в своей руке несколько дополнительных заклинаний. — Он рассчитан на двоих и переносит на заданное расстояние так же, как и портключ, но имеет огромное преимущество — о его существовании не известно Темному Лорду, не так ли, Малфой?

Драко лишь согласно кивнул, а близнецы передали вещицу Джинни.

— Ты всегда сможешь отправиться к нам в случаем необходимости.

— Или когда найдешь способ избавиться от Малфоя, — подмигнул ей Фред.

— Гениальный план, — прошипел Драко, протягивая Джинни руку.

— Нам пора, — кивнула она, мы еще увидимся, берегите себя, — она поочередно обняла каждого из парней, сопровождаемая бдительным взглядом Драко, а потом они дошли до калитки, покидая укрытие.

— Мы ведь еще вернемся сюда, правда? — переспросила Джинни по пути к лесу, из которого они ранее аппарировали.

— Да, Уизли, вполне вероятно, — кивнул Малфой, притягивая ее к себе для аппарации. — И теперь, когда мы благополучно вернулись, — заговорил Драко, шагая по залитой лунным светом дорожке Малфой-мэнора, — хочется напомнить тебе, Уизли, что твои братья — в безопасности, а значит, пришло время платить по счетам.


	10. Превосходство

_Amely — Tonight cover (dirty version)_

Джинни чувствовала, как его взгляд прожигает спину, но старалась не обращать на это внимания. Почему-то когда она заключала эту сделку, исход казался ей каким-то призрачным, ведь на тот момент это было единственно правильное решение. Однако теперь, когда близнецы находились в безопасности, а часть сделки со стороны Малфоя была выполнена, Джинни вдруг поняла, что совершенно не готова исполнить свою.

— Мерлин всемогущий, у тебя такое лицо, будто ты душу дьяволу собралась продавать. Это просто секс, Уизли, ты делала это раньше, — хмыкнул Малфой, с интересом наблюдая за ее реакцией.

Джинни подняла на него взгляд, гадая, он действительно не понимает или просто издевается?

— Пойду в душ, пока ты тут… собираешься с мыслями, — покачал головой Драко, закидывая на плечо полотенце и скрываясь за дверью ванной комнаты.

Джинни выдохнула, стараясь привести мысли в порядок. Проклятие! Чертов Малфой! Ну, как она могла пообещать ему нечто подобное?! Чем она вообще думала? Идиотка!

Она вскочила с кровати, принявшись шагать по комнате, заламывая руки, что же делать? Как она сможет справиться с ним? Позволить ему? Джинни прикусила ноготь, напряженно размышляя, что же предпринять в данной ситуации. Как ни крути, но она не могла найти никакого другого выхода, кроме очевидного. Она сама предложила ему себя, он согласился, выполнил условия сделки, помог ее братьям, даже вел себя почти нормально. Черт!

Она услышала, что вода выключилась, и замерла, чувствуя как бешено стучится сердце. В следующий миг Джинни уже рванула к шкафу, доставая другое полотенце и пытаясь выиграть хоть немного времени. Зачем? Она сама не знала, но это единственное, что пришло в голову.

Появившийся из душа Малфой, с мокрыми волосами и в одних пижамных штанах, только хмыкнул, отметив резвость, с которой она помчалась в ванную.

— Уизли, и не вздумай одеваться после душа, в этом нет совершенно никакого смысла, — крикнул он вслед закрывающейся двери.

Джинни лишь выругалась сквозь зубы. Черт бы побрал этого Малфоя! Его самодовольство и непомерно раздувшееся эго скоро перестанут помещаться в этой комнате.

Она встала под теплые струи душа, пытаясь смыть с себя последствия сегодняшних событий и переживания о будущих. Джинни намеренно делала все жутко медленно: помыла голову, намылилась душистой пеной до кончиков пальцев, постояла под душем, ополаскиваясь. Также неспешно вытерлась, расчесала волосы.

Что же делать?

Посмотрела на себя в зеркало.

Ну, не может же она вот так обнаженной выйти из душа?

Обмотала полотенце вокруг тела, закрепив его на груди.

Она просто должна сделать это. Отвечать за свои слова. Выполнить условия уговора и все, это не может длиться вечно, может, Малфой справится быстро и дело с концом?!

Джинни сделала еще один глубокий вдох, словно перед прыжком, и надавила на ручку двери.

Может, он уже уснул?

Но Драко лежал на кровати с книгой в руках, терпеливо дожидаясь ее. Услышав, как скрипнула дверь, он поднял голову, фыркнув:

— Уизли, я уж подумал, что ты там утопиться решила, — в его глазах плясали озорные искорки, пока он наблюдал, как она приближается к кровати и несмело опускается на ее краешек.

Джинни замерла на своей половине, чувствуя, как горят щеки и бешено колотится сердце. Драко помолчал с десяток секунд, следя за ней внимательным взглядом.

— Долго будешь так сидеть? — он прищурился, замечая, как она вскидывает голову.

— Можешь брать, что хотел, — едва слышно выдохнула Джинни, стараясь смотреть куда-угодно, только не на него.

— Уизли, если ты думаешь, что сейчас я наброшусь на тебя, как животное, опрокину на спину и сделаю свои грязные делишки, пока ты будешь послушно лежать, представляя водопад, то должен тебя разочаровать. — Малфой всеми силами пытался подавить смешок, увидев ее округлившиеся глаза. — Уи-изли-и, — Драко протянул к ней ладонь, глядя на нее будто на испуганного ребенка.

Джинни вложила свою слегка подрагивающую ладошку в его руку, и он привлек ее ближе, обнимая за талию и усаживая на себя верхом.

— По уговору, было добровольно, — напомнил он, когда она сжалась на нем, обнимая себя руками и пряча глаза. — В чем дело? Ты же умеешь быть раскованной, может, поцелуешь меня для начала?

Джинни старалась не думать о положении, в котором оказалась, и о том, что на ней только полотенце, а он в одних лишь штанах. Она расслабила немного бедра, разняла сцепленные на груди руки и посмотрела ему в глаза.

Драко отвечал ей прямым взглядом, даже почти без насмешки. Джинни наклонилась к нему, легко прикасаясь губами к его губам, нежно проводя по ним кончиком языка. А после прикрыла глаза, почувствовав, как он отвечает на поцелуй, углубляя его, играя с ее язычком. Он целовал ее нежно и маняще, будто делая вид, что исход сегодняшней ночи не предрешен, словно у нее все еще есть возможность остановиться. Она ощутила его пальцы, скользящие вверх по ее плечам, и тут же испуганно распахнула глаза.

— Джин, просто расслабься, — прошептал он, целуя ее в уголок губ, в скулу, прикусывая мочку уха и спускаясь губами вниз по шее.

Но Джинни словно окаменела, будто не могла пошевелиться, послушно наклонив голову и снося его ласковые поцелуи словно пытку.

— Черт, — не выдержал Малфой, отрываясь от нее и глядя с укором в ее глаза. — Что опять не так, Уизли?

Она лишь пожала плечами, снова виновато опуская глаза и съеживаясь от неловкости ситуации.

— Чтоб тебя… — Драко, пытаясь скрыть досаду, откинулся на подушки, глядя куда-то мимо нее. Между его бровей залегла морщинка, и все выражение выказывало крайнюю степень раздражения. — Ты сама предложила, Уизли, — вздохнув, холодно заговорил он. — Я не принуждал тебя, не склонял ни к чему все это время. Я согласился на твои условия, рискнул всем, что у меня есть, не важно, считаешь ты мою жизнь правильной или нет. У меня есть определенное положение в обществе, статус, репутация и я рисковал всем этим, а также жизнями и благополучием своих родных, Снейпа и других людей, помогавших мне, только потому, что ты меня попросила. Только для того, чтобы твои братья были в безопасности. Братья, которые, между прочим, чуть не покалечили меня сегодня, и относились ко мне так, словно делают мне одолжение, позволяя себе помочь. И ради чего, Уизли? Ради того, чтобы ты сейчас сидела, всем своим печально-хрупким видом заставляя меня чувствовать себя ничтожеством, требующим от тебя невозможного? Я парень, Уизли, у меня есть свои потребности, я сплю с тобой в одной постели почти два долбанных месяца, ты сама отвечала на мои ласки прежде, и я что-то не замечал, чтобы тебе это не нравилось. И вот теперь, ты, которая все это затеяла, ведешь себя как скромная школьница, попавшая в руки учителя-педофила. И, черт возьми, Уизли, это далеко не моя сексуальная фантазия! А знаешь что? Иди прочь, давай, — он ссадил ее со своих колен на кровать, вскакивая на ноги. — Мне не нужна твоя жертвенность и подачки. И ты сама мне не особо нужна. Если для тебя ничего не значит ни собственное слово, ни мои действия, то я, пожалуй, поступлю, как мечтает отец: женюсь на Астории, заведу с десяток любовниц и буду жить в свое удовольствие. Может, одна жена мне тебя не заменит, но куча девиц уж точно справится, выберу таких же хиленьких, может даже рыжих, и плевать на все. Я устал от всего этого: идти на уступки, бороться с твоими стереотипами, доказывать, что я не заслуживаю твоей глупой ненависти. Плевать! Плевать на приложенные усилия, что ни делается, все к лучшему.

Он тяжело дышал, упершись руками в подоконник и глядя куда-то в окно. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, а челка упала на глаза, явно мешая, но все это было не важно. Малфой вцепился в дерево, пытаясь унять злость, раздражение и, вероятно, разочарование, от которого постепенно холодело все внутри.

— Ты не стоишь всего этого, — выдохнул он почти шепотом.

Джинни глядела на него во все глаза, пытаясь понять, что же скрывается за всей этой сбивчивой речью. Возникало ощущение, что крайне важный смысл, спрятанный где-то между слов и озвученный только что, все время ускользал от нее. А потом она вдруг четко осознала, что просто не может так поступить. Ведь он был прав, она сама пообещала, сама придумала условия и заключила сделку. Так чего же она теперь пасует?

Она поднялась с кровати, неслышно приближаясь к нему и кладя ладошки на его напряженную спину. Она почувствовала, как он замер, похоже, не веря, и поняла, что сейчас не может сомневаться. Джинни дернула полотенце, и, скользя руками по его плечам, прижалась к нему обнаженной грудью. Не мешкая больше ни секунды, повернула его к себе, возобновляя прерванные поцелуй, но уже не робко, а смело и жарко, отдаваясь его губам. Малфой ответил, хотя активных действий не предпринимал, и Джинни, угадывая его тактику, сама обняла его рукой за талию, отступая вместе с ним назад и продолжая целовать его.

Поддаваясь непонятному порыву, она толкнула его на кровать, устраиваясь сверху, точно так же, как они сидели до этого, но, уже не обращая внимания ни на отсутствие полотенца, ни на что-либо другое. Она придвинулась к нему как можно ближе, ощущая своей кожей его обнаженный торс и зарываясь пальцами в волосы на его затылке.

— Ты так и будешь просто сидеть, Малфой? Сексом, насколько я знаю, занимаются вдвоем, — прошептала она ему на ухо, целуя его шею, и в следующую секунду его руки ожили. Джинни почувствовала, как его горячие ладони заскользили по ее бедрам, спине, переместились на живот и накрыли грудь, слегка сжимая ее. Джинни вернулась к его губам, скользя языком в его рот, замечая, как сбивается дыхание от умелых движений его пальцев, гладящих ее соски.

А потом он оторвался от ее губ, притягивая ее ближе к себе, так чтобы ее грудь оказалась на одном уровне с его лицом. И Джинни обхватила его за шею, выгибаясь навстречу его языку, играющему с ее сосками, и губам, скользящим по груди, обхватывающим мягкие полушария. Джинни почувствовала, как с каждой секундой становится все жарче, пока Драко вытворял с ней что-то невероятное. А потом одна его рука прошлась по ее животу, опускаясь ниже. Джинни настороженно замерла, пытаясь не реагировать слишком испуганно. Малфой нежно погладил рукой низ ее живота, возвращаясь губами к ее рту и возобновляя поцелуй. Заметив, что она напряглась, он прошептал:

— Не бойся, тебе понравится, я обещаю.

И Джинни постаралась успокоиться, снова поцеловала его, ощущая, как его ладонь опускается все ниже. «Ты должна убрать его руку», — кричало подсознание, но Джинни сдержала порыв, чувствуя, что его пальцы дотрагиваются до ее влажных складочек, и нежно надавливают на клитор.

Разум кричал, что надо прекратить немедленно, но каждое легкое движение его пальцев отдавалось сладкой дрожью и жарким волнением внутри, Джинни убеждала себя, что отпрянет через секундочку, или через еще одну. Его пальцы надавили чуть сильнее, и Джинни не смогла сдержать довольный вздох. И она ощутила это, поняла, что больше не в силах бороться, что больше нет смысла, она хочет его. Джинни подняла голову, снова дотрагиваясь к его языку, чувствуя, что его пальцы двигаются увереннее. Она снова застонала, когда он ввел в нее один палец, продолжая другим поглаживать клитор, и подалась навстречу движениям его руки, ласкающей ее.

— Я так хочу тебя, Джин, — выдохнул он ей в ухо. — Я никогда прежде никого так не хотел.

Горячая волна желания, казалось, накрыла ее с головой, проходя электрическими разрядами по всему телу. И она застонала сильнее, чувствуя, что к одному пальцу добавился второй и, мечтая ощутить его внутри, полностью, потому что ей было отчаянно мало только этого и до одури хотелось еще.

Она потянулась к резинке его штанов, нетерпеливо стаскивая их. Мыслей больше не было, было лишь всепоглощающее желание, и бешеный пульс, громко стучащий в ушах. Джинни не знала, как правильно надо двигаться, и Драко придержал ее за бедра, когда она, вздохнув поглубже, опустилась на него. Она почувствовала, как он заполняет ее, и услышала, что Малфой тихо застонал, сильнее сжимая руками ее попку и прикрывая глаза. Она легонько приподнялась и медленно опустилась вновь, с каждым новым движением, ощущая себя увереннее и входя во вкус. Больше ничего не имело смысла, только он, обнимать его плечи, целовать губы и чувствовать, как он движется внутри, даря ей это восхитительное непередаваемое ощущение, которого она не испытывала прежде. Ей хотелось двигаться все быстрее, опускаться все резче, она уже не могла целовать его, просто дышала ему в рот, испытывая нарастающую с каждой минутой потребность в нем, сладкую истому, охватившую все ее естество и заставляющую двигаться все быстрее.

Мир вокруг потерял для Джинни всякое значение, нарастающая внутри буря ощущений дарила неописуемую легкость, а зарождающееся наслаждение, заставляло легонько вздрагивать, со стоном выдыхая воздух. Она выгнулась на нем, запрокинув голову и насаживаясь на него так сильно и быстро, как только могла, чувствуя, как он припал губами к ее груди, подталкивая ее за бедра все сильнее. Каждый новый толчок будто приближал ее к черте, за которой она раньше не бывала, но куда ей было просто необходимо попасть. Она мелко задрожала, уже не сдерживая громких стонов, ощущая, как нарастающее внутри желание заполняет ее полностью, а потом взрывается яркой волной наслаждения, затапливающей все ее естество.

Джинни застонала, дрожа всем телом и судорожно хватаясь за Драко, который продолжал двигаться в ней, растягивая сладкие секунды ее оргазма. И спустя несколько резких толчков, Малфой и сам вздрогнул, сдавливая пальцами ее бедра и с утробным рычанием выдыхая воздух. Джинни обвила его руками и ногами, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, пряча лицо в изгибе его шеи и замирая в его объятьях, чтобы вдоволь насладиться этой внезапно возникшей близостью.

Драко откинулся на подушки, увлекая ее за собой, такую податливую и разомлевшую. Она обвила рукой его талию, устроившись у него на груди и прикрыв веки в сладкой истоме, постепенно переходящей в дрему.

Джинни открыла глаза только полчаса спустя, отмечая, что Малфой ласково гладит ее руку, скользя подушечками пальцев по коже, и смотрит в пустоту, погруженный в свои мысли. Он повернул голову, заметив, что она пошевелилась.

— Ты как? — поинтересовался он, криво улыбаясь.

Она попыталась сдержать улыбку, прислушиваясь к себе. Было хорошо. Он довольно хмыкнул, спускаясь рукой ниже и поглаживая ее бедро, отчего Джинни подняла на него недоуменный взгляд.

— У меня не было секса два с половиной месяца, так что даже не надейся отделаться одним разом, — заявил Драко, подминая ее под себя и устраиваясь между ее ног.

— Малфой, ты неисправим, — протянула Джинни, хихикая, потому что он начал щекотать кончиком языка ее сосок.

— А еще неотразим, и дьявольски хорош, — согласился он, продолжая ласкать ее грудь.

— А еще ты заносчи… охх, — сбилась она, чувствуя, как он входит в нее.

— Я думаю, достаточно разговоров на сегодня, — быстро прошептал он, подхватывая ее ноги под коленки и сильнее разводя их в стороны.

Но Джинни не ответила, она снова забыла обо всем, кроме них двоих.

* * *

Когда Драко проснулся утром, Джинни еще спала, совсем по-детски подложив под щеку ладошку и тихо посапывая. Малфой улыбнулся, чувствуя, как сладкое ощущение удовлетворения разливается в душе, он получил что хотел, добился желаемого.

Она пошевелилась, открывая глаза и замечая его довольный взгляд.

— Доброе утро, — продолжая сверкать улыбкой, протянул Малфой.

— Доброе, — отозвалась Джинни, убирая упавшие на лицо волосы и поворачиваясь на спину. А потом, будто что-то заметив, взглянула на свое левое запястье. Руническая вязь, черневшая на нем с тех пор, как закончилась Охота, сегодня выглядела светло-коричневой, словно нарисованная хной. Джинни потерла ее, удостоверится, что это не шутка, и перевела недоуменный взгляд на Драко.

Тот лишь продолжал довольно скалиться, ни капельки не удивившись таким изменениям.

— Может, объяснишь, что произошло? — нахмурилась Джинни.

— Раз ты так просишь, — произнес Малфой, закидывая руки за голову и устаиваясь поудобнее для предстоящего длинного разговора. — Ритуал, начатый Темным Лордом два месяца назад, вчера был завершен, приняв свой окончательный вид.

— Окончательный вид? Разве он не принял его, пока я была в отключке после Охоты?

— Не совсем. Тогда твой организм просто принял ритуал, но он был не до конца завершен.

— И почему же он завершился вчера? — раздраженно спросила Джинни, а потом сама же и предположила: — Только не говори, что из-за вчерашней ночи.

— Молодец, Джин, соображаешь, — похвалил Драко, продолжая улыбаться.

— Может, снова начнешь называть меня по фамилии? Уизли — как-то привычнее.

— Увы, не могу, точнее я могу называть тебя по фамилии, но не могу называть Уизли.

— Почему? — напряженно поинтересовалась Джинни и приподнялась на локтях, почуяв неладное.

— Потому, что это больше не твоя фамилия, — как ни в чем не бывало, пожал плечами Драко.

— Что ты несешь? — Джинни нахмурила брови, усиленно размышляя, в чем же подвох, а потом тихо добавила: — Малфой, что конкретно значит завершение этого ритуала?

— Опять по фамилии? — с притворным вздохом добавил он, но встретив ее пристальный взгляд, заговорил: — Знаешь, что самое занятное в этом ритуале? Он универсален! Точнее, тот же самый обряд использовали и для слуг, и для жен. Разница была, в основном, только в поле человека, к которому он применялся, потому что раньше принято было иметь только слуг-мужчин. Однако была еще одна особенность, выясненная куда позже. Когда мужчина выбирал себе жену, считалось обязательным, чтобы она добровольно согласилась выйти за него замуж. Понимаешь, большинство магических ритуалов и заклинаний действуют в полную силу только по согласию волшебника, когда колдун осознанно применяет свою волшебную силу. Именно поэтому даже Империус — непостоянное заклинание, человек рано или поздно начнет сопротивляться принуждению. Древние колдуны хорошо изучили эту истину, поэтому, когда проводили брачный обряд, обязательным условием являлось добровольное согласие женщины, а в чем же оно может лучше проявится, как не в соитии?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я теперь не служанка, а твоя… жена? — пораженно просипела Джинни.

— Именно, миссис Малфой.

— И… и давно тебе известны все эти подробности? — все же озвучила вопрос Джинни, хотя и так предугадывала ответ.

— Я узнал еще до начала Охоты.

— А я-то думала, почему ты так спокойно реагируешь на перспективу брака с Гринграсс, а у тебя просто был план, — пораженно протянула Джинни. — Значит, вся твоя пламенная вчерашняя речь — лишь пустой звук.

— Ой, Уизли, не мешай грешное с праведным, — раздраженно бросил Малфой.

— Ты же сам называешь меня Уизли, может, ты и про ритуал врешь? — тут же настороженно заметила Джинни.

— Прекрасно, — протянул Малфой. — Одевайся, пойдем и проверим, — он решительно спустил ноги на пол и потянулся за штанами.

— И каким образом? — отозвалась Джинни, натягивая свою одежду под одеялом.

— Вот и узнаешь. Мерлин всемогущий, да что ты там прячешься, а? Мы вчера трахались, я видел тебя со всех ракурсов! — Драко яростно потянул на себя одеяло, но Джинни лишь закопошилась быстрее, натягивая свитер.

Они вышли в коридор и направились в противоположное крыло, где она раньше не бывала.

— Куда мы идем? — не выдержала Джинни, сворачивая уже в десятый по счету переход.

— Проверить фамильное древо, — как само самой разумеющееся, ответил Малфой.

Джинни сразу вспомнила о фамильном древе Блэков, которое она рассматривала несколько лет назад на площади Гриммо, логично, что у всех чистокровных семей имелось такое.

Они вошли в небольшую комнату, стены которой были сотканы из гобеленов, изображающих переплетения многочисленных ветвей, соединяющихся друг с другом и расходящихся в разные стороны, иногда внезапно обрывающихся. Драко уверенным шагом направился в правый угол и, помедлив всего секунду, ткнул пальцем в рисунок на гобелене.

Ветка содержала изображение его лица с подписью «Драко Люциус Малфой» и переплеталась с другой веточкой, с рисунком рыжеволосой девушки и подписью «Джиневра Молли Малфой (Уизли)». Джинни пораженно замерла, оторопело глядя на собственное изображение.

— А разве эти древа не изменяются одновременно на всех копиях?

— Изменяются, — подтвердил Драко.

— Но… Это же значит, что скоро все узнают... станет известно, что мы… — у Джинни язык не поворачивался сказать «муж и жена».

— На то и был расчет. Всем станет известно о нашем союзе, и я спокойно смогу избежать брака с Асторией.

— А если он тебя заставит? — передернув плечами при воспоминании о Люциусе, предположила Джинни.

— Малфои не разводятся, — невозмутимо парировал Драко. — И да, он будет в ярости, — подтверждая не озвученную ею фразу, кивнул он. — И, честно говоря, я безумно этому рад. Он будет просто вне себя от злости, подумать только, его единственный сын нарушил все его планы.

— Значит, вот она, цель? Одним выстрелом убил двух зайцев: избежал навязанного брака и насолил отцу.

— Не без этого, — самодовольно протянул Малфой. — Однако это еще не все. Самое важное преимущество я приберег напоследок. Понимаешь ли, когда двое волшебников женятся и становятся одним целым, происходит обмен магической энергией. Она всегда усиливается в расчете на то, чтобы они могли произвести потомство. Но наш злополучный ритуал особенно хорош для заключения брака, поскольку в момент объединения магической энергии приумножает ее. А знаешь, я лучше покажу, не терпится попробовать.

Драко осмотрелся вокруг, в поисках подходящего реквизита и, заметив письменный стол в дальнем углу комнаты, довольно улыбнулся. Малфой достал волшебную палочку, демонстративно отложив ее в сторону, и сделал несколько шагов к столу, остановившись напротив него.

— Ты смотришь, Джин?

— На что именно я должна смотреть? — буркнула Джинни, все же следя за ним взглядом, а в следующую секунду она удивленно выдохнула. Малфой, без помощи заклинаний или палочки, заставил тяжелый стол сначала воспарить над полом, а потом несколько раз перевернуться в воздухе. При этом сам Драко делал только легкие пассы руками, ощутив прилив магии, он заставил крышку стола вспыхнуть сначала обычным пламенем, потом зеленым, а после залил все водой, наколдовав ее прямо из воздуха.

Джинни заворожено наблюдала за ним, стараясь удержать, готовую отвиснуть, челюсть.

— Джин, попробуй теперь ты! — повернулся к ней Малфой.

— Что?

Драко закатил глаза, демонстративно вздыхая:

— Соображай активнее, сказал же, магия объединяется и усиливается. Если я могу перевернуть стол — тебе это тоже под силу, попробуй!

Джинни недоверчиво подошла к нему, посмотрев на стол, а потом снова на Малфоя, ожидающего ее действий и выразительно указывающего глазами в сторону многострадального предмета мебели.

Джинни повернулась и слегка выставила вперед руки, пытаясь успокоиться и поверить в свои силы. Она сосредоточилась на столе и мысленно представила, как он отрывается от земли, несколько раз прокручивая этот образ в голове. Не отдавая себе отчета в том, что конкретно делает, Джинни легко взмахнула рукой, и стол действительно оторвался от пола, поднявшись в воздух на добрый фут. Она восторженно заулыбалась, левитируя стол по комнате. Конечно, у нее получалось не так ловко, как у Драко, но все же она колдовала без палочки.

— Я же говорил, что ты сможешь, — послышался из-за спины довольный голос Малфоя. — Всего-то надо было — закончить ритуал.

Джинни едва заметно вздрогнула, когда его руки скользнули по ее талии, а стол достаточно резко приземлился на пол.

— Теперь ты стала еще более могущественной ведьмой, Джин, — Драко прижался к ее спине, целуя шею. — Стоило ли так долго опираться нашему плодотворному союзу?

Джинни почувствовала, как слабеют ноги, и учащается пульс, от одних лишь прикосновений его ладоней к ее телу.

— Скажи, мне, Джин, неужели для тебя нет в этом выгоды? Теперь ты сильна, богата, влиятельна, да еще и желанна — не это ли мечта каждой девушки? — он несильно сжал руками ее грудь, продолжая покрывать поцелуями шею и плечи.

— Что же ты молчишь? — он притянул ее к себе еще сильнее, и Джинни слегка подалась плечами вперед, прогибаясь в спине, а бедрами прижимаясь к нему, ощущая его возбуждение. — Даже так? — хриплым голосом выдохнул Малфой, вмиг левитировав стол ближе к ним, заставляя Джинни опереться на него руками. Еще одно мысленное заклинание, и одежда перестала им мешать, скользнув к ногам.

Драко отклонил ее голову чуть назад и повернул лицо к себе, целуя, и входя в нее нетерпеливо и резко. Джинни вцепилась руками в край стола, подаваясь бедрами назад, навстречу его движениям, и закусывая губу, чтобы не стонать слишком громко.

— Отличная попытка избежать разговора, Джин, — отрывисто произнес Малфой, наращивая темп. Но она лишь прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как новая волна наслаждения зарождается внутри.

* * *

Недели на две Джинни выпала из привычной жизни, поглощенная этими новыми, такими захватывающими и полными наслаждения, отношениями. Она словно забыла обо всем вокруг: жуткой политике Волдеморта, родных и друзьях, борющихся за правое дело, и сотнях волшебников, страдающих от тоталитарного режима Темного Лорда.

Джинни не думала ни о чем из этого списка. Весь ее мир сосредоточился внутри комнаты Малфоя, в его постели. Она просыпалась ближе к полудню, приводила себя в порядок, практиковалась в беспалочковой магии, тренируясь применять все известные ей заклинания и изучая новые, расписанные в принесенных из библиотеки древних книгах. А ближе к вечеру возвращался из Министерства Драко, и Джинни окуналась в чувственный мир ласк и удовольствия.

Неизвестно сколько бы продолжался этот пьянящий период, но как-то, после очередного секс-марафона, Малфой сообщил ей, между делом:

— Завтра вечером мы должны появиться у Забини. Блейз попросил меня быть шафером, а Лавгуд, предполагаю, собирается предложить тебе стать подружкой невесты.

Джинни несколько секунд просто хлопала ресницами, медленно возвращаясь в реальный мир.

— А когда свадьба?

— 31 августа, у них там какая-то личная трагедия, связанная с летом, поэтому они решили в такой вот способ изменить историю, — хмыкнул Малфой, поглаживая ее живот.

— Я не знала, что у них была какая-то трагедия, — задумчиво протянула Джинни, морща лоб и пытаясь вспомнить, говорила ли о чем-то подобном Луна.

— Я сам не в курсе, Блейз не любит об этом распространяться. Ладно, мне надо поспать, а то сегодня я чуть не уснул прямо за столом, посреди рабочего дня. Ты меня вымотала, Джин, — хохотнул он, легко поцелуя ее в губы, и, обняв за талию, закрыл глаза.

Самой же Джинни сон не шел, в голове вдруг с утроенной силой замелькали картинки жестокости окружающего мира, мысли о близнецах, друзьях, Невилле. Вот, балда! Она ведь забыла сказать Фреду и Джорджу, что Невилл жив! Он там прозябает в Кабаньей голове, а мог бы помочь, он из тех, кто будет бороться. Именно он возглавил на седьмом курсе их сопротивление режиму Кэрроу. Но как передать близнецами послание?

Идея пришла в голову уже минуту спустя: ну, конечно, фальшивый галлеон все еще был у нее. Не теряя больше ни минуты, Джинни выскользнула из постели и, неслышно добравшись до шкафа, начала рыться в вещах, пока монета не упала ей в ладонь. Теперь самое сложное — придумать, как зашифровать сообщение, чтобы в случае неудачи, не выдать Невилла.

Джинни закусила губу, перебирая в голове варианты, пока, наконец, не придумала подходящий. Она коснулась пальчиком ободка галлеона, и на нем проступили слова: "У любителя коз Мимбулус Мимблетония выглядит совершенно иначе". Монета блеснула, и фраза надежно впечаталась в металл, выглядя совершенно натурально на золотистом ободке.

Джинни еще несколько минут просидела, словно в трансе, неотрывно глядя на фальшивый галлеон, но, так и не заметив больше никаких изменений, решила все же отправиться спать. Завтра она увидится с Луной и постарается переманить на сторону сопротивления и ее, настало время активных действий.


	11. Иллюзии

— Как на счет этого платья? — кружась перед зеркалом, поинтересовалась Луна.

— Восхитительно! Хотя ты выглядишь просто сногсшибательно в любом из этих нарядов, Луна, ты — красавица! Забини повезло! — широко улыбнулась Джинни, размышляя тем временем как бы так ненавязчиво ввернуть в разговор новость о близнецах и Невилле. Последний, кстати, благополучно пребывал сейчас в доме тетушки Мюриэль, судя по сообщению на галлеоне: "Мимбулус Мимблетония цветет и пахнет на радость старушке". Зная Мюриэль, она вряд ли обрадовалась бы узнав, что в ее доме сейчас разводят бардак шестеро парней. Хотя, с другой стороны, после сообщения: "Феникс снова расправил крылья", — тетка, несомненно, гордилась бы тем фактом, что новый штаб Ордена Феникса находится именно в ее особняке.

— ...Джинни! — видимо, уже не в первый раз позвала Луна, — ты последнее время витаешь где-то в облаках, — понимающе улыбнулась подруга. — Подай мне, пожалуйста, пояс.

— Ничего я не витаю, — тряхнула волосами Джинни, передавая Луне атласный поясок, украшенный изящным бантом.

— Еще как витаешь, и мечтательно улыбаешься все время. Смею предположить, это Драко так на тебя действует?

— Что? Вовсе нет, просто задумалась, причем тут вообще Малфой? — резко встрепенулась она, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Я думала, это очевидно — он тебе сильно нравится. Я помню вас после окончания Охоты и в кальянной, даже тогда было заметно, что искры то и дело проскакивают между вами двумя. А теперь — настоящий огонь, — своим мечтательным тоном объявила Луна.

— Неправда, — упрямо настаивала Джинни, хмуря брови.

— Довольно глупо отрицать это, Джин, достаточно заметить, как ты смотришь на него, и все становится вполне очевидным. Чувства — дар свыше, их не стоит стесняться.

— Нет у меня никаких чувств к Малфою! И вообще меня зовут Джинни, если ты вдруг забыла! — выкрикнула она, вскочив на ноги и сжимая руки в кулаки. В груди бушевал ураган, причину которого Джинни списывала на злость. — А задумчивая я потому, что Фред и Джордж живы, а еще я встретила Невилла несколько недель назад.

— Это же чудесно, Джинни! — словно не заметив ее гневной вспышки, просияла Луна, всплеснув руками. — Как они? С ними все в порядке?

— С ними — да, по крайней мере, сейчас, но они собираются освободить всех, кого держат в лагере, так что...

— Чем я могу помочь? — тут же спросила Луна.

— Что? То есть, ты хочешь содействовать, помогать нам?

— Конечно, Джинни, ты еще спрашиваешь? — улыбнулась Луна, тепло глядя на нее.

Джинни вдруг стало несказанно стыдно, все это время она готовилась услышать если не отказ подруги, то, как минимум, вежливое заявление о том, что ей некогда: Блейз, свадьба, новая жизнь. Ответ Луны ее удивил, выбив на мгновение из колеи.

— Ты забавная, Джинни, — искренне улыбнулась Луна, склонив голову набок и рассматривая ее, словно диковинного зверька. — Я не перестала бороться, только потому, что выбрала Блейза. И не намерена предавать друзей лишь по причине того, что сейчас мне вполне комфортно там, где я есть. Я выбрала сторону еще в тот день, когда мы вместе летели на фестралах в Министерство магии. Не изменила ее и не собираюсь этого делать в будущем. И, поверь мне, Блейз — гораздо больше на нашей стороне, чем на Его, впрочем, думаю, как и Драко.

— Малфой? Ты серьезно, Луна?! Да он же... — хохотнула Джинни, недоверчиво поглядывая на нее.

— А ты разве не задумывалась, зачем? — Луна посмотрела на нее ласково, но в ее глазах сквозила такая мудрость, словно перед Джинни стояла не ее сокурсница, а взрослая женщина. — Зачем ему противиться воли отца? Зачем делать тебя своей женой? Зачем вся эта магическая сила?

Джинни лишь покачала головой, отказываясь прислушиваться к доводам Луны. Он просто мерзкий меркантильный хорек, во всем ищущий выгоду, он сделал это все исключительно для себя, он же сам говорил.

И хотя Джинни отчаянно пыталась противоречить словам Луны, убеждая себя, что это последствия романтической предсвадебной атмосферы говорят в подруге, а не здравый смысл, все же маленькая червоточинка сомнения поселилась в ее душе, ожидая своего часа.

Луна еще раз улыбнулась, откидывая с лица светлые кудри и проводя руками по гладкой ткани платья:

— Просто ты еще не поняла, насколько серьезно то, что происходит между вами, — а потом уже более звонким и задорным голосом добавила: — Что лучше фата или венок, как считаешь?

— Венок, и обязательно из живых цветов, — чуть натянуто улыбнулась Джинни, встречаясь с голубыми глазами Луны в зеркале, но по-прежнему не веря ее словам.

* * *

— Это же девичник и мальчишник, мы должны быть отдельно, — убеждал Блейз, и Драко кивнул, хотя и не горел желанием соглашаться с его доводами.

В результате, они, конечно, отправились праздновать знаменательный вечер по-отдельности: девчонки отправились в бар, а они с Забини, Ноттом и еще несколькими слизеринцами оказались в стрип-клубе.

Драко высокомерным взглядом окинул разношерстную публику заведения, а потом перевел глаза на сцену, замечая нескольких знакомых ему девушек. И не мудрено — самых красивых полукровок решено было отправить на такую вот своеобразную "подработку", не зря же красоте пропадать.

Малфой щурился и иногда кивал в такт речи Нотта, рассказывающего о своей очередной пассии. Тео любил аристократок и перепробовал, насколько знал Драко, всех представительниц высшего общества Британии и Европы, так и не найдя ту единственную. Теперь он в красках расписывал отношения с индианкой, которую ему удалось затащить в свою постель, втайне от ее отца и брата. Малфой лишь удивленно покачал головой, Теодор обожал подробные семейные драмы.

Драко снова лениво окинул взглядом сцену, заметив там знакомую фигуру — Чо Чанг соблазнительно извивалась у шеста, медленно снимая с себя экстра короткую юбку. Она была слишком далеко, чтобы разглядеть ее лицо, но зачастую все девушки, выступающие в стрип-клубе, для надежности подвергались Империусу.

Малфой опрокинул в себя очередную порцию текилы, которую для мальчишника выбрал Забини, закусывая горечь напитка лаймом. Он пытался сосредоточиться на обсуждении подвигов друзей, но мозг отказывался воспринимать информацию. Сознание все время подкидывало образы Джинни. Он слишком увлекся ею, слишком близко подпустил к себе. Он не ожидал, что рядом с ней будет ощущать себя таким, таким _нормальным_. Черт, он просто нырнул с головой в их близость, поддавшись эйфории от обладания ею, ее отзывчивости и чувственности. И хотя его раздражало то, что Поттер все-таки спал с ней, настолько, что иногда хотелось придушить ее за это, за эту ее самоотверженность и преданность национальному герою. Однако ее сладкие стоны во время их долгих совместных ночей, закушенные от наслаждения губы и тихий шепот: "Драко, еще..." — сметали все преграды в его душе, заставляя желать только одного, чтобы она была ближе, стонала громче и извивалась от очередной волны наслаждения.

Какое-то наваждение...

Драко тряхнул головой и поднял глаза на Нотта ровно в тот момент, когда он озвучивал свой вопрос:

— Ну, Малфой, и как тебе Уизли? Стоит потраченных усилий?

Глаза Теодора задорно блестнули, и он ухмылялся, словно давая понять, что раскусил его, заметил что-то большее, чем просто удовлетворение от обладания девушкой врага.

Драко пожал плечами, сохраняя на лице маску холодного превосходства, а потом, будто смягчившись, хохотнул:

— Совсем не дает мне спать, будто впервые до члена дорвалась.

Парни согласно загоготали, однако Нотта было не так просто провести.

— Может, одолжишь на выходные? — нахально заявил он, пронизывая Драко внимательным взглядом синих глаз.

Малфой, ожидавший чего-то подобного, но все равно неприятно задетый этой фразой, едва сдержался от злого выпада, в отместку лениво бросая:

— Добычей не делятся, Нотт. Но если так уж хочешь Уизли, могу подогнать пару ее волосков: состряпаешь оборотку, напоишь какую-нибудь Паркинсон и трахай, сколько хватит сил.

Кребб с Гойлом заржали пуще прежнего, а Монтегю издал резкий смешок, поворачиваясь к Нотту в ожидании ответа.

— Ты главное сильно не увлекайся, Малфой, а то расстроишь невесту, — невозмутимо процедил Нотт, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— А тебе-то что до моей невесты? Надеешься и ее утешить?

Теодор лишь фыркнул, и уже открыл рот для очередного комментария, но вклинился виновник торжества:

— Так, давайте-ка выпьем еще и переместимся, наконец, туда, где все веселье, — хитро улыбнулся Забини, взмахом палочки наполняя стопки.

Они выпили еще по три порции текилы и дружной толпой направились в соседствующую со сценой комнату. Стоявший возле ее дверей охранник только криво усмехнулся, почтительно кивая и пропуская их внутрь.

Комната представляла собой помещение с зеркальными стенами, отражающими мягкий красноватый свет и блики на обнаженных телах находящихся здесь девушек. Слизеринцы вошли внутрь, довольно перекидываясь короткими фразами и, подталкиваемые девушками, послушно присаживались на мягкие белые диваны, расположенные у стен.

Тонкие пальчики блондинки, заскользили по его плечам. Драко не мог рассмотреть ее лица, наполовину скрытого ажурной маской, но видел ярко накрашенные губы, что-то говорившие ему. Он не слушал. Девушка была в почти прозрачном черном лифчике и едва заметных трусиках, она наклонилась над ним, соблазнительно извиваясь в такт звучащей откуда-то сверху музыке, и Драко попытался не думать ни о чем другом, кроме этого молодого, притягательного и призывно двигающегося перед ним женского тела.

Девушка несколько раз отбросила за спину длинные светлые волосы, выгибаясь в ритме музыки, срывая с себя белье и соблазнительно сжимая руками свою грудь. Она чем-то напоминала Асторию, почему-то Малфою казалось, что Гринграсс соблазняла бы его именно так. Не то, что Уизли. Драко едва не зарычал от досады, снова мысли о ней бились в мозгу. Девушка же восприняла этот звук за знак возбуждения и уселась ему на колени, еще более откровенно извиваясь на нем.

Это было так странно. Ему было плевать на ее старания, вот если бы также извивалась Джин. Подсознание тут же услужливо нарисовало картинку, где Уизли вот так непосредственно предлагает ему себя, и Драко накрыло горячей волной возбуждения. Почувствовав его, девушка заерзала на нем активнее, кладя теперь уже его ладонь себе на грудь, а другую — приближая к своему лицу и поочередно облизывая каждый палец на его руке, так развратно и неоднозначно, что Малфой лишь довольно оскалился, сжимая сильнее ее грудь.

Как же ему хотелось, чтобы это была Уизли, она никогда не вела себя так развязно с ним, хотя он чувствовал, что она и не на такое способна. Но Джинни не проявляла инициативу, кроме того самого первого раза, когда она в последствии так смело и чисто по-гриффиндорски исполнила свою часть уговора. В остальное же время, она лишь поддавалась его ласкам, распаляясь лишь в тот момент, когда ее разум уже полностью застилало желание. Но к концу ночи снова закрывалась, словно прячась от него, не впуская его в душу, оставляя за пределами своего сердца. И это бесило его! Он хотел ее всю без остатка, хотел, чтобы она принадлежала ему полностью, отдавалась со всей страстью, на которую была способна. Но Джинни держала его на расстоянии.

Малфой прикрыл глаза, убеждая себя, что это Уизли так ерзает на нем, призывно постанывая и шепча что-то невнятное. Но холодный голос разума не давал до конца поверить в иллюзию, голос незнакомой девушки отвлекал, она двигалась не так, стонала слишком фальшиво, а тяжелое дыхание других парней, присутствовавших в комнате, вдруг зазвучало отчетливее.

Драко открыл глаза, рассматривая помещение сквозь ресницы: Кребб и Гойл чуть ли не кряхтели, жадно хватая девиц своими жилистыми пальцами и оставляя на нежной коже синяки. Монтегю держал свою за волосы, заставляя тереться внушительного размера грудью о его промежность. Забини почти полностью был скрыт за телами двух извивающихся возле него девушек, только иногда по их изгибам скользили его смуглые руки. А Нотт... Драко перевел на него взгляд, встречаясь с синими глазами. Теодор так же, как и он сам, совершенно спокойно реагировали на выгибающуюся перед ним девушку, самодовольно наблюдая за реакцией Малфоя.

"И чего ему надо?" — Драко отвел взгляд, сосредотачиваясь на колыхающейся груди танцующей на нем девицы. Поведение Нотта настораживало, необходимо было как можно скорее разузнать, что же он замышляет.

Джинни стало не по себе едва только они с Луной вошли в бар и направились к столику, где их уже ждали Панси Паркинсон, сестры Гринграсс, Булстроуд и еще несколько девчонок из Слизерина, имен которых Джинни не знала.

— Что они здесь делают? — прошипела сквозь зубы Джинни, искоса глядя на Луну.

— Блейз сказал, что я должна их пригласить, так положено.

Джинни хотела ответить что-то едкое, но они как раз подошли к змеиному кодлу, восседающему за столиком.

— Всем привет! — своим беззаботным голосом поздоровалась Луна. — Надеюсь, вы не слишком долго нас ждете. Это Джинни.

— Привет, Джинни, — приторным тоном протянула Паркинсон, испепеляя ее недобрым взглядом. Другие девушки просто кивнули, тоже не выглядя довольными такой компанией.

— Что будем пить? — с энтузиазмом поинтересовалась Луна, листая парящее прямо в воздухе меню.

— Мы уже заказали все коктейли из списка, — хитро сообщила Дафна.

— Надеюсь, ты запаслась антипохмельным зельем, завтра оно тебе пригодится, — громко хмыкнула Миллисент.

— Вы серьезно предлагаете напиться? — округлила глаза Луна, отодвигая от себя меню и устраиваясь удобнее в мягком кресле.

— Это же девичник, как иначе?! — уверенно заявила Паркинсон, доставая волшебную палочку. — Надо прибавить атрибутики.

Она наколдовала для Луны искрящуюся мягким белым светом корону и фату, по оттенку подходящую к короткому платью с пышной юбкой.

— Так-то лучше, а теперь остальные, — Панси поворачивалась к каждой девушке, создавая на ее голове причудливую шляпку с вуалью в тон наряду. Когда Паркинсон, повернулась к Джинни, та напряглась, но все же сдержала желание запустить в нее Ступефаем. — Думаю, зеленая дополнит твой образ, — протянула она, с прищуром глядя на Джинни.

— Очень красиво, — восторженно и совершенно искренне подтвердила Луна. — Ого, сколько коктейлей!

На столе появились стаканы всевозможных цветов и форм, наполненные разными по цвету и консистенции напитками.

— Чего замерли? Разбирайте! — скомандовала Паркинсон, и все присутствующие послушно взяли в руки по стакану. — За счастливую семейную жизнь! — провозгласила она тост, и все, дружно стукнувшись бокалами, пригубили свои напитки.

— Давно у нас не было девичника! — смакуя свой коктейль, заметила Дафна.

— Все впереди. Возможно, следующий мы будем праздновать у Гринграсов. Ваша с Драко помолвка ведь назначена на октябрь, не так ли, Астория?

Та лишь задумчиво кивнула, глядя своими холодными голубыми глазами на Джинни, щеки которой непроизвольно вспыхнули.

"А Паркинсон времени не теряет!" — пронеслось в голове, пока Джинни пыталась сделать вид, что крайне заинтересована своим напитком.

— Ты уже выбрала платье, Луна? — как ни в чем не бывало, спросила Панси, и беседа перетекла в безопасное русло.

Луна пустилась в подробное описание платья и аксессуаров, а Джинни попыталась слиться со стеной. Панси и Астория, как и некоторые другие девушки, периодически бросали на нее полные неприязни взгляды, и Джинни изо всех сил старалась сдержаться, чтобы не высказать им в лицо свое мнение о том, куда им стоит пойти с этими их немыми упреками. Они смотрели на нее так, будто она по собственной воле окрутила Малфоя и теперь мешает его счастью с законной невестой.

Джинни взяла другой коктейль, хмуро блуждая взглядом по столешнице.

— ...А это правда, что на свадьбе будет более пятисот человек? — уточнила Миллисент.

— Да, около того, соберутся все... — Луна замялась, подбирая правильное слово, но быстро сориентировалась, — ...представители чистокровных семей.

— Говорят, будет сам Темный Лорд, — заметила Панси, и Джинни пораженно вскинула голову.

— Вероятно, — пожала плечами Луна, не выказывая ни восторга, ни расстройства по поводу столь высокопоставленных гостей.

Шестеренки в голове Джинни завертелись и, хотя идея присутствия всех этих тварей в одном месте пугала ее, с другой стороны, это значило, что их не будет на обычных постах. Догадка прорезала разум Джинни, словно молния — это идеальное время для нападения на МТЛ. Если Пожиратели вместе со своим Хозяином будут праздновать, вероятность того, что охрана лагеря выстоит в схватке с орденовцами существенно снижается.

Джинни едва не подскочила на месте, радостно подняв голову, но потом, будто вспомнив где и в какой компании находится, потупила взгляд. Она сообщит Луне свою идею позже, сейчас явно не место и не время. Прикончив третий коктейль, Джинни осознала, что такими темпами напьется довольно быстро, поэтому тихо извинившись, выскользнула из-за столика и направилась в дамскую комнату.

Выйдя из кабинки, Джинни дернулась от неожиданности, заметив прислонившуюся к двери Асторию, с холодным пренебрежением следящую за каждым ее шагом.

— Здесь куча свободных кабинок или тебе понадобилась именно моя? — не удержалась от колкости Джинни, подставляя руки под теплую воду, льющуюся из крана.

— В мире куча свободных парней, а тебе понадобился именно мой жених? — в тон ей ответила младшая Гринграсс, скрещивая руки на груди и с вызовом глядя на нее.

— Была б моя воля, я и близко не подошла бы к твоему женишку, — фыркнула Джинни, даже не глядя на соперницу.

— Одного не могу понять, что такого он в тебе нашел? — с горечью произнесла Астория, но, даже не дав Джинни высказать предположения, продолжила: — Однако, как бы там ни было, это ненадолго. Драко обожает красивые игрушки, но они довольно быстро ему наскучивают, — твердо заявила она.

Джинни лишь хмыкнула, глядя на ее отражение в зеркале:

— Ты меня пытаешься в этом убедить или себя?

— Ты не заслуживаешь быть рядом с ним, — сквозь зубы прошипела Астория, вцепляясь ногтями в мягкую кожу сумочки-клатч, которую она держала в руках.

Джинни повернулась к ней, глядя прямо в глаза этой хрупкой холодной девушке в синем изысканном платье, так выгодно контрастирующем с ее светлыми волосами.

— Если б я могла, то сбежала бы от Малфоя так быстро и так далеко, насколько возможно представить. Но благодаря Вашему обожаемому Лорду, я привязана к нему. И мне совершенно плевать, насколько сильно это ранит твои или чьи-то еще чувства, с тех самых пор, как все наплевали на мои собственные. Я не выбирала Малфоя, не выбирала эту судьбу. Я мечтаю о том, как проснусь однажды и обнаружу, что я вообще никогда вас всех не встречала. Если у тебя есть претензии к жениху — это твои и только твои проблемы. А теперь уйди с дороги, Гринграсс, пока я окончательно не вышла из себя и не сломала твой аристократичный нос.

Астория хотела что-то еще сказать, но заметив, каким недобрым огнем полыхает взгляд Уизли, все же посторонилась, пропуская ее к двери. Но не удержалась и бросила вдогонку:

— Он никогда не полюбит тебя.

Джинни понятия не имела, как надо реагировать на эту фразу, поэтому просто проигнорировала ее, даже не обернувшись. Она сильно сомневалась, что Драко Малфой в принципе способен на любовь.

— …Надеюсь, скоро в магическом Лондоне не останется магглов, отец показывал мне карту города после чистки — большинство центральных районов будут принадлежать исключительно волшебникам. Еще немного и Статут о секретности канет в лету за ненадобностью, — оживленно рассказывала Панси, размахивая руками, когда Джинни подошла к их столику.

— Полагаю, так оно и будет в скором времени, — угрюмо подытожила Булстроуд, опрокидывая в себя очередной коктейль. Своей манерой пить и стойкостью к алкоголю Милли составила бы неплохую конкуренцию даже парням.

— Да, что вы все о политике! Это же девичник! Луна, расскажи-ка нам, какой Забини в постели? — хлопнула ладошкой по столу захмелевшая Дафна.

— Будто ты не знаешь, — хмыкнула себе под нос еще одна слизеринка, которую Джинни так и не представили.

Паркинсон тут же бросила на нее выразительный взгляд, но Луна уже задала резонный вопрос:

— Вы с ним встречались?

— Ой, да ничего серьезно, — отмахнулась Дафна, — это было на шестом курсе, мы были детьми.

— На шестом курсе? А когда именно?

— Блейз как раз вернулся с каникул, словно ополоумевший, и почти сразу же предложил мне встречаться, но мы с ним не пара, мы просто весело проводили время. Не то что вы с Драко, не так ли, Бетс? — повернулась Дафна к проговорившейся девушке. — Хотя постой, вы же не встречались, он просто трахал тебя от скуки, ведь так? — голос старшей Григрасс сочился ядом, а щеки Бетс позорно вспыхнули.

— Это в прошлом, — пролепетала она.

— Но Малфой ведь хорош в постели, правда, Панс? — она повернулась в другую сторону, с ухмылкой глядя на Паркинсон, и тут ее цепкий взгляд натолкнулся на Джинни. — Так стойте же, давайте поинтересуемся у последней, кто побывал в малфоевской спальне. Джинни, а Драко хорош? Или Поттер лучше? У кого из них больше? — Дафна ненавидяще уставилась на Джинни, холодно взиравшую на нее со своего угла.

— Ну, чего молчишь, Уизли? Язык проглотила?

— А с чего такой повышенный интерес? Расстроилась, что ему в невесты выбрали младшую сестру, а не тебя? — хмыкнула Джинни, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом.

— Ах, ты мразь! — вскочила на ноги Дафна, бросая в сторону Джинни свой бокал. Но годы тренировок по квиддичу не прошли даром, Джинни ловко увернулась, тоже поднявшись со своего места и победно глядя на нее.

— А знаешь, Гринграсс, я скажу тебе, Малфой действительно искусный любовник, но я сильно сомневаюсь, что тебе или твоей сестрице хоть когда-то повезет испытать на себе все его таланты.

— Весьма признателен за восторженный отзыв, Уизли, — раздался за ее спиной знакомый, растягивающий слова, голос. — Но все-таки не стоит кричать об этом на весь зал, — Джинни почувствовала руку Драко на своей талии, и отвернулась, пряча взгляд.

— Луна! — подошел к невесте Блейз, заглядывая в ее задумчивое лицо, — вижу девичник уже дошел до стадии драки? — широко улыбнулся он. — Может, наколдовать грязь или вишневое желе, всегда мечтал воочию понаблюдать за дерущимися девчонками.

— Думаю, будет лучше, если мы все отправимся по домам, — тихо заметила Луна, старательно избегая взгляда Забини.

— Как пожелаешь, дорогая, — чувствуя неясное напряжение, кивнул Блейз. — Всем приятного завершения вечера!

Он притянул к себе Луну и, крутнувшись на месте, аппарировал с громким хлопком.

— Пойдем, — шепнул на ухо Джинни Малфой, кивая оставшимся девушкам.

Несколько секунд перемещения и вот они уже возле залитых лунным светом ворот Малфой-мэнора.

Джинни старалась не смотреть на Драко, и едва они оказались на территории поместья, тут же отпрянула от него. Она не рассчитывала, что он услышит ее реплику или вообще узнает ее мнение в этом вопросе. Джинни направилась было к дому, но Драко схватил ее за руку, поворачивая к себе.

— Я хочу искупаться, — криво усмехнулся он, таща ее за собой в сторону озера.

— Сейчас? — недовольно переспросила Джинни.

— Да, — спокойно кивнул, подводя ее к воде. — Чего стоишь? — поинтересовался он, расстегивая манжеты и стягивая с себя рубашку.

Джинни подняла на него тяжелый взгляд.

— Раздевайся, — повелительным тоном скомандовал Драко.

Джинни прищурилась и демонстративно замерла, скрестив руки на груди.

— Решила поиграть в недотрогу? — фыркнул Малфой, полностью раздевшись, и с разбега нырнул в по-летнему прохладную воду, обдавая ее волной брызг.

Джинни сцепила зубы, продолжая демонстративно стоять, не двигаясь с места.

— Вода просто чудесная, если тебе интересно.

— Мне плевать, — процедила Джинни. Намокшее в нескольких местах платье неприятно холодило кожу, но она не обращала на это внимания.

— Тебе не кажется, что упрямиться поздновато, а, Уизли?

— Я думала, ты меня так больше не называешь, — парировала она.

— По привычке, — отозвался Малфой, проплывая вдоль берега.

— Говорила сегодня с твоей невестой, — сообщила Джинни, сама не зная зачем.

— Я думал, девчонки, когда собираются вместе, обсуждают моду и косметику, но оказывается, ваша главная тема — Драко Малфой, — хмыкнул он, плывя в обратную сторону.

— Ты не центр вселенной, — раздраженно выкрикнула Джинни.

— Ну, по крайней мере, я — центральная фигура твоего мирка, — крикнул он.

— Ха, очень смешно, — Джинни скривилась, продолжая невольно следить за его заплывом.

— Хватит препираться, иди сюда!

Джинни и не подумала слушаться, упрямо вздернув подбородок.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? Ведь знаешь же, что все равно будет по-моему, — недовольно протянул Малфой, а потом легко взмахнул рукой, и Джинни почувствовала, что одежда на ней исчезла.

Она не знала заклинания, способного вернуть ей вещи, поэтому на несколько секунд растерялась. Драко тем временем стал в воде, доходившей сейчас ему до пояса, и пристально смотрел Джинни. Она почувствовала на себе его изучающий взгляд, понимая, что картина не может его не радовать. И это злило еще больше. Джинни стремительно вошла в воду, ныряя в летнюю прохладу озера с головой, плывя прочь от Малфоя.

Она слышала, что Драко плывет за ней, понимала, что он вот-вот догонит ее, знала, что убегать не имеет смысла. Но все равно продолжала бороться, сама не осознавая почему. Может, это природное упрямство, может, гриффиндорская непокорность, а возможно, она просто боялась, что если уступит, то признает свое поражение окончательно.

— И я снова выиграл, — выдохнул Малфой, хватая ее в кольцо своих рук и тесно прижимая к себе. — Еще не надоело сопротивляться мне?

— Не дождешься, — сквозь зубы прошипела Джинни, избегая его взгляда. Но он повернул ее к себе, заглядывая в лицо, пытаясь понять, надоест ли ей когда-нибудь это глупое противостояние. Драко поднял пальцем ее подбородок, наклоняясь к губам, но ее вопрос заставил остановиться.

— Ты был сегодня с другой? — в ее голосе звучал металл, Малфой опешил от такой проницательности, недоверчиво посмотрев на Джинни.

— От тебя несет женскими духами, — заявила она уничижительно.

— Ты ревнуешь? — наконец, хмыкнул Драко.

— Да мне плевать, — Джинни брыкнулась в его руках, но он держал крепко.

— И поэтому ты злишься? — насмешливо протянул он, снова пытаясь установить зрительный контакт, но Джинни упрямо избегала его взгляда.

Она понятия не имела, зачем завела этот разговор и почему факт его измены настолько ее зацепил.

— Я не изменял тебе, — неожиданно выдал Малфой, и Джинни пораженно подняла на него глаза.

— Тебе стоит поучиться окклюменции, если даже я могу почувствовать твои мысли, значит, смогут и другие. Завтра потренирую тебя закрывать разум, — уверенно заявил он.

Теперь Джинни удивленно замерла. Что значит, он будет ее тренировать? Что значит, не изменял? Джинни даже не заметила, как сказала последнюю фразу вслух.

— Это был просто приватный танец, мы сводили Забини в стрип-клуб, — ухмылка Драко стала еще шире, пока он наблюдал за ее реакцией.

Джинни скривилась, словно услышала нечто грязное.

— Мерлин и Моргана, в этом нет ничего ужасного, просто девушка танцует рядом, довольно откровенно, — наконец, признал он.

Джинни прищурилась, глядя в его серые глаза.

— Ты ревнуешь, Джин, — снова самодовольно протянул он.

Она опять помотала головой, отмахиваясь от его слов. Малфой прижал ее к себе крепче, но Джинни опять начала брыкаться, избегая его поцелуев. Его губы то и дело касались ее щек, скул, подбородка, носа, но так и не находили ее губ.

— Почему для тебя так важно держать меня на расстоянии? — изловчившись и прикусив мочку ее уха, спросил Драко.

— На расстоянии? Я чувствую тебя своей кожей, Малфой, — покачала головой Джинни, ощущая, как сбивается от его близости дыхание.

— Ты всегда противишься мне, — продолжал шептать он, спускаясь губами к ее ключицам.

— Я не выбирала тебя, — прошептала Джинни, цепляясь за него и тяжело дыша.

— Я тебя выбрал. Мерлин, да какая разница, тебе ведь хорошо со мной! — он заглянул в ее горящие глаза.

— Физически, — согласилась Джинни. — Но морально — ты все еще мой враг.

— Ты дальше за свое? Я никогда не враждовал с тобой! Поттер — мой враг, грязнокровка, твой брат, но ты...

— Что, я, Драко? Я же с ними!

— Ты не с ними, ты отдельно. Ты — сама по себе, — запротестовал он, набрасываясь на ее губы страстным требовательным поцелуем.

— Я — Уизли, — напомнила она, не в силах оторваться от него.

— Нет, больше нет, — он подхватили ее бедра, заставляя обнять себя ногами и приподнимая ее чуть выше.

— Я никогда полюблю тебя, Драко, — горячо зашептала она, в предвкушении близости. — А ты никогда не перестанешь меня заставлять.

— Никогда не говори никогда, Джин, — тихо процедил он и внезапно разжал объятья.

Хлынувшая между ними вода отделила Джинни от него, холодя кожу, а сам Малфой развернулся и поплыл прочь.

Джинни опешила, то он принуждает ее присоединиться, то сам же избегает ее. Выйдя из воды, Джинни увидела свое платье, одиноко лежащее на берегу, она бегом накинула его на себя, не до конца понимая, в чем собственно дело.

У него что, новые пристрастия? Да ну, не может быть! Когда она добрела до малфоевской спальни, Драко уже сидел на кровати, преспокойно просматривая Ежедневный пророк. Она внимательно взглянула на него, пытаясь найти объяснение такому неоднозначному поведению.

— Там, на столе, книги по окклюменции, тебе бы стоило их почитать. Завтра в полдень устрою тебе тренировку, так что подготовься, — его голос звучал совершенно нормально, никаких признаков злости или раздражения.

Блин, что это вообще было? Джинни уселась за стол, листая старинные книги и не замечая в них ни строчки.

* * *

Драко посмотрел на нее исподлобья, удовлетворенно отмечая ее растерянность. Он сам не знал, с чего вдруг так легко отказался от близости с ней, просто понимал, что надо сменить тактику. Джинни привыкла к одной линии его поведения, так почему бы не попробовать другую. Она явно была обескуражена, а один вечер без секса он переживет.

Как и обещал, на следующий день, ровно в двенадцать Драко привел Джинни в один из залов Малфой-мэнора. Здесь он когда-то обучался фехтованию, здесь впервые отец наказал его, применив Круцио. И хотя темно-серые каменные стены зала не вызывали ни одного хоть мало-мальски приятного воспоминания, именно тут лучше всего получалось отключиться от происходящего.

— Начнем с самого главного, ты должна контролировать свой разум и не допускать меня в него, не позволять копаться в твоих воспоминаниях. Чтобы сделать это, надо выбросить из головы лишние мысли и сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь неважном, несущественном. Готова?

Джинни лишь напряженно кивнула.

— Легилименс, — выкрикнул Драко, и перед его глазами замелькали образы ее детства.

 _Мама поет Джинни колыбельную, Фред и Джордж учат ее летать на метле, папа катает на летающей машине, в их доме появляется Гарри Поттер, Джинни впервые едет в Хогвартс..._

Сквозь круговерть образов Малфой услышал ее крик, и его выбросило из воспоминаний. Джинни тяжело дышала, упав на колени и обхватив голову руками.

— Ты должна сопротивляться, Джин, ты же можешь, — не давая ей передохнуть, бросил Драко, снова применяя заклинание.

 _Джинни пишет в дневнике, Том Риддл заманивает ее в тайную комнату, Джинни берут в сборную по квиддичу..._

— Хватит, — прокричала настоящая Джинни не своим голосом.

— Нет, не хватит. Ты можешь противостоять мне, просто сосредоточься. Нельзя никому показывать свои мысли. Легилименс!

 _Джинни целует Майкл Корнер, из ее палочки впервые появляется осязаемый патронус, она летит сквозь ночной воздух в Лондон, Люциус Малфой посылает в нее луч проклятия в темном помещении Отдела Тайн…_

— Драко, — вскрикнула Джинни, по ее щекам катились слезы, — я больше не могу, хватит.

— Ты можешь, Джинни, ты обязана это сделать.

Он в четвертый раз произнес заклинание, но теперь это оказались не просто воспоминания.

 _Джинни выхватывает снитч прямо у него из-под носа, Джинни запускает в него Летучемышиным сглазом, Джинни видит его входящим в Выручай-комнату. На свадьбе Билла и Флер она краем глаза замечает упавший с его головы капюшон Пожирателя смерти прежде, чем скрыться вместе с близнецами. Она обнаруживает его в коридоре, пока пишет свои послания для противостояния Кэрроу, и слышит, как он громко сообщает Филчу, что здесь никого нет…_

Драко громко вздохнул, сидя на пятках посреди фехтовального зала. Он смотрел на нее снизу вверх, замечая эту непоколебимую силу в ее глазах.

— Лучшая защита — нападение, — слегка растерянно улыбаясь, констатировал он, чувствуя легкое головокружение от переизбытка образов в голове. — Ты знала, что...

— Что вы с Забини прикрывали нас? Что уничтожали следы, запутывали Кэрроу и Филча? — отрывисто выкрикнула Джинни, по бледному лицу которой скользнула тень. — Зачем тебе все это, Драко? Какую игру ты снова затеял? Зачем вся эта сила? Ты озвучиваешь ответы, выдаешь мне по крупицам информацию, но все, что я получаю — только новые и новые вопросы. На кой черт тебе учить меня окклюменции, заставлять тренироваться? Зачем? Зачем все это?

Малфой молчал, смотрел ей прямо в глаза, тяжело дыша и отчаянно пытаясь придумать, как выкрутиться. Но Джинни, как оказалось, уже о чем-то догадывалась, предполагала, и эти ее соображения было довольно близки к истине, к настоящим причинам его поступков.

— Не я один... — начал было Драко, но вдруг левое предплечье будто полыхнуло огнем, он схватился за руку, чувствуя, как пульсирует метка. — ...Мне надо идти, — ненавидя себя за это, просипел он, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги. — Ты молодец, Джин, у тебя получилось.

И с этими словами он покинул фехтовальный зал, напряженно размышляя, что очень скоро им придется снова вернуться к этому трудному разговору.


	12. Последствия

Драко аппарировал в резиденцию Темного Лорда. И хотя на улице еще ярко светило солнце, в зале, где собрались Пожиратели смерти, было темно, свет излучали только камин и зажженные на стенах факелы. Посреди комнаты пустовало кресло Волдеморта. Подданные темного мага тихо и спокойно занимали свои места напротив трона, выстраиваясь неплотным полукругом. Малфой-младший окинул взглядом присутствующих: почти все в черных до пола мантиях, некоторые в капюшонах и масках. Стоят неподвижно в ожидании господина. В зале чувствовалось напряжение и страх. По иронии судьбы, больше всего Темного Лорда боялись его же приспешники.

Внезапно в помещении все умолкли. В звенящей тишине легким шуршанием отдавались шаги существа, видеть которое Драко хотелось меньше всего на свете. Но Малфой поднял непроницаемый взгляд на Хозяина. Тот двигался мимо своих слуг, заглядывая в их лица.

— Друзья мои! — с шипением начал Волдеморт. — Сегодня я собрал Вас, чтобы сообщить радостную новость: ряды нашей темной армии полнятся все новыми и новыми соратниками, а границы нашего магического государства расширяются с каждым днем. Мы исполняем свой долг перед нашими славными предками, очищая испокон веков принадлежащую магам землю от напасти магглов и всех тех глупцов, которые предали гордость и достоинство волшебников, предпочитая скрываться и считаться с маггловским отродьем. Как вам уже известно, мой верный слуга, Персей, — Лорд указал жестом на отца Панси, — подготовил план очищения Лондона — столицы нашего волшебного государства и сердца магической Британии. Уже в начале сентября будут проведены основные операции по захвату подвластной магглам территории и выселению их прочь. Каждый из вас, мои верные подданные, примет участие в этом воистину историческом событии, очищая наш мир от маггловких выродков и закладывая новый фундамент истории нашего магического государства.

Волдеморт говорил еще долго и воодушевленно, описывая все прелести Лондона без магглов, но Драко, как и многих других в этом зале, интересовал только один вопрос: кто в действительности пойдет уничтожать магглов? Со слов Лорда, пока были сформированы "группы зачистки" под руководством таких опытных Пожирателей смерти, как Рудольфус Лестрейндж, Люциус, Уолден Макнейр и Август Руквуд, но шанс пособничать им в выполнении почетной миссии мог выпасть каждому.

Пока в список активных претендентов на участие в казни Драко не попал и это не могло не радовать. После собрания Малфой-младший, сдержанно кивнув отцу, отправился в Дырявый котел вместе с Забини, Ноттом и другими однокурсниками. Беседа то и дело возвращалась к плану освобождения британской столицы, но никто не решался высказать конкретное мнение за или против вслух. Когда Забини начал разглагольствовать о важности изменений, Драко перестал его слушать, отстраненно распивая огневиски и думая о своем.

— Я бы не советовал тебе слишком сближаться с ней, — тихий голос Нотта заставил Малфой вернуться в мир живых и посмотреть на него тяжелым взглядом. — Терять близких людей — самая страшная пытка, — Теодор поморщился, одним махом проглатывая свою порцию огневиски.

Тот не понаслышке знал, что значит терять любимых, Драко помнил его первую школьную любовь — "девочку Нотта", как все называли рейвенкловку Лайзу Турпин. Она трагически погибла в начале седьмого курса, и с тех пор Тео изменился до неузнаваемости: стал жестче, грубее и угрюмее, казалось, его душа умерла вместе с ней.

— Я не понимаю о чем ты, — мрачно ответил Драко, отгоняя от себя воспоминания о школьных временах.

— Ты, Малфой, всегда умел играть на публику, будь то однокурсники, учителя или даже Пожиратели смерти. Однако я, Драко, знаю тебя слишком хорошо, поэтому скажу это тебе всего лишь раз: если хочешь, чтобы Уизли осталась жива, спрячь ее так надежно, как только сможешь. Он не преминет воспользоваться твоей слабостью…

— Послушай, Нотт, давай ты не будешь…

Теодор остановил его ответную речь легким жестом:

— Не стоит, я прекрасно знаю, что тебе все равно и так далее по тексту, но просто помни, что когда ты посмеешь оступиться — отвечать будет она.

Малфой лишь напряженно всматривался в синие глаза Теодора, не выражающие сейчас ничего кроме твердой уверенности в собственной правоте. Драко лишь растерянно кивнул, отвлекаясь от тяжелого разговора и возвращаясь к беззаботной болтовне вскоре брачующегося Забини. Сложности есть и никуда не денутся, а над словами Нотта действительно стоило задуматься, но только на трезвую голову.

* * *

Джинни не находила себе места уже второй день, все больше убеждаясь, что выпавший шанс попусту тратить нельзя. Собрав в кулак всю свою смелость и отбросив пустые сомнения, Джинни приняла решение действовать чисто по-гриффиндорски и довериться подруге, сражавшейся бок о бок с ней несколько лет подряд.

— Вот, — на ладони Джинни лежало то самое устройство от близнецов Уизли, по форме напоминающее зеркальце. — Возьми его, ты должна увидеться с ними, Луна. Я не могу пойти, Драко обязательно узнает, если меня не будет рядом, а у тебя… Думаю, ты сможешь улизнуть от Забини на часок-другой. Попадешь прямо в дом моей тетушки. Адрес… — Джинни замялась на секунду, это была последняя возможность отступить и перестраховаться, но она лишь подошла к Луне поближе, наклоняясь к самому ее уху: — Уоттон-Андервуд, Зеленая улица, дом 15.

Конечно, сообщать такие подробности Луне было не самым разумным из ее решений, но отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер. В особенности, когда ситуация повернулась так удачно. Всего-то сделать вид, что примерка платья подружки невесты заняла чуть больше времени — ничего сверхъестественного.

— Джинни, мы что-нибудь придумаем, не беспокойся, — улыбнулась Луна, пряча "зеркальце" в карман.

— Уж постарайтесь! Дай знать, когда будут новости, — она порывисто обняла подругу и отступила назад, глядя на Луну полным надежды взглядом. А потом, будто приготовившись к финальному броску, выпалила:

— Это должно произойти во время вашей свадьбы.

— Что? — пораженно прошептала Луна, переваривая информацию.

— Поверь, меньше всего на свете мне хочется портить вам этот прекрасный день, но лучшего варианта просто не найти. Все будут тут: и надсмотрщики, и практически все Пожиратели смерти, даже сам Темный Лорд. А значит, у близнецов и других орденовцев появится куда больше времени и возможностей, помочь нашим и успешно скрыться. Луна... — позвала Джинни, дотрагиваясь до локтя застывшей в напряжении подруги. На несколько мгновений та словно выпала из реальности, но вынырнув из тяжелых раздумий, в конце концов, прошептала:

— Это правильно, Джинни. Лучшего времени действительно не найти.

— Дай мне знать, как только вернешься от них. И, пожалуйста, будь осторожна и обними их всех за меня.

Луна лишь кивнула, а Джинни в знак поддержки сжала ее руку, с надеждой заглядывая в голубые глаза. Теперь ей предстоит самое сложное — ждать вестей.

Патронус Луны возник в комнате вечером, и Джинни, опасливо оглянувшись на дверь в ванную, где находился сейчас Малфой, постаралась сосредоточиться на словах серебристого зайца:

— Ребята поддержали твою идею и согласились с выбранным днем. Способ для общения — традиционный, они будут ждать твоего сигнала. Близнецы, Невилл и все остальные передают привет, — продекламировал патронус голосом Луны и, задорно махнув хвостом, растворился в воздухе.

Джинни присела на кровать, нервно прикусив костяшки пальцев, план принят, значит, их безопасность, как и успех всей затеи, частично зависят от нее. Сопротивление вступает в борьбу, а она должна быть сильной и смелой, чтобы не подвести всех, кто на нее рассчитывает.

— Джин, — появившийся из душа Драко застал ее сидящей на кровати и загадочно улыбающейся. — О чем ты думаешь? — Малфой присел рядом, заглядывая ей в глаза.

Она лишь вскинула голову, горящим взглядом скользя по его лицу, а потом потянулась к губам — она ни за что не признается ему в том, что задумала, а значит, надо отвлечь его и самой отвлечься.

Джинни уже в десятый раз расправила несуществующие складки на платье глубокого вишневого оттенка, который выбрала Луна для свадьбы. Перепроверила, надежно ли закреплен фальшивый галлеон, засунутый в подвязку на ноге, а потом на автомате пригладила волосы, струящиеся по плечам гладкой огненной волной.

— Ты готова? — в комнату заглянул Малфой, окидывая ее откровенно-оценивающим взглядом. — Выглядишь потрясающе, — в его взгляде, задержавшемся на декольте и скользнувшем по соблазнительным изгибам ее тела, подчеркиваемым платьем, плясали чертята.

— Надеюсь, твоим соратникам придется по вкусу.

Драко скривился, словно от пощечины, и задорные искорки пропали из его глаз.

— У тебя на удивление легко получается испортить даже самое хорошее настроение, — разочарованно протянул он, направляясь к двери.

— Я... — Джинни попыталась сгладить свою оплошность, но Малфой уже пошел прочь, бросив на ходу: — Увидимся внизу через пятнадцать минут. И будь добра, оставь свое сомнительное остроумие здесь, а то укоротят еще язык — и пикнуть не успеешь.

Громко хлопнула дверь, и Джинни снова повернулась к зеркалу, заламывая руки. Черт! Она не собиралась грубить и затевать ссору, просто нервничала, просто не была уверена, что сможет скрыть охватившее ее волнение. Ощущение бурлящего в крови адреналина, сродни тому, которое она обычно чувствовала перед квиддичным матчем. Правда, сейчас ставки были значительно выше, чем перспектива выиграть ежегодный кубок школы по квиддичу. Теперь на кону были жизни ее друзей и всех, кто пострадал в этой безумной войне и подвергся лишениям за время тоталитарного режима Волдеморта.

Она почувствовала, как нагрелась монета, обдавая жаром бедро, и, ловко вытащив ее, прочла послание на ободке: "Не терпится начать веселье". Джинни улыбнулась, уверенная, что сообщение оставил кто-то из близнецов, настолько фраза была в их стиле. Вот о чем она будет думать, о своих братьях, спасающих невинных жертв этой войны, а не о Малфое, недовольном ее странным поведением.

Когда она спустилась вниз, Драко уже ждал ее, вальяжно облокотившись на лестничные перила. Он вскинул голову при ее приближении, и Джинни отстраненно заметила, что он выглядит элегантно и завораживающе: черный с иголочки костюм, подчеркивающий широту плеч и подтянутость фигуры, белоснежная рубашка и вишневый галстук, выделяющийся на фоне бледной кожи и платиновых волос. Стального цвета глаза сейчас не выражали ничего, хотя намеренно непринужденная поза все-таки выдавала некоторое напряжение.

— Бутоньерка, я должна приколоть ее, — сбивчиво прошептала Джинни практически себе под нос, приближаясь к Малфою и трясущимися пальцами прикалывая к отвороту его пиджака заколдованную красную розу.

Такая же была на ее руке, давая понять, что они — почетные гости на сегодняшнем празднике — шафер и подружка невесты.

— Джин, — теплая ладонь легла на ее талию, удерживая в головокружительной близости, из-за которой начинали путаться мысли.

Она подняла на него затуманенный взгляд, почему-то в голове то и дело мелькали картинки вчерашней ночи. Интересно, будет ли он относиться к ней по-прежнему, если сегодня все пройдет не так, как планировалось — закралась в сознание отчаянная и неправильная мысль, но Джинни поспешила отогнать ее от себя. Она натянуто улыбнулась, стараясь выглядеть естественно.

Драко по-хозяйски притянул ее к себе, запечатляя на ее губах нежный, но оттого не менее пылкий поцелуй, и Джинни с готовностью ответила на него, прижимаясь к его губам и забывая на миг обо всем на свете.

Сверху послышались шаги, и они отпрянули друг от друга.

— Воркуете, голубки? — широко улыбаясь, поинтересовался Забини. Он выглядел еще более презентабельно, чем Малфой, в своем строгом костюме и казался бы абсолютно счастливым и чрезвычайно уверенным в себе, если б не теребил листики приготовленного для Луны букета так нервно.

— Забини, возьми себя в руки, иначе невеста останется без цветов, — хмыкнул Драко, хлопая друга по плечу, и Блейз лишь виновато улыбнулся:

— Проклятие, никогда в жизни так не волновался.

— Все пройдет отлично, просто расслабься, — попытался успокоить его Малфой, но ответная реплика Блейза была прервана появлением первых гостей, пожаловавших на церемонию.

Джинни чувствовала, что фальшивая улыбка будто приросла к ее лицу, а скулы свело от необходимости постоянно приветливо скалить зубы. Они с Драко встречали гостей, прибывавших на свадьбу, и проводили их к местам, снова возвращаясь в холл. Блейз, поставив многострадальный букет в вазу, просто нервно улыбался, напряженно пялясь в пространство и вздрагивая каждый раз, когда с ним пытались заговорить. В итоге, к нему попросту перестали подпускать желающих незамедлительно поздравить жениха, во избежание нервного срыва последнего.

Когда в холле поместья Забини появились родители Драко, Джинни заметно напряглась, чувствуя себя неуютно под изучающим взглядом миссис Малфой и пренебрежительно-высокомерным взором Люциуса. Хвала Мерлину, Драко тут же заговорил с ними, избавив Джинни от необходимости вести светскую беседу, за что она была ему благодарна. Развернувшись, она поспешила навстречу новоприбывшей чете Ноттов.

Приветствуя отца Теодора, Джинни снова дежурно улыбнулась, указывая рукой в направлении ближайшего входа в зал.

— Симпатичное платьице, Уизли, — усмехнулся одними губами Нотт-младший, а изучающий взгляд его синих глаз проникал, казалось, прямо в душу.

— Спасибо, все гости уже собрались в бальном зале, — привычно затараторила она, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что он и не думает двигаться вслед за отцом.

— А ты что такая нервная, Уизли, задумала что-то незаконное? — его голос прозвучал лукаво, но довольно уверенно. Сразу вспомнились тренировки с Драко в окклюменции, и Джинни принялась усиленно размышлять о своем великолепном наряде и разнообразии угощений для гостей.

— Я не понимаю о чем ты, Теодор, проходи, пожалуйста, в зал, сюда ежеминутно прибывают новые гости, не хотелось бы создавать столпотворение, — она услышала свой нейтрально звучащий голос словно откуда-то сбоку, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце в груди.

Нотт лишь кивнул, бросая на нее еще один внимательный взгляд, после чего все же соизволил присоединиться к остальным гостям. Джинни лишь облегченно вздохнула.

Как и следовало ожидать, самым трудным испытанием стала встреча с Темным Лордом. Он появился самым последним, и Джинни ощутила предательскую слабость в коленях и практически осязаемый холод, распространившийся в помещении от одного его присутствия. Колоссальным усилием воли она заставила себя думать исключительно об окружающей атмосфере праздника.

— Джиневра, — протянул его шипящий голос, и Джинни не посмела даже поднять голову, боясь заглянуть в красные глаза чудовища. Малфой опять проявил инициативу, как нельзя кстати выходя вперед:

— Мой Лорд, — он почтительно склонил голову, — прошу следовать за мной, все ждут лишь вас.

Волдеморт довольно оскалился, даже на свадьбе своих подданных главной фигурой должен быть он и только он. Джинни засеменила следом за ними, с неподдельным интересом рассматривая носки собственных туфель.

Лишь когда все гости заняла свои места, под звуки струнного квартета в зале появилась Луна, вызывая восторженные вздохи присутствующих и приковывая к себе многочисленные взгляды. Она выглядела изысканно красивой в легком белом платье, скроенном в греческом стиле и ниспадающем невесомыми волнами к ее ногам. На голове, в обрамлении светлых волос, красовался венок из живых цветов. Легкой поступью она шла к алтарю, где уже ожидал ее Блейз.

Церемонию проводил немолодой волшебник, облаченный в синюю мантию. Он говорил что-то прекрасное о любви и понимании, семейном благополучии и единении душ, но Джинни, стоящая рядом с брачующимися, пропустила всю его восторженную речь мимо ушей. Не слышала она и клятв самих Блейза и Луны, не замечала их радостных взглядов, когда волшебник объявил их мужем и женой. Единственное, о чем могла думать Джинни, было то, что необходимо сообщить орденовцам об успешном прибытии на свадьбу всех гостей.

Наконец, когда присутствующих пригласили к столу, Джинни смогла уличить минутку и, спрятавшись за портьерой, вытащила монету, прикасаясь пальчиком к ее ободку. Слова проступили моментально, и она облегченно выдохнула, возвращаясь к столу и садясь рядом с Драко. Джинни искренне надеялась, что волнение в ее душе вот-вот уляжется, но тягостные переживания этого вечера только начинались.

— Что с тобой, Джин? Ты вся будто на иголках, — недоуменно бросил Малфой, передавая ей салат. Она вымученно улыбнулась, пытаясь скрыть эмоции, но беспокойство не покидало ее, нарастая тяжелым грузом в груди.

— Такой волнительный день, — нервно протянула Джинни, пытаясь скрыться от всезнающего взгляда Драко, но тот лишь внимательнее присмотрелся к ней.

Спустя два часа в самый разгар праздника прямо посреди бального зала возник мужчина в темной мантии:

— Мой Лорд, — он стремительно опустился на одно колено перед Волдемортом. — На лагерь напали, нескольким работникам удалось сбежать, пятеро наших ранены.

Волшебная палочка Темного Лорда тут же оказалась в его пальцах, взметнувшись вверх и указывая на прибывшего мага.

— Кто? Кто это был? — жутким шипением отозвался Волдеморт.

— Я не знаю имен, но с ними были те двое ребят, что пытались прорваться в лагерь несколькими неделями ранее, а потом скрылись в доме Блэков. Их сопровождал какой-то темнокожий, и рыжие близнецы, и паренек такой неуклюжий… — прикрывая руками голову и падая в ноги своему Господину, отчаянно затараторил колдун.

— Все за мной, — скомандовал приспешникам Темный Лорд, и гости начали исчезать один за другим.

Джинни успела заметить лишь брошенный в ее сторону подозрительный взгляд Малфоя, прежде чем он с громким хлопком аппарировал прочь.

* * *

Драко напряженно шагал по плохо освещенному коридору в сопровождении хмурых и молчаливых Пожирателей смерти. Он изо всех сил пытался не строить сокрушительных догадок, но выводы напрашивались сами собой. Вполне очевидным было то, что братья Уизли вместе с другими гриффиндорцами напали на лагерь ввиду отсутствия достаточного количества охранников. Их явно предупредили о точном времени проведения торжества, и Малфой снова и снова старался убедить себя в том, что Джинни не имеет к этому никакого отношения, но факты говорили против нее.

— Мой Лорд, — завидев Волдеморта, охранник МТЛ тут же преклонил перед ним колено, а все остальные надсмотрщики последовали его примеру, боясь за свои жизни.

— Что здесь произошло? — яростным шипением отозвался Темный Лорд.

— Шестеро парней явились сюда час назад и напали на лагерь. Они устроили взрыв в восточном крыле и, посеяв суматоху, помогли сбежать четырем полукровкам. После чего скрылись, используя неизвестный прибор, так как отследить их перемещение нам не удалось.

— Как вы позволили им уйти? — теряя терпение, выкрикнул Волдеморт. Его волшебная палочка теперь была нацелена точно в лицо говорившего, отчего тот начал запинаться:

— Мы… Мы дежурили по графику… А они… Они атаковали неожиданно… Мы пытались противостоять, но… — речь охранника становилась сбивчивее по мере того, как Темный Лорд наступал на него. — Но нас было слишком мало…

— Мало? — прошипел Волдеморт. — Вы — никчемные людишки, бестолковое отродье, долбанные сквибы. Круцио!

Охранник завопил не своим голосом, извиваясь под действием непростительного. Он бился в конвульсиях, его конечности выгибались в разные стороны под немыслимыми углами, мускулы были напряжены до предела, а зубы жутко скрежетали в те редкие моменты, когда он пытался сдержать истошные крики. Волдеморт лишь мстительно скалился, наблюдая за его мучениями. Он применил пыточное заклинание поочередно ко всем надсмотрщикам, наслаждаясь их болью, и скрупулезно проверил воспоминания каждого из них.

— Смагли, — обратился Темный Лорд к невысокому темноволосому мужчине, также аппарировавшему сюда со свадьбы Забини. — Сообщи прессе, что я назначаю вознаграждение в две тысячи галлеонов за голову каждого, кто участвовал в сегодняшнем нападении на лагерь. Вуд, Финниган, Лонгботтом, Джордан и близнецы Уизли.

— Слушаюсь, мой Лорд, — коротко кивнул Пожиратель, являющийся по совместительству одним из передовых репортеров Ежедневного пророка.

— Кэрроу, теперь твоя идея ставить метки всем работникам лагеря кажется мне оправданной, займись этим немедленно.

Амикус кровожадно сверкнул глазами, довольно потирая руки:

— Как прикажете, мой Лорд.

— Всех остальных жду в пятницу в полночь в Лютном переулке.

* * *

— Скажи мне, что ты здесь ни при чем, — сходу заявил Драко, вернувшись в поместье.

Джинни растерянно посмотрела на него, даже не пытаясь соврать или скрыть свою причастность.

— Гребаная идиотка! Я так и знал, твою ж мать! — он потер руками лицо, пытаясь успокоиться, но гнев, поднимавшийся в нем горячей волной, грозился выйти наружу. — Чем ты думала вообще? Ты что совсем умом двинулась? Ты хоть понимаешь, во что ты влезла? _Что_ ты начала?

— Я сделала это ради тех, кто мучится в лагере и страдает от жестокости правительства, — выкрикнула Джинни, вскакивая на ноги.

Драко лишь холодно засмеялся, услышав ее слова.

— Ты ни хрена не смыслишь во всем этом. Думаешь, можно подговорить братцев напасть на лагерь, спасти несколько человек и все: победа у тебя в руках, Лорд свергнут, а война выиграна?

— Да, это первый шаг в борьбе с Волдемортом, — запальчиво подтвердила Джинни, взмахнув руками.

— Это самая большая глупость, которую вы только могли придумать, — уничижительно заявил Драко. — Это и был твой великолепный план, ведь это ты их надоумила, да?

Джинни лишь мотнула головой, не подтверждая и не опровергая его слова, но ее молчание было красноречивее слов.

— Как ты с ними связалась? — Драко наступал, его глаза опасно блестели, а на лице застыло непроницаемое выражение и явное намерение добиться от нее ответов.

Джинни продолжала молчать, смело встречая его взгляд.

— Фальшивый галлеон, не так ли? Где он? — Малфой приближался, теперь Джинни могла рассмотреть, как его ноздри раздуваются от едва сдерживаемой злости, а на лице ходят желваки.

— Я не отдам его тебе, — запротестовала она, но Драко резко выкинул руку вперед, хватая ее за шею.

— Я спрашиваю, где монета? — Джинни стало страшно, она никогда в жизни не видела его таким.

— Я не скажу... — она попыталась сопротивляться, но пальцы Малфоя лишь сильнее сжали ее шею.

— Это неправильный ответ, спрашиваю последний раз, где ты прячешь чертов галлеон?

Глаза Джинни забегали по его лицу, пытаясь отыскать там следы прежнего Драко, но сейчас он словно не присутствовал здесь. Гнев превратил Малфоя в того жесткого и заносчивого слизеринца, каким Джинни знала его в школе. Но если в Хогвартсе Драко был всего лишь трусливым папенькиным сынком и особой угрозы не представлял, то теперь Джинни буквально чувствовала волны исходящей от него опасности. Его пальцы сжали ее шею еще немного, впиваясь в нежную кожу, и Джинни стало труднее дышать, она пораженно вглядывалась в стальные радужки его глаз, но не видела там ничего, кроме жестокости.

— В шкафу, — наконец выдавила Джинни, и Малфой отпустил ее.

Она судорожно вздохнула и закашлялась, глаза защипало, но Джинни лишь упрямо тряхнула головой, сдерживая жалость к себе.

— "Темный гость прибыл", — прочитал Драко последнее сообщение на галлеоне. — Очень поэтично и столь же глупо.

Он отошел вглубь комнаты, даже не глядя на Джинни.

— И тебе не совестно, что испортила свадьбу лучшей подруги? — протянул Малфой уже более спокойным тоном, а потом резко развернулся от очередной осенившей его догадки: — Она знала, да? Бьюсь об заклад, она даже сама помогла тебе и твоим тупым братьям все провернуть. Я-то думал, что она умнее, но, видимо, вы в свое время переобщались с Поттером, утратив способность трезво оценивать не только ситуацию, но и свои шансы на ее успешный исход.

Драко начал мерить шагами комнату, погрузившись в свои тяжелые мысли. Выражение его лица было хмурым и сосредоточенным, а усиленную мыслительную деятельность выдавала залегшая между бровей морщинка.

— Они освободили кого-то? — подала голос Джинни, выводя Драко из раздумий.

Он несколько секунд просто смотрел в пространство, пока смысл ее слов доходил до сознания.

— Им удалось кого-то освободить? — повторила Джинни свой вопрос.

Малфой остановился, поворачиваясь к ней:

— Да, Джонсон, Спиннет, Финч-Флетчли и Бута, — медленно проговорил он, поднимая на Джинни тяжелый взгляд.

— Четверо наших — это уже что-то, значит, они смогут вернуться за остальными позже, — Джинни нервно улыбнулась, но, увидев жестокую усмешку на лице Малфоя, замерла, ощутив, как сердце кольнуло плохое предчувствие.

— Нет, они не смогут вернуться, потому что никто больше не сможет сбежать, — от его тона все вокруг должно было покрыться инеем, настолько тот был ледяным.

— Что ты такое…

— Раньше только грязнокровками и продаваемым с аукциона ставили метки, такие, как у девушек без хозяина, которых ты видела на регистрации. Этот знак не только подчиняет и ограничивает волю, но и делает человека легко находимым, его можно отследить в считанные секунды, вне зависимости от охранных чар, наложенных на место, где он прячется, и расстояния. — Драко сделал несколько шагов к ней, продолжая сверлить ее взглядом. Джинни ощутила, как холодок пробежал по спине от его слов. — Узнав о сегодняшнем вторжении в лагерь и побеге нескольких полукровок, Темный Лорд был в бешенстве. Теперь он подозревает и проверяет каждого, пытает всех без разбору, предпочитая не доверять больше никому. Он назначил вознаграждение за головы всех твоих друзей и приказал подвергнуть метке всех, кто остался в лагере. Ты спасла четверых, Джин, заклеймив за это полторы сотни.

Джинни пошатнулась и вцепилась в край стола, чтобы не упасть. Голова шла кругом — это она придумала, она подбила всех, она виновата.

— И да, еще одно, в пятницу начнется зачистка Лондона, так что к ужину меня не жди, пойду убивать магглов. Теперь это обязательное мероприятие для всех Пожирателей смерти, — жестко бросил Малфой, развернувшись, чтобы уйти.

Джинни медленно осела на пол, силы покинули ее. По щекам ручьями покатились слезы, но она едва ли замечала их, сердце разрывалось на части, а в голове все еще звучали его слова: "…Спасла четверых, заклеймив полторы сотни… четверых за полторы сотни… только четверых…"

* * *

В субботу Драко вернулся с задания только ближе к рассвету. Он вошел в спальню, глядя строго перед собой и совершенно не обращая внимания на пораженно застывшую на кровати Джинни. Все, чего ему сейчас хотелось — смыть с себя следы сегодняшней ночи, ставшей живым воплощением нечеловеческой жестокости и варварства.

Он пинком открыл дверь в ванную, встречая свое мрачное отражение в зеркале, картина была ужасающей: мертвецки бледное лицо, лихорадочный взгляд, неизвестно откуда взявшиеся пара порезов и ссадин, и бурые капли уже застывшей крови на щеках, шее, одежде, даже на волосах.

Малфой выдал истеричный смешок, но выражение его лица больше походило на оскал дикого зверя. Он ведь убивал сегодня — он и есть зверь.

— Драко... — слабым голосом позвала Джинни, неуверенно останавливаясь возле входа в ванную.

Малфой дернулся, как от удара, и настолько резко захлопнул перед ней дверь, что стекла зазвенели. Он не мог заставить себя даже посмотреть на нее, не то, что разговаривать. Сегодняшняя ночь была ее виной, один совершенно глупый и по-поттеровски геройский поступок с ее стороны, а расплачиваться пришлось ему. Чертова Уизли со своими тупыми братьями и их долбанными дружками! Они решили поиграть в сопротивление, как же, интересно было бы наблюдать выражения их лиц, узнай они, какую бойню сегодня устроили Пожиратели смерти.

Драко содрогнулся от холодящих кровь воспоминаний и стал под теплые струи душа, пытаясь выбросить из головы картины сегодняшней расправы. Получалось плохо. Он вновь и вновь тер руками лицо, еще раз намыливая кожу, пока вода, стекающая по его голове и плечам, не перестала быть красной от крови. Он думал, что большинство приспешников Лорда предпочтут использовать Аваду, и зачистка Лондона будет быстрой. Однако Волдеморт решил преподать всем урок и проверить на прочность, заставив убивать практически голыми руками. Малфой несколько раз моргнул, но бесполезно — перед глазами все еще стояло лицо несчастного маггла, которого в считанные секунды покидала жизнь, после того как Драко перерезал ему глотку. На его руках до сих пор должна быть кровь этого парня, Малфой снова намылил ладони, судорожно скребя уже покрасневшую и совершенно чистую кожу. Он чувствовал, что его колотит, зубы стучат, из горла вырываются судорожные хрипы, но продолжал раз за разом смывать с себя следы сегодняшней бойни.

Когда он нашел в себе силы, наконец, вылезти из душа, прошло уже около часа. Он машинально переоделся и шагнул в комнату.

— Драко, что с тобой? Я так волновалась! — подскочила к нему караулившая под дверью Джинни.

— Отвали! — избегая даже случайного взгляда в ее сторону, прошипел Малфой.

— Но Драко, я же…

— Я СКАЗАЛ, ОТВАЛИ ОТ МЕНЯ!

Джинни ошарашено отшатнулась, а сам Драко бросился вон из комнаты, покинув спальню прежде, чем она успела хоть что-то добавить.


	13. Истоки

_Победа показывает, что человек может, а поражение — чего он стоит._

 _(Арабская мудрость)_

Джинни чувствовала себя покинутой, буквально брошенной на произвол судьбы. Шла уже вторая неделя с момента свадьбы Луны и Блейза, а Малфоя она видела лишь тот единственный раз, когда он явился после бойни в Лондоне и накричал на нее. От одного его облика ей тогда стало жутко, а срывающийся голос и полное игнорирование ее в принципе лишь подтверждали тот факт, что Драко винит во всем ее. И не удивительно, она и сама винила исключительно себя в провале операции в лагере. Отрезанная от окружающего мира и оставленная наедине со своими мыслями, Джинни очень скоро начала буквально сходить с ума. Она не могла спокойно спать по ночам, ее постоянно мучили кошмары, а одиночество своими холодными лапами забиралось в душу. Ей было страшно и тошно, она оказалась недостаточно сильной, чтобы справиться с навалившимися проблемами и горестями в одиночку.

Когда же она снова попыталась поговорить с Малфоем, явившись в его кабинет, он чуть не запустил в нее Ступефаем, ругаясь последними словами, и выставил вон так быстро, как только смог, даже не взглянув на нее.

Джинни краем глаза заметила трансформированный в кровать кожаный диван у камина и склад пустых бутылок из-под алкоголя на полу. Ему ведь тоже паршиво, зачем же тогда он ее прогоняет?

И хотя Джинни категорически запрещала себе жалеть о случившемся, но с каждым днем корила себя все больше. Она задумчиво пялилась в окно, когда раздался громкий стук в дверь, от которого Джинни едва не свалилась с подоконника.

— Входите, — бросила она и облегченно выдохнула, увидев показавшуюся в проеме двери Луну. — Привет! Я так рада тебя видеть! — Джинни бросилась к ней, заключая в объятия и едва сдерживая выступившие на глазах слезы.

— Привет, и я тебя, еле уговорила Драко пустить меня повидаться. Что у вас тут происходит? — подруга отступила на шаг, заглядывая в лицо Джинни.

— Я сама не знаю, он отгородился от меня, я практически не видела его в последнее время. Злится, ругается и даже не показывается на глаза.

— Да, — протянула грустно Луна. — Блейз тоже изменился с недавних пор, стал более подозрительным и нервным.

Джинни лишь горестно кивнула, приглашающим жестом указывая в сторону кресла у камина.

— Я виделась с нашими, — понизив голос, проговорила Луна, присев на его краешек.

— И? — у Джинни на языке крутился с десяток вопросов, но волнение не давало четко их сформулировать.

— Они в относительном порядке, — пожала плечами подруга. — Вылазка с лагерь прошла спокойно и без шума, поэтому, когда я явилась к ним, едва узнав от Блейза о последствиях, они праздновали. Услышав новости, все, конечно, были в шоке, ведь у тех, кого они хотели бы освободить, теперь метки. Я приказала близнецам, Невиллу и остальным не высовываться и пообещала, что свяжусь, как только все более-менее успокоится, но этого что-то никак не происходит.

— Ты про зачистку? — упавшим голосом прошептала Джинни, обхватывая себя руками.

— Это не просто переселение магглов, Джинни, — это геноцид. Лондон буквально тонет в крови, они строят новую столицу магический Британии на костях. Захватывают квартал за кварталом, а потом домовые эльфы убирают за ними, приводя помещения в прежний вид. У нашего эльфа Тринки, вчера был нервный срыв! Представляешь? Эльфы пережили времена казней, гонений и инквизиции, но никогда не подавали признаков слабости, а вчера Тринки час умолял Блейза не посылать его больше "отстраивать" Лондон.

— Их дальше всех заставляют уб… участвовать в этом? — запнулась Джинни не в силах спокойно называть вещи своими именами.

— Хвала Мерлину, нет. Блейз и Драко участвовали только в первой показательной зачистке, теперь же процессом руководит Кэрроу и, стоит заметить, получает от этого невероятное удовольствие.

— Мерзкий гад, — прошипела Джинни, вспоминая свой последний год в Хогвартсе.

— Гад — это еще мягко сказано, — поморщилась Луна. — Я иногда вспоминаю ту нашу школьную вылазку и холодею от одной только мысли, что с нами могло бы случиться, если Блейз и Драко не предупредили бы нас. У меня до сих пор перед глазами картина, как он пытал Стэнли, а по ночам я иногда просыпаюсь от этих криков.

— Стэнли? — переспросила Джинни, потирая висок, отдающий ноющей болью.

— Да, тот парень, я узнала его, он был кондуктором в Ночном Рыцаре.

Джинни наморщила лоб, пытаясь вспомнить случай с Кэрроу и Стэнли, но никак не могла связать эти два имени, а голова начинала болеть все сильнее.

— Черт, уже три, мне пора! — Луна вскочила на ноги, поправляя легкую юбку сиреневого платья. — Чуть не забыла, — воскликнула она, доставая из кармана платья "зеркальце". — Вот, твой портопланариум, на всякий случай носи его с собой все время. Не переживай, у меня теперь есть собственный, — поспешила успокоить ее Луна. — Береги себя!

— Спасибо, ты тоже, и заходи почаще, — Джинни обняла подругу, пытаясь не думать о том, насколько трудно выполнимой была эта просьба.

— Я постараюсь, пока!

* * *

Когда Луна появилась в кабинете, Драко лишь довольно прищурился, замечая крайнее замешательство на ее лице.

— Блейза срочно вызвал Темный Лорд, — успокоил ее Малфой. — Может кофе или вина?

— Ромашковый чай, — пролепетала Лавгуд, опускаясь на диван и расправляя свою юбку.

Перед Драко тут же появился домашний эльф, приняв заказ и через минуту исполнив его, оставляя перед хозяином и его гостьей кофе, чайничек с ромашковым отваром и тарелку с печеньем.

Луна, поблагодарив эльфа, налила в фарфоровую чашечку ароматный чай, смакуя его с хрустящим печеньем.

— И каково стать миссис Забини? — пытаясь завести светскую беседу, поинтересовался Малфой.

— Так же, как и до этого, только с кольцом, — пожала плечами Луна, мечтательно разглядывая картину над камином и совершенно не заботясь о повисшем молчании.

— Это ведь ты связалась с близнецами? — неожиданно резко спросил Драко. — Ты надоумила всю вашу гриффиндорско-геройскую шайку напасть на лагерь? Довольна последствиями?

Луна медленно перевела на него задумчивый взгляд небесно-голубых глаз.

— Мы просто хотели помочь нашим, мы не желали никому зла, — просто ответила она.

— Но ведь все расплачивались за вас: полукровки, получившие метки, надсмотрщики, страдающие под пыточным, и, конечно, все молодое поколение Пожирателей смерти, чьи руки, на радость Волдеморту, обагрились кровью, — ядовито выплюнул Малфой.

— Других всегда проще винить, — беззаботно, словно они говорили о проваленном экзамене, пожала плечами Луна.

— Я не привык проигрывать, Лавгуд, — прошипел Драко, стараясь не выходить из себя.

— Странно, а Гарри всегда удавалось поймать снитч первым, — все также беззаботно заметила она.

Малфой едва слышно рыкнул, поднимаясь из-за стола и медленно приближаясь к восседающей на диване Луне.

— Мне не нравятся ваши глупые затеи, — глядя прямо в голубые глаза собеседницы, заявил Драко. — И мне совершенно претит то, что Джин проворачивает что-то за моей спиной, поэтому у меня к тебе есть предложение.

Луна вскинула голову, непонимающе глядя на Малфоя, пока тот тянул торжественную паузу.

— Ты будешь посвящать меня во все ваши дурацкие планы. Иначе, клянусь, я приложу все усилия, чтобы убедить Темного Лорда в том, что побег из лагеря не обошелся без участия Блейза.

— Вот так ты заботишься о друзьях, Малфой? — хмуро прошептала Луна, сильнее сжимая чашку в руках.

— Так я забочусь о себе. Если перед тобой встанет выбор — Блейз или орденовцы — кого ты выберешь, а, миссис Забини?

— Хочешь сказать, что сможешь предать друга?

— Кто знает, ведь я никогда не думал, что стану убийцей, и посмотри, где я теперь.

Луна лишь передернула плечами, словно ей стало холодно от его слов. Блейз тоже маялся из-за расправы в Лондоне и считал себя последним негодяем. Конечно, они действительно убили тех магглов, но кто поступил бы иначе на их месте? На карту ведь были поставлены не только их жизни, но благополучие родных и близких. И почему-то у Луны не оставалось сомнений, что Драко, если и не способен напрямую выполнить свою угрозу, но повлиять на принятие решения Лордом — он все-таки в состоянии. Кроме того, им не помешает еще один союзник в стане врага, а в том, что Малфой — их союзник, она не сомневалась. Рядом с Уизли любой начнет ненавидеть Волдеморта.

— Хорошо, Драко, но пообещай мне, что сделаешь все возможное, чтобы защитить Джинни.

Малфой на секунду замер, а девчонка не промах, ловко завернула.

— Обещаю, — едва слышно выдохнул он.

Луна лишь кивнула и сделала еще один глоток ромашкового чая. Время еще покажет, кто из них двоих заключил более выгодную сделку.

* * *

Джинни проснулась от собственного крика. Перед глазами все еще стояли образы из сна: хищно скалящийся Кэрроу, скулящий от боли Стэнли, и Малфой, прижимающий ее к себе и пытающийся укрыть от всех проявлений допроса, однако душераздирающие вопли Стэна до сих пор звучали в ушах. Джинни села на кровати, обхватив себя руками и раскачиваясь на кровати, даже не обращая внимания на влажные дорожки от слез на щеках.

"Тогда я тоже плакала", — мелькнула в сознании слабая мысль. Джинни помассировала пальцами отдающие болью виски, но образы сна не испарились, наоборот стали отчетливее. В мыслях один за другим начали всплывать все новые детали: в комнате пахло дымом, словно Амикус вернулся с пепелища, Стэнли был весь перепачкан сажей, которая постепенно смешалась с потом и кровью, появлявшейся, когда волшебная палочка Кэрроу превращалась в плеть и со свистом рассекала воздух, обрушиваясь на кондуктора вспарывающими кожу ударами. Джинни почти ощущала пальцами жесткую ткань малфоевской мантии, когда она впивалась в его плечи руками, стараясь не шуметь от пронзительных криков Стэнли. Она не могла их выдать, иначе Кэрроу исполосовал бы плетью не только ее, но и всех остальных.

Джинни откинулась на подушку, жалобно вздыхая и безрезультатно пытаясь унять головную боль, которая, казалось, раскалывала ее череп на части. Она прикрыла веки, стараясь отгородиться от последствий сна, но все новые и новые образы вспыхивали перед глазами, и Джинни провалилась не то в сон, не то в видение.

 _... — Черт, меня вызывает хозяин, тебе повезло, щенок. Хотя, возьму тебя, пожалуй, с собой на аудиенцию к Лорду, там должна быть Белла, уж она-то сможет тебя разговорить, — Амикус отрывисто захохотал и, наложив на Стэнли несколько маскирующих и обездвиживающих чар, поволок его к камину._

 _Когда Джинни подняла голову, они уже скрылись в зеленом пламени._

 _—_ _Пойдем, Уизли, нам не стоит здесь задерживаться ни минуты, — Драко подтолкнул даже не думавшую сопротивляться Джинни к двери, перекидываясь с Забини короткими фразами:_

 _—_ _Я отведу ее в башню, — Малфой кивнул на уходящие вверх ступени лестницы._

 _—_ _Я тоже, провожу, — Блейз обнял Луну за талию, разворачиваясь в противоположном направлении._

 _—_ _Через полчаса, — кинул на ходу Малфой, таща Джинни к гостиной Гриффиндора._

 _—_ _У гобелена, — отозвался Забини, и Драко кивнул, скрывшись за поворотом и прибавляя шагу._

 _Джинни плохо соображала, что происходит, все еще потрясенная произошедшим. Конечно, Кэрроу частенько демонстрировал на уроках ЗоТИ не только Круциатус, но и другие темные проклятия. Иногда даже заставлял слизеринцев пробовать их применять, но никому пока не удавалось, во-первых, сотворить столь сложную магию правильно, а во-вторых, никто не получал от вида чужих мучений и криков хоть какое-то удовольствие, не то что Кэрроу сегодня._

 _—_ _Уизли, ну что ты копаешься? — прошипел Малфой, хватая ее чуть выше локтя и ведя за собой по ступеням. — Нашла время рассматривать обстановку._

 _Два этажа они преодолели без приключений, до башни Гриффиндора оставался еще один коридор, когда за углом послышались шаги и ворчание Филча._

 _Драко тихо выругался себе под нос и, оглянувшись по сторонам, толкнул ее в нишу за статуей Гленмора Пикса, быстро накладывая на укрытие маскирующие чары._

 _Места в нише едва ли хватало для двоих. Джинни почувствовала, как каменная поверхность стены холодит спину, а под руками, по инерции уперевшимися в грудную клетку Малфоя, громко стучит его сердце. Драко напряженно всматривался в темноту, казалось, совершенно не замечая, что буквально прижат вплотную к Джинни. Он неотрывно следил за миссис Норрис и школьным завхозом, пока Джинни в упор рассматривала его._

 _По сравнению с холодной стеной от него, казалось, исходил жар, взгляд Джинни то останавливался на застывшем в напряжении лице, то скользил по светлым волосам, шее, груди, в которую сейчас упирались ее ладони. Это показалось ей слишком личным, и Джинни, нервно вздрогнув, попыталась убрать руки, отчего Драко только крепче прижал ее к стене, раздраженно выдыхая в ухо:_

 _—_ _Не дергайся._

 _Джинни замерла, все отчетливее ощущая его близость, неожиданно заставившую сердце биться быстрее._

 _"Это же Малфой!" — попыталась одернуть саму себя Джинни._

 _"Он сегодня спас тебя от Кэрроу!" — ехидно отозвался внутренний голос._

 _"Но он же враг!" — убеждала себя Джинни._

 _"Враги не скрываются с тобой под дезиллюминационным заклинанием, успокаивая и обнимая, чтобы ты не упала", — не сдавался язвительный голосок внутри._

 _"Я, конечно, благодарна, но..."_

 _"Благодарность — уже что-то..."_

 _Драко, наконец убедившись, что опасность миновала, повернул к ней лицо._

 _—_ _Все чисто, можем... Что, Уизли? — недоуменно протянул он, встречая ее горящий взгляд._

 _—_ _Спасибо, Малфой, я… Спасибо за все, — на одном дыхании выпалила Джинни, сбиваясь и почему-то отчаянно краснея._

 _—_ _Не за что, Уизли, — будничным тоном выдавил он, неопределенно дернув плечом._

 _—_ _Нет, есть за что, Малфой! — Джинни продолжала смотреть прямо на него, даже не пытаясь вылезти из ниши, хотя и следовало бы уже._

 _—_ _Не лезь больше на рожон, Уизли, — не подумав, заявил он и, видимо, тут же пожалел, потому что Джинни, готовая уже уйти, вдруг снова вскинула на него взгляд._

 _—_ _Беспокоишься обо мне, Малфой? — не удержавшись, фыркнула она, замечая, как его лицо каменеет._

 _—_ _Еще чего! Просто следующий раз меня может не оказаться рядом, — бросил он, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, но маленькие ладошки вдруг легли на плечи, останавливая, а в следующую секунду мягкие губы Джинни уже нежно касались его губ._

 _Поцелуй был похож на пьянящий полет: такой же захватывающий и грозящий перспективой провалиться в бездну. Но Джинни лишь обвила шею Малфоя руками, притягивая его ближе и зарываясь пальцами в волосы на его затылке._

 _"Это просто благодарность, благодарность, " — билась на краю ее сознания тщедушная мысль, когда он с запалом отвечал на ее поцелуй, сжимая в своих объятьях и заставляя полностью отдаться моменту._

 _Джинни едва сдержала сладостный вздох, когда он втянул в рот ее нижнюю губу, после чего их языки снова столкнулись, и жар поцелуя вытеснил из головы все посторонние мысли. Джинни прижималась к Драко так отчаянно, а целовала его так жадно, словно это было ей жизненно необходимо. Все тревоги последних дней отступили, а чувства обострились, в то время как легкие прикосновения его ладоней, скользящих по ее телу, пробуждали целую бурю эмоций внутри. Джинни оторвалась от его губ, пытаясь унять горячую волну желания, разливающегося внизу живота. Драко уткнулся носом в ее волосы, тяжело дыша куда-то ей в шею, но так и не решаясь выпустить из своих объятий._

 _—_ _Черт, Уизли, — его голос прозвучал хрипло, а Джинни почувствовала мурашки, побежавшие по шее, опаленной его дыханием. — Почему ты, наконец, решилась поцеловать меня именно сегодня?_

 _Джинни дернулась в его руках, слишком поздно почуяв неладное._

 _—_ _Я не могу позволить тебе помнить все произошедшее в кабинете Кэрроу, — с сожалением протянул Малфой, и она попыталась вывернуться из его цепких рук, но тщетно._

 _—_ _Пусти, — едва не всхлипнула она, глядя в серые глаза своего такого близкого врага._

 _—_ _Обливиэйт!_

Джинни закричала, а нарастающая мигрень достигла апогея, взорвавшись ослепляющей волной боли, отчего в глазах сначала потемнело, а потом заплясали разноцветные точки. И мучения прекратились. Паззл сложился, воспоминание вернулось, принося с собой осознание и опустошение. Джинни, пошатываясь, ввалилась в ванную, едва успев уцепиться за край раковины, чтобы не упасть.

А она-то думала, что Малфой — новая история, а оказалось — напрочь забытая старая. Она несколько раз плеснула в лицо ледяной водой, даже не заботясь о том, что капли попадают на рубашку и летят за шиворот, холодя кожу. Возвращаться в кровать не было сил, Джинни прислонилась к стене, бесцельно глядя в пространство, а потом медленно сползла по ней, роняя голову на сложенные на коленях руки.

Вернувшееся воспоминание трепетало в голове, мысли переплетались, менялись и запутывались еще больше. Когда она вообще обратила внимание на Малфоя? Когда перестала воспринимать его как врага? Насколько доверяла ему, чтобы самой поцеловать? Вопросы сыпались бесконечной чередой, а ответы все никак не появлялись. Джинни закрыла глаза, безуспешно пытаясь разобраться в себе, но в голове билась единственная трезвая мысль — есть только один человек, способный помочь ей разложить все это по полочкам. И ей надоело, что он, видите ли, решил ее избегать. Джинни вскочила на ноги, встречая в зеркале свой мерцающий взгляд золотисто-карих глаз, она намерена получить ответы, и ждать она не собиралась.

Спустя пять минут Джинни уже открывала дверь кабинета Драко. Малфой, по всей видимости, спал, положив руку под голову, но Джинни такое положение вещей не устраивало. Она забралась на кровать, и настойчиво начала тормошить его за плечо. Он что-то промычал, а, почувствовав присутствие другого человека, резко рванулся вперед, поваливая Джинни на кровать и сцепляя руки на ее шее.

Она даже пикнуть не успела, лишь растерянно хлопала ресницами, пока мозг Драко просыпался.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — рявкнул он, наконец, проснувшись.

— Есть разговор, — еле выговорила Джинни, и Малфой, осознав, что все еще сдавливает ее горло, поспешно убрал руки и отодвинулся от нее на другую сторону кровати.

— Я не в настроении разговаривать, — выплюнул он ядовито, показательно возвращаясь на подушку и отворачиваясь от нее.

— Зато я очень даже в настроении, — Джинни снова дернула его за плечо, в считанные секунды взбираясь на него и переворачивая на спину, упираясь руками в его плечи.

— Да плевать, — Драко попытался скинуть ее с себя, но Джинни лишь сильнее стиснула плечи, выкрикивая:

— Я вспомнила, как Кэрроу пытал Шанпайка!

Драко прекратил попытки сбросить ее с себя, неверяще уставившись ей в глаза.

— Я в мельчайший подробностях помню, как мы с Луной явились в его кабинет, потом вы с Забини пришли предупредить нас, но не успели убраться оттуда. Мы остались слушать, как Кэрроу пытает Стэна, пытаясь узнать местонахождение секретных документов, а потом, когда он отправился на вызов Волдеморта, ты вел меня в гостиную Гриффиндора.

Малфой все еще не верил ей, с прищуром слушая ее сбивчивую речь.

— Я помню наш поцелуй в той нише, я помню все! — выкрикнула ему в лицо Джинни, теряя терпение. Она едва успела выставить щит, интуитивно почувствовав новое заклинание.

— Нет, Малфой, на этот раз я не позволю тебе заставить меня забыть, к тому же, я сохранила воспоминание, — Джинни блефовала, но, скорее всего, ее притворство выглядело весьма правдоподобным, поскольку Малфой откинулся на подушки, не предпринимая больше попыток проклясть ее.

— Из-за чего ты вспомнила? — холодно поинтересовался он.

— Луна заикнулась про Кэрроу, а у меня заболела голова от одной лишь попытки вспомнить подробности...

— Так и знал, что не стоило пускать ее к тебе, — недовольно рыкнул он.

— Малфой, ты не можешь просто запереть меня в своей комнате и забыть о моем существовании! — возмущенно воскликнула она.

— Да неужели? — саркастично отозвался Драко, вскинув бровь. — По-моему, именно это я и делал последние две недели.

— Гребанный эгоист! Мерзкий садюга! Проклятый нарцисс! — Джинни начала колотить его кулаками по корпусу, а когда он попытался увернуться, окончательно разозлилась, уже совсем без разбору нанося удары.

— Да, чтоб тебя... — Малфою пришлось снова придавить ее к кровати, навалившись на нее и перехватив запястья, удерживая руки над ее головой. — Совсем больная?

Выросшая в компании шести братьев, Джинни била довольно ощутимо и точно.

— Почему ты стер мне память, Малфой? — даже не пытаясь вырваться, спросила Джинни.

Драко молчал, явно раздумывая над тем, как бы грамотно уйти от ответа. Видимо, так и не найдя разумного решения, он бросил:

— Ты же знаешь, что я тебе не скажу. Так зачем ты явилась сюда, а? — устало протянул он.

— Я пытаюсь разобраться, что происходит! — буркнула Джинни, продолжая сверлить его взглядом. Но это не возымело эффекта, Малфой лишь фыркнул:

— Твои дурацкие попытки в чем-либо разобраться — только первый шаг к очередной глупости, от которой потом страдают люди, — ядовито бросил он, и Джинни захлестнула обида, но она изо всех сил старалась не принимать его слова близко к сердцу.

— Неправда, я просто хочу помочь, — выдавила она, хотя голос прозвучал довольно жалко.

— Лучше не надо, у тебя выходит из рук вон плохо, — продолжал добивать ее Малфой.

Джинни сглотнула возникший в горле ком и, собравшись с силами, уверенно прошептала:

— Если мы объединим усилия, то получится куда лучше.

Драко попытался презрительно фыркнуть, но вышло не очень-то правдоподобно.

— Тебе ведь самому осточертело сложившееся положение вещей, тебя оно тоже не устраивает, — с каждым словом уверенность Джинни в собственной правоте росла, так как Малфой и не думал говорить что-то наперекор ее словам. — Ты хочешь падения Волдеморта столь же сильно, сколько и я, так почему же не действовать сообща? Луна говорила, что Забини также на нашей стороне, иначе не позволил бы ей говорить со мной. Мы можем развернуть сопротивление на полную, предпринимать совместные попытки противостоять системе и тщательнее планировать операции, так, чтобы в итоге пострадал лишь Темный Лорд и его приближенные.

— Я и сам его приближенный, — разочаровано покачал головой Драко, в ответ на ее слова.

— Ты не хочешь ему служить, иначе не помогал бы нам, не покрывал бы оставшихся членов ОД, и никогда не выбрал бы меня на охоте, не говоря уже об исходе ритуала! — Джинни смотрела на него во все глаза, замечая, как скользят по лицу Малфоя едва заметные тени. — Ты на нашей стороне, Драко, — прошептала она, приближая к нему свое лицо. — Пора вступать в борьбу, — последнее слово растаяло на их губах, объединенных горячим поцелуем. Джинни выгнулась под ним, скользя язычком в его рот и прижимаясь к нему всем телом, по которому уже распространялись электрические разряды от его близости.

Малфой, проживший в своеобразном затворничестве две недели сдался почти сразу, жадно целуя ее в ответ и нетерпеливо подминая под себя. Она сводила его с ума, и он не мог противостоять ей, поспешно лаская руками ее податливое тело и рывком избавляя ее от белья.

— Драко, — простонала она, чувствуя, как он резким толчком оказывается внутри, — да...

Она цеплялась за него, лихорадочно целуя его лицо, шею, плечи. И пока он наращивал темп, ловя губами ее стоны, в разбегающихся мыслях Джинни вспыхивал все тот же образ их первого поцелуя. Это ведь она была инициатором, она первая уступила ему, она хотела узнать, каково это — целовать Драко Малфоя, хотела его…

Джинни вскрикнула от наслаждения, задыхаясь от вспыхнувшего внутри оргазма, продолжая двигаться навстречу Драко, пока не почувствовала, как дрожь наслаждения с головы до ног пробрала и его.

Она прижала его голову к своей груди, чувствуя капельки пота на его лбу и горячее дыхание на своей коже.

— Я тогда поверила тебе, Драко, поверила, а ты заставил меня это забыть.

* * *

Когда Драко открыл глаза, солнце уже пробивалось сквозь тяжелые портьеры. Было тепло и хорошо, впервые за последние две недели. Малфой повернул голову — она была рядом, мирно спала у него под боком, перекинув руку через его торс. Вчерашняя ночь замелькала перед глазами яркими картинками: она пришла, заставила участвовать в разговоре, соблазнила его. На последней мысли Драко довольно улыбнулся — она пришла.

— Выглядишь словно кот, объевшийся сметаны, — буркнула Джинни, приоткрыв один глаз.

— Тебе показалось, — невозмутимо заявил Малфой, и его лицо вмиг приобрело нейтрально-равнодушное выражение.

— Как можно оставаться таким невозмутимым? — протянута она, заглядывая в спокойные серые радужки.

— Малфои всегда умели справляться с эмоциями, — уверенно заявил Драко.

— Так уж всегда, — хмыкнула Джинни, и в ее глазах заплясали задорные искорки. — Сейчас мы проверим на прочность ваше хваленое самообладание, мистер Малфой, — заговорщицки прошептала она, целуя Драко в губы, подбородок, шею и спускаясь губами все ниже, заставляя его замереть в предвкушении.

— ДРАКО! — усиленный сонорусом голос отца послышался в каждом уголке поместья. Малфой-младший с сожалением схватил Джинни за плечи, заставляя подняться обратно. — Тебе лучше одеться, Джин, и спрятаться, — бросил он, взмахом руки превращая кровать обратно в диван и приводя себя и окружающее пространство в подобающий вид.

Он едва успел оглянуться на Джинни, убедившись, что она применила дезиллюминационные чары, когда дверь в кабинет с грохотом распахнулась, а на пороге появился разъяренный Люциус Малфой.

— Как ты это сделал? — рявкнул он, задыхаясь от злости. Его всегда холодные глаза метали молнии, руки яростно сжимали волшебную палочку, а на щеках проступили отвратительные розовые пятна.

— И тебе доброго утра, отец, — невозмутимо заявил Драко, опираясь на стол и скрещивая руки на груди. — Чем обязан столь раннему визиту?

— Он еще смеет издеваться! — фыркнул от возмущения Люциус. — Где эта гриффиндорская шалава?

— Что, прости? — Драко впервые слышал подобные изречения из уст отца.

— Я спрашиваю, где эта маленькая блядь, сумевшая заморочить моему единственному сыну голову настолько, что он по дурости сделал ее своей женой?! — выкрикнул глава семейства, с отвращением глядя на сына.

— Не смей так ее называть, — прошипел Драко, теряя терпение.

Люциус расхохотался ему в лицо.

— Ты — глупец, жалкий мальчишка, позволивший шлюшке взять над собой верх. Щенок, ты хоть понимаешь, что она повернула? Она же окрутила тебя, как последнего олуха. Неужели она настолько хорошо сосет, что ты сделал ее миссис Малфой? — голос Люциуса сочился ядом и презрением.

— Ну, она явно хороша, раз уж даже ты пытался забраться к ней под юбку, — игнорируя слова отца, выплюнул младший Малфой.

— Я никогда не путаю сиюминутное желание и истинные чувства. И превыше всего ставлю долг перед семьей! — рявкнул Люциус. — Где она?

— А что, хочешь поздравить новоиспеченную невестку с бракосочетанием? — саркастично поинтересовался Драко, скрещивая руки на груди и в фирменном жесте вскидывая бровь.

Губы Люциуса растянулись в фальшивой улыбке, а глаза опасно сверкнули.

— Нет, помолвка с Асторией назначена на октябрь, а значит, придется тебе к тому времени скоропостижно овдоветь.

Драко потерял дар речи, впервые в своей жизни отпрыск древнейшего и чистокровнейшего рода Малфоев оторопел от ситуации настолько, что слова просто не желали срываться с губ.

— Что? — наконец выдавил он, все еще ошарашено глядя на отца.

— Мы должны избавиться от нее до того, как все узнают, что наследник Малфоев никчемным образом опозорил семью, связав себя узами брака с предательницей крови, да еще и поттеровской потаскухой, — прошипел Люциус, вкладывая в слова все презрение, на которое только был способен. — Просто скажи, где эта дрянь, и я обещаю, что она умрет быстрой и безболезненной смертью.

Драко отчетливо ощутил, как злость и обида на отца, копившиеся все эти годы, поднимаются внутри. Люциус что-то еще говорил, повелительно кивая головой и выразительно жестикулируя, пытаясь достучаться до сына, но слова не достигали сознания младшего Малфоя. Люциус, к своему несчастью, не сразу заметил, что предметы в комнате сорвались со своих мест, взмывая вверх и кружась в воздухе, постепенно наращивая скорость.

— Драко, что это значит?.. — Малфой-старший опасливо покосился на сына, направляя на него палочку, но тот легким взмахом ладони заставил ее выскользнуть из рук отца.

— Никогда... Не смей... Угрожать... Малфоям... — чеканя каждое слово, повторил Драко слова самого Люциуса, сказанные много лет назад.

— Я не понимаю... Как... — Люциус оторопело наблюдал за сыном, повелевающим предметами в комнате без использования волшебной палочки.

— Если ты еще раз подумаешь причинить вред Джиневре — это будет твоя последняя связная мысль, — Малфой-младший оскалился, безжалостно глядя на отца.

— Драко, ты не...

— Ты сам позволил хозяину сделать из меня убийцу, неужели ты думаешь, что я не смогу убить собственного отца? Он ведь смог...

На дне блеклых глаз Люциуса вспыхнул страх, и Драко, заметив его, лишь хищно улыбнулся, а в следующий момент того выбросило в коридор, и дверь резко закрылась, громко хлопнув и оставив Люциуса за пределами кабинета сына.


	14. Неповиновение

_Океан Ельзи — Коли навколо ні душі_

Драко знал, что Люциус не терпит неповиновения, а после того, как он выдворил отца из кабинета не самым вежливым образом, и вовсе должен был поднять на уши весь дом, но в Малфой-мэноре было непривычно тихо целый день. Драко старался не обращать внимания на подозрения, поселившиеся в душе, он больше не боялся отца, по крайней мере, пытался себя в этом убедить. На самом деле он, конечно же, опасался его, но готов был противостоять Люциусу. Драко до чертиков надоело всем им покоряться, и теперь, когда он достаточно силен, он решил, что стоит бороться за свою свободу.

— Драко, почему он просто ушел? — нервно покусывая губу, спросила Джинни.

— Понятия не имею, — Малфой побарабанил пальцами по столу, прикидывая, что задумал отец.

— Не нравится мне все это, — будто озвучивая его мысли, прошептала Джинни, задумчиво глядя в окно.

— Аналогично. Но что ты предлагаешь?

— Может, связаться со Снейпом?

— Думаешь, Люциус побежал плакаться ему в жилетку? — хмыкнул Драко, и тут же усмешка сползла с его лица. Отец, возможно, и побежал кому-то жаловаться, но это точно был не Северус.

Малфой вскочил на ноги, быстрым шагом направляясь к двери.

— Ты куда?

— Надо поговорить с матерью. Послушай, тебе стоит вернуться в спальню, как только заметишь что-нибудь необычное, сразу прячься и не лезь на рожон, поняла? — хмуро скомандовал Драко.

Джинни лишь кивнула, она выглядела растерянной и грустной, но у Драко не было времени разбираться в причинах. Проводив ее до спальни, он направился в комнату матери. К его счастью, Нарцисса была у себя, читала книгу у окна.

— Мам, можно? — Драко стукнул костяшками пальцев по приоткрытой двери.

— Входи, сынок.

Комната Нарциссы была залита солнечным светом, пробивавшемся из широких окон. Мать сидела в кресле, выглядя совершенно обычно: спокойно и величественно, как и подобает настоящей леди. Лишь тонкие пальцы сжимали книгу слишком сильно.

— Что случилось, мам? — глупый вопрос, они оба прекрасно знали причину волнения Нарциссы.

— Сынок, — ни один мускул не дрогнул на ее красивом лице, но в голосе послышались требовательные нотки. — Это правда? Ты действительно теперь… женат?

Драко вздохнул, опускаясь в кресло напротив и смело встречаясь с глазами Нарциссы.

— Да, это так, я женат на Джинни.

Мать шумно выдохнула, словно до этого момента все еще верила, что известие о бракосочетании сына — нелепый розыгрыш.

— Почему ты скрыл это от нас?

— Почему? Ты серьезно? — хмыкнул Драко невесело.

— Я имею в виду, ты мог объяснить нам, что у вас все серьезно, и ты хочешь…

— Мам, он сегодня собирался ее убить, так что давай пропустим часть про «если бы, да кабы» и перейдем сразу к сути: где отец? — Малфой испытывающим взглядом уставился на Нарциссу, следя за тем, как на ее лице едва заметно меняются эмоции.

Она сомневалась, догадался он, не могла решить, чью сторону принять: мужа или сына?

— Люциус хотел поговорить с Беллой, — наконец, выдавила мать, и он едва сдержал улыбку: Драко знал, что бы ни случилось, мать всегда будет на его стороне.

— Только с Беллой? — осторожно спросил он.

— Ты же знаешь Беллатрису, она едва ли отнесется к подобному спокойно и с пониманием, — печально выдохнула Нарцисса.

— А значит, к вечеру ждать гостей. Спасибо, мам, — он поднялся, легко поцеловав ее в щеку, и направился к двери.

— Драко, прошу тебя, будь осторожен, — в порыве материнской заботы воскликнула Нарцисса и тут же умолкла, она ведь должна корить его и обвинять в позорном поступке, а не переживать за него.

— Я постараюсь, мам, — изо всех сил желая верить своим же словам, прошептал Драко.

Времени было мало. Драко, конечно, догадывался, что отец решил воздействовать на него силой, но пойти к Белле — почти то же самое, что прямиком отправиться к Волдеморту. «Мой Лорд, сын отбился от рук, приструните мальца», — даже звучит абсурднее некуда, неужели отец готов пойти и на такое?

Черт! Он не предполагал, что Люциус разозлится настолько. Понимал, что скандалов не избежать, но, судя по виду матери, нагоняем и парой Круциатусов не обойдется. Еще и магию свою ему показал, не сдержался, забыл о палочке. Просто потерял контроль, разозлился, проклятье, расскажет ли отец Белле и об этом? И как избежать ненужных вопросов? Как объяснить, откуда магическая сила в таких количествах? Ну не говорить же, в самом деле, что из-за ритуала все так. Интересно, а пересмотрел бы отец свои взгляды на брак с Уизли, если б узнал, что тот усиливает магические способности? Да нет, Люциус был бы непреклонен. Он не любит, когда его превосходят. Даже если это собственный сын. Сегодня отец решил преждевременно сделать его вдовцом, а завтра, и того хуже, увидит в нем угрозу и лишит жизни, чтоб под ногами не путался, не мешал властвовать и руководить исподтишка. Люциус это обожает. Власть — единственное, что его интересует, единственное, что имеет значение, все остальное — второстепенно.

Драко сидел в столовой, будто казни, ожидая появления отца и гостей. Почему-то в том, что Люциус появится не один, младший Малфой не сомневался. Только бы Уизли надежно спряталась. В смятении Драко попытался связаться через камин со Снейпом, но того дома не оказалось. Это плохо, он — один, а их…

В холле послышались хлопки аппарации и быстрые шаги. Драко вскочил на ноги, тут же мысленно группируясь, и почувствовал, как щитовые чары буквально застыли на кончиках пальцев, готовые сорваться в любой момент.

Их было пятеро: Люциус, Белла, Рудольфус, Рабастан и Северус. Значит, отец все же решил пока не выносить сор из избы.

— Драко, — Люциус повернулся к нему, и другие Пожиратели замерли за его спиной. Пять пар глаз смотрели на младшего Малфоя, пока он всем своим видом пытался показать, что ему глубоко плевать на их неожиданный визит. — Хорошо, что ты здесь. Наша с тобой беседа прошла не лучшим образом, поэтому, спрошу у тебя еще раз, сын: как тебе удалось сделать Уизли своей женой?

Драко пожал плечами, невозмутимо встречая взгляд отца.

— Так же, как принято: нашел волшебника, скрепившего магией наш союз.

— Кого именно? — прошипела сквозь зубы Белла.

— Он не назвался, да и, думаю, был под обороткой, мне, честно говоря, было плевать, главное, чтоб заклинание умел осуществлять, — дерзко заметил Драко, ухмыляясь в ответ на презрительный взгляд Беллатрисы.

— Идиот, — гаркнул Рудольфус.

— Драко, что ты пытаешься доказать? — подал голос Люциус, провокационные вопросы всегда были его коньком.

— Хм, дай-ка подумать, отец. Во-первых, что меня не интересует такой выгодный для тебя брак с Асторией. Во-вторых, что я могу делать со своей жизнью все, что захочу. И, в-третьих,..

— Глупый сопляк, — не дослушав, вынес вердикт Люциус. — Довольно! Ты забываешься! Ты — Малфой! Ты должен поступать не так, как тебе вздумается, а так, как подобает чистокровному магу! А брак с предательницей крови — поругание своего рода, это противоестественно и вопиюще неправильно. Еще никто из Малфоев не женился на предательнице крови!

Драко расхохотался ему в лицо. Громко и холодно, так как не смеялся еще никогда.

— Никто из Малфоев? Ну, может, на предательнице крови и не женились, но вот на полукровках — не раз. А еще помнится мне, была одна девушка — Жозефин, кажется, или что-то в этом духе, грязнокровка, но очень уж красивая, и Деменса Малфоя это не смутило, не так ли, отец?

Люциус на секунду опешил. Позорные браки были в каждом семействе. Конечно, оступившихся отпрысков выжигали из фамильного древа, лишали наследства и привилегий, но имени-то лишить не могли. Более того, их дети или внуки часто претендовали на наследство, ввиду того, что действительно «чистокровные» браки, заключающиеся между кузенами или родственниками, часто были бездетными, а род ведь продолжать надо. И тогда-то нерадивых бастардов и вписывали обратно, всеми правдами и неправдами обеляя их имя и с усиленным рвением убеждая всех в их исключительной чистокровности.

С Деменсом Малфоем все было еще проще, Жозефин однажды просто пропала, а нерадивого отпрыска убедили жениться на подходящей по статусу невесте — Диане Турпин. Но какие бы позорные вещи не случались в чистокровных семьях, об этом не принято было говорить. Особенно вслух, особенно, когда ты и так в незавидном положении.

— Что ты сказал? — прошипел Люциус, гневно сверкая глазами. Стоящие по обе стороны от него Рудольфус и Рабастан тоже начинали терять терпение.

— Безмозглый мальчишка, да ты хоть понимаешь, о чем говоришь? — не выдержала Белла, выбегая вперед и брызгая слюной. — Тебе и твоей паршивой девке не жить, вы оба сгниете в тюрьме или в земле, неважно! В новой Британии чистота крови — превыше всего.

— Так она — чистокровная, чего ты взбеленилась, Белла?

— Она — поттерова подстилка, — зашипела Лестрейндж, дико сверкая выпученными глазами.

— А ты — волдемортова, один черт. Причем, это не мешает тебе быть замужем.

— ЧТО ты сказал? — заорала Беллатриса, но луч проклятия Рудольфуса уже вырвался из его волшебной палочки.

Драко только этого и ждал, заготовленные щитовые чары тут же сработали, что помогло ему выиграть пару секунд, за которые он успел добраться до лестницы.

— Найдите девку и убейте ее, — тут же скомандовал Люциус, но Драко, первым преодолевший лестничный пролет, мысленным заклинанием взорвал ступеньки за своей спиной, и пока он бежал к своей комнате, туда, где ждала Джинни, план детально вырисовывался у него в голове.

Все случилось не так, как он предполагал, все оказалось намного хуже, поэтому меры требовались отчаянные. Заметив боковым зрением Рабастана, оказавшегося у подножия второго пролета, Драко запустил в него Ступефаем и ускорился, мчась по коридору со всех ног.

— Тебе не уйти, сопляк, — послышалось откуда-то снизу.

Будто он не знал, что пока на его руке метка, а Темный Лорд жив, он не может распоряжаться своей судьбой. Причинно-следственные связи были установлены уже давно, и вчерашние слова Джин о правильной стороне лишь служили тому доказательством. Он должен защитить ее.

Луч очередного заклинания просвистел над самым его ухом, и Драко едва успел отклониться. Он пригнулся, создавая чары песчаной бури, и воздух за его спиной зашелестел, устремляясь вниз. До комнаты оставалось несколько десятков шагов, когда черная тень, взвившаяся в воздухе, сбила его с ног. Это Белла. Драко применял все известные ему защитные заклинания, отбиваясь от нее, но мир вокруг сжимался в тугое кольцо, лишенное воздуха, и разум начинал сдаваться из-за недостатка кислорода.

— Экспекто патронум, — послышался откуда-то издалека голос Джинни, и ослепительное серебристое сияния залило коридор. Драко прищурился, часто моргая и не сразу различая контуры свечения, складывающиеся в фигуру лошади. Патронус проскакал мимо него, гоня прочь черную тень и выигрывая Малфою время. Драко добрался до спальни так быстро, как только мог, неуклюже ввалился внутрь и захлопнул дверь, запечатывая ее всеми известными ему заклинаниями.

— Джин, нет времени объяснять, но ты должна уйти. _Я разрешаю тебе уйти_ , — четко произнес он, и ободок рунической вязи на запястье Джинни вспыхнул белым светом, принимая разрешение.

— Что? Драко, но как же ты? Вместе мы… — подскочила к нему Джинни, опускаясь рядом и заглядывая в серые глаза.

— Я не могу уйти, не сейчас, он найдет меня везде, мне не спрятаться. Но ты — можешь. Прошу тебя, уходи, у тебя же есть эта штука от близнецов.

Джинни растерянно достала из кармана портопланариум, все еще сомневаясь в решении Малфоя. Она не привыкла бросать своих. И хотя Драко еще до конца не был «своим», но он неумолимо приближался к этой отметке.

— Ну же, Джин, они уже идут, — словно в подтверждение его словам, двери вздрогнули с громким звуком, осыпаемые мощными проклятиями с той стороны.

— Ты на нашей стороне, Драко, мы всегда поможем, если надо, только скажи, — прошептала Джинни, наклоняясь к нему и целуя.

— Береги себя, Джин, — прошептал он, оставляя еще один поцелуй на ее губах. — Ну же, уходи, — он дернул ее за руку, держащую «зеркальце», и Джинни распахнула его, ловя в гладкой поверхности свое отражение. Она почувствовала рывок в районе пупка и услышала отдаленный шум, но он тут же исчез, когда ее закружило в вихре перемещения.

* * *

Джинни грохнулась на пол, больно ударившись коленками, отчего на глаза навернулись слезы. Она зашипела, выпуская из рук портопланариум и растирая ушибленные конечности, завтра будут синяки. Услышав посторонние звуки, обитатели дома бросились в гостиную, тут же радостно выкрикивая наперебой:

— Джинни!

— Уизли!

— Рыжая!

Она даже не успела среагировать, когда три пары рук подняли ее на ноги, обнимая всей гурьбой.

— Задушите, — пролепетала Джинни, пытаясь выскользнуть из крепких объятий: Шеймус, Терри и Невилл. — А где близнецы?

— Сестренка! — со стороны кухни послышался слаженный вопль, и Фред с Джорджем бросились к ней, снова стискивая в объятиях.

— Хватит, вы мне все ребра переломаете, — хохоча выдохнула Джинни, отступая на шаг.

— Тебе все-таки удалось? — хитро поинтересовался Джордж.

— Провела Малфоя и убралась подальше? — в тон ему спросил Фред.

Джинни на мгновение растерялась.

— Нет, — тихо прошептала она. — Он сам меня отпустил, его родственники узнали, что мы женаты, и устроили такую взбучку, даже не…

— Вы, ЧТО? — голос Джоржда перекричал все остальные. — Вы, что? — повторил он в резко установившейся тишине.

Джинни почувствовала на себе десяток обвиняющих взглядов. Пока они обнимались, в гостиную подтянулись все обитатели дома тетушки Мюриэль. И теперь Джинни казалось, что каждый из них смотрит на нее с осуждением.

— Это длинная история, и я не соглашалась на это добровольно, точнее, я согласилась, но не на это, и… — запинаясь, пыталась объяснить Джинни, чувствуя, насколько жалко звучат ее оправдания. — Да, я замужем за Драко Малфоем, можете закидать меня камнями.

Тишина в комнате стала гнетущей. Конечно, бросаться камнями никто не собирался, но и воспринимать новость, как должное, никто не спешил.

— Оставьте нас, — заявил Фред после минутного молчания. Члены Ордена Феникса понимающе закивали, поднимаясь наверх, в гостиной остались лишь близнецы, Джинни и Невилл.

— Это семейное дело, — строго глядя на последнего, попытался возразить Джордж, но Невилл неожиданно уверенно покачал головой.

— Именно поэтому я должен остаться, вам нужен непредвзятый судья.

— Судья, ты о чем, Невилл? Наша сестра с… снюхалась с Малфоем! — теряя терпение, прорычал Фред, укоризненно глядя на Джинни.

— Ничего я не снюхалась, — в тон ему ответила та. — Я не виновата, что долбанный ритуал можно из порабощающего обратить в брачный, я об этом узнала так же, как и вы — постфактум.

— И как это произошло? — Джинни впервые в жизни видела близнецов такими серьезными. А Джордж, задававший вопрос, смотрел на нее так, будто она и не сестра ему вовсе.

— В смысле? — пытаясь выиграть время, бросила Джинни.

— Каким образом ты из служанки, защищавшей его, превратилась в жену? — уже догадываясь о произошедшем, все же спросил Фред.

— А так сложно понять? — Джинни смотрела на них отрешенно, будто впервые видела, будто это и вовсе не ее братья. Черт, как сложно соединять миры.

— Джинни, ты не обязана… — попытался вступиться Невилл, также смекнувший, в чем подвох, но близнецы были неумолимы.

— Ты спала с ним, да? Отдалась врагу? — кривясь от презрения, добавил Фред.

— Я вас спасала, между прочим! — чувствуя, как к горлу подступают слезы, прокричала Джинни.

— Нас? — разочарованно протянул Фред. — Нас не надо было спасать. Мы и без тебя нормально справлялись, а потом явились вы с хорьком, привели Пожирателей и отправили нас сюда, что теперь? Нам сидеть тут до скончания века? — срывающимся голосом завопил Фред, подступая ближе в Джинни.

— Что ты несешь? Я пыталась вам помочь! Вас засекли, вот-вот должны были поймать. Я попросила Драко…

— Ну, конечно, Драко, — зашипел Фред.

— Что ты хочешь от меня? — сорвалась на крик Джинни. — Чтобы я тебе сказала, что я спала с ним? Да, я делала это, и не раз! Поздравляю, можешь меня ненавидеть, как тебе будет угодно, но если бы не он — вы были бы сейчас мертвы!

— Да черта с два! — возмущенно взмахивая руками, закричал Фред, Джордж пытался успокоить брата, но тот, будто вовсе не слышал его.

— Ну еще бы, вы же такие бескорыстные. Ты ведь спас Анджелину, да? И ничего, что ценой полторы сотни свобод, не правда ли? Зато она теперь рядом, — с горечью в голосе отозвалась Джинни.

— Да ты…

— Все! Хватит! — выкрикнул Невилл, встревая между ними и расставляя руки в стороны. — Довольно пререканий, толку все равно ноль. Джинни, пойдем, — он взял ее за локоть и потащил вверх по ступенькам.

Фред еще порывался что-то сказать, но Джордж вовремя остановил его, дернув за рукав.

— Спасибо, Невилл, — прошептала Джинни, толкая дверь в свою старую комнату, до сих пор пустовавшую.

— Джинни, это не значит, что я одобряю. Просто считаю, что каждый имеет право на собственный выбор, — заключил Невилл, прикрывая за собой дверь.

* * *

Драко очнулся в сыром подземелье, голова гудела, отдавая мучительной болью в висках. После того как Джинни исчезла, родственники-пожиратели почти сразу же пробили защиту его комнаты, одновременно посылая в него несколько проклятий. Уже теряя сознание, Драко заметил взгляд Снейпа, понимающий и какой-то сочувствующий, а потом Малфой отключился.

Теперь же реальность казалась ему более чем отрезвляющей. Он сидел прямо на полу подземелья, судя по всему, не Малфой-мэнора, к тому же, на помещение явно были наложены ограничивающее магию чары. Такие предосторожности редко практиковались, разве что для мучителей, готовых ко всему, а значит, он находился в поместье Волдеморта. Только Темному Лорду пришло бы в голову и оказалось бы под силу наложить столь мощные заклинания на помещения для пленников.

Драко глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь привести мысли и чувства в порядок. Надо быть хладнокровным, спокойным и уверенным. Если он в поместье Лорда, значит, Люциус пожаловался и ему, а что тогда делать Драко? Пожаловаться в ответ? Кто сказал, что Темный Лорд однозначно выберет Люциуса? Ведь можно при желании любому голову заморочить. Драко уставился в потолок, продумывая свои дальнейшие ходы и вслушиваясь в звуки тюрьмы, пока было тихо.

Надолго в покое его не оставили. Уже спустя час раздались шаги, дверь камеры распахнулась, и крохотное помещение залил яркий свет от волшебной палочки, отчего Драко поморщился, прикрывая ладонью лицо.

— Хозяин желает видеть тебя, — этот писклявый голос нельзя было не узнать. Питтер Петтигрю — мерзкая и поганая крыса, даже среди Пожирателей смерти он не пользовался популярностью.

Драко тяжело поднялся на ноги. Ощущая слабость во всем теле, он приготовился сопротивляться в случае нападения, но пока сохранял энергию, ожидая встречи с Волдемортом.

Едва они переступили порог Пыточного зала, Драко приложил все свои умения, чтобы противостоять мощному удару по его сознанию. И хотя на самом деле они все еще стояли метрах в десяти друг от друга, Темный Лорд без зазрений совести атаковал его разум, а Малфой изо всех сил пытался реагировать не слишком очевидно, подсовывая Волдеморту воспоминания о счастье с Джинни. По всему выходило, что Драко — просто влюбленный дурак.

Темный Лорд тяжело вздохнул, массируя пальцами веки.

— Драко, Драко… Даже такие сильные мужчины, как ты, поддаются обычным женским чарам… — философски начал Волдеморт. — Но избранницы не всегда оказываются достойны, увы…

Противоположная дверь распахнулась, и в комнату уверенным шагом вошли четверо парней, волоча за руки Джинни.

Драко не поверил собственным глазам, видя, как она вздрагивает и морщится от боли при каждом шаге. Она выглядела измученной и изнуренной.

— Некоторые недостойны даже той капли чистой крови, которая в них имеется, — наслаждаясь зрелищем, прошипел Волдеморт. — Империо! — его палочка была направлена на Джинни, и та, оглядевшись на сопровождавших ее парней, повернулась к ним, попутно сбрасывая с себя одежду.

— Наши ожидания часто бывают преданы и растоптаны из-за жалкой человеческой натуры, Драко, — продолжал Лорд, наблюдая за тем, как Джинни подошла к одному из сопровождавших ее парней и притянула его к себе, жарко целуя. — Доверять людям — трудное испытание, — понимающе добавил Темный Лорд, когда Малфой поморщился от развернувшейся перед его глазами картины: двое парней откровенно ласкали Джинни, его Джинни, пока она, довольно постанывая, помогала им избавить себя от остатков одежды. — А ведь они — обычные магглы, она предпочла тебе их — физически сильных, но полностью лишенных магии, лишь бы совокупиться с ними.

Будто в подтверждение его слов, Джинни, громко застонав, опустилась на пол и развратно разлеглась на полу, призывно поглядывая на магглов. Один из парней послушно направился к ней, на ходу расстегивая брюки. Драко сорвался на крик, извергая ругательства, но голос Волдеморта зазвучал со всех сторон, казалось, в самом сознании Малфоя.

— А ведь ей нравится то, что они с ней делают, — второй маггл присоединился к первому, и теперь они вместе ласкали Джинни, пока та, откровенно выгибаясь, подавалась навстречу их прикосновениям. — Она уже забыла о том, что твоя жена. И даже о том, что чистокровная ведьма. Ею овладела похоть, и она готова сношаться с магглами лишь бы успокоить желание, это — твоя жена, Драко? Эта ли шлюха, трахающаяся с маггловским отродьем, твоя жена?

Драко зарычал, одновременно пытаясь перебороть силу голоса в голове и собственные сомнения. Ведь Джинни, Джинни бы так не смогла.

— Посмотри, как она извивается под ними, ей все равно под кем стонать, — тут же сообщил звучащий в голове голос Волдеморта, и Драко, едва замечая собственные действия, зашагал вперед, приближаясь к Джинни и магглам, облепившим ее со всех сторон, словно саранча.

Он едва ли отдавал себе отчет о происходящем, когда первый сокрушительный удар пришелся на голову ближайшего парня. Драко просто механически продолжал крушить кулаком его лицо, превращая в кашу из кожи, крови и костей. А стоны Джинни все громче разносились по залу. И тогда он схватил второго маггла, оттаскивая его в сторону и нависая над ним. Его кулак опустился на челюсть жертвы почти сразу же, а удары сыпались один за другим. Малфой практически потерял контроль над собой, едва замечая, что Джинни уже даже не кричала, просто лежала, обнаженная и бесстыже раскрытая, глуповато улыбаясь. Драко тряхнул головой, пытаясь сбросить морок, но картинка не желала пропадать. Глаза Джинни — абсолютно пустые, заставляли сомневаться все больше, отчего сковывающий сердце холод все стремительнее распространялся внутри. И в этот момент в голове раздался другой голос:

— Это не она! Малфой, это не Уизлетта! — на удивление, интонация безумно напоминала Нотта, а слова продолжали звучать в его помутненном злостью сознании отдаленно, словно из-под толщи воды.Драко занес кулак для очередного удара, неосознанно впуская Теодора в свои мысли, поскольку сопротивляться он уже устал.

— На волшебницу нападает четверо магглов, ничего не напоминает? Лайза, они обставили ее смерть именно так. Если бы это была настоящая Уизли — чистокровная ведьма, над ней измывались бы сами Пожиратели, да тот же Грейбек. А Империус? Вспомни седьмой курс: Уотерби говорил, что Кэрроу заставил их применять Империо на гриффидорцах. Уотерби хотел заставить Уизли снять блузку, но та смогла противостоять ему, даже пуговицы не расстегнула. Это не она, Драко, они опоили оборотным какую-то магглу и пытаются заставить тебя поверить, презирать ее и ненавидеть магглов, точно так же, как заставили меня.

Малфой едва ли заметил, что маггл, которого он бил, уже даже дергаться перестал.

— Помоги мне, Нотт, у меня не осталось сил на спектакль, — принимая его доводы и прикрывая глаза, подумал Драко.— Тогда позволь мне, — прозвучал в голове голос Теодора, и Малфой впустил его в свое сознание, позволяя управлять своим телом.

Драко, словно сторонний зритель, наблюдал за тем, как он сам поднялся на ноги, отпихнув в сторону мертвого маггла. Как подступил ближе к лже-Джинни, но та, продолжая пошло улыбаться, предлагая ему себя, только шире расставила ноги. Он слышал, как из горла вырвался крик, посыпались проклятия, а его собственный голос не переставал повторять, что она грязная, оскверненная и больше не его, больше не нужна ему. А потом он плюнул ей в лицо, но лже-Джинни лишь расхохоталась, вальяжно откинувшись на каменный пол.Он запоздало заметил, возникшую над ним фигуру Темного Лорда:— Она предала тебя, Драко. Она не заслуживает жизни. Авада Кедавра.

Малфой отстраненно проследил за тем, как опустели золотисто-карие глаза лже-Джинни, до конца не понимая, что именно чувствует в этот момент.

— Ты станешь великим, Драко, и для этого тебе не нужна женщина, они только тормозят нас, отвлекают. Власть и одиночество — вечные спутники сильных мира сего.

— Отец другого мнения, мой Лорд, — Драко понятия не имел, откуда в нем взялись силы продолжать это представление, но шанс нельзя было упускать. Нотт теперь лишь стоял в стороне, больше не имея доступа к его сознанию, и только хмуро поглядывал исподлобья.

— Люциус? — Волдеморт повернулся к старшему Малфою.

— Мой Лорд, помолвка Драко с младшей Гринграсс назначена на октябрь, и поскольку теперь недоразумение с Уизли улажено, я не вижу причин…

— Люциус, — перебил его Темный Лорд, кривя губы в противной ухмылке. — Когда ты уже перестанешь думать исключительно о приумножении своих капиталов? Мы строим новое государство, сейчас нет времени разучивать танцы и выбирать фарфор. Довольно одной свадьбы, из-за которой произошел тот позорный инцидент, так тебе подавай еще!

— Но, мой Лорд…

— Довольно! Ваши семейные проблемы мне уже осточертели! Прекрати строить козни, Люциус. Ты должен выполнять приказы, а не разглагольствовать о причинах!

— Да, мой Лорд, — поклонился Люциус, с трудом скрывая негодование.

— А теперь перейдем к делу. Восточные районы Лондона все еще не пригодны для установления нового режима. Макнейр, в чем дело? Ты что, тоже собрался жениться? Или тебе не хватает пары Круциатусов для мотивации?

— Мой Лорд, я не…

Драко не слушал дальше, он отошел к стене, прислонившись к прохладному камню и пытаясь не свалиться от усталости прямо здесь. Голова жутко болела, думать связно не получалось, а в виски будто гвозди вбивали.

— Драко, — тихий голос Снейпа, подошедшего неслышно, заставил его открыть глаза. — Иди за мной.

Северус направился к боковой двери, незаметной тенью скользя между Пожирателями смерти. К удивлению Малфоя, никто не обратил на их уход никакого внимания.

— Аппарировать сможешь? — все еще тихо спросил Северус, едва они покинули Пыточный зал и направились к дубовым дверям.

— Вряд ли, — честно признался Драко, последние силы уходили на то, чтобы передвигать ногами.

Когда они оказались на улице, ночная прохлада слегка привела его в чувство. Снейп молча протянул руку, и Малфой цепко ухватил его запястье. Перемещение длилось лишь несколько секунд, но казалось, словно целую вечность. Почувствовав под ногами твердую землю, Драко опасно пошатнулся, но Снейп проворно схватил его за плечо, помогая устоять на ногах.

Очутившись в гостиной своего дома, Северус тут же загремел склянками, что-то смешивая и доливая, в итоге, протянув Драко стакан с синеватым настоем.

Малфой, не мешкая ни минуты, опрокинул в себя противно пахнущее зелье, с трудом проглотив горьковатую жидкость. Полегчало почти мгновенно. Головная боль отступила, по телу разлилось приятное тепло, а виски, наконец, прекратило ломить.

— Это была не она, — коротко сообщил Снейп, исподлобья взглянув на Драко.

— Я знаю, но все равно паршиво, — выдохнул тот, на секунду прикрывая глаза.

— Она в укрытии?

— Должна быть.

Снейп, все еще хмуро поглядывая на крестника, прошелся перед камином, меряя шагами комнату.

— Твоя война с Люциусом ничем хорошим не кончится, — заметил он, останавливаясь у стола, и опираясь на него.

— Плевать, — Драко вяло махнул рукой, мечтая только о том, чтобы поскорее отправиться спать.

— Люциус не терпит непослушания, тебе ли не знать, — нравоучительным тоном продолжал Северус. — Твоя сегодняшняя выходка может тебе дорого стоить.

— И что же он мне сделает? — потирая лицо руками, бросил Малфой.

Снейп не ответил, лишь скрестил руки на груди, недовольно поджав губы.

— И последним ребячеством с твоей стороны было злить Лестрейнджей.

Драко снова лишь отмахнулся. Он знал, что Снейп прав. Белла не прощала выпадов в ее сторону, особенно тех, что имели под собой реальное основание. Он опять не сдержался, черт! В последнее время он вообще разучился себя контролировать, а это к добру не приведет. Он должен быть начеку.

— Иди, ложись, — наконец, сжалился Снейп. — Завтра тебя ждут в Министерстве, Селвин собирается продвинуть какой-то новый законопроект и ему надо помочь грамотно его составить.

— Я-то здесь при чем? — уже на полпути к ступеням на второй этаж отозвался Драко.

— Приказ Темного Лорда, — безапелляционно заявил Снейп, разом устраняя лишние вопросы.

— Кто бы сомневался. Спокойной ночи, — пробубнил Малфой и отправился в гостевую спальню.

Довольно размышлений на сегодня, он разберется со всем этим завтра. Главное, что устроенное Лордом представление — всего лишь дешевый спектакль, а Джинни на самом деле жива и в безопасности.


	15. Уязвимость

Первые дни проживания Джинни в доме тетушки Мюриэль выдались не самыми лучшими. Ребята, казалось, объявили ей бойкот, и если Невилл, Анджелина и Алисия хотя бы перекидывались с ней парой слов на отвлеченные темы, то остальные зачастую просто избегали ее. Но хуже всего вели себя Фред и Джордж, Джинни еще никогда в жизни не видела их такими. Они не то, что не разговаривали, даже не смотрели в ее сторону. А когда Невилл спросил, может ли Джинни остаться на собрании, Фред во всеуслышание заявил, что "эта" недостойна даже думать о вступлении в Орден Феникса, не говоря уже о том, чтобы на собраниях присутствовать.

Джинни лишь злобно фыркнула что-то оскорбительное и ушла наверх с гордо поднятой головой, желания спорить, как и предлагать постоянно отвергаемую помощь за последние дни заметно поубавилось. Если они готовы отречься от нее только из-за того, что она теперь с Драко, то они ничем не лучше Вальбурги Блэк, выжегшей Сириуса с фамильного древа, когда тот сбежал из дому, не желая мириться с семейными принципами.

Интересно, почему новость о свадьбе Луны они восприняли нормально, а в отношении Джинни устроили настоящий саботаж, обвиняя в предательстве и едва ли не клятве верности Волдеморту? А ее ведь у алтаря никто не спрашивал, согласна она стать женой Малфоя или нет.

Джинни шумно вздохнула, с ногами забираясь на кровать, ей предстоял еще один трудный день в атмосфере отчуждения и под прицелом косых взглядов.

* * *

Драко аппарировал в поместье Селвина, едва закончив чтение абсурдного закона и еле поборов желание немедля сжечь свиток в министерском камине. Пытаясь успокоиться и прокручивая в голове все более весомые доводы, Малфой преодолел холл и направился прямо в кабинет Селвина, который, как он знал, находился справа от гостиной. Его шаги приглушал ковер и, увидев, что дверь приоткрыта, Драко шагнул на порог. Он открыл было рот, чтобы поприветствовать Селвина, но застыл в дверях, как вкопанный. Пожиратель полулежал в кресле, противно постанывая, в то время как стоявшая перед ним на коленях девушка ублажала его. Ее волосы болотно-зеленого цвета, которые тот крепко сжимал на затылке, за несколько мгновений приняли противный желтовато-зеленый оттенок. Глядя на эту картину, Драко едва сумел сдержать рвотный позыв. Бесшумно он сделал несколько шагов назад, пытаясь справиться с осознанием, кого он только что увидел. Ему понадобилась почти минута, чтобы в достаточной мере прийти в себя и вернуть на лицо привычную маску высокомерного равнодушия. Малфой громко постучал и, услышав возню, выждал несколько секунд, прежде чем войти в кабинет.

— Добрый вечер, надеюсь, не помешал, — не удержался от сарказма Драко.

— Входи, Малфой. А ты, милочка, принеси нам кофе, — недовольно скривившись, гаркнул Селвин, усаживаясь за письменный стол. — Ну, что там с законопроектом?

— Ничего бредовее в жизни не видел, — спокойно глядя в наполняющиеся злостью глаза Пожирателя, заявил Драко.

— Тебе, Малфой, дали задание не мнение свое высказывать, а продвинуть законопроект так, чтоб его утвердили, причем в ближайшее время.

— Ты его читал вообще? — скептически прищурившись, поинтересовался Драко. — Да европейцы никогда не согласятся представлять подробные документы о своих семейных связях и тем более присягать на верность Темному Лорду, пообещайте вы им хоть по целой улице в Лондоне, а не только по дому.

— Повторяю еще раз, если ты меня все еще не понял, это не твоего ума дело, — шипя от негодования, заявил Селвин, но тут дверь кабинета снова отворилась, и послышались тихие шаги.

Вошедшая девушка поставила по чашке кофе напротив каждого из них, оставив поднос с сахарницей на краю стола. Драко якобы в благодарность поднял на нее глаза. Одного взгляда на Тонкс было достаточно, чтобы понять, что она сгорает от стыда и находится на грани отчаянья. Они смотрели друг на друга всего секунду, после чего Нимфадора кивнула Селвину и поспешно ретировалась, прикрыв за собой дверь.

А тот продолжал что-то втолковывать Драко, глубокомысленное и крайне важное, но Малфой не слушал, лишь изредка кивая, когда Селвин делал паузу. Как Тонкс сюда попала? Как долго она здесь? Как Селвину удалось скрыть факт ее присутствия в этом доме? Драко поднял глаза на школьного друга отца: тот выглядел обозленным и жестким. Лишенным элементарных понятий о культуре и морали, что уж говорить о сочувствии или достоинстве. Для таких, как Селвин, главным было одно — показать, кто сильнее, отыграться за всю свою недалекость на ком-то слабом и беспомощном. А кто может быть беспомощнее убитой горем женщины, потерявшей все на этой войне?

Из поместья Селвина Драко аппарировал час спустя и, не теряя ни минуты, направился к комнате Нарциссы.

— Мам, — начал он с порога, едва услышав разрешение войти. — У меня новости, и они тебе не понравятся, но мы просто не может оставить все, как есть.

Нарцисса, замерев у зеркала с расческой в руках, лишь выразительно посмотрела на сына, и Драко, взмахнув рукой, наложил на дверь запирающие и заглушающие чары.

— Я видел Тонкс сегодня у Селвина. Он держит ее в плену, в рабстве, — младший Малфой поморщился от всплывшей в сознании картинки. — Я знаю, где ее можно спрятать. Но сначала нужно организовать ее побег.

— Нимфадора? Разве она не была убита во время битвы за Хогвартс? — поражено прошептала леди Малфой.

— Я тоже видел ее имя в списках погибших, но поверь мне, я встретил именно ее сегодня. Пленница выглядела в точности, как она, а еще ее волосы, они поменяли цвет, пока я был там. Даже при использовании оборотного зелья способности метамофомага не передаются.

— Селвин? Это тот, что новый законопроект продвигает, да?

Драко кивнул, изумленный осведомленностью матери в делах Пожирателей смерти.

— Не стоит так удивляться, твой отец любит порассуждать о жизни и обсудить последние новости вечером за бокалом бренди. Он ему не доверяет, Селвину, думаю, подозрения на его счет имеются не только у Люциуса, а значит, надо как-то доказать его недобросовестность или причастность к незаконным махинациям.

Младший Малфой всегда знал, что Нарцисса далеко не пустоголовая кукла и не молчаливое дополнение отца, а теперь имел возможность убедиться в этом воочию, что не могло не поражать.

— Поговори с Северусом, он должен знать, как выставить ситуацию правильном свете и воспользоваться паранойей Лорда.

— Хорошо, свяжусь с ним через камин, — развернулся было Драко, но Нарцисса задала вдогонку еще один вопрос:

— Как она?

После секундной паузы Драко все же ответил:

— Ужасно, поэтому не стоит затягивать с ее освобождением, иначе она может попросту не дожить до него.

Снейп воспринял новость о Тонкс с присущей ему невозмутимостью, лишь задумчиво кивнул на замечание Малфоя о том, что действовать стоит безотлагательно.

— Отряд Уоррингтона иногда устраивает обыски в домах Пожирателей, попавших под подозрение. Обычно, такие операции держатся в секрете и проходят тайно. Доказательств о причастности к сомнительной деятельности проверяемого мага зачастую требуется немного. Ты что-нибудь нашел в этом законе?

— Кроме его общей абсурдности? — фыркнул Драко. — Там есть пункт о фиксированных налогах, что для настолько богатых людей, которых он собирается привлечь, сущий пустяк и лишний повод скрыть свои истинные доходы. А самый забавный пункт — ведение коммерческой деятельности на континенте в интересах государственной казны — тут на лицо желание залезть в эту самую казну, причем в своих собственных, а не чьих-либо других интересах.

— Думаю, это подойдет. У меня имеется на Селвина дополнительный компромат, так что я просто дополню свои данные твоими соображениями, — задумчиво проговорил Северус.

— Компромат? Он что от обязанностей Пожирателя уклонялся? — Драко заинтересовано глянул на крестного.

— Он долгое время занимался контрабандой драконьей крови, а еще у него налаженный бизнес в Европе и на Востоке по поставкам ингредиентов для редкостных ядов, и он, ясное дело, не спешит делиться прибылью с Лордом.

— Поэтому он и хочет продвигать законопроект в Европе, чтобы наладить связи со всеми иностранными инвесторами. А он не такой дурак, каким я его считал.

— Да болван, самый настоящий. Бизнес начали его отец и кузен, а он просто обеспечивал взаимодействие с Британией и пускал пыль в глаза министерским чиновникам. Но со смертью отца и приходом к власти Темного Лорда, кузен решил свернуть дела здесь, но тогда Селвин лишился бы денег, отсюда и желание содействовать европейцам в заселении Лондона. Алчность многих сгубила, Драко, и Селвин не исключение, — Снейп призвал к себе какие-то свитки, видимо, с доказательствами незаконной деятельности Пожирателя смерти и, спрятав их во внутренний карман мантии, направился к камину. — Я пришлю тебе сообщение, как только улажу этот вопрос. А ты пока позаботься о путях отступления для Тонкс.

Малфой кивнул и, едва Северус исчез в зеленом пламени, сам шагнул в камин.

— Поместье Забини, кабинет Блейза, — проговорил он, бросая себе под ноги горсть летучего пороха.

Как только Драко оказался на месте, на него тут же пораженно уставились три пары глаз.

— Вот уж действительно, помяни черта, он и появится. Мы как раз о тебе говорили, Малфой, — отозвался Нотт, расположившийся в кресле напротив камина.

— Упоминали мое имя всуе? — хмыкнул Драко, пожимая руку Блейза, сидящего в соседнем кресле.

— Теодора перевели в МТЛ, — доброжелательно улыбаясь, сообщила Луна последние новости.

— Серьезно? Чем так провинился? — Малфой протянул ему ладонь, глядя на довольного собой Нотта.

— Это повышение, я слежу за работой Кэрроу.

— Даже так? Лорд теперь всех и каждого проверяет? — Драко уселся на диван рядом с Луной, вальяжно закинув руку на спинку.

— Будто он хоть когда-либо отличался доверительным отношением к своим подданным, — фыркнул Забини, покосившись на Малфоя, шепнувшего что-то на ухо его жене.

— И то так. Блейз, ты не будешь против, если мы с твоей благоверной, переговорим кое о чем наедине? — заметив его взгляд, тут же поинтересовался Драко.

Брови Забини взлетели вверх, он перевел удивленный взгляд с Драко на Луну и обратно.

— Это касается Джинни, — заговорщицки улыбнувшись мужу, пояснила она.

— Ладно, чего уж там, только недолго. И держи руки при себе, Малфой, — уже в более шуточной манере добавил он.

— Я постараюсь, Забини, но обещать ничего не могу, мне всегда нравились блондинки, — направляясь вслед за Луной к выходу из комнаты, подмигнул другу Драко.

— Тогда неясно, какого черта ты женился на Уизли, — крикнул ему вслед Теодор.

— Темперамент, Нотт, все дело в нем, — хохотнул Малфой и закрыл за собой дверь.

Моментально посерьезнев, Драко кивнул в сторону библиотеки.

— Так ты действительно хочешь поговорить о Джинни? — шепнула Луна, когда они оказались в проходе между высокими стеллажами, заставленными древними фолиантами.

— Не совсем, у тебя с собой эта штуковина для перемещений, похожая на зеркало? — не теряя ни минуты на лишние разговоры, перешел к делу Малфой.

— Да, а зачем она тебе? — поинтересовалась Луна, внимательно разглядывая его лицо.

— Я нашел Тонкс, она сейчас в плену, и я намерен освободить ее. Но когда мы выберемся, нужно доставить ее в укрытие, а я не знаю другого способа отправить ее туда, кроме как с использованием этого порто-как-его-там. Мне не известен адрес и, более того, я даже не хочу его знать.

— Нимфадора? — тепло улыбнулась Луна, — она хорошая, вот, — она протянула Драко «зеркальце», — надеюсь, у тебя получится помочь ей.

Малфой лишь кивнул и уже веселее добавил:

— Пойдем, а то твой муженек решит, что мы слишком увлеклись обществом друг друга.

— Мне, в отличие от тебя, не нравятся блондины, — пожала плечами Луна с присущей ей непосредственностью и выпорхнула из библиотеки.

Ему показалось или Лунатичка Лавгуд только что поставила его на место?

Патронус Снейпа появился в воздухе в тот момент, когда Драко и Луна возвращались в кабинет Блейза.

— Драко, жду тебя через час. Мероприятие назначено на сегодня, — отозвалась серебристая лань голосом Снейпа и, стукнув копытцем, растаяла в воздухе.

— Может, известить наших о прибытии Тонкс? — предложила Луна, и Малфой лишь кивнул, напряженно обдумывая свои дальнейшие действия. — Я, пожалуй, вернусь домой, мне пора.

— Удачи! — помахала ему вслед Луна, доставая из кармана фальшивый галлеон и прикасаясь к нему палочкой.

Уже выходя из поместья, Драко почувствовал, как монета в его кармане нагрелась, на ободке красовалась надпись: «Нимфа собирается в гости к тетушке». Малфой хмыкнул, глядя на монету, сообщение было настолько в стиле Лавгуд. Все еще улыбаясь, он крутнулся на месте и вернулся домой.

Спустя два часа Драко аппарировал в поместье Селвина, как сообщил Снейп, Пожирателя уже вызвал к себе Волдеморт, а отряд для обыска должен был появиться не ранее, чем через полчаса. Малфой проник в дом беспрепятственно, видимо, Селвин не слишком заботился об охранных чарах или покинул поместье в спешке, на аудиенцию к Хозяину лучше прибывать незамедлительно. В особняке было тихо, и Драко в нерешительности замер посреди гостиной — где же ему искать Тонкс?

Судя по тому, что она находится здесь достаточно долго, и при этом на ней нормальная одежда и ее вид в целом опрятный, значит, подвалы для пленников можно смело отметать. Скорее всего, Селвин содержит ее в одной из гостевых спален, которые должны находиться наверху. Малфой взлетел по ступеням на второй этаж: одинаковые двери располагались вдоль всего коридора по обе стороны от лестницы. Драко прислушался, но в поместье стояла гробовая тишина. Можно, конечно, открывать каждую дверь, но это слишком долго, а времени итак в обрез, Снейп сказал, что лучше убраться отсюда до прибытия отряда.

А ведь Северус однажды показывал Драко как надо отправлять патронуса с сообщением. Магия способна найти Тонкс вне зависимости от охранных чар, наложенных на место, где ее держит Селвин.

Что там говорил Снейп о таком патронусе? «…Сконцентрируйся на сообщении и представь адресата, после чего произнеси формулу…» Малфою всего пару раз удавалось вызвать обычного патронуса, и то у него получалось лишь серебристое облачко, но на сомнения не было времени, если он хочет найти Нимфадору, необходимо переходить к активным действиям сейчас же.

Драко закрыл глаза, концентрируясь на тексте: «Тонкс, я пришел помочь, с минуты на минуту сюда прибудут Пожиратели с обыском, отойди подальше от двери, пока я пытаюсь тебя освободить». Он представил себе Нимфадору с грязно-зелеными волосами, какой он видел ее в последний раз, и произнес шепотом:

— Экспекто Патронум, — в воздухе резко вспыхнуло серебром и тут же погасло почти прозрачное облачко. — Черт, — выругался Драко и снова повторил попытку. Он чувствовал, что начинает нервничать, ладони вспотели, но ему все равно не удавалось сотворить заклинание нужным образом.

«Она нуждается в моей помощи, нуждается в помощи!» — крутилось, словно мантра, в голове. Он опять повторил про себя текст сообщения, но на этот раз ему представилась Тонкс с нескрываемым отчаяньем в глазах, истерзанная и изможденная.

— Экспекто патронум!

Теперь появившееся по взмаху руки Драко серебряное облачко не рассеялось, а наоборот, засветилось ярче, принимая очертания птицы, распускающей крылья и устремляющейся в западное крыло поместья. Малфой, не веря собственному успеху, поспешил за своим сияющим защитником, восторженно разглядывая его и отмечая, что это филин.

Патронус заложил красивый вираж и прошел сквозь третью с конца дверь, скрывшись в комнате. Драко без особой надежды дернул ручку двери и, убедившись, что она закрыта, попытался применить все известные ему отпирающие заклинания. Он посылал их одно за другим, в конце концов, швырнув в злосчастную дверь даже Бомбардой, но та не поддавалась.

Малфой отошел на несколько шагов, переводя дыхание и пытаясь придумать, какие еще существуют способы открыть проклятую дверь. Он полез в карман, доставая из него скудные остатки Набора настоящего негодяя, сейчас, когда Всевозможные вредилки больше не работали, тот был настоящим раритетом. Быстро перебрав содержимое ящичка, Драко добрался до Великолепной взрывчатки. Что ж, если дверь не открылась с помощью магии, стоило применить грубую силу. Малфой поджег взрывчатку заклинанием и бросил у порога, предусмотрительно отойдя на приличное расстояние.

Послышался неимоверный грохот, и дверь взорвалась, расколовшись на сотни щепок, полетевших во все стороны.

— Тонкс, ты жива? — прокричал Драко, закашлявшись от поднятой взрывом пыли.

— Да, — отозвалась Нимфадора неуверенно, — у меня тут небольшие трудности.

Малфой зашел в комнату и обомлел, увидев Тонкс, прикованную к быльце кровати.

— Черт, да у Селвина мозги совсем набекрень, — процедил Драко, ругаясь про себя далеко не литературными выражениями. Хвала Мерлину, замки на кандалах открылись обычной Алохоморой. — Пойдем, нам надо как можно скорее убраться отсюда.

Он помог Тонкс подняться на ноги и, накинув на ее плечи свою мантию, повел прочь. Выбравшись из комнаты, они бросились к лестнице, но снизу послышались шаги и тихие команды рассредоточиться. Отряд Пожирателей уже прибыл для обыска. Малфой схватил Нимфадору за руку, накладывая на них обоих дезиллюминационное заклинание и заглушающие шаги чары. А в следующую секунду в коридоре второго этажа уже показались Блетчли и Флинт. Они разделились, повернув в разные стороны, и начали поочередно открывать каждую из дверей. Селвин, видимо, ожидал чего-то подобного, потому что примененная Пожирателями Алохомора тоже не сработала.

С третьей попытки Флинту, находившемуся ближе к ним, удалось-таки справиться с дверью и он ворвался внутрь, применяя одно заклинание за другим, чтобы проверить помещение на возможные скрытые чары и ловушки.

— Сейчас, — шепнул Малфой, воспользовавшись шумом от взрыва, учиненного Блетчли, и потянул Тонкс за собой, направляясь к лестнице. Они быстро спустились по ступеням и еле успели притормозить, чуть не врезавшись в Монтегю. Грэхэм как раз закончил с гостиной и теперь направлялся наверх, помочь соратникам на втором этаже. Драко и Нимфадоре пришлось пригнуться и чуть ли не слиться с перилами, чтобы Монтегю случайно их не задел. Едва тот поднялся на середину лестницы, Малфой сжал ладонь Тонкс, давая знак продолжать движение. У дверей караулил Гойл, остальные разошлись по комнатам, и Драко, не долго думая, запустил в него Конфундусом. Глаза Грегори закатились, и он медленно повернулся к стене, уставившись в нее взглядом.

Малфой и Тонкс преодолели расстояние до двери почти бегом, вылетая на улицу на предельной скорости.

— Одна из дверей уничтожена, кто-то побывал здесь до нас! — послышался усиленный сонорусом голос Флинта, и торопливые шаги раздались внутри дома.

— Гойл! Он под заклятием, они еще здесь! — прокричал Монтегю, выбегая на крыльцо. — Ступефай! Ступефай!

До границы антиаппарационной зоны оставалась всего пара метров, когда в Тонкс попало оглушающее заклинание, и ее ноги подкосились, не наделав шума только благодаря действию заглушающих чар. Драко схватил ее в охапку и, рывком преодолевая оставшееся расстояние, крутнулся на месте.

Воздух сжал их со всех сторон, протискивая сквозь пространство, а в следующую секунду они свалились на траву в заброшенном маггловском саду, неподалеку от Малфой-мэнора. Драко иногда любил здесь гулять.

Малфой отменил действие дезиллюминационного заклинания и осмотрел Тонкс, проверяя, не расщепилась ли она при перемещении. Она, хоть и выглядела изнуренной, была цела и невредима.

— Энервейт, — прошептал Драко, и Нимфадора растерянно захлопала ресницами, приходя в себя.

— Мы успели? Мы смогли уйти? — пораженно прошептала она, рассматривая деревья вокруг.

— Да, дорогая кузина, мы оставили их с носом, — присев на траву рядом с ней, улыбнулся Драко.

— Ты в жизни не называл меня «дорогой» и, тем более, не признавался, что я — твоя кузина, — ворчливо заметила Тонкс.

— Все меняется, Дора, даже люди, и даже такие, как я, — пожал он плечами.

— Ты удивляешь меня, Драко, но заметь — приятно удивляешь. И спасибо тебе, спасибо, что вернулся за мной и вытащил из этого ада, — она благодарно сжала его ладонь.

— Да, брось, ты ведь не чужая. Кроме того, мать помогла мне и Северус.

— Снейп? — Тонкс выдала короткий смешок, — вот уж от кого не ожидала.

— Представь себе, — кивнул Малфой, доставая из кармана портопланариум. — Вот, эта штуковина — что-то вроде портала, последняя разработка близнецов Уизли, и…

— Фреда и Джорджа? Они живы? — радостно воскликнула Нимфадора, и Драко опасливо оглянулся по сторонам, проверяя, не услышал ли кто.

— Ты отправишься к ним прямо сейчас! Судя по тому, что делала Джинни, тебе надо лишь посмотреться в зеркальце, и оно сработает.

— Джинни? — Тонкс прищурилась, внимательно глядя на Драко.

— Нет времени объяснять, думаю, тебе и так все расскажут, как только ты окажешься в укрытии. Главное, передай Джинни, что Лорд разыграл нехилый спектакль, инсценировав ее убийство, так что по официальной версии она уже отошла к праотцам.

— Что? Но как… — открыла уже рот для очередного вопроса Нимфадора, но Малфой жестом заставил ее замолчать.

— Они введут тебя в курс дела, Дора, а мне надо возвращаться в Мэнор, давай, исчезай уже, — он кивнул на «зеркальце», выразительно глядя на Тонкс.

— Спасибо тебе и Нарциссе, и Сне… Северусу, передай им.

— Обязательно, непременно, — он закивал, с улыбкой глядя на кузину, и та улыбнулась в ответ, а в следующий миг, распахнув «зеркальце», исчезла.

Драко просидел так еще несколько минут, глядя на примятую траву в том месте, где недавно находилась Тонкс. С души словно камень свалился, она — в безопасности, у него получилось ее спасти. Дурацкое чувство эйфории заполнило его, и Драко снова расплылся в улыбке, потирая лицо ладонями.

— Акция «почувствуй себя Поттером» продолжается, блин, — хмыкнул себе под нос Малфой, поднимаясь и стряхивая с брюк прицепившиеся к ткани травинки. И не раздумывая больше ни минуты, аппарировал в Мэнор.

Он безумно устал за этот долгий день. Драко открыл дверь своего кабинета и только по пути к шкафу заметил фигуру за столом: Люциус сидел в его кресле, внимательно следя за каждым движением сына.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — не тратя времени на приветствия, сходу бросил Малфой-младший.

— Это — мой дом, я могу делать здесь все, что мне заблагорассудится, — надменно проговорил Люциус. — А ты все страдаешь? — насмешливо добавил он, наблюдая, как Драко наливает огневиски в стакан.

— А должен? — не поворачивая головы, отозвался он.

— Как Пожиратель смерти — однозначно нет, как влюбленный сопляк — непременно, кто ты сегодня, Драко? А может, ты — предатель?

Сохраняя привычную невозмутимость, он повернулся к отцу, глядя на него исподлобья и пытаясь угадать: Люциус что-то подозревает или блефует?

— Или ты рвешься наверх, идя по головам? — продолжал предполагать тот.

— Стремясь к вершинам власти? Кто знает, — Драко сделал глоток и направился к дивану, раз уж кресло за столом было занято.

— С каких пор в тебе проснулись амбиции преданного слуги своего Господина? — подозрительно прищурился Малфой-старший.

— Решил пойти по стопам отца, — фыркнул Драко, даже не пытаясь скрыть сарказм в голове.

Люциус коротко хохотнул.

— Тебе до меня еще расти и расти. Одного не могу понять, чем тебе Селвин так не угодил, что ты устроил обыск в его доме?

Драко замер всего на мгновение, но даже это секундное замешательство не смогло укрыться от наметанного глаза Люциуса.

— Значит, это все-таки был ты. Видишь, Белла, а ты говорила, что это Мальсибер.

Драко повернул голову вправо, удивленно наблюдая, как в воздухе проступают очертания его тетки. Он хотел сказать что-то язвительное, но язык вдруг стал вязким и непослушным, словно приклеился к небу, а перед глазами все поплыло.

— Где ты был, Драко? — подходя ближе и пристально всматриваясь в его лицо, задала вопрос Беллатриса.

По острому желанию ответить Драко понял, что в бокале был не просто огневиски, но пока эта мысль, медленно плывущая в его сознании, формировалась, губы уже послушно ответили:

— В поместье Селвина.

— Это ты поспособствовал обыску?

— Да.

На лице Беллы расплылась хищная ухмылка.

— Тебе не понравилось задание, данное Темным Лордом?

— Не понравилось, — послушно отозвался Драко. Он изо всех сил пытался сосредоточиться, но вязкая каша, в которую превратились его мысли, лишь шумела в голове. Малфою-младшему оставалось надеяться только на то, что Белла не станет задавать слишком метких вопросов.

— Это из-за законопроекта? — Беллатриса подступила к нему еще ближе, склонив голову на бок и пристально рассматривая его, будто диковинного зверька.

Драко постарался сконцентрироваться и, сделав над собой усилие, смог-таки схитрить.

— Этот закон — дерьмо. Никаких шансов на успех. Кроме того, Селвин явно получил бы от него большую выгоду, чем пытался показать.

Это было правдой, но не совсем правдивым ответом на поставленный вопрос. Однако его слова вполне устроили Беллу, она выпрямилась, задумчиво поигрывая в руках волшебной палочкой.

— Темный Лорд проверял его… и тебя, — глядя куда-то в пространство, произнесла она. — И ты прошел его проверку, Драко, — она повернула к нему голову, — проверку Лорда, но не мою… Круцио!

Боль захлестнула его, заполняя каждую клеточку тела, забираясь под кожу и выворачивая внутренности. Драко зарычал, сцепив зубы, ощущая, как по бешено натянутым мышцам словно проходятся каленым железом, как каждый сустав выворачивает неведомой силой, а кровь вскипает в венах, пузырясь под кожей и растекаясь по телу непрекращающейся волной всепоглощающей боли. Он бился в конвульсиях и рычал, скрежеща зубами и пытаясь не сойти с ума. Но Белла не прекращала пытку, ни на секунду не останавливая действие проклятия.

— Где эти жалкие бунтари? — голос тетки доносился до Драко словно откуда-то издалека, едва слышимый из-за стоящего в ушах звона. — Где Уизли, Лонгботтом и остальные подельники этой никчемной шайки?

Зелье заставляло его рот открываться, но слова не могли вырваться наружу в попытке что-то сказать, сливаясь в сплошной крик.

— Отвечай! — Беллатриса взмахнула палочкой, отменяя действие проклятия, и Драко обессилено упал на пол, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и чувствуя, что его всего трясет. Он не заметил, как свалился с дивана и распластался на полу, это было неважно, отголоски боли все еще блуждали по его телу.

— Где они? — теряя терпение, выкрикнула Белла, снова поднимая палочку.

— В укрытии. Я не знаю точного адреса, — хрипя, выдавил Драко, и это снова было правдой, в какой-то степени.

— А кто знает? — Беллатриса шагнула к нему, отбрасывая за спину копну черных кудрей и внимательно вглядываясь в его раскрасневшееся и покрытое испариной лицо.

— Уизли, — только и смог выдавить он.

— Решил поиграть со мной? — завизжала Белла, топая от злости ногами. — Круцио!

Агония началась снова, с каждой минутой становясь все мучительней. Драко больше не мог держаться, он закричал, чувствуя солоноватый привкус крови во рту. Ногти царапали деревянный пол, тело выгибалось дугой, позвоночник захрустел, а дышать стало просто невыносимо сложно. Перед глазами начало темнеть, мыслей больше не было, была только боль, боль, боль, БОЛЬ….

— ХВАТИТ! — крик Нарциссы не сразу дошел до его сознания. Она кричала еще что-то, кажется, рыдала или умоляла прекратить, он не знал, только отчетливо слышал ее полный отчаянья вопль. А потом боль начала отступать. Не сразу, а постепенно, понемногу, все еще напоминая о себе, но постепенно сходя на нет. И взамен ей появились звуки, ощущения, зрение. Драко заморгал, с трудом разлепив влажные ресницы, и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на стоящих неподалеку фигурах.

— Цисси, не лезь, это не твоего ума дело, твой обожаемый сыночек совсем отбился от рук. Он не знает, что значит служить Хозяину. Уж поверь, будет лучше, если этот урок преподам ему я, а не Он, — попыталась втолковать сестре Белла, но Нарцисса вцепилась в ее запястья, пресекая любые попытки снова применить пыточное заклинание.

— Драко уже ответил на ваши вопросы, что вам надо еще? — не унималась она.

— Нарцисса, он опасен для самого себя, — становясь на сторону Беллатрисы, заявил Люциус.

— Не делай из меня дуру, — зашипела леди Малфой совершенно не свойственным ей тоном. — Ты не можешь смириться, что Темный Лорд поступил не так, как тебе того хотелось, и пытаешься отомстить. Но я напомню тебе, Люциус, что ты мстишь _собственному сыну_ , и я тебе этого не позволю! Ты итак отдал его этой твари, заставил убивать, но отыгрываться на нем я тебе не дам!

— Да как ты..? — уже взвилась в очередном порыве слепой преданности Лорду Беллатриса, направляя палочку в сторону Нарциссы, но Люциус мягко отодвинул ее плечом.

— Это семейное дело, — отозвался он, глядя в ее черные глаза, и, заметив, как они сузились, добавил: — Семьи Малфоев.

Белла лишь недовольно поджала губы, пытаясь испепелить их тяжелым взглядом.

— Прав был Темный Лорд, ваши семейные неурядицы утомляют хуже войны, — Лестрейндж пренебрежительно фыркнула и демонстративно удалилась.

— Ты всегда будешь на его стороне, да? — с горечью в голосе спросил Люциус.

— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, Люци. Твоя алчность и жажда власти убили в тебе все крупицы того светлого, что еще оставалось в твоей душе, — еле слышно отозвалась леди Малфой.

— Нет, Цисси, ты просто всегда любила его больше, чем меня, — качая головой, заявил Люциус.

— Он мой сын, — понимая, что с ним бессмысленно спорить, опустила голову Нарцисса.

Люциус сжал челюсти, пытаясь побороть новый приступ гнева, и все-таки промолчал. Он покинул кабинет Драко вслед за Беллой, и, когда дверь хлопнула за его спиной, Нарцисса лишь сокрушенно прошептала:

— Просто ты готов винить всех и каждого в своих неудачах, кого угодно, только не самого себя…

* * *

Джинни услышала грохот внизу и вскочила на ноги, выбегая из комнаты. Когда она спустилась на один пролет, ее взору представилась любопытнейшая картина.

— Тонкс? — послышался из гостиной голос Фреда, на всякий случай держащего гостью под прицелом волшебной палочки. Почти все обитатели штаба были там же, собрание Ордена Феникса только-только закончилось.

— Да, Фред, это я, и я готова ответить на твои проверочные вопросы, — осипшим голосом отозвалась Нимфадора, без сил опустившись в стоявшее рядом с диваном кресло. Она выглядела изможденной, измученной и какой-то отрешенной. Блеклой версией прежней Тонкс.

— Эмм, — Фред пытался придумать, что бы такого спросить у волшебницы, но ее печально-уставший вид все время его отвлекал.

— Что ты делала каждый раз, попадая на площадь Гриммо? — громко спросила со своего места Джинни. Все как по команде повернули головы к ней, а Нимфадора лишь слабо улыбнулась:

— Спотыкалась о подставку для зонтов, в виде ноги тролля, вызывая громкое негодование портрета миссис Блэк.

Джинни легко сбежала по ступеням, подлетая к Тонкс и крепко обнимая ее.

— Ты жива! Ты с нами! — шептала Джинни, гладя ее по грязно-зеленым волосам.

— Лучше бы я умерла, — едва слышно выдохнула Тонкс, и по ее щеке скатилась одинокая слезинка. — Если бы Драко не помог мне сбежать от этого чудовища Селвина, я бы наложила на себя руки. Это был сущий ад.

— Тебе помог Малфой? — скрипящим тоном уточнил Джордж, почему-то переводя взгляд на Джинни.

— Да, он пришел к Селвину по делам Министерства и увидел там меня. Я оказалась в плену сразу после финальной битвы, потеряла сознание еще в Хогвартсе, а очнулась уже в подвале поместья Селвина. Он даже никому не признался, что схватил меня, а Драко сказал, что я числюсь в списке погибших.

— И как же он организовал твой побег? — недоверчиво поглядывая на Тонкс, уточнил Фред.

— Селвина вызвал Волдеморт по вопросам, связанным с новым законом, который тот пытался продвигать, а Пожиратели нагрянули в его поместье с обыском. Малфой явился перед их приходом, нашел меня и, пока приспешники Лорда переворачивали там все вверх дном, помог сбежать. Он вручил мне вот эту штуковину, — она положила на журнальный столик портопланариум, — и я оказалась здесь. Кстати, Джинни, Драко просил тебе передать, что, по официальной версии, ты — мертва. Волдеморт устроил какой-то фокус и якобы тебя убил.

Джинни хмыкнула, а потом прищурилась, озвучивая возникший в голове справедливый вопрос:

— Если я мертва, то на фамильном древе должна отобразиться дата моей смерти, они и это смогли провернуть?

— Мы легко можем это проверить, — подал голос Невилл. — Комната с фамильным древом Пруэттов расположена на третьем этаже.

— Хочешь сказать, что на гобелене тетушки Мюриэль присутствует семейство Малфоев? — недоверчиво протянул Ли.

— Учитывая, что Уизли и Блэки — дальние родственники, а Нарцисса в девичестве Блэк... — начала Тонкс.

— Да, наша четвероюродная сестра, — окунаясь в воспоминания, прошептала Джинни.

Орден Феникса всей гурьбой ломанул наверх, оказавшись в тесной комнатушке с выцветшим от времени гобеленом в рекордные сроки.

— Так, вот Регулус, выжженное пятно — это Сириус, — Невилл водил пальцем по стене, покрытой тканым полотном с изображениями волшебников всех поколений. — Белла, — его голос едва заметно дрогнул, — Андромеда, Нарцисса, Драко, а тебя нет, Джинни. Причем, тебя нет нигде, даже среди Уизли, — растерянно закончил он.

Джинни подбежала к гобелену, проверяя и перепроверяя несколько раз, но Невилл был прав, судя по именам на фамильном древе, Джиневры Уизли вообще не существовало.

— Как такое возможно? — пораженно выдохнула она, все еще скользя взглядом по переплетениям веточек.

— Они тебя стерли, — ответила Тонкс, задумчиво закусывая губу.

— Хочешь сказать, что можно вот так просто взять и стереть все признаки человека с фамильного древа?

— Просто — нельзя, но если у тебя есть связи и горы галлеонов в Гринготтсе, границы невозможного заметно расплываются, а подчас и совсем исчезают.

— Ты думаешь, кого-то подкупили, чтобы стереть меня с древа? Но какой смысл?

— Подкупили, шантажировали, угрожали, кто знает, но без влияния и власти здесь не обошлось. А на счет причин, чистокровные семейства не терпят присутствия подозрительных личностей на своем древе, это может поставить под сомнение их статус, а они подобного предпочитают избегать, не допуская лишних пересудов в вопросе происхождения.

— Но как можно такое провернуть? — почесав затылок, медленно спросил Невилл.

— Главный гобелен всех родословных находится в Министерстве магии, доступ к нему строго ограничен. Скорее всего, Джинни стерли именно оттуда, ведь фамильные древа — лишь отражение части главного гобелена, поэтому они и меняются все одновременно.

— Если ты права, и они в такой способ избавились от Джинни, то могли стереть и других — таких же нежелательных личностей, порочащих фамилию? — снова заговорил Невилл, застывший возле веточек с именами родителей.

— Вполне возможно, — кивнула Тонкс, до конца не понимая, к чему он клонит.

— И если, как ты говоришь, главный страх всех этих чистокровных снобов — разоблачение их грязных тайн, значит, туда и следует ударить.

— Ты предлагаешь вернуть на гобелен всех, кто был с него стерт? — пораженно пролепетал Оливер Вуд.

— Именно, — Невилл расплылся в улыбке, глядя на вытянувшиеся лица остальных орденовцев. — Посудите сами, имена же все равно должны где-то храниться, ничего нельзя стереть бесследно, слишком древняя и мощная магия связывает фамильные древа. А значит, нужно просто найти имя Джинни, и тогда, вероятнее всего, мы сможем узнать имена всех других.

— Невилл, ты гений! — просияла Джинни.

— И ты определенно не в своем уме! — добавила Тонкс, дотрагиваясь ладонью до его лба, будто проверяя, не бредит ли он. — Пробраться в Министерство — задача не из легких.

— А вы только представьте, мы же не просто обольем грязью всех этих представителей новоявленной элиты. Мы подорвем их идеологию чистоты крови на корню. Политика нового государства рассыплется, как карточный домик.

— Ты ведь знаешь, где может находиться главный гобелен, не так ли, Тонкс? — хитро улыбаясь, поинтересовался Джордж.

— Допустим, — переводя взгляд на близнецов, осторожно проговорила она.

— Тогда ничего не мешает нам хотя бы попытаться, — подхватили Фред. — А там, глядишь, и улыбнется удача, — криво улыбаясь, подмигнул он Нимфадоре.

— Да, разработаем план, продумаем детали и проникнем в Министерство. Если два года назад нам это удалось, получится и сейчас, — запальчиво затараторила Джинни.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь! — ледяным тоном заявил Фред. — Ты не состоишь в Ордене Феникса и вообще ты под сомнением.

— Я? Я под сомнением? — сузив глаза, закричала Джинни. — Меня уже достало твое ко мне предвзятое отношение! Я не могу вступить в Орден Феникса только из-за того, что замужем за Малфоем? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала? Как мне доказать свою верность? Дать Непреложный обет, что не выдам вас? Поклясться на могиле родителей или на крови, какой способ кажется тебе более убедительным, а? — ее глаза пылали, щеки раскраснелись, а руки были сжаты в кулаки, Джинни неотрывно смотрела на брата, прожигая его свирепым взглядом.

— Вы с Драко женаты? — тихо переспросила Тонкс. — Это многое объясняет...

На этот раз головы всех присутствующих повернулись к ней.

— Он вытащил меня! Он устроил фальшивый обыск, пришел за мной, обеспечил маскировку и пути к отступлению, даже эту штуку — «зеркальце» где— то достал. Он, конечно, не вдавался в детали, но когда речь зашла о Джинни, видно было, что он волнуется.

— Волнуется? — фыркнул Джордж, — Да хорек ни о ком кроме себя любимого волноваться не может! — уверенно заявил он. — Малфой же слизняк бесчувственный, наверное, встает каждое утро и не может собственным отражением в зеркале налюбоваться. А у нашей сестры буйное помешательство, гормоны взыграли, разум помутился, и она теперь думает, что...

Договорить Джордж не успел, в воздухе послышались писк и хлопанье крыльев, а в следующий момент стая летучих мышей облепила его с ног до головы.

— Забыла сказать, твоя бешеная младшая сестра теперь может колдовать без палочки. Так что никому не рекомендую попадаться мне под горячую руку, у меня же с головой проблемы, — зло выплюнула Джинни, направляясь к двери.

Уже в проходе она обернулась и вполне ласковым тоном добавила:

— Тонкс, в моей комнате есть свободная кровать, милости прошу, — и, взмахнув копной рыжих волос, скрылась из виду.

— Раньше она такой не была, — пораженно пролепетал Терри, ошарашено глядя ей вслед.

— Малфои никому не позволяют себя унижать, — хмыкнула Нимфадора и, пожав плечами, отправилась вслед за Джинни.

* * *

— Джинни, ты тут? — Тонкс едва коснулась костяшками пальцев двери, тут же услышав бодрый голос:

— Входи! — преувеличенно бодрый.

Она проскользнула в небольшую, но уютную комнатку. На окрестности опускался вечер, даря осеннюю прохладу и наполняя воздух запахом опадающих листьев. Джинни сидела на подоконнике, положив подбородок на колени. Створки были распахнуты настежь, и легкий ветерок играл с ее волосами.

Тонкс опустилась на кровать. Впервые за несколько минувших месяцев она почувствовала себя в безопасности. Какое же это счастье, снова дышать легко и свободно, полной грудью, не оглядываясь опасливо назад и не вздрагивая от каждого подозрительного шороха. Нимфадора тряхнула волосами, ставшими на порядок ярче с того момента, как она оказалась здесь. Надо гнать от себя плохие мысли, просто забыть этот кошмар, как плохой сон, переключиться на что-нибудь другое.

— Они примут это, просто дай им время, — любуясь бликами заходящего солнца, переливающимися на золотистых верхушках деревьев за окном, заверила Тонкс.

— Боюсь, когда до них, наконец, дойдет весь смысл происходящего, будет уже слишком поздно, — с горечью в голосе, выдохнула Джинни.

— Не обращай внимания на их слова, поверь мне, они не со зла, — проговорила Тонкс. Но увидев, что Джинни лишь сокрушенно покачала головой, поспешно добавила: — Поверь жене оборотня, мои родители тоже не прыгали от счастья, узнав о перспективе породниться с чудовищем, но со временем они все-таки поняли, что я в нем нашла.

Джинни на минуту задумалась, глядя куда-то вдаль, а потом грустно вздохнула:

— Если честно, я сама толком не знаю, что я нашла в Драко.

Она тряхнула волосами, почувствовав, что слишком разоткровенничалась, но услышав следующий вопрос Тонкс, замерла.

— Ты скучаешь по нему?

Джинни лишь продолжала сидеть неподвижно, прислушиваясь к себе, а спустя несколько секунд лишь коротко кивнула. Нимфадора подошла к ней, обнимая за плечи и успокаивающе гладя по голове. Она не могла бы сказать точно, сколько они так простояли, но от этого хрупкого единения становилось легче, словно стена одиночества и непонимания таяла с каждой секундой, даря новые силы.

— Все будет хорошо, Джинни. Все непременно наладится, я тебя уверяю! — тихо приговорила Тонкс, и Джинни изо всех сил попыталась ей поверить.


	16. Наступление

_Thirty Seconds To Mars — This Is War_

Сквозь сон Джинни услышала тихую возню, а потом кто-то задел ногой стул, с которого тут же повалились на пол все лежавшие на нем вещи.

— Ой, черт, — выругалась сквозь зубы Тонкс.

Джинни открыла глаза, заметив, что полностью одетая Нимфадора сидит на полу, растирая ушибленный палец на ноге.

— Я тебя разбудила? Прости, пожалуйста. Моя неуклюжесть с годами, по-моему, только усиливается, — сокрушенно покачала та головой.

— Который час? — сонно пробормотала Джинни, снова опуская голову на подушку, ей снился такой хороший сон: о мире без войны, о доме, о родителях.

— Половина восьмого, — Тонкс поднялась, отряхивая штаны и накидывая на плечи мантию.

— Ты куда в такую рань? — Джинни покосилась на нее, недоуменно наморщив лоб.

— У меня есть задание от Ремуса. И хотя я не выполняла его все эти месяцы, думаю, теперь пришло время наверстать упущенное. Рем настаивал, что это очень важно, — Тонкс передернула плечами, отгоняя от себя воспоминания о последних секундах жизни любимого.

— Какое еще задание? — Джинни села на кровати, поднимая серьезный взгляд на Нимфадору, в такие моменты она безумно напоминала Молли Уизли.

Тонкс вздохнула, сомневаясь, стоит ли посвящать Джинни в это дело, но потом все же сдалась:

— Я должна каждый день с восемь утра появляться на холме возле Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул, не та том, что рядом с Норой, а в другом конце деревни.

— Зачем? — голос Джинни лишь стал напряженнее.

— Я и сама точно не знаю, но Ремус взял с меня обещание, что я буду наведываться туда ежедневно. И я нарушала это обещание больше четырех месяцев, сама понимаешь. А теперь, наконец, у меня появится шанс исполнить его… его последнюю волю.

Тонкс замолчала, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями.

— У тебя есть палочка? — уже намного спокойнее поинтересовалась Джинни.

— Да, Невилл одолжил мне свою. Я ненадолго, туда и обратно, не переживай, Джин.

Джинни дернулась, словно от удара, слова, казалось, полоснули прямо по сердцу, никто, кроме Драко, ее так не называл, а последнее время она запрещала себе думать о Малфое. И хотя на глазах у орденовцев она изображала оскорбленную гордость, наедине с собой, Джинни все больше начинала сомневаться в собственных поступках и, хуже всего, собственных чувствах.

— Не называй меня так, пожалуйста, — выдавила она, пряча глаза.

Тонкс лишь кивнула и, застегнув мантию, направилась к двери.

— Я скоро вернусь, и мы будем работать над планом проникновения в Министерство, — задорным тоном пообещала она и, улыбнувшись Джинни, отправилась на свое задание.

* * *

Следующие четыре дня прошли в дискуссиях и спорах. Спланировать набег на Министерство магии оказалось заданием не из легких.

— Нам известно, что главный гобелен, как и другие засекреченные артефакты, находится в Отделе тайн, — рассуждал Невилл. — Каждый из участников операции должен понимать, что задание крайне важно и необходимо быть предельно осторожным и внимательным. Кто пойдет в Министерство?

— Так, я, Джинни, Оливер,.. — начала перечислять Тонкс участников налета, но Джастин тут же перебил ее:

— Фред же говорил, Джинни не пойдет, она ведь не состоит в Ордене, зачем тогда…

— Джинни — единственная здесь может колдовать без палочки, ты можешь похвастаться чем-то подобным? Нет?! Тогда она идет с нами, — рявкнула Тонкс, уничижительно глядя сначала на Джастина, а потом на Джорджа, который присутствовал тут же, но сидел молча. — Ты помнишь какие-то изменения в Атриуме, которые заметила в свой последний визит туда? — отворачиваясь от парней, задала вопрос Нимфадора.

— Я была так напугана предстоящей регистрацией, что даже не смотрела по сторонам. Но Малфоя на входе никто не проверял.

Вернувшийся позже с разведывательной вылазки в Министерство магии Фред подтвердил, что Пожирателей смерти проверять не рискуют, они проходят к лифтам по отдельному коридору.

Вечером в штаб Ордена Феникса пожаловали гости. И если появление Луны никого не удивило, то присутствие вместе с ней Малфоя было воспринято подозрительно.

— Что он здесь делает? — вместо приветствия спросил Ли.

— Мы с Драко пришли обсудить план освобождения людей из МТЛ, — словно не замечая тяжелых взглядов присутствующих направленных на Малфоя, пояснила Луна своим обычным мечтательным тоном.

— Как на счет проверки? — вспомнил об осторожности Оливер.

Джинни глянула на него неодобрительно, но все же задала Луне контрольный вопрос:

— Какой у меня патронус?

— Лошадка, — улыбнулась она, и Джинни лишь утвердительно кивнула. — Теперь относительно нашего плана...

— А он? Необходимо проверить и его, — Джастин продолжал прожигать взглядом Малфоя.

Все повернулись к Джинни, ожидая от нее вопроса, но неожиданно прозвучал голос Тонкс:

— Когда вы с Нарциссой последний раз навещали нас?

— За день до моего одиннадцатого дня рождения, — нейтральным тоном отозвался Драко, спокойно взирая на орденовцев.

— Это правда. Может, мы, наконец, выслушаем подробности их плана? — Тонкс обвела присутствующих выжидающим взглядом, но никто не стал спорить.

— Как вы знаете, все, кто находится в МТЛ, имеют метки, позволяющие отследить местоположение и подавляющие их волю. Однако изначально такого рода метки использовались только для магических животных. Информация о них хранится в соответствующих зачарованных свитках, а действие метки прекращается со смертью ее носителя. Много лет назад браконьеры придумали способ обойти действие меток. Чтобы наживаться на магических тварях, они применяли к свиткам заклинание, добавляющее ложную дату смерти, благодаря чему метка прекращала свое действие. Сложность состоит лишь в том, что зачарованных копий свитка две, и они находятся в разных местах. Чтобы обман сработал, надо внести изменения одновременно в оба свитка и объяснить каким образом практически сразу погибло двести двенадцать человек. В принципе, все можно списать на пожар, который мы решили устроить в лагере, но есть и другая сложность — необходимо переместить двести двенадцать человек в какое-то укрытие. Пока мы располагаем для этой цели лишь моим домом и подвалом Мунго, последний поможет предоставить целитель Генри Уилкинсон — старый друг моего отца. Так что скажете? — поинтересовалась Луна, их реакция ее малость обескуражила: никакой поддержки или участия на лицах большинства орденовцев не наблюдалось, не говоря уже о готовности содействовать.

Близнецы переглянулись, остальные лишь неуверенно посматривали в сторону старших Уизли, в последнее время ставших негласными лидерами Ордена Феникса.

— У вас уже есть какой-то план, — догадался Драко.

— А ты, Малфой, лучше помалкивай, — рыкнул Джордж, недовольно покосившись в его сторону.

— Даже не собираюсь. Мне плевать, что вы там обо мне думаете, речь сейчас не об этом. Суть в том, что мы можем уничтожить лагерь и спасти людей, пока Нотт там на задании. Однако надо спешить, в любой момент его могут оттуда перевести, и кто знает, когда в следующий раз подвернется удачный случай.

— И по какой причине мы должны доверять Нотту? Впрочем, как и тебе? — тут же вставил Ли.

— Джордан, если ты забыл, я тут давал Непреложный Обет, что не выдам вас. Нотт сделал то же самое.

— И почему это Пожиратели стали так легко Непреложными Обетами разбрасываться? — подозрительно прищурился Фред.

— Хватит! — у Тонкс лопнуло терпение. — Надоело слушать ваши пререкания! Сейчас вопрос не в том, у кого какие причины и насколько вы не нравитесь друг другу. Важно спасти людей и подорвать режим Волдеморта. И если мы ударим одновременно по двум фронтам, то только выиграем от этого, в противном случае каждая из запланированных операций может провалиться из-за принятых дополнительных мер безопасности. Драко, сколько людей вам необходимо?

— Есть трое, еще трое пригодились бы, пленных в лагере много, а всех надо перенести одновременно.

— Как это трое? Вас же, вроде, четверо? — не унимался Фред.

— Если ты слушал, Уизли, нужно одновременно зачаровать обе копии свитка. Один из них находится прямо в лагере, а другой — в Министерстве магии, я буду там.

— Какой день вы выбрали? — деловито спросила Тонкс.

— Вообще-то ночь, так будет гораздо проще, все пленники лагеря находятся в спальнях, да и охрану легче устранить, — отозвалась Луна. — Вы рассчитывали провернуть операцию днем?

— Тонкс, в прошлый раз мы тоже пробрались с Министерство вечером, так что план можно слегка переиграть, — заметила Джинни со своего места.

Она стояла, прислонившись к стене, и пыталась вникать исключительно в суть беседы, но неожиданное присутствие Драко здесь все время отвлекало ее. Джинни то и дело бросала на него взгляд, стараясь не пялиться слишком открыто. Разум приказывал думать только о задании, но как можно сохранять хладнокровие, когда он здесь, так близко, сидит в нескольких метрах, испепеляя недобрым взглядом почти каждого из орденовцев.

Драко посмотрел прямо на нее, и сердце Джинни пропустило удар.

— Ты права, может, стоит попробовать ночью, шанс нарваться на кого-то из дежурных или случайно оказавшихся в неподходящем месте работников Министерства существенно снижается, — тоже повернувшись к ней, согласно кивнула Тонкс.

Джинни усилием воли отвела взгляд от Малфоя, мысленно ругая себя за глупость, впечатлительность и Мерлин знает что еще.

— Какой уровень Министерства вам нужен? У меня есть доступ к… — начал было Драко, но Фред тут же злорадно зашипел:

— Хочешь пролезть и сюда, хорек? Все-то тебе надо знать…

— Ты уже достал меня, Уизли, — поднимаясь со своего места, заговорил Драко.

— Как и ты нас, склизкий гад, — тут же присоединился к брату Джордж, замерев рядом с ним и так же уничтожающе глядя на Малфоя. Тот стоял теперь аккурат напротив них, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Ну, что вы как маленькие? — Тонкс бросилась к близнецам, оттесняя их к стене, а Джинни тут же подскочила к Драко, хватая его за рукав.

— Пойдем, нам надо поговорить.

— О чем ты собираешься с ним говорить, Джинни? — крикнул ей вслед Джордж, пытаясь вырваться из цепких рук Тонкс, схватившей его за грудки.

— Оставь их в покое, это не твое дело, — зашипела она, глядя на Джорджа.

— Она — моя младшая сестра, — не унимался тот.

— Я уже совершеннолетняя, — на ходу вставила Джинни, таща Малфоя к лестнице на второй этаж.

— Да плевать, я... — попытался встрять Фред, но Тонкс снова начала отчитывать их, а Джинни, не теряя больше времени на споры, повела Драко к своей комнате.

— Драко, я... — начала она, как только они оказались внутри, но губы Малфоя, накрывшие ее собственные в требовательном поцелуе, заставили ее оставить ненужные разговоры на потом.

Он притянул ее к себе, сжимая в объятиях так крепко и целуя так неистово, что Джинни забыла, как дышать.

— Ты тосковала по мне, Джин? — прошептал Малфой, прихватывая губами кожу на ее шее, пока ладони нетерпеливо скользили по соблазнительным изгибам ее тела.

Джинни снова поцеловала его, улыбаясь ему в губы и пытаясь усмирить поднимающуюся горячую волну внутри. И как она могла все эти дни пытаться не думать о нем? Как вообще можно ему противостоять?

— Драко, они могут явиться сюда в любой момент, — зашептала Джинни, все же не в силах оторваться от него.

— Поставить на дверь заглушку? Ты же любишь кричать от наслаждения... — хрипло хмыкнул Малфой, прижимая ее к стене собой.

Джинни подавила смешок, стараясь не застонать от его ласк, но им действительно надо было поговорить.

— Спасибо, что помог Тонкс, — она прикоснулась пальчиками к его лицу, заглядывая в глаза.

— Даже не надейся, что отделаешься одним лишь «спасибо». Тебе придется благодарить меня долго и горячо. А если наш план с лагерем удастся, то ты и до конца года не расплатишься, — самодовольно улыбаясь, заверил Малфой. Он подхватил ее за бедра, приподнимая в воздухе и вынуждая обнять его ногами за талию.

— Драко… — зашептала Джинни, пытаясь собрать в кучу разбегающиеся мысли, но он снова припал к ее губам, вовлекая в новый жаркий поцелуй. Безумно хотелось наплевать на всех и отдаться соблазну, желание, обжигающей волной разгоралось внутри, когда Малфой снова начал целовать ее шею, нетерпеливо вжимаясь в нее, чтобы она почувствовала, насколько он возбужден. — Драко… постой… — Джинни ненавидела себя за эти слова, но сейчас слишком важно было все обсудить.

— Не хочу останавливаться, — упрямо заявил Малфой.

— Одного не могу понять, с чего они решили, что Тонкс мертва?

Малфой недовольно заговорил, все еще не желая отпускать ее от себя:

— Пожиратели не особенно внимательно разбирались, кто умер. Темный Лорд хотел показать, что захватил всю Британию, а кто посмеет ему перечить? Кроме того, в Хогвартсе люди погибали под обвалами, от клыков Грейбека и других проклятий, оставляющих от человека лишь ошметки. Поэтому были найдены хоть какие-то вещи человека, а тем более — палочка, его тут же вносили в список умерших. А всех живых отлавливали, насколько могли. Сдается мне, что тех, кого не удалось поймать, тоже часто приписывали к мертвым. Лишний раз расстраивать Темного Лорда не рискнул бы никто.

Он хотел снова ее поцеловать, но Джинни не позволила, заставляя опустить ее ноги на пол.

— Драко, пожалуйста, ты же понимаешь... — она с трудом отодвинулась от него, замечая укор в его потемневших от желания глазах, а в следующую секунду в коридоре зазвучали приближающиеся голоса, и Джинни поспешно отошла подальше от Малфоя.

Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетели близнецы с волшебными палочками наготове. Джинни и Драко целомудренно разделяло несколько метров, и Фред с Джорджем лишь возмущенно сопели, переводя взгляд с сестры на заклятого врага.

— Уже соскучились? А делали вид, что не рады мне, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Малфой, расслабленно опираясь плечом о стену и держа руки в карманах.

— Говорила же, что все в порядке, — с едва скрываемым облегчением в голосе отозвалась Тонкс, появившаяся в комнате сразу после близнецов.

— Надо обсудить ваш план пошагово, — все еще неприязненно поглядывая на Драко, но уже более спокойным голосом, заявил Фред. — Я не отправлю наших людей помогать вам, пока ты не убедишь меня, что ваша задумка имеет серьезные шансы на успех. Так что ты уж постарайся, хо.. Малфой! — процедил он и махнул Драко рукой, жестом приказывая следовать за ним.

Парни покинули комнату, а Тонкс лишь картинно закатила глаза, раздраженно сдувая с глаз фиолетовую челку.

— Они меня уже утомили, десять минут им втолковывала, как стоит себя вести. И куда подевалась их покладистость и дружелюбие? — она покачала головой.

— Наверное, закончились на войне, — Джинни вздохнула. — Да уж, понятия о братском заступничестве у них зашкаливают, — добавила она, направляясь к двери.

— Погоди, — Тонкс хихикнула, потянувшись за палочкой, — у тебя на шее... гхм... засос, ну и прыткий же Малфой, — она направила лучик заклинания на шею Джинни, которая густо покраснела, не зная, куда деть глаза.

— Я все время пытаюсь ему противостоять. Но пока единственное, что мне удается — противостоять собственной голове, — растерянно прошептала она, робко поднимая глаза на Тонкс, но та лишь заговорщицки подмигнула в ответ.

* * *

Каким бы идеальным ни был план, обстоятельства способны за считанные секунды изменить его на корню. Джинни поняла это, едва они оказались в атриуме Министерства магии, скрытые под личинами других волшебников. Они с Невиллом пришли вместе, шагая под ручку и изображая европейскую пару чистокровных богачей. Они миновали сканер, обнаруживающий маскировочные чары и оборотные зелья, ничем себя не выдав. Еще одна новейшая разработка близнецов. Каждый из используемых Министерством сканеров был устроен так, что распознавал лишь определенные заклинания и зелья, что давало товарам из Всевозможных вредилок существенные преимущества перед другими видами маскировки.

— Ваши палочки, пожалуйста, мистер и миссис Бенцони, — сверившись с именами на пергаменте регистрации, попросил дежуривший у сканера волшебник.

Джинни и Невилл послушно передали ему в руки свои палочки, подтвердившие личности вышеупомянутых итальянцев. Хотя на самом деле это были палочки Терри и Алисии, испорченные в МТЛ ограничивающими чарами и оттого утерявшие почти всю свою магическую сопротивляемость и индивидуальность. Проще говоря, из волшебного оружия они были превращены в практически бесполезные деревяшки.

— Пожалуйста, проходите, — покончив с проверкой, кивнул дежурный, — вам необходимо посетить третьего заместителя министра для окончания регистрации, это на первом уровне, — он вежливо указал рукой в сторону лифтов.

Джинни улыбнулась ему, пробормотав: «Грациас» и, якобы невзначай обернувшись, взглянула на появившуюся из камина Тонкс. С маскировкой Нимфадоры дела обстояли еще проще — изменения внешности метаморфомага невозможно отследить никакими известными чарами. К тому же, она сейчас выглядела в точности как Аллекто Кэрроу, и поэтому желания проверять ее палочку ни у кого из дежурных не возникло.

Оливер попал в Министерство магии часом ранее, затерявшись в толпе журналистов, прибывших на пресс-конференцию связанную с Чемпионатом по квиддичу, на который была заявлена сборная Великобритании. Пропуск, к удивлению орденовцев, удалось достать Малфою, правда, в данный момент Вуд выглядел как знойная пышногрудая брюнетка, но зато время пребывания в Министерстве для него не было ограничено, ввиду предстоящего банкета для представителей СМИ.

По общей договоренности, начало операции было назначено на одиннадцать, а без пяти восемь выйти из Министерства должен был Блейз, внеся в протокол возле сканера запись об итальянской паре, покинувшей атриум прямо перед сменой дежурных.

Джинни послушно шагнула в лифт вслед за Невиллом, ее походы в Министерство в последнее время проходили в какой-то странной отстраненности, одна регистрация чего стоила. Джинни судорожно передернула плечами, и Невилл, решив, что она нервничает, ободряюще сжал ее руку.

«Всего-то подождать несколько часов», — утешала себя Джинни, уставившись невидящим взглядом в противоположную стенку лифта. — «В любом случае, этот день скоро закончится».

* * *

Теодор выжидающе посмотрел на часы: было уже пять минут двенадцатого и до назначенного времени заклинания свитков оставалось двадцать пять минут, а Блейза, Луны и других орденовцев еще не было.

«Спокойно, они просто задерживаются», — повторял про себя, словно мантру, Нотт. Он снова взглянул на часы и едва заметил движение стрелок, в то время как слух уловил тихие голоса.

Теодор неслышно подошел к двери и приоткрыл ее, замечая несколько приближающихся по коридору фигур. Он напрягся, гадая, его ли это подельники, но тут Луна скинула капюшон мантии, и Тео облегченно выдохнул, кивком приглашая всех внутрь. Вместе с четой Забини прибыли близнецы Уизли и Финниган.

— Портключей у всех хватает? — шепотом выдохнул он, замечая, как каждый из прибывших извлекает по связке обычных на первый взгляд ключей. Именно их и решено было превратить в средство передвижения, а разрешения на применение портключей благополучно украл Блейз из транспортного отдела Министерства магии. Немалый труд в создание средств перемещения вложили близнецы Уизли, превратив простые портключи в их новейшую модификацию с двойным местом назначения, для лучшего запутывания следов.

— Луна, у тебя самая большая группа, они находятся в конце коридора, последние двери у окна. И помни, перед тем, как зайти, не забудь надеть это, — Нотт протянул ей браслет надзирателя лагеря. — Так они все будут подчиняться твоим приказам беспрекословно. Я знаю, звучит жестоко, — Теодор заметил, как Луна вздрогнула от одной мысли о полном контроле над волей других волшебников, — но так будет значительно проще и быстрее. И в любом случае, при отсутствии браслета, они даже не обратят внимания на твои слова.

Луна кивнула и натянула браслет на руку, принявшись пересчитывать ключи в своей связке. Они все были одинаковыми, с пометкой «М», что означало «лечебница Святого Мунго».

— Забини, твои двадцать шесть подопечных за дверью с номером пять, — Блейз молча взял протянутый браслет и в ответ показал три зажатых в кулаке ключа с выведенной на них буквой «Л» — дом Лавгудов.

У Шеймуса было 2 ключа с маркером «Т» — тайное укрытие, то самое, которое близнецы и Ли использовали во время битвы за Хогвартс. Джордж сжимал в руке три ключика с пометкой «В» — магазин всевозможных волшебных вредилок. Несмотря на то, что министерским пронырам удалось обклеить его своими ужасающими плакатами снаружи, внутрь пробраться так никто и не смог, а значит, охранные чары работали исправно.

— Уизли, который Фред, — Теодор растерянно посмотрел на близнецов, гадая, кто же из них старше.

Он знал, что у младшего повреждено ухо, но их достающие почти до плеч шевелюры успешно скрывали это отличие. Наконец, Фред сжалился над Ноттом и махнул шестью ключами с пометкой «К» — Кабанья голова.

— Твои кандидаты этажом ниже. Напоминаю еще раз, браслеты надеть и не снимать, потом раздать порключи. Они не должны поднимать шум или сопротивляться. Охранников и надзирателей я беру на себя.

— Удачи, — улыбнулась присутствующим Луна и первой шагнула сквозь скрытую дверь в противоположном углу комнаты, остальные лишь переглянулись и молча последовали за ней.

Теодор снова остался один, тут же сверившись с часами — одиннадцать четырнадцать. У них на все про все восемнадцать минут, ровно в одиннадцать тридцать они с Драко произнесут заклинание фальшивой смерти над свитками, а в одиннадцать тридцать две сработают портключи.

Нотт нетерпеливо зашагал по комнате, не отрывая взгляда от часов. Время, казалось, замедлило свой ход, стрелки ползли неимоверно долго, превращая секунды в минуты, а минуты в часы.

Шум из-за двери, в которую вошли его подельники, привлек внимание Тео в одиннадцать двадцать две. Нотт приоткрыл ее, пытаясь понять, что происходит, только для того, чтобы заметить несущихся к нему на всех парах надзирателей.

— Посторонние в лагере! Посторонние! — голосили они, спеша к комнате, в которой находился Нотт, являющейся своеобразным переходом между бараками, где жили пленники лагеря и рабочими помещениями.

Времени на долгие размышления не было.

— Вы оповестили кого-то? — тут же прокричал Теодор, замечая замешательство на лице приближающегося надзирателя. — Я займусь этим.

— Но, сэр... посторонние, — тяжело дыша, попытался на ходу выкрикнуть тот.

Теодор лишь скривился, осознавая неизбежность развязки, а в следующую секунду вскинул волшебную палочку, безжалостно произнося:

— Адеско Файр, — и едва мощный поток пламени вырвался наружу, тут же захлопнул дверь, накладывая на нее все известные ему защитные заклинания. Надолго адский огонь это вряд ли задержит, но несколько минут у Нотта еще оставалось.

Одиннадцать двадцать восемь. Теодор расстелил на столе свиток с именами всех пленников лагеря, стараясь не обращать внимания за легкий дым, все же прорывающийся сквозь щели и охранные чары, и крики охранников, пытающихся бороться с всепоглощающим пламенем.

Одиннадцать двадцать девять. Палочка слегка подрагивала в руке, пока Теодор неотрывно следил за секундной стрелкой, описывающей последний круг. Температура в комнате накалялась с каждой минутой, от двери исходил жар, а охранные заклинания едва сдерживали пожирающий все на своем пути огонь.

Едва тонкая секундная стрелка прошла верхнюю отметку, Нотт взмахнул палочкой, повторяя слова браконьерского заклинания и неотрывно следя за тем, как рядом с именами, поочередно вспыхивающими багровым светом, появляется дата смерти. Дым становился насыщеннее, начиная щипать глаза, но Теодор продолжал шептать заклинание снова и снова, запрещая себе думать о приближении неизбежной развязки. Его руки больше не дрожали, а уверенность в правильности происходящего росла с каждой секундой. Каждым новая строчка с именем вспыхивала багровым светом и блекла на пергаменте, едва вырисовывалась дата смерти, а заклинание переходило на следующего пленника.

Последнее имя в списке вспыхнуло и поблекло, когда дверь затрещала под мощным потоком пламени, Теодор вскинул голову, чувствуя, как по лбу градом стекает пот. Он усмехнулся, глядя на пылающую оранжевым жаром дверь, снедаемую огнем. У него не было выбора, не было больше путей к отступлению, и самое главное — не осталось смысла бороться. Он сделал то, чего хотел сильнее всего на свете — отомстил за любимую-полукровку, освободив всех магов, оказавшихся в таком же незавидном положении, но которых еще можно было спасти. Теперь он готов встретить смерть с гордо поднятой головой.

— Я иду к тебе, Лайза, — прошептал Нотт, глядя, как рассыпается под силой пламени дверь, а в следующий миг огонь поглотил и его.

* * *

Джинни, Невилл, Тонкс и Оливер, сбросившие теперь свои фальшивые личины, довольно быстро нашли нужную комнату Отдела тайн. Конечно, во время их длительной прогулки по Министерству магии, Джинни с Невиллом чуть не попались бдительным охранникам, едва успев прошмыгнуть в какой-то незапертый нерадивым сотрудником кабинет, а Тонкс чуть не была эскортирована на предстоящее собрание Пожирателей смерти. Но все неудачи блекли по сравнению с участью Оливера. Красный и злой, как черт, Вуд, присоединился к ним самым последним, возмущаясь тем, что к журналистке Кассандре, под видом которой он пробрался в Министерство, наглым и весьма откровенным образом подбивали клинья несколько пренеприятнейших министерских клерков, а один совершенно мерзкий тип даже попытался облапать. После рассказа Оливера все резко повеселели и продолжили задание уже в боевом настроении.

В комнату с гобеленами они попали через помещение с мозгами, найдя его довольно быстро. Невилл очень кстати вспомнил заклинание Гермионы, с помощью которого все время изменяющие положение двери Отдела тайн были помечены горящими крестами. К главному гобелену они добрались даже раньше, чем рассчитывали. К огромному сожалению, на этом их везение закончилось.

— Мерлин всемогущий, сколько тут имен, — пораженно прошептала Джинни, запрокинув голову и рассматривая стены огромного помещения, уходящие высоко вверх настолько, что различить потолок не представлялось возможным.

— Здесь упомянуты все ныне живущие волшебники, — задумчиво протянул Вуд, подходя к стене и указывая пальцем на переплетение веточек. Те, казалось, даже слегка шевелились, будто от легкого ветерка. — А линии предков уходят высоко вверх, — тут же добавил он, находя на гобелене несколько фамилий еще живущих волшебников.

— Но разве здесь не должен быть фолиант, содержащий записи обо всех волшебниках? — снова шепотом отозвалась Джинни, боясь говорить слишком громко, но ее слова все равно отразились от стен комнаты тихим эхом.

— Должен быть. Наверное, он как-то спрятан, — Тонкс закусила губу, двигаясь вдоль стены и цепким взглядом скользя по именам магов на гобелене.

— Здесь мое имя! — обрадовался Невилл, заметив свою веточку и указывая на нее рукой.

— Где? — подскочившая к нему Джинни не рассчитала со скоростью, ее занесло, и она врезалась в Лонгботтома, подтолкнув его ближе к изображению. Так, что подушечки пальцев Невилла коснулись его же имени на гобелене. Тут же послышался гул, словно пришел в действие огромный механизм, и спустя десяток секунд из открывшегося отверстия в полу появилась трибуна с внушительных размеров фолиантом на ней. Зашелестели страницы подсвечиваемые белым сиянием книги, пока не открылись на конкретном месте.

«Невилл Лонгботтом» — гласила надпись в центре, а от нее расходились в стороны схематические линии с именами родственников, сначала ближайших, потом все более отдаленных.

Невилл с минуту рассматривал имена в книге, пытаясь сопоставить их с собственными знаниями о фамильном древе семьи, но запутался где-то в троюродных братьях и пра-пра-бабушках.

— Смотри, это имя едва различимо, — прошептала Тонкс, указывая на надпись «Октавия МакНилсон». — Должно быть ее стерли.

— Кому из моих родственников понадобилось ее стирать? — тут же возразил Невилл, недоверчиво хмурясь.

— Вероятно, кому-то, кто жил в восемнадцатом веке. Во времена принятия статута о секретности, — не сдавалась Тонкс.

— Никогда не слышал о подобных взглядах в нашей семье, — продолжал настаивать Невилл.

— О таком не говорят, — поддержала Тонкс Джинни, подходя ближе и рассматривая предков семьи Лонгботтом. Она потянулась к краешку страницы и хотела ее перевернуть, но другие листы книги казались склеенными между собой, и как она ни старалась, у нее не вышло сдвинуть их ни на миллиметр. — Черт, тут тоже какой-то секрет. Невилл, может, ты попробуешь.

Однако его попытки также не увенчались успехом, каждый их них попробовал перевернуть страницу или повлиять на фолиант каким-то заклинанием, но все безуспешно.

— Одиннадцать сорок четыре, мы планировали уже выбираться отсюда в это время, — напомнил Оливер, сверившись с часами.

— Но мы же не можем уйти ни с чем, — возмущенно прокричала Джинни, попытавшись вообще сдвинуть книгу с трибуны, чтобы унести с собой, но ее тут же отшвырнуло защитными чарами, наложенными на фолиант.

Джинни едва не растянулась на полу, зашипев от досады, но Вуд вовремя среагировал, подхватив ее в полуметре от пола.

— И что теперь? — растерянно прошептала Тонкс, переводя взгляд по очереди на каждого из участников операции, но ни у кого не было ответа.

* * *

Драко сумел выдохнуть лишь, когда на свитке поблекло последнее имя, присвоив некоему Филлипу Заккери сегодняшнюю дату смерти. Малфой взмахом руки свернул пергамент и отправил его на место, в сейф руководителя недавно учрежденного Подразделения полукровок и маггловских выродков, которое входило в состав Отдела регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними.

Он вернул на сейф все снятые с него охранные чары и заклинания, а потом собственноручно поцепил на дверцу обычный маггловский кодовый замок, который даже без применения магии не составило труда взломать, ввиду того, что секретной комбинацией служила дата рождения единственной дочери Грегориана Доерти. Драко лишь фыркнул — тот никогда не отличался особой смекалкой, возможно, именно поэтому он и был назначен на эту должность, все-таки кого-то мало-мальски сообразительного вряд ли удалось бы пристроить в подобного рода подразделение.

Драко отошел от стола, придирчиво осматривая кабинет на предмет оставленных следов или улик, но все выглядело неприкосновенно, а точнее, легкий бардак, царивший тут до его прихода, выглядел также хаотично, как и в тот момент, когда Малфой появился здесь получасом ранее.

Осталось убедиться, что орденовцы покончили со своей исключительно тайной миссией, в детали которой его так и не посвятили.

Драко вышел в коридор, на ходу проверяя фальшивый галлеон, но сообщения о завершении вылазки не было. Он взмахнул рукой, изменяя надпись на ободке галлеона на короткую фразу «Галлеры опустели», однако ответа не последовало. Даже когда он выждал оговоренные пять минут. Малфой нахмурился, такое положение вещей настораживало. Он методично перебирал в голове варианты поиска своих бравых соратников, все еще пялясь на неизменяющуюся монету и, в конце концов, пришел к единственному известному решению. Драко сделал сложный пасс рукой и произнес поисковое заклинание, в воздухе тут же появилась тонкая ярко-оранжевая нить, и Малфой без лишних раздумий последовал по указанному ею маршруту.

Когда холодный женский голос в лифте объявил:

— Уровень девять, Отдел тайн, — Драко даже не особо удивился.

Чутье подсказывало ему, что миссия орденовцев неспроста оказалась такой секретной, они решили провернуть что-то совершенно из ряда вон выходящее. Когда же он вошел в круглую комнату с бесчисленным количеством дверей, отдельные из которых были помечены огненными крестами, его подозрения лишь подтвердились. Ниточка заклинания вела Малфоя в комнату гобеленов, где он был однажды с отцом.

Распахнув дверь, Драко едва успел выставить щит, отбивший сразу три полетевших в него заклинания.

— Как по-гриффиндорски, сначала проклясть, а потом спрашивать, кто пришел, — насмешливо протянул он, всматриваясь в лица своих вынужденных соучастников.

— Как ты нас нашел? — тут же сузила глаза Джинни.

— Дорогая, если захочу, я смогу найти тебя где угодно, не забывай, ты все еще моя жена, — высокомерно протянул Малфой, направляя к ней.

Но Джинни лишь фыркнула, снова нахмурив брови и возвращаясь взглядом к фолианту на постаменте.

— Проблемы с заданием? — рассматривая их раздосадованные лица, поинтересовался Драко.

— Ничего не выходит, — пробормотала Джинни.

— Не надо посвящать его в детали, он вообще не должен здесь быть, — напомнил Вуд, покосившись на Малфоя, но тот лишь презрительно хмыкнул.

— Он и так уже здесь, — вяло возразила Тонкс, — и мы все равно понятия не имеем, как заставить эту чертову книгу работать.

— Работать? Что именно вы хотите, чтобы она сделала? — тут же прищурился Драко, снова поочередно изучая выражения их лиц. — Похоже, я единственный здесь, кому известно хоть что-то о данном фолианте, так что я бы на вашем месте прекратил играть в молчанку.

— Мы хотим проявить скрытые имена и…

— Джинни! — возмущенно воскликнул Вуд, взмахивая руками.

— Скрытые имена? То есть, тех, кто был стерт с голебенов? — Малфой с трудом поверил собственным словам.

— Да, что, Оливер, думаешь так сложно догадаться? Он же не дурак, в конце концов!

— Близнецы были правы, ты рехнулась совсем, — пробурчал Вуд, отворачиваясь от парочки.

— Да чтоб вам всем… — начала было Джинни, но Тонкс перебила ее:

— Потом будете спорить! Драко, ты знаешь, как это сделать? — она повернулась к Малфою, выжидающе глядя на него.

— Допустим, — не спеша раскрывать карты, протянул он, заложив руки в карманы и задумчиво глядя в потолок. — Есть несколько предположений, скажем так.

— И каких именно? — не выдержал Невилл, терпение присутствующих, как и время, было на исходе.

— Мой ответ зависит от вашего содействия, Лонгботтом, — спокойно заявил Драко.

Все орденовцы повернулись к нему, непонимающе нахмурившись.

— Мне нужна собственная штуковина для перемещения, та, что на зеркальце похожа, настроенная на ваш штаб.

— Чтобы ты к нам Пожирателей привел? — возмутился Вуд.

Драко фыркнул.

— Насколько я помню, она рассчитана максимум на двоих. Кого я, по-твоему, смогу с собой привести? Темного Лорда? Поверь мне, без своей армии, он даже в «Три метлы» не явится. Судя по той версии «зеркальца», которое я видел у Луны, его усовершенствовали, добавив пароль. Значит, никто посторонний воспользоваться им не сможет, так что все довольно безопасно. Но если вы не хотите, то можем сейчас же уходить, насколько я вижу, вы и до утра не придумаете, как изменить имена в фолианте.

Драко показательно развернулся, двинувшись было обратно к двери, но Невилл остановил его:

— Мы согласны, Малфой. А теперь скажи, как вернуть стертых личностей обратно на гобелены.

Драко лишь ухмыльнулся и, не теряя больше ни минуты, прошествовал к пьедесталу с книгой. Он прошептал несколько слов на латыни и приложил к углу страницы ладонь, отчего листы ожили и снова зашелестели, переворачиваясь. Когда движение прекратилось, Малфой лишь внимательно пробежал глазами открывшуюся схему. Имя Джинни было блеклым, стертым, и Драко, долго не раздумывая, применил режущее заклинание, поранив собственный палец. Алая капля крови сорвалась с кожи и упала на страницу, тут же впитавшись в нее, после чего Малфой начал водить над книгой рукой, продолжая шептать заклинания на латыни. Переплетение родовых линий, ранее предусмотрительно стертых с фамильных гобеленов, окрасилось в алый цвет, разбегаясь во все стороны тонкими кровавыми ручейками и снова подсвечивая канувшие в лету имена. Когда на странице больше не осталось блеклых пятен, листы фолианта снова зашелестели, и имена всех, кто хоть отдаленно пребывал в родстве с Малфоями, также стали возвращаться на фамильные древа.

— Теперь кто-то из вас должен сделать то же самое, я в родстве далеко не со всей магической Британией, — он повернулся к застывшим с открытыми ртами орденовцам. — Джин, иди сюда.

Она послушно подошла, растерянно хлопая глазами, и Драко приложил ее ладошку к уголку страницы снова ожившей книги. Джинни едва заметно вздрогнула, когда он порезал ее палец, и лишь зачаровано наблюдала за тем, как капелька ее крови, впитавшаяся в страницу древнего фолианта, разбегается алыми ручейками по именам ее предков. В роду Уизли было не так много стертых имен, как у Малфоев, но несколько все же имелось, особенно на других страницах, изображающих ее уж слишком далеких родственников.

Малфой повторил ритуал для каждого из участников вылазки, благо, все они были чистокровными. Когда последний — Оливер, отошел от фолианта, они заметили, что на стенах проступили новые имена, все еще окрашенные в алый цвет, словно позорное пятно виднеющиеся на фамильных гобеленах семей, мнивших себя ревностными блюстителями чистоты крови. Стоит отметить, что вновь появившиеся имена волшебников виднелись тут и там, так что хоть один стертый родственник, но все же найдется в родословной каждой известной фамилии.

— Осталось спрятать фолиант и тогда… — начала Джинни, но Невилл шикнул на нее, прислушиваясь к звукам за дверью:

— По-моему, кто-то идет, — прошептал он, — применяйте дезиллюминационное.

Все пятеро присутствующих практически одновременно наложили чары, тут же растворившись в воздухе.

— Что с книгой? — прошипела Тонкс как можно тише.

— Есть идея, — Драко снова прошептал заклинание на латыни, и книга захлопнулась, но прежде, чем пьедестал исчез, прячась в пол, Малфой трансфигурировал томик по зельям в точную копию фолианта. Сложным заклинанием он практически моментально заместил одну книгу другой, уменьшая оригинал и пряча во внутренний карман мантии.

— Но как…? — начала было Джинни, однако незнакомые голоса раздались совсем близко, и Драко тихо скомандовал:

— Прижмитесь к стене!

Когда дверь распахнулась, Малфой уже отскочил к гобелену, бесшумно двигаясь в сторону выхода.

— Ты что-то слышал, Майк? — спросил один из волшебников в форме Министерства, заглядывая внутрь комнаты с палочкой наизготовку.

— Вроде тихо, но двери помечены, значит, они все еще здесь, — отозвался из глубины соседней комнаты второй маг.

— Надо проверить другие непомеченные комнаты, — вздохнул волшебник, возвращаясь к напарнику. Едва их шаги затихли, Драко шепнул:

— Выбираемся тихо, и не забудьте скрыть свои художества, так они еще нескоро найдут выход.

— Что это ты раскомандовался? — недовольно пробурчал Вуд, но, судя по удаляющемуся звуку его голоса, все же последовал к двери.

— Джин, — шепнул Драко и почувствовал, как ее теплая ладошка легла в его руку. — Надо спрятать фолиант, его нельзя выносить из Министерства, слишком сильная магия в нем заключена, они отследят его в два счета.

— И куда мы его денем? — тихо отозвалась Джинни, шагая рядом с ним.

— Спрячем у всех на виду, — хмыкнул Малфой, ведя ее за собой к выходу.

Но едва они шагнули в круглый коридор, противоположная дверь открылась, и из-за нее показались удивленные лица охранников. На секунду все замерли, а потом Драко крикнул Джинни, находящейся у самого входа в комнату:

— Закрой дверь. Ступефай! — он отправил заклинание в ближайшего охранника, но прежде чем отлететь в сторону, тот успел послать в них обнаруживающие чары. Джинни заклинанием сбила с ног другого, и дверь в комнату, из которой они показались, закрылась, а стены коридора Отдела тайн завертелись.

— Вы все еще здесь, ребята? — спросила Джинни взволнованно.

Драко посмотрел на контуры ее тела, проступающие теперь размытым маревом в воздухе.

— Здесь, — отозвался Невилл. — На счет три я открою дверь выхода, а вы уберите кресты, Вуд, на тебе охранники, если они уже очухались. Раз, два, три!

Как только стены остановились, хлопнула дверь выхода, и Драко, спеша туда, на ходу расколдовал двери, убирая с них кресты. Он слышал, как прокричал заклинание Вуд, но кто-то из охранников все же успел сориентироваться. Взвыла сирена, но ребята уже выбрались из Отдела тайн, захлопнув дверь прямо перед носом у работников Министерства, и рванули к лифтам.

Едва они оказались внутри, двери кабинки с громким лязгом захлопнулись, и лифт, грохоча, тронулся в места. Драко тут же нажал еще одну кнопку на панели, застыв в ожидании, пока холодный женский голос не объявил:

— Уровень пять, Отдел международного магического сотрудничества, департамент магического образования, волшебная экзаменационная комиссия.

Малфой потянул Джинни за руку, выходя с ней в коридор.

— Куда вы? — заметив движение их размытых фигур, спросила Тонкс, перекрикивая вой сирены.

— Заметать следы, — рыкнул Драко и потащил Джинни за собой, за его спиной с грохотом закрылись двери лифта.

— И где ты собираешься ее спрятать? — на ходу бросила Джинни, едва поспевая за его быстрым шагом.

— Среди других книг, конечно, ты когда-нибудь бывала в библиотеке Министерства?

— Нет, далеко еще? — тяжело дыша, уточнила Джинни.

— За поворотом.

Они повернули направо и проскользнули в высокие дубовые двери. Библиотека Министерства магии выглядела величественно, ни в какое сравнение не идя даже с библиотекой Хогвартса. Многочисленные, заставленные древними книгами, стеллажи уходили высоко под потолок, украшенный готической лепниной, а рядом с ними находились зачарованные лесенки, помогающие добраться до нужной полки.

Драко поднялся на одну из них и увеличил книгу до размера томов, которыми была заставлена тридцатая полка снизу. Он зачаровал фолиант так, чтобы тот никак не отличался от расположенных здесь книг. Покончив с маскирующими чарами, Малфой применил легкое расширяющее заклинание к полке, помещая между многочисленными томами книгу родословных.

— Готово, — шепнул он Джинни, спрыгивая вниз и проводя рукой по воздуху в поисках ее ладони.

— Уверен, что это надежное укрытие? — протянула она, еще раз осматривая полку, на которой он спрятал фолиант.

— Здесь куча волшебных книг и во многих из них заключена сильная магия, понадобится время, чтобы отыскать нужную. Пойдем, охранники, наверное, прочесывают все уровни, у тебя эта штуковина, «зеркальце», с собой?

— Портопланариум? Да, близнецы раздали всем, на всякий случай, но лучше приблизится к лифтам, учитывая, что мы глубоко под землей, там больше вероятность, что оно сработает без сбоев.

— Могут быть сбои? — опасливо переспросил Драко.

— В этом мире ничто не совершенно.

Приближаясь к выходу из библиотеки, Драко и Джинни, не сговариваясь, обновили дезиллюминационное заклинание.

Коридор на пятом уровне уже прочесывали работники Министерства, так что Малфой тут же отправил Петрификус в ближайшего волшебника и бесшумно левитировал его под стеночку, также скрывая застывшего мага от посторонних глаз. Дверь библиотеки с тихим скрипом закрылась за их спинами, что не осталось незамеченным.

— Они в том коридоре, — послышался крик кого-то из Министерстких работников.

Драко и Джинни тут же выставили щиты, стараясь бесшумно добраться к лифтам. Из-за угла показалось трое волшебников, тут же отправивших в сторону пустого коридора несколько оглушающих заклинаний.

Драко вел Джинни за собой, все время обновляя щит, но не отвечая на заклинания охранников, чтобы не выдать свое местоположение. Они проскользнули буквально в полуметре от мага в министерской форме и со всех ног бросились к лифтам. Проклятия летели им в спины, и Джинни швырнула Ступефаем в ответ, подкосив одного из волшебников.

— Они у лифтов! — усиленным Сонорусом голосом, прокричал другой маг, извещая своих соратников на других этажа и не прекращая преследовать беглецов.

Драко и Джинни влетели в лифт, тут же наугад выбирая этаж.

— Ступефай, — одновременно прокричали они, заметив пытающегося удержать решетку лифта волшебника, и тот отлетел на несколько метров, оглушенный мощным потоком магии.

— Доставай эту штуковину, быстрее, — перекрикивая громыхание кабины, скомандовал Малфой.

Джинни распахнула «зеркальце», но ничего не произошло.

— Не работает, — пораженно прошептала она.

— Что значит, не работает? Почему? — крикнул Драко через плечо, следя за тем, как они приближаются к другому этажу.

— Я не зна... Стой, мы же не отражаемся в зеркале, отменяй дезиллюминационное!

Малфой мысленно произнес заклинание, чувствуя, как по коже прохладными струйками расползаются чары. И едва они оба проявились, Джинни крепче сжала его ладонь, распахивая зеркальце.

— Уровень четы... — окончание фразы утонуло в свисте воздуха в ушах, пока их протискивало сквозь пространство магией перемещения.

Через секунду они упали на землю, оказавшись во дворе дома тетушки Мюриэль. Услышав шум, на улицу выбежали близнецы, Тонкс и Невилл.

— Вы живы, — облегченно выдохнула Нимфадора, подлетая к ним и помогая подняться. Ребята тоже последовали ее примеру, а близнецы даже подали руки Малфою.

— Я нашла недостаток в вашем изобретении, — все еще рвано дыша, заявила Джинни, поворачиваясь к братьям. — Оно ни черта не работает под дезиллюминационным!

— Говорил же тебе, что мы что-то забыли, — хлопнул себя по лбу Фред.

— Хорошо хоть во двор занесло, а не елки в лесу считать, — отозвался Джордж.

— И такое могло случиться?— неверяще прошептала Джинни.

Близнецы лишь пожали плечами:

— Испытание одиннадцать двадцать три окончено с небольшими отклонениями, — хором провозгласили они, улыбаясь.

— Я вам еще устрою испытание! — сузив глаза, пообещала Джинни.

— Как только решим нагрянуть в Министерство еще раз, — закивал Фред, поворачивая обратно к дому, и все последовали за ним.

— Как прошло в лагере? — поинтересовался Драко, обнимая Джинни за талию и увлекая за собой.

— Всех перенесли. Анджелина, Алисия, Терри, Джастин и Ли через монеты оповестили нас, что все добрались успешно, хотя они еще слегка пришиблены, видимо, не отошли от подавляющих волю чар. Мы выбрались с помощью портопланариумов сразу после того, как все узники исчезли. Проверили, хвоста нет, лагерь уничтожен, Блейз и Луна ждут в гостиной.

— А Нотт? — нахмурился Драко, ощущая, как дурное предчувствие шевельнулось в душе.

— Мне жаль, — тихо заговорил Фред, повернувшись к нему. — Он погиб, даже не пытался скрыться.

Малфой замер, чувствуя, как земля медленно уходит из-под ног.

— Он... Это же была его идея про лагерь, он... Он задумал это с самого начала... — пораженно прошептал он.

— Драко, нам очень жаль, — повторила Джинни, обнимая его за талию и встречаясь с его потерянным, полным боли взглядом.

— Он был моим другом с самого детства, — еще тише произнес Малфой, и Джинни крепче обняла его, кивая остальным, чтобы шли в дом без них.

Ни одна победа невозможна без потерь.


	17. Надежда

Узнав о происшествии в лагере, Темный Лорд рвал и метал. Круциатусы летели направо и налево, не щадя никого из Пожирателей смерти, даже тех, кто никоим образом не мог быть причастен к пожару. Гнев темного мага возрастал еще и из-за того, что прямых виновников произошедшего найти так и не удалось, а все, кто отвечал за безопасность МТЛ, сгорели вместе с лагерем. Однако в трагический несчастный случай тоже верилось с трудом.

В итоге, Волдеморту пришла в голову более радикальная мысль.

— Можешь начинать упаковывать вещи, — не тратя времени на приветствия, заявил Снейп, выходя из камина в кабинете крестника.

Драко поднял голову, вопросительно изогнув бровь.

— С завтрашнего дня все молодое поколение Пожирателей смерти по приказу Темного Лорда переселяется в Лондон, — пояснил Северус.

— Под колпак?

— Под круглосуточный надзор, если быть точным. На все дома, в которых будут жить приспешники, наложены антиаппарационные чары. Окна, двери, камин и даже крыша оснащены таким количеством следящих чар, что войти в дом или покинуть его незаметно, даже муха не сможет.

Малфой лишь ошалело уставился на Снейпа, пока тот бесстрастно продолжал:

— Тебе повезло, особняк небольшой, но хорошо обставленный, по соседству будут жить Забини и Паркинсон.

— И кто же будет за нами следить? — даже не пытаясь скрыть сарказма, отозвался Драко.

— Отслеживание подозрительного поведения будет проходить под личным контролем Рудольфуса. Думаю, ты понимаешь, что ввиду последних событий, его внимание по отношению к тебе будет особенно пристальным. Так что советую вести себя тихо, как мышь. И еще одно, я бы никому не рекомендовал пользоваться этими вашими «зеркальцами» в пределах дома, следящие чары модифицировал сам Темный Лорд, так что последствия могут оказаться непредсказуемыми и крайне печальными.

Малфой лишь устало потер ладонями лицо, знать бы, когда это все, наконец, закончится.

— Насколько мне известно, изменение гобеленов пока не привлекло должного внимания, не так ли? — спросил Снейп, задумчиво касаясь подбородка.

— Нет, но, думаю, новость не заставит себя долго ждать. Кстати, как ты догадался, что они решат именно расколдовать гобелены? Ты же предполагал три причины проникновения в Министерство, но заставил меня выучить только заклинания, связанные с изменением фамильных древ.

— Я уповал на то, что они выберут именно гобелены. Ведь это я подкинул Люциусу идею стереть Уизли с вашего фамильного древа. Зная гриффиндорцев, я поставил на то, что они захотят восстановить справедливость, как видишь, так и вышло. Они ничего не заподозрили?

Драко лишь покачал головой.

— Решили, видимо, что такой мерзавец, как я, стирал свой неблагочестивых родственников с гобелена десятками.

Снейп лишь понимающе кивнул, задумчиво взирая на огонь в камине.

— Ты знал, что Нотт хотел свести счеты с жизнью? — после недолгой паузы спросил Драко.

Северус поднял на него тяжелый взгляд, медля с ответом.

— Я подозревал, что он затеял все это неспроста, — осторожно начал крестный, — но не думал, что Теодор решил умереть. — Снейп задумался на несколько мгновений. — Хотя его можно понять.

— Что? — тут же удивленно вскинул голову Малфой.

— После показательных издевательств над лже-Уизли, Нотт понял, что все эти годы служил убийце своей девушки. Он попал в капкан, искусно расставленный специально для него. Думаю, ему стало невыносимо продолжать служить Волдеморту, а, как ты знаешь, однажды получивший метку, уже не может от нее избавиться. Даже если бы он остался в живых после происшествия в лагере, Темный Лорд мучил бы его долго и с удовольствием, а Нотт не хотел доставлять ему такой радости. Он поступил очень смело.

— Смело? Он, по-твоему, кто, гребаный Поттер? — Драко вскочил на ноги, еле подавив в себе острое желание съездить крестному по лицу.

— Драко, — с нажимом произнес Снейп, — сядь, пожалуйста. А теперь подумай сам: Нотт был ответственен за лагерь, допустим, он сбежал — это моментально подтверждает его причастность. Другой вариант — он вернулся в ряды Пожирателей, все равно подозрительно. На лагерь уже пытались напасть орденовцы, Темный Лорд далеко не дурак, он даже сейчас понимает, что без их участия не обошлось. Да попадись ему под руку Нотт, он бы пытал его жестоко и беспощадно, пытаясь узнать их месторасположение и подробности операции. А Теодор не смог бы сказать, так как дал Непреложный Обет, любое лишнее слово — и его бы уничтожила магия клятвы. После всех этих пыток он бы, в лучшем случае, сошел с ума. Думаешь, сумасшедший друг в Мунго предпочтительнее, мертвого друга, который, к тому же, и преимущество нам дал.

— Преимущество? — осипшим голосом переспросил Драко, весь этот разговор окончательно вывел его из себя.

— Пока Лорд занят поиском виновных и подозрениями в отношении собственных слуг, у Ордена есть время подготовиться и сделать следующий шаг. Эта война еще потребует немало жертв.

* * *

Как и обещал Снейп, на следующий день всем молодым Пожирателям смерти пришли письма, запечатанные сургучом со знаком мрака, вместо герба. В посланиях сухим официальным тоном сообщалось, что приспешников хотят «поощрить», предоставив собственное жилище в самом сердце магического мира «тщательно избавленного от маггловских выродков». Он последней фразы Малфоя передернуло, тут же перед глазами замелькали картины «избавления», и в этом аду он теперь обязан будет жить? Но выбор — слишком большая роскошь в его положении.

Раньше Драко не очень-то любил свою работу в Министерстве, он всегда старался побыстрее расправиться с делами и покинуть казенное здание еще до окончания рабочего дня, но теперь все изменилось. Драко засиживался в своем министерском кресле допоздна, читая или перебирая какие-то неважные свитки, лишь бы не возвращаться в изысканные стены своей новой тюрьмы.

Жизнь в Лондоне казалась каким-то изощренным театром абсурда. Каждое утро молодые Пожиратели покидали свои дома, приветствую друг друга, как того требуют приличия, и кивая проходящим мимо соседям, в душе ненавидя эту мнимую картину радушия. Вечером все повторялось вновь, но теперь еще надо было принимать у себя гостей или отправляться к другим с визитом, создавая видимость светской жизни. Вести долгие беседы ни о чем и стараться не выдать ни словом, ни взглядом даже малейшего признака раздражения, что удавалось с неимоверным трудом, потому что раздражение, казалось, пересиливало все чувства.

Малфой каждый день проходил через это, ведя себя до зубного скрежета правильно и согласно статусу, до ломоты в висках изображая достойного высокого положения мага. А потом он возвращался в свой новый «дом» и падал на кровать без сил, чтобы завтра утром вся эта круговерть однообразных событий завертелась вновь.

Он снова сидел в своем кабинете в Министерстве, пялясь невидящим взглядом в свитки на столе. Было уже около восьми вечера, коридоры здания заметно опустели, а он все также продолжал сидеть здесь, не в силах заставить себя покинуть спокойную тишину кабинета и отправиться к Забини. Блейз пригласил его сегодня на очередное сборище сокурсников, которое проходило теперь все чаще. Драко уже настолько примелькались все эти лица, что он бы с большей радостью явился на ужин к Хагриду, чем на вечеринку слизеринцев, но выбирать особо не приходилось.

Малфой еще раз тяжело вздохнул и поднялся с кресла, левитируя свитки в шкаф. Когда он появился, наконец, на пороге нового особняка Забини, там уже собралась немаленькая компания. «Опять все те же лица», — мелькнула в голове безрадостная мысль, пока Драко пожимал руку Блейзу, кивая остальным. Он уселся в углу, стараясь не принимать активного участия в разговоре и вообще, по возможности, слиться с мебелью, настроение итак было паршивее некуда.

Дафна и Панси о чем-то спорили, а сидящая рядом с ними Астория лишь изредка кивала в такт словам сестры и бросала на Драко пронизывающие взгляды. Это раздражало еще больше. Он шумно выдохнул, стараясь не обращать внимания на угнетающую атмосферу вечера, и сделал большой глоток огневиски. Немного полегчало. Малфой откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза и пытаясь хоть немного расслабиться.

— Устал на работе? — Астория тихо проскользнула в соседнее кресло, поднимая на него полный сочувствия взгляд.

Он лишь сильнее сжал челюсти.

— Почему ты не в Хогвартсе? Разве учебный год еще не начался? — полностью игнорируя ее вопрос, с усилием промолвил Драко.

— Отец настоял на домашнем обучении, сказал, что Хогвартс сейчас просто никудышная школа.

«Еще бы, — пронеслось в голове у Малфоя, — большая часть преподавательского состава либо убита, либо в бегах, чего еще ожидать при таком раскладе».

Драко кивнул, якобы соглашаясь со словами Телониуса Гринграса, и Астория, приняв это за хороший знак, продолжила:

— Ты так редко посещаешь наши вечеринки, много дел в Министерстве? — все тем же вежливо-озабоченным тоном поинтересовалась она.

Драко скрипнул зубами, безумно хотелось послать ее ко всем чертям, но он сдержался, из последних сил выдавливая подобие улыбки:

— Да, очень много работы, ты же понимаешь, сейчас — самый удачный момент, чтобы показать свою преданность, — бесстрастным тоном продекламировал он давно заученные слова.

Однако Асторию это не убедило:

— Драко, но надо ведь и отдыхать, а то… — на улице послышалось хлопанье многочисленных крыльев и уханье десятков сов, и Астория, как и все остальные в комнате, умолкла на полуслове, недоуменно глядя в окно.

— Что это еще за..? — недовольно брякнул Блейз, поспешно поднимаясь с дивана и спеша к двери. Едва он появился на пороге, ему под ноги упала газета, но это был не Ежедневный пророк.

— Это еще что такое? — возмущенно воскликнула Панси, как только сова скинула прямо ей в руки еще один экземпляр неизвестного издания.

Драко с интересом взглянул через плечо Паркинсон.

— Возрождение Феникса? — Дафна недоуменно посмотрела на заголовок, а потом пробежала глазами статью на первой полосе. — Что за дерьмо? — тут же выругалась она, когда до нее дошло _что_ там напечатано.

Драко, пытаясь сохранить на лице невозмутимое выражение, быстро прочитал первую страницу:

 ** _Чистокровность известных семей Британии — фальшивка_**

 _Журналистам «Возрождения Феникса» удалось выяснить уничижительные для большинства именитых семей Британии факты, доказывающие, что хваленая чистокровность так называемой «элиты» волшебного общества обычный фейк и просто хорошо разыгранный перформанс. Ниже приведены имена всех тех «неподобающих» чистокровным магическим семьям имен, которые были самым гнусным образом стерты с фамильных древ, в попытке скрыть даже сам факт существования этих людей._

Дальше под каждой известной фамилией была помещена короткая информационная заметка, а ниже имена и даты жизни всех тех, кого стерли с гобеленов. Драко едва удержался, чтобы не хмыкнуть: Малфои и тут были первыми, перечень всех «нежелательных» персон занимал половину страницы, и самым последним было имя его жены.

— Эта сука все еще жива, — пораженно выдохнула Астория, позабыв, что в комнате, кроме нее, находится еще несколько человек.

— Ты о ком это говоришь? — непонимающе переспросила Дафна, поворачиваясь к сестре.

— Об Уизли, эта чертова Уизли — жива, — выдавила Астория, и щеки ее запылали от плохо скрываемого гнева. — Как такое вообще возможно? Разве Темный Лорд не убил ее? Драко?

Все, как по команде, повернули головы в его сторону, и Малфой на секунду опешил. Но потом, будто вспомнив о своей роли, начал листать газету с удвоенным рвением. Он театрально застыл, уставившись на список имен, якобы пораженный открывшейся правдой.

— Я думал, она мертва, — хрипло прошептал он, продолжая ломать комедию и надеясь, что его актерские способности не подведут. — Я думал…

— Это не может быть правдой, — категорично заявила Панси. — Просто глупая газетенка напечатала несусветную чушь. Надо лишь проверить гобелен, и все встанет на свои места. Блейз, у тебя здесь есть фамильное древо?

— Нет, только в поместье родителей, — тоже стараясь выглядеть уязвленным до глубины души, ответил тот.

— Ну, и чего вы стоите? Давайте аппарируем туда и проверим, — скомандовала Паркинсон, отбрасывая газету и, крутнувшись на месте, с громким хлопком исчезла.

Присутствующие один за другим последовали ее примеру. На несколько секунд Луна, Блейз и Драко остались одни в опустевшем особняке Забини.

— Интересное происшествие, не находите? — тихо шепнул Блейз.

— Я в шоке, привык уже быть вдовцом, а тут опять… — подмигнул ему Драко, и они почти одновременно аппарировали к Забини, вечер обещал быть занятным.

Когда на следующий день около восьми утра Драко явился на работу, все Министерство магии стояло на ушах и гудело, словно пчелиный улей. Малфой в жизни не видел здесь столько людей, снующих туда-сюда, что-то выясняющих, с пресловутыми газетами в руках. А к полудню на газеты был наложен запрет, и началась еще большая суматоха — издания изымали, рвали, сжигали, обыскивая всех в попытках найти контрабанду и созданные магией копии. Казалось, мир сошел с ума.

Драко сидел в своем кабине и тихо посмеивался, слыша очередные возгласы и переругивания в коридоре. А когда он вышел на обед, шепотки за его спиной лишь усилились и теперь слышались со всех сторон, сопровождая его по пути в буфет и обратно. Он чувствовал на себе сотни взглядов, до него долетали обрывки фраз, вроде «как же, чистокровный, мы видели список», «они заврались совсем, богатенькие подхалимы». И хотя все это должно было злить его или хотя бы расстраивать, Драко не мог избавиться от ощущения успешно выполненной миссии. Чувство триумфа не покидало его весь день.

* * *

— Всем привет! С вами Джинджер, и я рада сообщить, что феникс возродился из пепла, неся надежду на светлое будущее в этот поглощенный тьмой мир, — бодро вещала Джинни в микрофон сооруженной на скорую руку студии, принадлежавшей волшебной радиостанции «Поттеровского Дозора».

Оказалось, освобождение людей из лагеря было не просто актом помощи пленникам. Они в одночасье обрели двести двадцать верных союзников, готовых ради Ордена Феникса на все. Эти волшебники, познавшие на себе весь ужас режима Волдеморта, не просто настроены были сражаться за восстановление светлых сил и свержение темного мага, они буквально готовы были на любые пойти на любые жертвы.

Практически все бывшие узники лагеря сразу же выявили желание примкнуть к сопротивлению и вступить в Орден Феникса. Их помощь была неоценима еще и потому, что большинство из них хорошо смыслили в магии и прочих полезных вещах. Например, именно бывшие пленные МТЛ быстро разобрались с печатным станком в доме Лавгудов и начали выпускать газету «Возрождение Феникса». Другие помогали с радиостанцией и теперь ежедневно в эфире «Поттеровского Дозора» раздавались голоса Джинни, Ли, Фреда и Джорджа, вещавших разгромные истории о псевдо-чистокровных волшебниках и рассказывавших последние новости магической Британии.

А еще орденовцы иногда нападали на Пожирателей смерти. Хотя по правде говоря, это больше походило на обычный грабеж: приспешника Волдеморта зачастую заставляли вывернуть карманы, отдать палочку или драгоценности, а после пары-тройки профилактических ударов по лицу, аппарировали куда-нибудь подальше в лес.

Джинни не понимала этих поступков, но когда она высказалась на этот счет, близнецы лишь отмахнулись от ее слов, аргументируя нападения тем, что эти мрази заслужили и чего похуже. В конце концов, Джинни сдалась, решив просто не обращать внимания на поведение сопротивленцев, только узнавала, кого они отдубасили на этот раз, переживая, чтобы очередной жертвой не оказался Драко. Хотя после освобождения МТЛ к нему и стали относиться лучше, все же была вероятность, что орденовцам захочется проучить и его, особенно, если представится такая возможность.

Джинни не видела Малфоя почти три недели, из-за переезда встретиться не представлялось возможным. И теперь, когда он не мог просто неожиданно появиться в доме Мюриэль, Джинни поняла, что все больше задумывается над возможностью увидеться с Драко в Лондоне. Признаваться в этом даже себе было трудно, но она безумно соскучилась.

Окончательное решение о встрече было принято в четверг, когда вернувшиеся с Аллеи Диагон ребята сообщили ей заварушке между орденовцами и тремя Пожирателями.

— Ты не поверишь, Джинни! Они чуть со страху в штаны не наложили! Блетчли пищал, как девчонка, и молил его не убивать. Уоррингтон и Макнейр еще пытались отбиваться, но нас же не так просто одолеть, — восторженно размахивая тостом, рассказывал Терри.

— В итоге, они остались без палочек и без кругленькой суммы галлеонов, и мы забросили их на западное побережье, посмотрим, как скоро они приползут к своему хозяину, — подхватил Джейкоб, полукровка, на несколько лет старше Джинни, коренастый и быстрый на расправу парень, один из бывших узников лагеря.

— Супер! — без особого восторга выдавила улыбку Джинни и, подойдя к Невиллу, уже тише добавила: — Можно тебя на пару слов?

Как только они оказались в коридоре, Джинни быстро зашептала:

— Невилл, одолжи мне, пожалуйста, свой фальшивый галлеон.

— Зачем тебе? — тут же подозрительно прищурился Лонгботтом.

— Я... — Джинни хотелось соврать, но она понимала, что ложь сделает ситуацию только хуже. — Мне надо увидеться с Драко.

— Опять Малфой, Джинни? Тебе не кажется, что сейчас не лучшее время шляться со слизеринцем? — спокойным, но твердым голосом спросил он.

— Невилл, — Джинни постаралась скрыть раздражение, — мне просто надо убедиться, что у него все в порядке, это ненадолго. Просто одолжи мне на денек чертов галлеон.

Невилл уставился на нее долгим изучающим взглядом, они молчали с минуту, пока продолжалось это немое противостояние.

— Нет, Джинни, прости, это небезопасно, я не могу тебе позволить. Ты, как и Гарри, горячая голова, но ты должна оставаться в укрытии, нечего тебе делать в Лондоне. Сейчас, когда твое имя снова отразилось на гобеленах, это слишком рискованно.

— Невилл, ты не понимаешь, — горячо зашептала Джинни, пытаясь вразумить его, но Лонгботтом был непреклонен:

— Я сказал — нет, и точка, и я предупрежу всех остальных, чтобы не давали тебе галлеоны. Это для твоего же блага, Джинни.

— Да как… Я от тебя такого не ожидала, Невилл, — надтреснутым голосом отозвалась она, и хотя Лонгботтом выглядел огорченным и немного виноватым, но решения своего не изменил.

Осознав всю бессмысленность своей просьбы, Джинни лишь стремительно развернулась на пятках и, вздернув подбородок, зашагала в сторону своей комнаты.

«Не хотите по-хорошему? Что ж, будет по-плохому. Я уже не маленькая девочка, хватит мне указывать!»

* * *

Теперь Джинни приходилось быть осторожной вдвойне. Она выбиралась на вылазки в Лондон каждый день после обеда, когда почти все обитатели штаба расходились по делам ордена, оставляя ее одну: заботиться об ужине и ждать возвращения «старших». Такое отношение раздражало бы ее еще больше, но мысль о маленькой секретной миссии помогла продержаться эти четыре дня. Все это время Джинни лишь деланно возмущалась в ответ на попытку братьев, с чьей легкой подачи и была присвоена ей эта роль, сделать из нее уменьшенную копию «миссис Уизли».

Джинни наведывалась к парадному входу Министерства магии каждый день, внимательно наблюдая за его работниками и атриумом, куда ей единожды посчастливилось пробраться. Стоит отметить, что министерская охрана была серьезно усилена. И явно не последнюю роль в этом сыграло происшествие с гобеленами, ведь книгу фамильных древ, судя по всему, так и не смогли отыскать. Однако теперь попасть в Министерство даже под маскирующими чарами было заданием не из легких. Все придуманные за время подготовки вторжения лазейки теперь не выдержали бы даже легкой критики. Необходим был другой путь.

На пятый день дежурства перед главным зданием магической Британии Джинни уже серьезно забеспокоилась. Она стояла недалеко от входа, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу и покусывая ноготь. До сих пор она понятия не имела, как пробраться к Драко незамеченной. Джинни уже собралась было воспользоваться портопланариумом, чтобы вернуться обратно в штаб, когда шумная девичья компания, вышедшая из «телефонной будки» Министерства, привлекла ее внимание. Девчонки весело переговаривались, хихикая и увлеченно что-то обсуждая. Когда они поравнялись с Джинни, той удалось различить несколько фраз, произнесенных с заметным европейским акцентом:

— …Давай заглянем к мадам Малкин, сегодня ведь последний вечер, и мне хочется выглядеть сногсшибательно, — поведала подруге хрупкая шатенка со стрижкой каре.

— Все пытаешь соблазнить этого… как его там? — тут же подхватила другая, с продолговатым лошадиным лицом.

— Майлза! — закатила глаза первая, — и нет, я не пытаюсь его соблазнить, просто он должен знать, что теряет, и сожалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Ну, или до твоего следующего приезда в Британию, — хохотнула третья девушка с длинной русой косой, перекинутой через плечо.

Джинни медленно последовала за ними, стараясь держаться на расстоянии, но в то же время не упустить компанию из виду. Всего их было четверо, но последняя из девушек шла поодаль остальных, она была одета в мешковатую мантию и двигалась не очень уверенно.

— Кэрен, подожди нас здесь, — заявила обладательница длинной косы, толкая дверь магазина мадам Малкин.

Та лишь пискнула что-то неразборчивое в ответ и посильнее закуталась в мантию, накидывая на голову капюшон. Решение пришло к Джинни почти сразу же, она в несколько шагов оказалась позади Кэрен, невербально наложив на нее несколько Конфундусов подряд. Когда девушка потеряла сознание, Джинни левитировала ее в ближайшую подворотню, стащив на ходу ее мантию. Спустя несколько минут она уже прохаживалась перед дверьми магазина, как можно тщательнее кутаясь в дорогую ткань и поигрывая висящим на шее бейджем «Посетитель».

Звякнул колокольчик, послышалось шуршание пакетов и раздраженный оклик:

— Кэрен, ты идешь? — «каре» даже не посмотрела на нее, а отвернувшись тихо, но довольно отчетливо проворчала: — Да, будь ее родители хоть самыми богатыми в мире, я не стану перед ней пресмыкаться. Убожество!

Остальные девушки лишь кивнули, стараясь не оглядываться на «Кэрен», что было Джинни только на руку. Она дошла до Министерства, прислушиваясь к стенаниям «подруг» о прощальной вечеринке и непомерной холодности британских кавалеров.

— А Малфой, слышала, что он учудил? — отозвалась та, с косой.

Джинни навострила уши, шагнув чуть ближе и непроизвольно наклонив голову чуть вперед.

— Отказал шести барышням в танце, даже Астории, которая, кажется, его невеста.

— У него же вроде какая-то интрижка была с предательницей крови, да и вообще, его родословная оставляет желать лучшего, если, конечно, все эти проявившиеся на гобеленах имена — правда.

— Да причем тут родословная? Ты его вообще видела? Эти глаза, эти плечи, а лицо, да я готова сбежать с ним хоть сейчас же! К тому же, в отличие от родословной, количество денег в Гринготсе — не преуменьшение. По словам моего дяди, у Малфоев столько золота, что гоблинам пришлось выделить им еще один сейф — сбережения не умещались!

— Просто ты без ума от блондинов, Ивон, — поддела подругу «лошадиное лицо».

— О да, он определенно мой тип. Интересно было бы узнать, как быстро его показная холодность превращается в жгучую страсть, — похотливо хихикнула та. И уже совершенно другим тоном кинула через плечо: — Кэрен, ну, что ты там копаешься? Иди сюда скорей!

Джинни, еще сильнее опустив голову, втиснулась в телефонную будку вместе с другими своими «соратницами», и пол медленно пополз вниз. К счастью, на входе тщательно проверять их никто не стал, бейджа на шее было вполне достаточно, чтобы попасть внутрь.

— Извините, я в туалет, — стараясь говорить как можно тише, чтобы не выдать разницы в голосе, пропищала Джинни.

Ивон лишь раздраженно отозвалась:

— Мерлин всемогущий, выпей зелье от цистита, ты, наверное, уже раз в двадцатый за сегодня бежишь в уборную. Мы будем в актовом зале, сама найдешь дорогу?

Джинни лишь старательно закивала и стремительным шагом направилась к лифтам. Она постаралась забиться в самый дальний угол кабины, прислушиваясь к холодному женскому голосу, объявляющему этажи.

— Уровень пять. Отдел международного магического сотрудничества, включает в себя Международный совет по выработке торговых стандартов, Международное бюро магического законодательства и Британский филиал Международной конфедерации магов, — прозвучало над головой, и Джинни поспешно покинула лифт, стараясь шагать по коридору уверенно и не слишком пристально рассматривать таблички на дверях.

Она прошла уже пол-этажа, когда взгляд неожиданно выхватил резную золотую надпись:

 _«Драко Малфой. Советник министра в вопросе международных финансов»_

Воровато оглянувшись по сторонам, Джинни стукнула костяшками пальцев по лакированной поверхности двери и, едва услышав раздраженное «Входите», проскользнула внутрь.

— Вы по какому вопросу? — не поднимая головы от бумаг, бросил Малфой, хмуря светлые брови.

— По очень личному, — игриво произнесла Джинни хрипловатым, чуть слащавым тоном.

Драко недоуменно взглянул поверх свитков, внимательнее рассматривая гостью.

— Что, простите… — начал он, но резко замолчал, поспешно поднимаясь из-за стола и приближаясь к ней.

Капюшон слетел от одного взмаха его руки, даже не от прикосновения, и Джинни застыла, с улыбкой разглядывая все еще подозрительное выражение его лица.

— Кто поймал снитч в третий раз во время игры в Мэноре, и каково было желание? — настороженно спросил он, следя за нее реакцией.

— Я поймала, и тебе пришлось снизойти до массажа ступней, хотя, по-моему, ты всегда был немного фут-фетишистом, — хмыкнула Джинни, замечая, как его глаза теплеют от осознания того, что это действительно она.

— Ты пришла, — констатировал Драко, рассматривая ее с довольным видом, — пришла сама, — даже скорее _самодовольным_.

Джинни на мгновение начала сожалеть, что явилась сюда вот так, по собственной инициативе, но в следующую секунду, Малфой сгреб ее в объятия, неистово целуя и шепча ей в губы:

— Это лучшее, что могло случиться со мной сегодня.

Они больше не говорили, просто целовались, жарко впиваясь губами, соприкасаясь языками, и отчаянно хватаясь друг за друга. Джинни едва заметила, как Драко поставил заглушку на дверь, нетерпеливо подталкивая ее к дубовому столу.

Он дернул ее мантию и, жадно скользнув взглядом по ее телу, начал стаскивать с нее мешающую одежду, продолжая беспорядочно покрывать поцелуями ее кожу. Легко оторвав ее от пола и приподнимая за бедра, Малфой усадил ее на стол, придвигаясь ближе. Джинни тут же обхватила его талию ногами, притягивая Драко за шею к себе и целуя требовательно и неистово, пытаясь одновременно зарыться в его волосы и расстегнуть рубашку. Малфой стащил с нее свитер и, спустив лямки бюстгальтера, припал губами к ее груди, тем самым заставив Джинни тихо застонать. Она сильнее вжалась в него, чувствуя острую потребность в близости с ним.

— Драко, — выдохнула она, снова запуская пальцы в светлые волосы и встречая его горящий взгляд.

Он все понял без слов, ладони заскользили по бедрам, приподнимая мешающую юбку на пояс. Джинни дернулась, словно от электрического разряда, когда его пальцы прошлись по внутренней стороне бедер, избавляя ее от трусиков, и хрипло выдохнула, уткнувшись его в плечо, когда Малфой стремительно вошел в нее.

Джинни двигалась ему навстречу, держась за его спину, целуя и бессвязно шепча что-то ему в шею. Теперь, когда он был рядом, близко, в ней, она понимала, что нуждается в нем намного больше, чем позволяла себе думать.

Его пальцы впились в ее кожу, движения стали рваными и резкими, а Джинни лишь слышала, как в голове вместе с пульсом стучит: «Еще, еще, еще…». И она шептала то же самое, находя его губы, царапая спину и подаваясь к нему.

Джинни мелко задрожала, и Драко припал к ее губам, заглушая поцелуями сладостные стоны, он сделал еще несколько сильных толчков, чувствуя, как она сжимается вокруг него, и позволил себе расслабиться, отдавшись наслаждению.

Джинни тяжело дышала, прижимая к себе его голову, обнимая за шею, сидя на столе с все еще закрытыми глазами и пребывая в абсолютной эйфории от близости с ним.

— Ты мне нужен, Драко, — сорвался с ее губ горячий шепот, прежде чем Джинни успела испугаться, что, не подумав, озвучила свою сокровенную мысль.

— Ты тоже мне нужна, Джин, я схожу с ума без тебя, — отозвался он, поднимая голову и заглядывая ей в глаза.

— В Лондоне живется не очень? — сколько ни пыталась, она не смогла скрыть радость в голосе от его признания.

— Просто ужасно, — признался Малфой, качая головой и не желая выпускать ее из своих объятий. — Бесконечные вечера в компании молодого поколения Пожирателей, разговоры ни о чем, и притворство за притворством, в попытке сохранить лицо и побороть желание запустить Авадой в каждого второго из них.

— Слышала, к вам пожаловали европейские барышни, — хитро улыбнулась Джинни, следя за выражением его лица.

Малфой выразительно закатил глаза, тяжело вздыхая.

— Эти курицы, ты представить себе не можешь, какие они надоедливые.

— Да уж, говорят, мистер Малфой не соизволил потанцевать ни с кем на вечеринке.

— Предпочитаю танцы на столе в уединенном месте, — протянул он, шлепнув Джинни по попке.

— Вот глупенькие, они-то не знают твоих предпочтений, — захихикала Джинни, снова жарко касаясь его губ.

— А еще среди них нет ни одной рыжей, — опечаленно пожаловался он.

— Какая досада, придется дожидаться Ирландской делегации, там уж точно парочка рыжих должна быть.

— Думаешь? — серьезным тоном уточнил Малфой. — Надо отправить им пригласительное письмо, — он якобы и вправду собрался писать, потянувшись к чернильнице, и Джинни возмущенно шлепнула его по руке, сверкнув глазами.

— А что? — продолжал Малфой, — ты ревнуешь, Джиневра? Всегда было интересно, как восточные мужчины справляются с многоженством.

— Боюсь, дорогой муж, — деловитым тоном начала Джинни, — как только ты решить это выяснить, сразу «справлялки» лишишься.

— Да? Ты, оказывается, настолько беспощадна? — продолжил эту странную игру Драко.

— Я ведь жена Пожирателя смерти, — Джинни несильно прикусила мочку его уха, тут же почувствовав, как ладони Малфоя снова начинают откровенно ласкать ее. — Драко… — выдохнула она, перехватывая его руки.

— Опять хочешь поговорить, Джин?! К черту дурацкие беседы!

— Они не дурацкие, так не может продолжаться, мы должны что-то предпринять.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — поинтересовался Драко, скептически взглянув на нее. — Участвовать в ваших проделках с Пожирателями? Заставлять выворачивать карманы и аппарировать их в лес? Не думал, что благородный и высокоморальный Орден Феникса опустится до обычного разбоя.

— Это не разбой, — горячо запротестовала Джинни, в попытке оправдать товарищей, но тут же прикусила язык. — Им просто нужны палочки и деньги, — промямлила она сокрушенно.

— Да, это заметно, но неужели вы не догадались, что теперь Волдеморту стало известно наверняка, что узники лагеря живы, и пожар был лишь отвлекающим маневром? Операция ведь была спланирована для того, чтобы люди могли скрыться, Нотт пожертвовал собой ради этой цели, а теперь все зря, потому что у кого-то из полукровок чешутся кулаки?

Джинни отвела глаза, неосознанно потянувшись за вещами, в попытке прикрыть свою наготу. Что она могла сказать? Что всем плевать на ее мнение? Что она даже и не подумала об этом, радуясь небольшой победе над режимом Волдеморта и успешно прошедшей операции в Министерстве? Один успешный налет, и они уже почувствовали себя хозяевами положения, но ведь Темный Лорд не сдаст позиции так просто! Да с чего они вообще решили, что этот успех долговременный? Одна ошибка, нападение на чуть более сильных приспешников, и их маленькая победа канет в лету, если не приведет к еще большему количеству жертв.

— Джин, — Малфой снова обнял ее, целуя в висок. — Ты должна заставить их думать головой, мыслить здраво. Нельзя просто так бегать по Лондону, размахивая палочками и надеясь, что на пути не встретится достойный противник. Лорд что-то замышляет. Он стал еще более подозрительным, почти никого не посвящает в свои планы, но происшествие в лагере безнаказанным остаться не может, это лишь вопрос времени. И время уже на исходе. Сейчас нельзя останавливаться и размениваться по пустякам, вы должны продолжать наступление, но не эти дурацкие налеты, надо нанести по-настоящему сокрушительный удар.

Джинни лишь кивнула, обдумывая его слова. Она соскочила со стола, как и Малфой, приводя в порядок одежду и мантию, голова гудела от его слов, советов и напутствий.

— Драко, ты же понимаешь, что сейчас помогаешь нам? Не думаешь, что это слишком по-гриффиндорски? — слабо улыбнулась она.

— Это не бескорыстная помощь, Джин, это — продуманная стратегия, — с независимым видом заявил он, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Ну, если тебе нравится так думать, — едва слышно прошептала она.

Малфой рывком притянул ее к себе, вовлекая в требовательный поцелуй, и Джинни лишь нежно провела пальчиками по его шее, горячо целуя его в ответ.

Стук в дверь раздался внезапно в тишине кабинета.

Драко сориентировался моментально, подтолкнув Джинни в угол за камином и на ходу снимая с двери запирающие и заглушающие чары.

— Да-да, входите, — отозвался он, поспешно осматривая стол на предмет беспорядка: бумаги выглядели небрежно разбросанными, но сверхъестественного хаоса не наблюдалось.

— Мистер Малфой, — на пороге кабинета появились двое охранников с министерской эмблемой на форме.

— Чем могу служить? — удивленно рассматривая визитеров, уточнил Драко.

— К нам поступила информация, что в Министерство магии обманным путем проникла ведьма, предположительно причастная к деятельности противозаконной организации, именующей себя Орден Феникса. По составленному со слов свидетельницы описанию, нарушительница чрезвычайно похожа на вашу жену. Мистер Малфой, покидали ли вы кабинет на протяжении последнего часа?

— Нет, и я не понимаю, с чего вы… — начал горячо возмущаться Драко, но охранник посмел его перебить:

— Мистер Малфой, покиньте, пожалуйста, кабинет для произведения досмотра помещения.

— Как вам будет угодно, — сохраняя нейтральную холодность, произнес Драко, направившись к выходу.

Охранники посторонились, пропуская его, и тут Малфой, словно только осознав ситуацию, остановился в дверях.

— Позвольте полюбопытствовать, кто именно выдал распоряжение о досмотре моего кабинета? Я занимаю в Министерстве не последнюю должность, и мне крайне любопытно с чего вдруг вы решили, что подозреваемая — моя супруга, и что стоит вот так посреди рабочего дня вламываться в мой кабинет для столь унизительной процедуры? — уже на повышенных тонах закончил он.

Джинни не стала слушать ответ охранника, просто забилась подальше в угол и распахнула «зеркальце», благо, в отличие от аппарации, исчезновение с помощью портопланариума происходило бесшумно.

* * *

Солнце только недавно встало, и Джинни радовалась возможности поспать, когда ее сладкую дрему нарушил шум внизу. Многочисленные обитатели дома тетушки Мюриэль часто громко переговаривались во время завтрака, но возгласы и голоса внизу и не думали стихать. Джинни недовольно поворчала, переворачиваясь на другой бок, но вернуться во власть Морфея больше не получалось. Недовольно покрутившись еще с четверть часа, она уже приняла твердое решение вставать, когда дверь ее комнаты с грохотом распахнулась, и счастливая Тонкс на одном дыхании выпалила:

— Джинни, вставай скорее, ты не поверишь, кто объявился!

— Объявился? Дора, ты о чем вообще?

— Спускайся вниз, сама все узнаешь! — на ходу бросила Тонкс и помчалась обратно в гостиную, громко протопав по ступенькам.

Подстегиваемая любопытством Джинни за считанные минуты привела себя в порядок и направилась в гостиную, откуда слышался десяток голосов. Те кричали, перебивая друг друга в попытке получить ответы от другого, спокойного и крайне уставшего голоса.

Сердце Джинни пропустило удар, когда она поняла, _кто_ говорит. Не веря собственным ушам и молясь, чтобы догадка оказалась правдой, Джинни сбежала по лестнице вниз и застыла на последней ступени, забыв, как дышать.

— Гарри… — пораженно выдохнула она, глядя во все глаза на Мальчика, который выжил, снова выжил.

Голоса смолкли, все лица повернулись к ней, пока Джинни, не замечая ничего вокруг, смотрела в такие родные зеленые глаза своего парня. По ее щеке скатилась одинокая слезинка.

— Джинни, — широко улыбнулся Гарри, бросаясь ей навстречу и сжимая в своих объятьях. — Джинни, моя малышка Джинни, — шептал он, целуя ее губы и лицо.

Она замерла в его объятьях, словно громом пораженная, сразу несколько чувств боролись в душе: нежность к Гарри, неудобство из-за неправильности ситуации, и стыд, жгучий стыд, в итоге вытеснивший все остальные порывы. Джинни ощутила, как кровь прилила к щекам и поспешила задать первый, пришедший на ум вопрос, едва справившись с волнением в голосе:

— Но как? Как тебе удалось? Я так счастлива тебя видеть, но… как? Мы ведь видели... видели, как ты погиб.

— Мы пытаемся выяснить это последние минут двадцать, но он упорно отмалчивается, — заявил Джордж, все еще обескураженный возвращением национального героя.

Гарри нежно заглянул Джинни в глаза, погладив ее по щеке, и улыбнулся, беря ее за руку и ведя к остальным, усаживая на диван рядом с собой. Его рука тут же обосновалась на ее талии, и Джинни подавила в себе желание сбросить ее, вопросительно заглядывая в его лицо.

— Это был запасной план Дамблдора, — начал свой рассказ Гарри. — Я узнал о нем только во время последней битвы, когда Люпин скомандовал Гермионе переходить к плану «Б». Честно говоря, я не уверен во всех подробностях, но суть в том, что я был еще одним крестражем Волдеморта. Дамблдору, как позже и Люпину с Гермионой, было известно, что как только Темный Лорд использует Аваду, чтобы убить меня, он неизбежно уничтожит и часть собственной души, и это на какое-то мгновение ослабит его. Именно этой заминкой и воспользовалась Гермиона. Рон был смертельно ранен, он выпил оборотное зелье с моим волосом и, скрываясь вместе с Гермионой под мантией-невидимкой, последовали за мной в лес. Когда смертельное проклятие Волдеморта попало в меня, я не знаю даже, как объяснить, я, словно попал в _никуда_ , застрял где-то между миром живых и мертвых. Я вроде как был на вокзале Кингс-кросс, но пустом и светлом, там я встретил Дамблдора. Директор объяснил мне, что Гермиона применила старинное заклинание, поэтому не только моя душа, но и тело застряли в этом _нигде_. Проще говоря, я исчез из нашего мира, и находился где-то на перепутье. Дамблдор так толком и не объяснил мне, как оттуда выбраться, только намекнул, что я должен найти ответ в себе. И я блуждал там, не знаю сколько, дней пять, наверное, говорил с призраками родителей, Сириуса, даже с Роном и Гермионой, я знаю, они погибли, из-за меня погибли. Я видел мистера и миссис Уизли, Чарли, Билла, Ремуса, многих видел… Я блуждал там и корил себя за их смерти, за то, что они пожертвовали собственными жизнями ради меня, ради нашей победы. И вот тогда я понял, понял, что просто не могу остаться там, упиваясь жалостью к себе. Я вспомнил о тебе, Джинни, о Фреде и Джордже, о Тонкс, Луне, Невилле, членах ОД и всех тех людях, которые помогали нам и не явились ко мне в форме призраков. И тогда я понял, понял, что я обязан вернуться, обязан, ради вас всех, ради общей цели. Это самое главное — моя миссия, моя судьба, мое предназначение.

Гарри умолк, задумавшись над собственными словами, и никто из присутствующих не осмеливался нарушить эту тишину, ведь все реплики и вопросы казались такими незначительными по сравнению с желанием победить Зло и вернуть миру былое спокойствие и благополучие.

— Ну, а вы как держались? Пожиратели сильно досаждали? Вы ведь целы все, это же хорошо?.. Что? — Гарри переводил недоуменный взгляд с одного лица на другое, пытаясь понять, что же произошло.

Но что они могли ему сказать? Как они должны были это сделать?

«Быстро и четко, как сорвать бинт с раны», — пронеслось в голове у Джинни. Она, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха и взяв Гарри за руку, на одном дыхании выпалила:

— Прошло не пять дней, Гарри, прошло пять месяцев.

Ее слова прозвучали в комнате неестественно громко и резко, словно звук опустившейся гильотины. Некоторые из присутствующих даже содрогнулись или передернули плечами, нервно посмотрев на нее, но снова вернувшись гдазами к Гарри. Все ждали его ответа.

— Что ты такое говоришь, Джинни? Это невозможно, я не мог быть там так долго, я же всего… всего несколько разговоров, пара советов и я тут же отправился сюда, буквально быстро переговорил и все… — оправдывался Гарри, недоверчиво качая головой, Джинни сильнее сжала его руку, заставляя посмотреть на нее.

— Это то, что есть, Гарри, сегодня второе октября.

Они так и просидели в тишине несколько минут, пока Гарри, наконец, не выдохнул пораженно, признавая, что сдается, уступая жестокой реальности происходящего.

— Гарри, — громко и уверенно заговорил Невилл со своего места, — мы добились кое-каких успехов, чтобы подорвать режим Волдеморта. Сейчас мы активно планируем будущие операции, расписали несколько набегов на месяц вперед, что позволит нам постепенно подорвать все позиции нового режима. Хочешь увидеть наши наработки? — увлеченно поинтересовался он.

— На месяц? Это слишком долго, нельзя размениваться на мелкие операции, мы должны нанести один сокрушительный удар, — заявила Джинни, чуть ли не подскакивая на месте.

— Не обижайся, но это немного не твоего ума дело, — категорично заявил Джейкоб, встряв в разговор и демонстративно скрестив руки на груди, с вызовом глядя на Джинни.

— Не моего ума? — тут же взбеленилась она. — Кто дал тебе право судить чье мнение стоит внимания, а чье нет? Ты здесь без году неделю, все, что ты сделал за это время — выследил поодиночке несколько Пожирателей и ограбил их, возомнив себя хозяином положения. Кого действительно сильного вы за это время прижали к стенке? Может, вам удалось напасть на кого-то значимого, выведать важную информацию и прознать о планах Волдеморта? Нет? Вы только загребали галлеоны и, как школьники, издевались нам самыми слабыми из шавок этой твари, думаешь, это подвиг?

— Конечно, нет, ведь настоящий подвиг — лечь под Пожирателя, оправдывая это отсутствием выбора, — ядовито выкрикнул Джейкоб, с нескрываемым отвращением глядя Джинни прямо в глаза.

— Ну, по крайней мере, мой, как ты выразился, подвиг помог вытащить твою никчемную задницу из лагеря и вернуть тебе свободу, которой ты, очевидно, не заслуживаешь, раз без права взялся судить кто прав, а кто виноват.

— Я не понимаю: какой грабеж, какой лагерь, о чем вы вообще говорите? — потерянно спросил Гарри, и Джинни вдруг осознала, о _чем именно_ они только что спорили с Джейкобом.

— Гарри… — выдохнула она, поворачиваясь к нему и силясь подобрать правильные слова.

— Джинни, что происходит? — он взял ее лицо в свои ладони, разглядывая его пристально и безгранично нежно. — Просто скажи, в чем дело, — уговаривал он, легко поцеловав ее в уголок губ.

Джинни замялась, в голове, как на зло, не было ни одной подходящей мысли, пауза затягивалась, а ситуация с каждой секундой накалялась все больше.

— Случилось то, Поттер, что ты пытаешься поцеловать мою жену, и я, признаться, от этого далеко не в восторге, — неожиданно громко прозвучал в гостиной раздраженный голос Малфоя.


	18. Неизбежность

_Tom Odell — Another Love_

— Случилось то, Поттер, что ты пытаешься поцеловать мою жену, и я, признаться, от этого далеко не в восторге, — неожиданно громко прозвучал в гостиной раздраженный голос Малфоя.

Первым, как ни странно, сориентировался сам Гарри:

— Экспеллиармус! — выкрикнул он, вскочив на ноги и выставив вперед руку, чтобы поймать палочку школьного врага, но ничего не произошло.

— Ах, какая не задача, Поттер, я забыл палочку дома, но поверь, если ты не уберешь свои лапы от моей жены, я придушу тебя голыми руками.

— Что ты несешь, Малфой? Как ты попал сюда вообще? Ты шпионишь за орденом или за мной? — Гарри, казалось, воспринимал его слова крайне выборочно.

— Драко, пожалуйста, не надо! — Джинни тоже поднялась с дивана вслед за Поттером, застыв рядом с ним.

На лице Малфоя заходили желваки, все еще не сводя уничтожающего взгляда со своего врага, он бросил зло:

— Я от тебя такого не ожидал, Джин. Ты не пробовала сначала хотя бы поговорить с человеком, и только потом уже зажиматься? Или твое общение с парнями сводится лишь к этому?

— Очень смешно, Малфой, — тут же огрызнулась она, поджав губы и скрещивая руки на груди.

— Вот значит как? Стоит Поттеру появиться на горизонте, и я сразу же превратился в Малфоя? Занятно…

— Просто ты ведешь себя, как идиот, — процедила сквозь зубы Джинни, начиная терять терпение.

Присутствующие в комнате орденовцы с нескрываемым интересом наблюдали за развернувшимся представлением.

— Переходишь на оскорбления? — приторно протянул Драко, кривя губы в насмешливой ухмылке. — Кто бы мог подумать, маленькая Джинни — гордость семейства Уизли — оказалась отменной стервой…

— Выбирай выражения, Малфой! — тут же недовольно огрызнулся Гарри, все еще до конца не осознавший всю соль ситуации.

— Я буду называть ее так, как захочу, Поттер. Имею на это полное право, знаешь ли, — Драко чувствовал, что его несет, но остановиться уже не мог.

— Прекрати немедленно! — Джинни сделала шаг вперед, смело глядя прямо ему в глаза. — Ты искажаешь ситуацию и не в лучшую сторону, стоит заметить. Придумал себе Мерлин знает что!

— В таком случае нам лучше поговорить наедине, — пытаясь справиться с раздражением, ровно произнес он.

— Не сейчас, — тут же отозвалась Джинни, оглядываясь на Гарри.

— Что значит «не сейчас»? — хваленая Малфоевская выдержка полетела к чертям. — А когда, по-твоему? После того, как Поттер залезет тебе под юбку?

Гарри хотел было броситься к нему, но Джинни оказалась быстрее, она залепила Драко звонкую пощечину, обжигая гневным взглядом.

— Пошел вон! — прошипела она, и от этого ее шепота даже Поттер напрягся.

— Думаешь, ты — хозяйка положения? Думаешь, вот так легко сможешь остаться с этим жалким очкариком? Думаешь, я тебе позволю? — зло усмехнулся он, пытаясь скрыть разочарование в голосе.

Джинни продолжала молча смотреть на него, словно совсем не узнавала.

— Объясните мне, наконец, какого черта здесь происходит? — не выдержал Гарри, терпение которого было уже на исходе.

— Ну же, дорогая, поведай своему горячо любимому Поттеру нашу с тобой историю! — не прекращая зло ухмыляться, протянул Малфой. — Что же ты молчишь? Хочешь, чтобы я сам рассказал? Ну да ладно, слушай, Шрамоголовый…

— Прекрати паясничать, немедленно! — сквозь зубы бросила Джинни, сжимая руки в кулаки. Ее щеки покрыл легкий румянец.

— Отчего же? Мне не хочется ничего утаивать от твоего ненаглядного героя. С чего начать? Ах, да, пожалуй, начну с Охоты, это такая игра, Поттер, организованная Темным Лордом. В ней участвовало пять девушек и десять Пожирателей смерти, так уж сложилось, что среди участников оказались и мы с Джин, да, дорогая? Ведь именно с этого начался наш с тобой плодотворный союз? Или стоит все-таки вернуться к упоминаниям последнего года в Хогвартсе? Что ты так смотришь, Поттер, думал, пока будешь шляться непонятно где, твоя рыжая подружка будет чинно тебя дожидаться? Чтобы ты пришел, и, наконец, трахнул ее как следует, а не так, как в ваш первый раз?

Гарри бросился на него с кулаками, но прежде, чем он оказался достаточно близко, поток магии, вырвавшийся из рук Джинни, отбросил его прочь.

— О, твое беспокойство мне льстит, Джин, но я бы и сам справился. Это всего лишь Поттер… — гаденько ухмыльнулся Драко, глядя на пораженно застывшую посреди комнаты Джинни.

— Эта хрень до сих пор работает? — неверяще глядя на свои руки, прошептала она.

— Разумеется, — пожал плечами Малфой, обводя торжествующим взглядом присутствующих и демонстрируя собственное превосходство, хотя поведение Джинни и выводило его из себя. — Так на чем я там остановился? — глядя на Поттера, снова вспомнил он о своем рассказе.

— Хватит, Малфой, я сама все расскажу, — голос Джинни прозвучал глухо, она даже не смотрела на него, все еще разглядывая свои руки, словно те только что предали ее.

— Отлично, можешь продолжить начатую мной историю, — пожал плечами Драко, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

— Ты издеваешься? — глаза Джинни снова полыхнули гневом.

— Странно, когда я увидел тебя в объятьях Поттера мне захотелось спросить тоже самое, — ядовито выплюнул Малфой.

— Ты… Ты просто невыносим… Я не собираюсь продолжать этот спектакль… — она развернулась к Гарри, произнося уже совершенно другим тоном: — Нам лучше поговорить наедине, пойдем, я все объясню.

— Я, пожалуй, поприсутствую при этом разговоре, — нагло заявил Малфой, делая шаг к ним, но тут в разговор вмешалась Тонкс:

— Драко, думаю, сейчас тебе лучше уйти, — она ступила между ними, спокойно встречая горящий гневом взгляд кузена.

— Пока я не выясню до конца, что здесь происходит… — начал было он возмущенно, но Нимфадора тихо зашипела, цепко ухватив его предплечье: — Прошу тебя Драко, не усложняй!

Ее тон, уверенный и спокойный, все же подействовал, к тому же, Тонкс была единственной, кто сейчас смотрел на него без презрения, даже Джинни, чертова Уизли…

Скрипя сердце, Малфой позволил Тонкс себя увести, но около двери не выдержал и обернулся, бросив через плечо:

— И, кстати, Джиневра, я запрещаю тебе обнимать, целовать, прикасаться или еще как-то выражать романтические порывы к кому бы то ни было, кроме меня. Посмотрим, надолго ли хватит безграничной любви Поттера, если вас ждут исключительно платонические отношения, — мстительно произнес он, стремительно покидая особняк Мюриэль. Если она решит выбрать Шрамоголового, то ничего, кроме томных взглядов им не светит.

— Драко, неужели ты думаешь, что… — начала было Тонкс, провожая его к калитке, но Малфой тут же холодно оборвал ее на полуслове:

— Я простоял там достаточно долго, Дора, чтобы увидеть, как она бежала к нему, — и он покинул территорию штаба, быстро шагая по направлению к лесу.

* * *

Едва за Малфоем и Тонкс закрылась дверь, Джинни почувствовала, как вспыхнула жаром руническая вязь на запястье, озарившись на мгновенье красноватым светом.

— Что это такое, Джинни? — с ужасом глядя на ее руку и подходя ближе, спросил Гарри. Но не успел он коснуться ее ладони, как Джинни отскочила от него, зажмурившись от злой безысходности ситуации.

И с чего она решила, что Малфой стал другим? Такой же чертов подонок, каким и был прежде! Мерзкий Пожиратель, конченный ублюдок, эгоист, каких мир не видел, а она! Она пришла к нему вчера, сама! Она! Надо было повременить один день! Один гребанный день! Какая ирония...

— Гарри, — с трудом просипела Джинни, пытаясь проглотить сдавивший горло ком, — нам все-таки нужно поговорить. Пойдем! — она даже не обернулась проверить, последовал ли он за ней, просто направилась к своей комнате, с каждым шагом чувствуя, как груз ответственности и вины на плечах давит все сильнее. Но другого выбора, кроме как все рассказать, у нее не было, по крайней мере, Гарри услышит это от нее, а не от ухмыляющегося Малфоя.

— Джинни, я не понимаю, что все это значит? — едва они вошли в комнату, Гарри подскочил к ней, сжимая плечи и пытаясь развернуть к себе. Джинни моментально почувствовала это — болезненное пламя обожгло кожу там, где ее на секунду коснулись пальцы Гарри. Джинни тут же попятилась, перед глазами всплыло воспоминание — ее неудачная попытка сбежать за ворота Мэнора, тогда ей тоже показалось, что на коже должны остаться ожоги.

— Гарри, выслушай меня, пожалуйста.

— Но Джинни, я не понимаю, все то, что сказал Малфой… — встрял Поттер.

— Гарри, — надтреснутым тоном произнесла она его имя, избегая прямого взгляда, вот оно, сейчас она наберет в легкие побольше воздуха и расскажет, расскажет, как предала его, свою первую и единственную любовь, предала свою семью, друзей, даже светлую сторону, она предала саму себя, и ради кого?..

Джинни почувствовала, как по щеке скатилась слеза, и, сокрушенно покачав головой, начала свой рассказ.

Она говорила и говорила, описывая все свои злоключения с того самого момента, как увидела мертвого Гарри (это ведь был Рон, подумать только!). Как мучилась в плену и прошла через весь кошмар темницы, а потом думала, что вытащила счастливый билет, думала, что сможет обмануть судьбу, сбежать на Охоте, но тут в игру вступил Малфой. И ведь он был прав, гаденыш: Малфои не проигрывают. Она бегло описала свое проживание в Мэноре, упуская почти все детали, касающиеся их отношений с Драко, но когда рассказ дошел до близнецов, Джинни непроизвольно сжалась, на миг умолкнув. Это было выше ее сил.

— Что? Что еще он заставил тебя сделать? — жестко спросил Гарри. Теперь, слушая ее исповедь, он вдруг сделался серьезным, между бровей залегла складка, а выражение стало напряженным, никаких эмоций, лишь непоколебимая решимость разобраться во всем до конца.

— Гарри, я… он видоизменил ритуал, и я из слуги превратилась… Я стала его женой, — с трудом закончила она.

Поттер шумно втянул воздух, напряженно глядя в противоположную стену.

— Он принуждал тебя? Угрожал? Избивал? — голос Гарри звучал холодно и отчужденно, как никогда прежде.

— Нет, — едва слышно выдохнула Джинни. — Я заключила сделку, он помог близнецам, и я… Я… — она тихо сглатывала слезы, едва ли замечая, что они струятся по щекам все сильнее. — Понимаешь, единственное, что заботило меня тогда, чтобы близнецы остались живы…

Гарри издал истеричный смешок, пряча лицо в ладонях и раскачиваясь вперед-назад.

— Пять месяцев, ты не могла подождать меня пять долбанных месяцев? Я пришел бы за тобой, рискнул бы своей жизнью, но вытащил тебя из любой передряги, в которую ты только могла попасть, но ты… — он отрывисто засмеялся, резко и неестественно, — но ты предпочла его…

Что-то оборвалось в Джинни. Наверное, невидимая нить, связывающая их все это время, наконец, не выдержала, лопнув, как натянутая струна, протяжно звякнув, подобно последнему аккорду видавшей виды гитары.

Пять месяцев…

Неожиданно силы вернулись к ней, адреналин попал в кровь, наполняя ее, подгоняя, заставляя стремиться по венам быстрее, и Джинни, утерев мокрые от слез щеки рукавом, холодно улыбнулась, поднимая голову.

— Это все, чего ты от меня ждал, да? На что еще способна малышка Джинни, кроме как сидеть послушно у окна и дожидаться героя Поттера? Он явится, как в сказке, на белоснежном коне в сияющих доспехах и спасет свою принцессу от вселенского зла. Но это реальность, Гарри, в реальности, ты пропал на пять месяцев, буквально канув в лету, а мы всеми силами пытались выжить. И поверь мне, это было далеко непросто. Ты представить себе не можешь, где сейчас студенты Хогвартса. Знаешь, что стало с Чо Чанг, девушкой, которая сводила тебя с ума? Теперь она развлекает приспешников Лорда, выплясывая под Империо в стип-клубе. А Лаванда, Кэти, знаешь, что с ними теперь? У каждой из них есть свой хозяин и, поверь мне, ни один из них и близко не так сговорчив, как Малфой. Но самое интересное — ты не поверишь, что они сделали с другими девушками — полукровками, над которыми мало того что поиздевались на Охоте, так еще и стерилизовали, а потом пустили с молотка на потеху богачам. Ты страдал, что Гермиона погибла, но смерть для нее, поверь мне, стала избавлением. В нынешнем мире, государстве, которым управляет Волдеморт, все, кто не пристал к Пожирателям — лишь ресурсы, собственность, расходный материал, мясо для бесконечных развлечений. Так что не смей говорить мне, чего я не сделала! Тебя здесь не было, ты понятия не имеешь, каково мне пришлось, а значит, и не тебе меня судить! Твою жизнь оберегали все: родители, Сириус, Дамблдор, Люпин, Рон с Гермионой, а мне пришлось заботиться о себе самостоятельно, и даже не смей меня в этом упрекать! Я ждала твоей любви восемь долгих лет, я любила тебя всем сердцем, Гарри, но то, что стало после битвы, не могло не изменить меня, нас всех…

Она закончила свою пламенную речь, тяжело дыша, чувствуя, как сердце разрывается от несправедливости и боли, и чего-то еще, щемящего чувства в груди, от которого хотелось кричать и скулить, но Джинни лишь сильнее сжала зубы, не желая признавать свою слабость.

— Но Малфой упоминал последний курс, что же случилось тогда? Ведь ты была в Хогвартсе, и все описанные тобой ужасы еще не начались, что же произошло между вами с мирное время, а, Джинни? — Гарри смотрел на нее жестко и обвиняюще, ей казалось, что, сколько бы доводов она ни приводила, он все равно не услышит ее.

— На последнем курсе мы с другими членами ОД пытались противиться режиму Кэрроу, а Малфой и Забини пару раз нам помогли…

— И с чего это вдруг?

— Луна и Блейз, у них любовь уже давно, и они теперь вместе… — отчаянно пытаясь выкрутиться, пояснила Джинни.

— И ты хочешь сказать, что Малфой вам помогал за компанию? — безжалостность тона Гарри поражала, он никогда с ней так не разговаривал.

— Я не знаю, чем руководствовался Малфой, надо было самому у него спросить, — резко бросила Джинни. — Тогда межу нами случился лишь один поцелуй, и тот он заставил меня забыть, наложив Обливиэйт. Так что на момент Охоты я ничего такого не помнила…

— Значит, ты хотела быть с ним еще раньше… — безапелляционно заявил Гарри.

— Ничего я не хотела, он просто помог, и я…

— Ой, да прекрати уже! Ты сама-то не замечаешь, что каждое твое оправдание связи с хорьком начинается с благодарности? Он тебе помог в школе, он помог близнецам, и что? Хочешь сказать, что я должен тебя простить, потому что тебе надо было как-то рассчитаться?

Джинни подняла на него недоуменный взгляд, все эти оправдания так логично звучали в ее голове, но теперь, произнесенные его озлобленным тоном, они показались ей действительно лишь отговорками.

— Мне не нужно твое прощение, Гарри Поттер, — холодно произнесла она, до конца не понимая, откуда столько равнодушия к нему вдруг появилось в душе. Даже сегодня, когда она услышала его голос, она не обрадовалась так, как прежде. Она была взволнована, бесспорно, рада, что Гарри оказался жив, но она даже не подумала о том, что теперь он вернется к ней, этой мысли даже не возникло. — Я просто хотела тебе рассказать, что произошло. Я не пытаюсь тебя вернуть. Я больше не та малышка Джинни, сестра твоего лучшего друга, которая сходила по тебе с ума и мечтала лишь о том, чтобы герой волшебного мира обратил на нее свое внимание. Той Джинни больше нет, и я, честно говоря, не знаю, когда она прекратила окончательно существовать. Может, когда вы с Роном и Гермионой ушли, оставив меня дожидаться скупых вестей, или когда я посчитала вас троих погибшими, честно говоря, это уже не так важно, Гарри. Какие бы гадости не говорил Малфой, в одном с ним нельзя не согласиться — я больше никогда не смогу быть с тобой.

Гарри посмотрел на нее долгим пронзительным взглядом, его лицо ожесточилось, под глазами залегли темные круги, а губы были плотно сжаты.

— И ради этого я вернулся, да? — горько произнес он. — Увидеть, что мои друзья мертвы, а моя девушка теперь с моим врагом?

— Мне жаль, Гарри, мне искренне жаль… — покачала головой Джинни, тяжело вздыхая, и обессилено опустив руки, — но это — то, что есть.

Гарри снова горько усмехнулся, я потом жестко произнес:

— Какая же ты дрянь! — он бросился прочь из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью, и Джинни сползла на пол, обхватывая руками колени.

Она и чувствовала себя дрянью, но сделать с этим ничего не могла. У нее совершенно не осталось ни сил, ни желания что-то кому-то доказывать. Все это время она только то и делала, что противостояла всему: системе, предрассудкам, чужому мнению, собственным страхам. Но сколько бы она не злилась на Малфоя, где-то в глубине души Джинни совершенно четко осознавала, что просто не сможет уйти от него.

* * *

Драко пинком отрыл дверь в кабинет Блейза. Забини от такой наглости чуть воздухом не поперхнулся, он как раз проводил собрание с несколькими сотрудниками совета по выработке международных торговых стандартов.

— Мистер Малфой? — брови Забини выразительно взлетели вверх, несмотря на подобающий ситуации официальный тон.

— Я тут в углу подожду, — кивнул Драко на кресло у камина, и тяжело опустился в него, прикрывая глаза. Час от часу не легче.

Забини, стоит отдать ему должное, другом был отличным и понимающим. Он выпроводил министерских клерков в рекордные восемь минут и подошел к Малфою уже с бутылкой бренди и бокалами наизготовку.

— Как догадался? — кивая на выпивку, спросил Малфой.

— Не каждый день, знаешь ли, единственный наследник знатного рода Малфоев забывает о манерах и так беспардонно врывается в мой кабинет посреди планерки. Не замечал в тебе подобных замашек прежде. Должно быть, случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

Драко лишь медленно кивнул, опрокидывая в себя содержимое бокала.

— Гарри, мать его, Поттер вернулся с того света, — сдавленно проворчал Малфой, и у Блейза второй раз за последние десять минут отвисла челюсть

— Да не может быть, — пораженно выдохнул он.

— Еще как может, я видел его собственными глазами, да еще и в тот прекрасный момент, когда он решил облобызать Уизлетту.

— Она опять Уизлетта? — не удержавшись, хмыкнул Забини.

— Блейз, — предупреждающе прорычал Драко, делая еще несколько глотков алкоголя, чтобы заглушить противные ощущения в груди. Было паршиво. Чертовски мерзко от одной мысли об очкарике, лапающем Джинни, _его_ Джинни.

— Драко, — произнес Забини, замечая потерянное выражение его лица, — не делай поспешных выводов. Ты же вчера сам говорил, что у вас, наконец-то, все наладилось.

Малфой лишь горько усмехнулся:

— По-моему, «наладилось» — это не про нас с Уизли, — он сделал еще один глоток и уставился невидящим взглядом куда-то в стену.

— Думаешь, финал близко? — Забини выглядел напряженным и крайне сосредоточенным.

— Похоже на то, если, конечно, у них хватит мозгов и безрассудства выступить против Темного Лорда в ближайшее время.

— Им придется.

Драко поднял на друга настороженный взгляд.

— Сегодня ночью Пожиратели планируют что-то грандиозное. Не спрашивай что, я понятия не имею, все подробности держатся в строжайшей тайне. Однако, судя по размаху подготовки, они планируют покончить с сопротивлением раз и навсегда.

* * *

Над городом едва занимался рассвет, когда темные тени заскользили по улицам, скрывая под серебряными масками свои лица. Они, не привлекая лишнего внимания, преодолели пустынные улицы Лондона, направляясь на аллею Диагон, такую же умиротворенную и сонную, как и все в этом городе в столь ранний час.

Фигуры в плащах пересекли главную площадь, не оглядываясь ни на выложенный белым камнем Гринготс, ни на редкие лавчонки, все еще продолжающие свою коммерческую деятельность здесь. Пожиратели смерти двигались слаженно и спокойно, в этой операции, как и во многих других, не было ничего особенного, кроме, пожалуй, почти личной причастности каждого из приспешников Волдеморта к цели этого предрассветного набега.

Сопротивленцы все еще были там, теперь уже известно наверняка, и с помощью нового оружия, разработанного гениальным хозяином, от Пожирателей не требуется ничего более, кроме как следовать предписанным указаниям, бесшумно окружая Магазин Всевозможных Вредилок.

Где-то вдалеке послышался бой часов: один, два, три, четыре, пять…

Когда колокол над городом зазвонил в пятый раз, заполняя протяжным звуком пустующее пространство вокруг, из волшебных палочек Пожирателей смерти одновременно вырвались лучи одного и того же заклинания: отпирающе-взрывающие чары. Затрещали стены, зазвенели окна, осыпаясь мелкими осколками под ноги волшебникам в темных мантиях. И едва первые сопротивленцы открыли глаза, на них посыпались множественные лучи обездвиживающих и ошеломляющих проклятий. Темный Лорд приказал никого не убивать, доставить всех живыми, чтоб было кого пытать, над чьими страданиями измываться, на ком выместить злость от унижений и неудач.

Пожиратели захватили их практически без боя, поодинокие стычки быстро сошли на нет: у большинства сопротивленцев не было даже годных палочек. Это было легко, проще простого.

Люциус Малфой выступил вперед, отбрасывая с лица мешающую маску и в упор разглядывая Ли Джордана — лучшего друга этих ненавистных предателей крови Уизли.

— Допрыгались! — довольно протянул он, проверяя, надежно ли связан веревками Джордан, который безуспешно пытался вырваться из пут. — Я бы на твоем месте не тратил силы зря, они тебе в ближайшее время еще пригодятся, — самодовольно сообщил он, цепко хватая пленного за плечо и аппарируя вместе с ним к хозяину. Остальные Пожиратели, не сговариваясь, тут же последовали его примеру.

Спустя десяток секунд Аллея Диагон снова опустела, предрассветная тишина волшебного квартала ничем не выдавала произошедшей здесь только что трагедии. Магическому сообществу Британии только предстояло узнать, что на завтра назначена публичная казнь, призванная раздушить и уничтожить любые проявления несогласия и произвола. Ведь паршивая газетенка и мелкий грабеж — лишь жалкие попытки побороть несокрушимые жернова установившегося режима.

* * *

Джинни и Тонкс сидели на кухне еще не проснувшегося дома тетушки Мюриэль, молча допивая кофе, когда воздух осветило серебристое сияние патронуса.

— На магазин близнецов напали. Всех, кто находился там, схватили. Магическая часть Лондона закрыта антиаппарационным щитом, Пожиратели патрулируют улицы. Завтра в полдень на площади перед Гринтотсом пленников казнят, — проговорил филин голосом Малфоя и, взмахнув крыльями, растворился в воздухе.

Джинни и Тонкс пораженно переглянулись, последняя тут же приставила волшебную палочку к шее:

— Чрезвычайная ситуация, всем спуститься в гостиную через десять минут на экстренное собрание, — разнесся по всем уголкам дома ее усиленный Сонорусом голос. — Чрезвычайная ситуация!

— А другие? Оповестим их через галлеоны? — Джинни подскочила на ноги, испытывая потребность в незамедлительных действиях.

Тонкс лишь отрицательно покачала головой:

— Не стоит использовать галлеоны, Пожиратели могли их найти. Как только они увидят послание, даже зашифрованное, поймут, что мы знаем о казни, и устроят ловушку. Пойдем, Джинни, надо разработать план, мы должны спасти наших.

Четверть часа спустя все присутствующие в штабе собрались в гостиной, взъерошенные, но решительно настроенные, готовые хоть сейчас броситься в бой.

— Вы уверены, что патронус настоящий? — первый вопрос, произнесенный Джорджем, был вполне ожидаемым.

— Да, филин, такой же, как в доме Селвина, говорил голосом Малфоя.

— Уверена, что он не решил подставить нас после вчерашнего? — добавил Терри, и все, как по команде, повернулись к Джинни.

Та демонстративно закатила глаза:

— Серьезно? Мотивы Малфоя — это все, что вас интересует сейчас? — она переводила взгляд с одного орденовца на другого.

— Твои личные драмы, Уизли, всех уже утомили, но ты ведь не можешь успокоиться так просто, — бросил Джейкоб, и Джинни одарила его тяжелым взглядом.

Препираться не хотелось.

— Какие бы драмы ни происходили между нами, Малфой, определенно, отправил патронуса по делу, тем более, он прибыл к Тонкс, — нехотя признала она.

Конечно, это ее покоробило, ведь Драко не отправил посланца ей, но с другой стороны, такое решение было рациональным.

— Посудите сами: Дора точно знала, как выглядит его патронус, плюс, о том, что она жива, известно немногим.

— Ее имя могли заметить на гобелене, — предположила Анджелина.

— Моего имени там нет, лишь выжженное пятно на месте моей матери. Когда волшебника столько позорным образом устраняют с фамильного древа, его потомки там не появляются, — спокойно заключила Тонкс. — И я согласна с Джинни, Малфой не просто так отправил патронуса именно мне, а значит, это правда. И самый главный вопрос — какими будут наши действия?

На несколько минут в гостиной повисло молчание, никто толком не знал, что делать. Они планировали лишь мелкие операции, а тут назревала полноценная битва, и что именно следует предпринять, пока никто представления не имел.

— Остался еще один крестраж — змея Волдеморта до сих пор жива, — напомнил Гарри.

Все закивали, а Джинни украдкой взглянула на него: Гарри выглядел еще более подавленным, чем вчера. Она поспешно опустила голову, понимая, что и сама бодрости ему не добавила, но и не представляя, как можно сгладить ситуацию. Пусть правда и была горькой, но это все-таки была правда.

— Змея должна быть с ним, — подумав, отметила Тонкс, — чем нам ее убить?

— Мечом Гриффиндора? — просиял Невилл, — он у меня с собой. Утащил его с пепелища, когда ходил хоронить наших, знал, что когда-нибудь, да пригодится.

— Значит, тебе это и поручим, — справедливо рассудил Фред, и Лонгботтом лишь кивнул, принимая всю серьезность своей миссии.

— Как только увидишь змею, ты должен уничтожить ее, несмотря ни на что, — напомнил Гарри. — Это будет непросто, магия крестража будет сопротивляться, попытается сыиграть на твоих слабостях, но не поддавайся обману, просто рубани со всей силы по змее. Ты справишься, я в этом уверен.

Невилл снова кивнул.

— Теперь более насущный вопрос — как нам добраться до Аллеи Диагон незаметно для врага? — напомнил Джордж.

— Зеркальца? — тут же предположил Вуд.

Но близнецы лишь отрицательно покачали головами, переглянувшись.

— Настраивать слишком долго, да и количество людей, которое они способны перенести — недостаточное. Какие еще варианты?

— Они применят антиаппарационные чары, на всех подходах к Аллее Диагон будут ждать Пожиратели, скорее всего, заблокируют камины, — загибала пальцы Тонкс.

— Метлы тоже отпадают, портключей у нас нет, что же делать? — горячо воскликнула Алисия.

— Как на счет метро? — предложил Джейкоб.

Джинни удивленно подняла голову, стоило признать, идея была дельной.

— Думаешь, они не уничтожили его, когда порабощали Лондон? — отозвалась она нейтральным тоном.

— Точно не разрушили, максимум — забаррикадировали входы, но Бомбарда, думаю, с этим справится, — также сдержанно ответил он, вчерашней стычки между ними словно и не бывало вовсе. — Кроме того, линия маггловского метро проходит аккурат под Аллеей Диагон, если остановить поезд в тоннеле на ветке Пикадилли и применить несколько точных разрушающих проклятий…

— …Мы окажемся в эпицентре казни незаметно для шавок Волдеморта, — закончил за него Гарри.

Джейкоб кивнул.

— Подземка — идеальный вариант, нам нужен тоннель после Лестер-сквер, если не ошибаюсь, — Джинни взглянула на Джейкоба.

— Да, я слышал, что развилка тоннеля находится прямо под лавкой Олливандера, — подтвердил тот, заметно удивленный ее познаниями о маггловском метро. — Она сейчас заколочена, и нам это только на руку. Можно аппарировать к станции Вуд Грин, она расположена на отшибе, в не самом приятном маггловском районе, сомневаюсь, что Пожиратели добрались туда, но, думаю, следует проверить. Я отправлюсь туда, как только закончим. Терри, ты со мной?

Бут лишь кивнул, поддерживая идею Джейкоба.

— Похоже на план, — кивнула Джинни, не встретив никаких возражений.

— Что с Пожирателями будем делать? У нас мало палочек! — заметил Вуд.

— Нужны волшебные палочки? — уточнил Гарри. — Надо проверить тайник, Гермиона говорила, что, если понадобится оружие, оно в Визжащей хижине, — почесав лоб, вспомнил он.

— Это точно? — Джордж повернул голову, готовый тут же сорваться с места.

Поттер согласно кивнул:

— Так она сказала, все спрятано в расшитой бисером сумочке.

— Значит, мы с Фредом наведаемся туда, а вам нужно оповестить всех наших, собирайте их на Вуд Грин в пять утра. Со всем оружием, какое только сможете найти. Хорошо, что все запасы из Магазина Всевозможных Вредилок спрятаны у Аберфорта.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что магазин захватили, — покачал головой Фред.

— Вы не виноваты, — подошла к нему Джинни, кладя руку брату на плечо.

— Итого, мы попадаем на Аллею Диагон через метро, — начал расхаживать по гостиной Гарри, размышляя.

— Нужны еще какие-то подходы, — тут же вклинился Джейкоб, — отвлекающий маневр, они все равно будут ждать, что мы явимся на выручку.

— Есть проход в Лютном переулке, он не из самых приятных, в маггловском Лондоне придется лезть через помойку, но зато мало кому о нем известно, — вспомнил Саммерби.

— Я тоже о нем слышал, — согласился Вуд, — он находится с другой стороны Тотнем Корт Роуд, в подворотне двух пабов.

— Тогда часть орденовцев вместе с вами отправится тем путем, это более рискованно, но мы должны максимально рассредоточиться.

— Нужна маскировка, — добавила Тонкс, припоминая будни авроров. — Темные мантии Пожирателей смерти с капюшонами, возможно маски, если они их напялят, надо слиться с толпой. Если вас заподозрят, используйте дезиллюминационные чары и сразу уносите оттуда ноги, это заклинание снимается довольно легко, если только маг сможет вычислить ваше точное месторасположение.

— Наша задача — подобраться к площади как можно ближе, по возможности незамеченными. Освободить пленных, отправить их в штаб и только после этого вступать в открытый бой. И да, еще убить змею и прикрыть Гарри, — подытожил Фред.

Поттер снова кивнул и добавил:

— Мы должны дождаться, пока на казнь явится Волдеморт, чтобы покончить с ним раз и навсегда.

Они обсуждали детали операции еще несколько часов, а потом, наспех перекусив, разошлись по заданиям. Джинни осталась в штабе, собирая все оружие, какое только могла найти, сортируя припасы и объясняя план действий прибывшим из других локаций волшебникам.

Время подготовки пролетело незаметно, казалось, только было утро, и вот уже полночь. Тонкс уговорила ее прилечь отдохнуть хоть на несколько часов, но Джинни едва ли удалось поспать. Мысли вспыхивали в голове непрерывно, быстро сменяя одна другую, то даря заряд адреналина, то наоборот, заставляя усомниться в правильности принятых решений. Когда в половине пятого прозвенел будильник, Джинни уже не спала.

— Думаешь, мы сегодня победим? — шепотом произнесла Тонкс, которой тоже не удалось полноценно выспаться.

— Это все, что нам остается, Дора. Победа или смерть, и теперь уже без вариантов! — заявила Джинни, поднимаясь с кровати и молча натягивая приготовленную заранее одежду.

— Малышка Джинни выросла в отважную Джин, — тепло улыбнулась Нимфадора, накидывая на плечи мантию, и распределяя оружие и ловушки по карманам.

— Высказывание одного из лидеров Ордена Феникса, достойное цитаты, — хмыкнула младшая Уизли, скрывая яркие волосы под капюшоном.

Тонкс тоже хихикнула, перехватив ее взгляд, и они в дружеском порыве обнялись, то ли прощаясь, то ли подбадривая друг друга, а может и то, и другое разом.

— Все будет хорошо, — прошептала ей на ухо Тонкс.

— Мы справимся, — подтвердила Джинни куда-то в фиолетовые волосы.

Отпрянув, они переглянулись и, проверив еще раз карманы, покинули спальню. Отправляясь навстречу неизвестности и отчаянно стараясь не думать о том, суждено ли им вернуться сюда снова.


	19. Противостояние

_Смелый человек — вовсе не тот, кто ничего не боится. Смелость есть сопротивление страху, контроль над страхом, а не отсутствие страха._

 _Марк Твен_

Джинни чувствовала привычное волнение, как перед матчем по квиддичу: подушечки пальцев покалывало, сердце колотилось как бешеное, и она все время норовила сорваться на бег, пока они с ребятами преодолевали расстояние от небольшого сквера, куда аппарировали, до станции метро Вуд Грин. Джинни нетерпеливо оглянулась, убеждаясь, что на улице в столь ранний час никого, кроме них, нет, и перебежала пустынное шоссе.

Джейкоб, возглавлявший их небольшой отряд, оказался у входа в метро быстрее всех, на ходу накладывая сканирующие заклинания.

— Никакой защитной магии, дверь просто заколотили досками, — с ноткой неверия в голосе пробормотал он, одним взмахом палочки освобождая проход.

В предрассветной тишине Бомбарда прозвучала оглушительно, и все орденовцы зашикали на Джейкоба, оглядываясь по сторонам, но квартал рядом со станцией выглядел мирно спящим.

— Быстрее, все за мной, — тихо скомандовал Джейкоб, скрываясь в образовавшемся проходе.

Джинни тут же шмыгнула за ним, на ходу создавая нескольких светлячков, рассекающих непроглядную темноту станции. Они спустились по ступеням молча, настороженно прислушиваясь к звукам собственных шагов и вздрагивая от скользящих по стенам теней.

— Я проверю тоннель, — бросил через плечо Джейкоб, доставая из сумки, к которой были применены чары незримого расширения, метлу. Он оседлал ее у самого края платформы, исчезнув во тьме тоннеля. Джинни несколько мгновений смотрела ему вслед, но, тряхнув волосами, быстро пришла в себя.

— Я сообщу нашим, что мы на месте, — она взмахнула рукой, мысленно произнося послание, и серебристая лошадка возникла на кончиках пальцев, рассекая своим появление кромешную тьму маггловской станции метро.

— Так, Джейкоб ищет поезд, ты, я и Анджелина здесь, Алисия и Невилл на ступеньках, Терри и Джастин дежурят у входа, — Тонкс мерила шагами платформу, вслух сверяясь с планом. — Следующий отряд должен прибыть через восемь минут, — она взглянула на часы, продолжая расхаживать взад-вперед.

Джинни лишь кивнула, снова оглядываясь на тоннель. Ожидание тяготило, пока они стояли здесь, было время подумать, а мучительные мысли и без того не давали ей нормально выспаться ночью. И если лежа в своей постели, она вздрагивала от жутких опасений и осознания необходимости сражаться, то теперь мысли все чаще устремлялись к человеку, за которого она больше всего боялась в этой войне. И хотя Малфой был явно не из тех, чей зыбкий покой надо охранять, но сердце то и дело сжималось, когда она пыталась представить, что ждет их сегодня, каков буде исход?

— Где чертов Джейкоб запропастился? — рыкнула сквозь зубы Тонкс, озабоченно вглядываясь в темноту тоннеля. Словно в ответ на ее слова, послышался отдаленный гул, а спустя десяток секунд в ответвлении подземки появился слабый свет.

— Второй отряд прибыл! — громогласно провозгласил Джордж, сбегая к ним на платформу, и Нимфадора аж подскочила от неожиданности. В тоже время гул в тоннеле начал усиливаться, поезд со свистом приближался к платформе, на которой уже толпились два отряда орденовцев. Послышался резкий визг тормозов, и поезд остановился.

— Простите, впервые рассекаю на таком транспорте. Дамы, прошу! — выглянувший из кабины машиниста Джейкоб сделал приглашающий жест рукой, подмигивая Алисии, и двери вагона разъехались в стороны.

Платформу залил свет из поезда, и орденовцы облегченно вздохнули, тьма рассеялась, а вместе с ней уходили и лишние тревоги.

— Разве эта штуковина не на электричестве работает? — Алисия стояла у самых крайних дверей в голове поезда, искоса поглядывая на Джейкоба, наполовину высунувшегося из кабины машиниста, чтобы удобнее было с ней флиртовать.

— Ну, я применил несколько редких заклинаний… — многозначительно сообщил он подозрительно слащавым тоном.

— Ага, а потом заметил тумблер подачи тока на контактный рельс, — хмыкнул Терри у самого уха Джинни, и они прыснули от смеха, пытаясь замаскировать его под кашель.

Алисия оглянулась на них, и Джейкоб, сделав жуткие глаза, показал Терри кулак.

— Упс, — все ещё улыбаясь, заметил Бут, — кажется, меня ждёт расправа от руки кое-кого пострашнее Волдеморта.

— Да уж, — энергично закивала Джинни, — Джейкоб может применить к тебе весь арсенал своих секретных электрических заклинаний. Будешь метать молнии из самых неожиданных мест.

И они снова нервно захихикали.

Люди постепенно прибывали, и Тонкс пересчитывала их, распределяя по вагонам. Терри ушел в кабину машиниста, а новоприбывшие орденовцы были все как один напряжены и сосредоточены настолько, что невольно их настроение передалось и Джинни. Она сидела и бездумно пялилась в пространство, пытаясь побороть опасения и тревоги. Бездействие утомляло. Она несколько раз подвернула рукава мантии, закатывая их, но, натолкнувшись взглядом на руническую вязь на запястье, поспешно спустила их обратно. Джинни думала о Драко, запрещала себе думать о нем, но тут же снова возвращалась к нему мысленно. От переизбытка чувств и адреналина начинало ломить виски, а она должна быть свежей и собранной, готовой ко всему.

— Джинни, все в порядке? — шепнул ей Невилл, уже несколько минут наблюдавший за хмурым выражением ее лица.

Она резко вскинула голову, словно застуканная за чем-то противозаконным, и тут же выдала на автомате:

— Все нормально, просто задумалась. Все хорошо!

Невилл медленно кивнул, не спеша верить ей на слово.

— Когда мы уже отправляемся? — Джинни нетерпеливо поерзала на сидении, в сотый раз оглядываясь вокруг.

Невилл, выглядевший на удивление спокойным, лишь молча сверился с часами:

— По плану, через восемнадцать минут, когда прибудут последние два отряда. Ты в паре с Тонкс, верно? — пытаясь отвлечь ее от тяжелых размышлений, уточнил Лонгботтом.

Джинни кивнула, потирая вспотевшие ладони.

«Все будет хорошо, все буде хорошо, с ним все в порядке», — словно мантру повторяла она про себя, нервничая все больше.

— Джинни, — Невилл наклонился к ней, открыто встречая ее прямой взгляд. — Ты справишься! — уверенно заявил он, и от этих слов Джинни вдруг почувствовала, как сердце отпускает. Она справится, Невилл так сказал, значит, это правда, Невилл не стал бы врать.

— Последняя партия, заходим в вагон, — послышался с платформы подчеркнуто серьезный голос Тонкс, после чего она и сама заскочила в поезд, двери захлопнулись.

— Уважаемые пассажиры, будьте осторожны, двери закрываются, следующая станция… — в динамике послышалось шипение, а затем голос близнецов: — …станция «Надерем-ка задницу Волдику-Демортику»!

По вагонам прошелся вздох-смешок, и Джинни ощутила, как затянутое узлом в животе чувство тревоги внезапно отпустило. Она вздохнула, и поезд дернулся, набирая скорость с привычным гулом.

Джинни смотрела, как за окном мелькают мрачной заброшенностью станции и снова сереют однообразием стены тоннеля. Поезд мчался на всех парах, приближая Орден Феникса к неизбежному. Наконец, шум начал стихать, и состав заметно сбросил скорость, приближаясь к развилке.

Проникнуть в самое сердце магического Лондона через маггловский метрополитен оказалось проще простого. Видимо, чистокровным снобам даже в голову не могло прийти, что под брусчаткой царства волшебников в обычное время ездят маггловские поезда, работающие на неведомом волшебникам электричестве. Когда Джейкоб с близнецами отправили несколько метких разрушающих заклинаний в обозначенное красным крестом место тоннеля, шум казался даже меньшим, чем от разрушения прохода на Вуд Грин.

Левитируемый близнецами Джейкоб в мгновение ока оказался в лавке мастера волшебных палочек. Видимо, о сигнальных чарах в заброшенном магазине Олливандера тоже никто не позаботился, так как спустя десяток секунд голова Джейкоба снова показалась в проделанном в проходе:

— Все чисто, путь открыт!

— Разбиваемся на пары и тройки, как договаривались! Не забывайте покидать лавку также парами и старайтесь как можно незаметнее слиться с толпой, — снова послышался командирский голос Тонкс.

Джинни отошла к стене, пропуская первых орденовцев ближе в проходу и со своего места разглядывая Нимфадору. Даже ее внешность сегодня была необычной, ввиду серьезности миссии: короткая стрижка, острые черты лица и волевой подбородок.

«Все-таки, Тонкс — талантливый аврор», — подумала Джинни, наблюдая как Нимфадора ловко оказывается внутри магазина волшебных палочек и тут же настороженно осматривается по сторонам. Самой Джинни понадобилось чуть больше времени, сначала чтобы пролезть в пробитый проход, а потом чтоб не начать чихать от поднятой в воздух пыли. Они с Тонкс замыкали группу орденовцев и вышли из магазина последними.

Оказавшись на Аллее Диагон среди множества фигур в тёмных плащах и скрывая лицо под маской, Джинни, наконец, почувствовала новый прилив сил. Она шагала на условленном расстоянии в три шага от Нимфадоры и методично сканировала обстановку вокруг, тем не менее, пытаясь не выдать своего чрезмерного интереса.

Пожиратели смерти были везде. Джинни никогда прежде не могла себе даже представить, как много у Волдеморта последователей, но теперь их количество неприятно удивило. Конечно, была вероятность, что среди этой толпы скрытых за чёрными капюшонами фигур, есть члены Ордена Феникса, но они явно были в меньшинстве, что уж отрицать. Джинни одернула себя, ругая за безрадостные мысли.

«Зато вряд ли Пожиратели будут сражаться так отчаянно и самоотверженно», — мстительно подумала она, и от этой мысли стало немного легче.

Джинни заметила, как Тонкс чуть дольше положенного задержалась на пороге книжного магазина, и тут же поняла намёк: необходимо было проверить возможные укрытия и пути отступления для пленных и раненых. Все же идти прямо на смерть они не собирались.

Джинни начала медленно продвигаться к стене, приближаясь к входу в лавку, когда со стороны площади внезапно послышались возгласы и полоумный смех, принадлежащий особе, которую нельзя было спутать ни с кем другим.

— Трепещите, мерзкие грязнокровки, полукровные выродки и предатели, — завизжала Белла в предвкушении расплаты. — Хвала Темному Лорду! — ещё громче завопила она.

Лозунг тут же подхватил десяток других голосов, и волшебные палочки слуг тут и там выстрелили в небо зелеными лучами, принимающими очертания черепа с выползающей из его рта змеей. Волна восхваления хозяина и создания новых знаков мрака прокатилась от центра к краям площади, и Джинни, воспользовавшись ситуацией, проскользнула в книжный, открыв дверь невербальной Алохоморой.

Оказавшись внутри, она огляделась, не решаясь зажечь свечи, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Утро было пасмурным, из-за неплотно прикрытых ставней магазинчика в помещение проникал лишь слабый свет, отчего складывалось впечатление, что уже вечереет.

Джинни быстро оглядела два небольших зала и проскользнула между стеллажами, пробираясь в подсобку. Здесь, как и следовало ожидать, был камин, но проверять в рабочем ли он состоянии не было времени да и смысла. Джинни лишь убедилась, что в горшочке на каминной полке достаточно летучего пороха, а также манящими чарами призвала с верхней полки довольно хорошо собранную, как для магазина, аптечку. Ещё раз оглядевшись, Джинни запечатала вход в подсобку заклинанием с ранее условленным паролем и поспешила вернуться на улицу.

Она шагнула было к двери, когда краем глаза заметила какое-то движение за окном. Джинни застыла, как вкопанная: главная площадь перед Гринготтсом теперь была окружена плотным кольцом Пожирателей смерти, которые все прибывали, поэтому казалось, что за окном еще больше стемнело. Посреди площади, меряя шагами небольшой пятачок пустого пространства, расхаживала Беллатриса, облачённая в своё привычное тёмное платье. Мантия Пожирательницы и серебряная маска валялись забытыми неподалёку. Белла с фанатичным видом о чем-то разглагольствовала, нарезая круги у колено-преклонной фигуры в центре. И когда Лестрейндж в очередной раз подошла ближе к краю импровизированной сцены, Джинни с ужасом узнала в её жертве Ли Джордана.

Первым желанием было выскочить на улицу и броситься на выручку товарищу, но Джинни сумела подавить в себе необдуманный порыв и принялась сквозь просвет в ставнях внимательно рассматривать площадь, стараясь не обращать внимания на мельтешившую в центре Беллу, благо, ее слова внутрь помещения не проникали. Джинни пристально всматривалась в фигуры приближавшихся к площади Пожирателей, но различить среди них кого-то из своих так и не смогла. Уместность маскировки, конечно, впечатляла, но в душе потихоньку начинала подниматься паника. Тонкс так толком и не объяснила, что требуется от самой Джинни, а она не спросила лишний раз, даже не подумав, что настолько быстро потеряет ее из виду в этой толпе прислужников зла.

С улицы донесся резкий вскрик, и Джинни дернулась, возвращаясь глазами к Беллатрисе. Пожирательница явно наговорилась и теперь решила испытать на жертве любимое пыточное проклятие.

Джинни постаралась отвернуться, бубня себе под нос:

— Соберись! Нужно придумать что-нибудь, придумать, придумать срочно!

С улицы долетел ещё один крик, и Джинни, забывая обо всем, схватилась за ручку двери, когда та сама неслышно открылась без какого-либо видимого воздействия. От удивления Джинни замерла, и дверь, отворившаяся лишь на треть, снова начала закрываться.

— Что за чёрт?! — забывая об осторожности, выкрикнула было она, но губы лишь беззвучно промолвили слова, так и не прозвучавшие в тишине магазина.

В следующий момент невидимая сила схватила Джинни в охапку и потащила вглубь книжного. Опешившая от такого поворота, она даже не сразу вспомнила, что надо отбиваться, но один раз все же ощутимо заехала невидимому противнику куда-то, судя по ощущениям, в плечо. Однако тут же остановилась от сдавленного шипения:

— Да успокойся ты, совсем с ума сошла?

Сердце Джинни пропустило удар, а рука, поднятая для очередного удара, так и замерла в воздухе, не достигнув цели. В пространстве начали быстро проявляться очертания знакомой фигуры, и уже спустя пару секунд Джинни хмуро всматривалась в серые радужки Малфоя, испытывая одновременно противоречивое желание броситься к нему на шею и стукнуть посильнее с размаху.

Драко явно по-своему истолковал застывшее на её лице замешательство и бросил устало:

— Не буду говорить, что явиться сюда было глупейшей затеей с твоей стороны, я даже не сомневался, что ты именно так и поступишь. Удивлён, что ваша шайка оказалась здесь так быстро, причем, даже не успев привлечь лишнего внимания, а маскировка — вообще высший класс. Поэтому перейду сразу к делу: что дальше по плану? Тёмный Лорд явится примерно через час, так что представление от Беллы — только разогрев публики.

Джинни смотрела на него во все глаза: он был бледнее обычного, с темными кругами под покрасневшими от недосыпа глазами и, к тому же, явно пытался скрыть, сквозящую в не таких уверенных, как обычно, движениях, нервозность. Сейчас Драко своим видом напоминал шагающего над пропастью канатоходца, балансирующего на грани: одно неверное движение, и смерть.

— Чёрт, я же на тебя Силенцио наложил, могла бы и сама снять, — вспомнил он, поспешно взмахивая рукой и снова выжидательно глядя ей в глаза. — Так какие сюрпризы вы приготовили? — нетерпеливо переспросил Малфой.

— Как ты меня нашёл? — игнорируя его слова, тихо поинтересовалась Джинни.

Малфой скривился и взглянул на неё с сомнением.

— Ещё один побочный эффект ритуала, вполне ожидаемый, я могу найти тебя, где и когда захочу, — сообщил он, неожиданно раздражаясь.

Джинни почти не удивилась, как данность принимая новую деталь ее магического рабства, от этого почему-то стало еще горше.

— Ты мне скажешь, наконец, что вы задумали или обсудим погоду? — безуспешно пытаясь скрыть злость, рыкнул Малфой, но Джинни лишь равнодушно пожала плечами:

— Я бы вряд ли сказала тебе, даже если бы меня посвятили в детали операции, но, видимо, мне, как и большинству «забыли сообщить» итоговый план великой миссии. Главное, чтобы Гарри выжил и убил Волдеморта, остальные — массовка, как и всегда.

С улицы донесся ещё один крик, и Джинни ожидаемо дернулась, ощущая почти физическую боль из-за чужих страданий.

— Джин... — Малфой приблизился слишком стремительно, и Джинни, решившая уже держаться от него подальше, не успела ничего предпринять, оказавшись в его объятиях.

На краю сознания промелькнула мысль, что вот сейчас он снова будет заявлять свои права на неё или демонстрировать свою власть, но Драко лишь ласково притянул её к себе, пряча в объятиях и едва заметно касаясь губами ее волос.

Джинни уткнулась носом куда-то в изгиб его шеи, чувствуя себя совсем маленькой и слабой, но все же под надёжной защитой кольца его рук.

— Я так боюсь, Драко, — плохо отдавая себе отчёт о происходящем, еле слышно прошептала она, и Малфой ещё крепче прижал её к себе, шепча куда-то в волосы, что все будет хорошо.

— Я уже не уверена, что будет… Вон их сколько, шавок… Все взрослые и сильные волшебники, а я даже не знаю, что делать, — малодушно выдохнула Джинни, и Драко ослабил объятия, поднимая пальцем её подбородок и заглядывая в глаза.

— Джин, слушай сюда! Ты у меня сильная и смелая, ты справишься. Сейчас мы выйдем отсюда, и ты, не привлекая лишнего внимания, постараешься найти кого-то из ваших. Если заметишь раненых или кого-нибудь из освобожденных пленников, ведь вы их явно планируете спасти, тащи всех сюда. С тыльной стороны здания есть чёрный ход, он тоже открыт. Если попадешь в переделку и поймешь, что путей к отступлению нет, прикоснись к рунам на запястье и позови меня, я тебя тут же найду. Ты все поняла?

Джинни ошарашено смотрела на него, пораженная таким уровнем подготовки и еще больше — непоколебимой готовностью Малфоя ее защищать.

— Это ты устроил путь отступления через этот магазин? — догадалась она.

Драко кивнул:

— Отчасти.

— И Тонкс знала, — осенило очередной догадкой Джинни, и необъяснимая обида за то, что старшая подруга её снова опекает, как маленькую, на мгновение захлестнула ее.

— Это я попросил Дору отправить тебя сюда, и давай без лишнего геройства, я не намерен тебя терять!

— Но, Драко, я не...

Его рука скользнула на её затылок, и он притянул голову Джинни к себе, требовательно прижимаясь губами к ее губам. Торопливый поцелуй, короткая вспышка головокружительных мурашек под кожей, и он отстранился, строго глядя в ее лицо.

— Джин, я приказываю тебе выжить, — ей даже не пришлось отводить взгляд, она и так знала, что руны на запястье вспыхнули красноватым светом, принимая приказ. Почему все должно быть именно так? Почему нельзя по-другому?

— Иди, Джин, — он легонько подтолкнул её к двери, не замечая или не желая обращать внимания на укор в её взгляде. Она шагнула к выходу и, замешкавшись лишь на миг, тихо приоткрыла дверь и выскользнула наружу.

* * *

Тонкс стояла в толпе Пожирателей, стараясь натянуть капюшон чуть ли не до самого подбородка. Её безумная тетушка Белла восхваляла своего обожаемого Лорда на все лады, брызжа слюной и подкрепляя особо значимые реплики Круциатусами. Ли уже был без сознания, и теперь Лестрейндж переключилась на парня из МТЛ, имени которого Тонкс не помнила. Беллатриса с устрашающей усмешкой на губах наслаждалась каждым его криком и жуткой агонией.

— Чувствуешь, тварь? Чувствуешь? Вот что ждёт каждого из вас, мерзкое грязное отродье! Круцио! Нравится тебе?! Нравится?! Круцио!

Тонкс держалась из последних сил, пытаясь не отвернуться, особенно когда Белле пришла в голову очередная ужасающая своей жестокостью идея:

— Грязной мрази в грязи и подыхать! — выкрикнула Лестрейндж и взмахнула палочкой. Кожу орденовца словно исполосовало сотнями невидимых лезвий, алые капли тут же выступили на местах порезов, впитываясь в одежду парня и капая на брусчатку, в воздухе резко запахло кровью.

Тонкс стиснула зубы и крепче вцепилась пальцами в палочку, как вдруг на её талию по-хозяйски легла чья-то большая ладонь.

— Привет, Дора Ти*, — прошелестел прямо над её ухом вкрадчивый мужской голос. — Если не хочешь, чтобы я сейчас же изобличил тебя, следуй за мной, и да, — другая его ладонь скользнула по её левой руке, и он бесцеремонно выдрал из её пальцев волшебную палочку, — это пока побудет у меня.

«Нет, это не может быть он!» — промелькнула в голове тщедушная мысль, но интуиция твердила, обратное, настаивая, что, конечно, это он и есть.

Тем временем похититель потащил Тонкс в сторону Лютного переулка и, как только они оказались вне поля зрения Пожирателей смерти, толкнул её прямо в стену. Точнее, иллюзию стены. Тонкс сделала несколько шагов, оказавшись в слабо освещенном помещении, больше всего напоминающем склад, и стремительно обернулась. Капюшон тут же соскользнул с её головы, то ли сам по себе, то ли под действием невербального заклинания.

— А ты почти не изменилась, Дора Ти, над метаморфомагами время не властно, кажется, так ты всегда говорила? — его голос звучал мягко и дразняще, и Тонкс готова была поспорить, что он ухмыляется.

— Прекрати, паясничать, Скабиор, — она резко шагнула к нему и сорвала с головы капюшон.

Это определенно был он. Он тоже почти не изменился с их последней встречи, произошедшей в день битвы за Хогвартс. Сейчас он выглядел даже лучше, чем тогда. Тёмные волосы с красной прядью как всегда собраны в хвост, но уложены более опрятно. Скабиор был гладко выбрит, и от него приятно пахло парфюмом, а на шее замысловатым узлом был повязан традиционный пестрый платок.

— Вижу, твои дела пошли в гору, — Тонкс смотрела прямо в его серо-голубые глаза.

— Ты крайне наблюдательная, Дора Ти. Кстати, заметь, я намерен сохранить данное положение вещей.

— Значит, ты опять на его стороне?! — глаза Нимфадоры опасно сузились, и черты её лица тут же непроизвольно еще больше заострились, а волосы стали практически черными.

— Я по обыкновению беспокоюсь только о себе, кажется, ты именно так когда-то сказала.

Тонкс едва не зарычала от досады, он всегда отличался особым умением задевать за живое, Салазар бы им гордился.

— Не злись, Дора Ти, гнев тебе не к лицу, — его губ коснулась всезнающая ухмылка, когда Тонкс на миг закрыла глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Второе, что у него всегда с завидной лёгкостью получалось, — это выбить почву у неё из-под ног.

— У меня есть предложение, Дора Ти…

— Прекрати меня так называть, меня зовут Тонкс, просто Тонкс, — рявкнула она, воспоминания школьных дней упрямо вспыхнули в сознании, мелькая в голове обрывками образов.

— Ну, конечно, ведь так тебя называл любимый Люпин, — уголки его губ опустились, и в голосе зазвучали совершенно другие нотки. — Но перейдем к делу! — Скабиор хлопнул в ладоши, приосанившись и возвращая на лицо привычную шутовскую полуулыбку. — У меня есть выгодное предложение для Гарри Поттера, от которого он просто не сможет отказаться!

— Предложение? Какое еще предложение? О чем ты толкуешь, Фитцджеральд?

Скабиор скривился, словно от зубной боли, она прекрасно знала об этой их общей черте: он тоже ненавидел своё полное имя.

В глазах Тонкс мелькнула смешинка и тут же пропала. _Один-один_.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем речь. Войны не выигрывают честным путём, поэтому славному Ордену Феникса крайне необходима помощь такого беспринципного проходимца, как я!

— И в чем же будет состоять _твоя_ выгода? — не покупаясь на его доверительный тон, уточнила Тонкс.

— А вот это уже чертовски правильный вопрос, Дора!

«Он даже забыл добавить глупое окончание этой дурацкой клички, над которой сам же и смеялся в школе! Видать, действительно предельно серьезен!»

— Мне нужна абсолютная амнистия после окончания войны, а также восстановление моего места в обществе и во всех правах, и, конечно же, несколько гор галлеонов в моём сейфе в Гринготтсе.

— Кто бы сомневался! — протянула Тонкс приторно, копируя эту его шутовскую манеру. — Все, что тебя интересует: карты, женщины и деньги. Ты именно так говорил, если мне не изменяет память.

— О, — Скабиор снова загадочно ухмыльнулся, качая головой. — За эти годы приоритеты изменились, теперь остались только деньги!

— Да ты никак поумнел!

Со стороны улицы послышался непонятный шум, Тонкс со Скабиором синхронно повернули головы к псевдо-стене, словно могли смотреть сквозь нее, но иллюзия была безупречной и выглядела и впрямь как настоящая каменная кладка.

— Надо выяснить, что там… — начала было Тонкс, но сквозь стену шагнула нечеткая темная фигура, и Нимфадора непроизвольно придвинулась ближе к Скабиору.

Он ее маневр заметил и тут же насмешливо прокомментировал:

— Не беспокойся, дорогая, это всего лишь Северус и, вы только посмотрите, Гроза Всего Волшебного Мира собственной персоной.

Глаза Нимфадоры расширились, когда она действительно узнала в одном из вошедших Гарри. Снейп буквально держал его за шиворот, как нашкодившего школьника. Лицо мастера зелий было непроницаемым, а губы то и дело презрительно кривились.

— Да отпустите вы меня! — Гарри в очередной раз дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из его хватки, и Снейп, переглянувшись со Скабиором, демонстративно разжал пальцы. Поттер едва успел среагировать и чуть не свалился под ноги «партнерам», но замахав руками, удержал таки равновесие, гневно озираясь на Снейпа. — Объясните, какого черта вы меня сюда притащили, профессор?

Снейп проигнорировал вопрос, скрестив руки на груди и отходя к дальней стене.

— У нас есть план уничтожения Лорда, и мы готовы им поделится, если ты согласен выполнить несколько наших условий, — с готовностью сообщил Скабиор, подходя ближе и рассматривая Гарри более пристально.

— Я знаю тебя! Это ты возглавлял отряд егерей зимой и отвел нас с Роном и Гермионой в Малфой-мэнор! — изобличающе наставив на него палец, заявил Поттер.

Скабиор скривился:

— Если бы ты любил деньги так же, как я, и услышал, какую сумму предлагали за твою голову, ты бы сам себя отвел!

— И это по-твоему оправдание? — рявкнул тот ему в лицо.

Выражение Скабиора ожесточилось, сразу выдавая его истинный возраст, он посмотрел на Гарри, как на маленькую собачонку, злобно тяфкающую в попытке отпугнуть большого волка.

— Поттер, мне не надо искать себе оправдания, потому что мне абсолютно плевать и на тебя, и на ваш сраный орден и на то, сколько людей погибнет на этой войне. Все, что меня интересует, — полученная мною выгода и собственное благосостояние. Поэтому я сделаю вид, что не расслышал твоих жалких обвинений, и обрисую сложившуюся ситуацию в двух словах, — он сделал театральную паузу, снова улыбаясь и возвращаясь к прежнему задорному тону. — У нас есть план победы над Лордом, а у вас есть ты. Соглашаешься — мы обсуждаем что к чему, содействуем тебе в претворении плана в жизнь и после окончания всего этого безобразия почиваем на лаврах неизвестными, но очень богатыми. Без арестов/допросов/судебных заседаний и прочих пренеприятнейших активностей, которые может затеять наше славное Министерство магии, чтобы найти крайних, назвать виноватыми и засадить в Азкабан. Ты становишься еще большим героем, чем сейчас, и живешь припеваючи. Не соглашаешься — мы покидаем поле битвы и поминай как звали, правда, вспоминать придется недолго, так как тягаться с Темным Лордом это тебе не с девочками в карты на раздевание играть. Хотя кому я рассказываю, раз он тебя в забвение на полгода отправил.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — подозрительно прищурился Гарри.

Скабиор сладко улыбнулся:

— Знание — золото, а я, как ты уже слышал, его большой поклонник. Так какой твой ответ, Гарри Поттер? Ты согласен на сделку или пойдешь умирать, как дурак?

Снова повисла пауза. Гарри притих, размышляя и хмуро поглядывая то на Снейпа, то на Скабиора. Тонкс, заметив, что молчание затягивается, слабо кашлянула.

— Гхм... Гарри, можно тебя на два слова?

— Хотите пошептаться? Нам уши закрыть? — откровенно веселясь, предложил Скабиор.

— Фитцджеральд, уйми свое красноречие, ради Мерлина, — устало взглянула в его сторону Тонкс.

— Раз уж ты так просишь, _Нимфадора_ , — он сделал вид будто застегнул рот на замок, и демонстративно отошел в другой конец помещения, где уже стоял Снейп.

Тонкс наклонилась к уху Гарри:

— Послушай, я знаю, что они не лучшие подельники, но, за неимением других, выбирать не приходится. Ради собственной выгоды Скабиор на все готов, ты же видишь, а Снейп достаточно умен, чтобы придумать дельный план, не зря ему Дамблдор доверял.

— И ты думаешь, что они не сдадут нас Волдеморту при первом удобном случае?

— Они тоже выступают против него, а враг нашего врага, как известно….

Гарри потер ладонью лицо, а потом коротко кивнул.

— Ладно, я согласен, а теперь убедите меня, что я не ошибся, приняв ваше предложение.

— Чудесно, — всплеснул руками Скабиор. — В общем, мы тут со Снейпом подумали, — взгляд зельевара угрожающе потемнел, отчего Скабиор непроизвольно попятился. — Ну, ладно-ладно, Снейп подумал, а я покивал для виду и согласился, что это хорошая идея. Главных пунктов всего три: убить змею, обезвредить Лорда и подкосить Пожирателей. На счет последнего мы позаботились, по всей Аллее Диагон заложены эти маггловские штуки… Бамбины?.. Бобины?..

— Бомбы, — процедил сквозь зубы Снейп, излучая красноречивое желание убивать, и не только приспешников Волдеморта.

— Да, вот они… Удивительно, но оказалось, что эти маггловские приспособления способны пробить антиаппарационный щит, кто бы мог подумать, правда? Змею оставляем вам, но ее нельзя обезвредить, пока не явится Темный Лорд, которого ты, Поттер должен дождаться, после чего сработает портал, и вы двое окажетесь на миленьком утесе, вдали от верных Лордовских псов.

— И как же я заставлю его коснуться портала? Может, подойду и очень вежливо попрошу его? — саркастично поинтересовался Гарри.

— О, это было бы очень мило с твоей стороны, но он — сильнейший темный маг, а не кисейная барышня, поэтому самомнение у него выше некуда. Он приказал привести сюда свой трон, да-да, инкрустированный драгоценными камнями и прочими баснословно дорогими безделушками. Темный Лорд собирается торжественно восседать на нем во время казни, а значит, прикоснется к нему без сомнений. Северус над кресельцем немного поколдовал, вы же знаете, он у нас на все руки мастер, так что тебе, Поттер, останется лишь тихонечко прокрасться под своей мантией-невидимкой и пшик…

— Портал личный, он сработает только, когда вы оба к нему дотронетесь, — не желая больше терпеть напыщенных речей Скабиора, коротко пояснил Снейп.

— Северус, — взмахнув руками в восхваляющем жесте, отрекомендовал егерь. — Он просто душка, правда? Но да, когда вы с Темным Лордом исчезните, змейка останется здесь, так что твои бравые гриффиндорцы, думаю, справятся, в крайнем случае, задавят ее альтруизмом. Вроде, все сказал? — Скабиор поочередно перевел взгляд на каждого из присутствующих и, не встретив возражений, торжественно закончил: — Ну, тогда, думаю, жать друг другу руки не будем, обойдемся устным соглашением, Снейп, Поттер скажите, если подтверждаете свое участие в сделке.

— Согласен.

— Согласен.

Скабиор взмахнул палочкой, скрепив безмолвным заклинанием магический уговор. Гарри непонимающе повернулся к Тонкс, но та лишь кивнула, подтверждая, что все в порядке.

— Что ж, всем удачи, встретимся победителями! — Скабиор отвесил шутовский поклон и, подмигнув Тонкс, шагнул сквозь стену вслед за молча удалившимся Снейпом.

* * *

Гарри шумно выдохнул и уселся на ближайший ящик, которыми было заставлено все помещение. Он потер глаза под стеклами очков и на несколько минут замолчал, обдумывая план свалившихся из ниоткуда подельников. Когда он пропадал между мирами, то многое узнал о Снейпе, кое-что от Дамблдора, кое-что от матери, в основном отрывки воспоминаний. И хотя цели Снейпа были ему не до кона ясны, но в его содействии он почему-то совершенно не сомневался. А вот егерь, неожиданно сменивший сторону и думающий только о собственной выгоде, особого доверия не вызывал.

— Этот Скабиор, ты была с ним знакома раньше? — Гарри посмотрел на Тонкс, задумчиво накручивающую на палец прядь ставших ярко-розовыми волос.

Она вскинула голову, несколько секунд осмысливая суть вопроса, а потом кивнула:

— Мы знакомы еще со школы, он не просто егерь, он — оборотень. Считалось, что они всегда воевали на стороне Волдеморта, который обещал им права и привилегии, но кроме Грейбека обещанного никто так и не получил. Оборотни остались в том же незавидном положении, в котором и были до этого. И хотя главным образом Волдеморт намеревался истребить магглов и магглорожденных, но и оборотней не спешил приравнивать к обычным волшебникам.

— Но откуда ты все это знаешь? — непонимающе протянул Гарри, его все больше начинал выводить из себя тот факт, что всем вокруг было известно значительно больше, чем они обычно говорили. И по факту только он, можно сказать, главное лицо сегодняшней битвы, находился почти в полном неведении.

— Гарри, я была в плену у Пожирателя смерти несколько месяцев, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума, мне только и оставалось, что узнавать информацию, которая смогла бы мне потом пригодиться. И поверь мне, нет никого более разговорчивого, чем пьяный мужик, пытающийся доказать слабой женщине свою непомерную власть и неотразимость. Селвин выболтал мне все, что знал, о чем догадывался и, что самое главное, о чем догадывались другие, более умные, но не способные держать язык за зубами, волшебники. Так что мотивы Снейпа и Скабиора вполне ясны. Кстати, это Северус помог Драко вытащить меня из плена.

— Не упоминай при мне Малфоя! — прорычал Гарри, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Если бы не он, я бы…

— Если бы не он, Джинни была бы моей! — не заметив, что сорвался на крик, заявил Поттер.

— Гарри… — Тонкс хотела еще что-то сказать, но сквозь стену прошла серебристая лань и, стукнув копытцем, сообщила голосом Снейпа:

— Темный Лорд прибудет через десять минут, Поттеру лучше поспешить.

Не дожидаясь, пока патронус растворится в воздухе, Гарри вскочил на ноги, торопливо доставая из расширенных чарами карманов мантию невидимку. Накинув ее и сильнее сжав в руках волшебную палочку, он не мешкая прошел сквозь стену, краем глаза заметив, что Тонкс в мантии Пожирательницы смерти последовала за ним.

Улицы Лютного практически опустели, а вот площадь перед Гринготтсом напротив была заполнена бессчетным количеством фигур в темных мантиях. Гарри на секунду остановился, соображая, как лучше пробраться к наколдованному в центре постаменту. Он уже видел там сверкающий трон Волдеморта и кружащую вокруг него Беллатрису. Толпа обступила своеобразную сцену плотным кольцом, и лишь один проход оставался свободным, тот, по которому приводили и уводили пленников. Гарри протиснулся туда и осторожно, стараясь никого не задеть, двинулся к центру сборища. Бросив невольный взгляд себе под ноги, он ужаснулся, заметив свежие следы крови на брусчатке. Гарри присмотрелся к теперешней жертве Лейстрендж, он смутно помнил лицо этого парня, они виделись, когда Гарри появлялся во всех укрытиях Ордена Феникса, чтобы поддержать людей, сражающихся с ним на одной стороне. Но сколько ни старался, не мог вспомнить его имени.

— Что же эдакого придумать для тебя, а, жалкий маггловский выродок? — голос Беллы, разносившийся на всю площадь, был до жути радостным, она действительно была в восторге от возложенной на нее миссии издевательства над пленными. — По-моему, я сегодня забыла о своем кнуте! — она снова захохотала и резко хлестнула удлинившейся палочкой, рассекая бок парня. Тот зарычал, сцепив зубы, но крик сдержал. — Вы только посмотрите, он еще и храбрится! А на это ты что скажешь? — она хлестнула его кнутом поперек живота, и парень все-таки издал приглушенный вопль. — Вот видишь, все вы — убогие твари, в конце концов, скулите! А я вот сейчас как… — Беллатриса резко прервала свой монолог посреди фразы, заметив черный клубящийся над троном дым. Он становился все гуще и распространялся шире, все присутствующие на площади замерли и, казалось, перестали дышать, послышался протяжный свист и жуткое шипение, после чего дым стал рассеиваться, являя взглядам пораженной публики восседавшего в кресле хозяина. Волдеморт поднял руку, приветствуя своих приспешников, и его рот искривился в жутком подобии улыбки. Пожиратели, словно по немой команде, склонили головы перед властелином, не смея без разрешения поднять глаза.

— Мои верные слуги, — с устрашающим шипением начал Волдеморт, поднимаясь на ноги и разводя руками в приветственном жесте. — Сегодня, наконец, настал день, который должен войти в историю волшебного мира, как отправная точка становления нового магического порядка. Мы с вами долго шли к этой цели, и вот настал тот час, когда все наши труды будут вознаграждены. Каждый из вас станет свидетелем того, как наш мир избавляется от маггловского отродья, загрязняющего его своим жалким существованием, — Волдеморт сделал паузу, обводя торжествующим взглядом присутствующих, и толпа отозвалась согласным гулом.

Гарри тем временем осторожно преодолел оставшееся расстояние до трона Волдеморта и застыл рядом с его спинкой, ухватившись за нее одной рукой.

— А вот и первый непосредственный участник нашей почетной миссии, — Темный Лорд с отвращением взглянул себе под ноги. — Твоя смерть войдет в историю как начало великого освобождения мира! — Волдеморт повернулся к змее, извивавшейся у ног хозяина, и прошипел: — _Нагайна, убей!_

Змея распахнула пасть, стремительно бросаясь вперед и нанося смертельный удар поверженному орденовцу. Гомерический хохот темного мага разнесся над площадью, и Волдеморт распорядился, сверкнув красными глазами:

— Приведите остальных пленных! — он сделал несколько шагов назад, открывая взорам всех присутствующих корчившегося в агонии парня, и важно опустился на свой трон.

Гарри почувствовал характерный рывок в районе пупка, и окружающий его мир завертелся, увлекая его в вихрь перемещения вместе с восседавшим на троне Волдемортом.

* * *

Сначала Джинни безуспешно пыталась найти Тонкс в море тёмных мантий и серебряных масок, наводнивших Аллею Диагон, потом она уже искала хоть кого-то из своих, но узнать орденовцев среди совершенно одинаковых мрачных фигур было практически невозможно. Устроенное Беллатрисой жуткое представление собирало все больше зрителей, и Джинни, боясь выдать себя, свернула в узкий переулок, о существовании которого раньше даже не подозревала.

Она спряталась за пристройкой с грязным окном так, чтобы видеть каждого свернувшего в переулок, но при этом оставаться незамеченной. У Джинни все ещё стояла перед глазами картина мучений Ли Джордана, и она изо всех сил пыталась придумать, как ему помочь. Она видела, что пленных, получивших свою порцию боли от Беллатрисы оставляют в неприметном помещении без вывески, на углу Лютного переулка, но самой ей вряд ли удастся пробраться туда незамеченной и освободить пленных. Срочно необходимо разыскать хоть кого-то из Ордена.

Решив, что, возможно, встретит кого-то по пути, Джинни собралась было выходить из укрытия, но вовремя заметила появившиеся в переулке три высокие фигуры, облачённые в чёрные дорогие мантии. Джинни внимательнее присмотрелась к ним, отметив про себя, что обувь у них уж больно вычурная, никто из орденовцев такую и близко не носил. Джинни затаилась, прислушиваясь к явно не предназначенному для посторонних ушей разговору:

— Я уже говорил тебе, Яксли, и ещё раз повторю, Малфоевский сосунок ведёт себя слишком подозрительно. Хоть Люциус и заверяет всех и каждого, что это не так, и что он держит сына под контролем. Посуди сам, одна только выходка с Уизли чего стоит. И как только что-то случается, так у Малфоев всегда железные аргументы в оправдание и неизменное алиби. Я не удивлюсь, если сынок Люциуса не только Поттеровской девке присунул, но и этот жалкий Орден поддерживает. Вспомни пожар в лагере, в котором Нотт погиб, тот вообще окончательно сбрендил после того, как мы его девку изувечили, а тут, хоп! и Адское пламя разбушевалось в лагере. Ну, не тупоголовые же охранники его вызвали, в конце концов! А теперь мы нашли два десятка пленников МТЛ в магазине этих Уизли, ты действительно хочешь сказать, что не улавливаешь связи?

— И что ты предлагаешь, Эйвери? — повернулся к нему Яксли.

— Прикончить Малфоевского мальца, — вместо того ответил третий Пожиратель.

— Селвин, я слышу это предложение из твоих уст уже не впервые, сын Малфоя где-то серьезно перешёл тебе дорогу? Или ты все ещё злишься из-за проваленного законопроекта?

— И то, и другое! Нет мальчишки — нет проблем, не мне тебе рассказывать! Уверен, Дамблдоровы последователи явятся сюда аккурат к началу казни, вызволять своих и погибать героями, завяжется драка, в пылу которой шальные проклятия летят направо и налево. И сегодня одно из них обязательно попадёт в Малфоевского щенка, я тебе обещаю!

— Ну, раз ты так серьёзно настроен, помогу, чем смогу, — хмыкнул Эйвери, в ободряющем жесте хлопая Селвина по спине.

— Я тоже с вами, раз уж намечается такая схватка, — сдержанно кивнул Яксли.

Джинни слушала их разговор, забыв, как дышать. Сердце гулко стучало где-то в горле, а в голове крутилась одна единственная мысль: «Драко в опасности, они хотят убить Драко!»

В начале переулка показалось ещё двое Пожирателей. Увидев говоривших, они отрывисто кивнули им и синхронно переглянулись. Джинни тут же узнала этот жест, она готова была поспорить на что угодно, это Фред и Джордж. Близнецы повернули было обратно к площади, но Яксли, пристально следивший за ними, неожиданно громко произнес:

— Эй, вы двое! Да-да, вы! Знаете, где мы собираемся после боя?

Близнецы снова переглянулись, а Пожиратели сметри, заметив это, насторожились ещё больше, потянувшись за палочками. Но красные лучи из волшебных палочек Фреда и Джорджа уже летели в них. Яксли пригнулся, Эйвери прикрылся щитом, а Селвин дернулся вправо, но заклинание, срикошетив от стены, все-таки нагнало его. Яксли тут же взмахнул палочкой, безмолвно отправляя в близнецов синий луч, но Фред и Джордж бросились врассыпную, укрываясь за зданиями на углах переулка. Эйвери и Яксли безостановочно отправляя в них все новые и новые проклятия, стали приближаться к выходу из переулка, выбрав каждый своего противника.

Пожиратели смерти даже не подумали посмотреть за спину, где из укрытия вышла Джинни. Желание защитить Драко буквально распирало изнутри, подпитываемое не только чувствами, но и магической силой ритуала. Джинни медленно подняла руки, чувствуя, как покалывает от магического заряда кончики пальцев, а в ладонях вспыхивает волшебный огонь, набирая силу и превращаясь в светящиеся огненные шары.

— Яксли позади! — Эйвери заметил её в тот момент, когда Джинни уже замахнулась, отправляя в них сферы пламенные сферы.

Спрятаться им было негде, но Эйвери успел наколдовать мощный щит, почти полностью поглотивший огонь, но потоком магии Пожирателя все равно приложило о стену, по которой он и сполз, теряя сознание. Яксли повезло меньше, он попытался увернуться, но огненный шар ударил ему в плечо, отчего черная мантия тут же вспыхнула. Пожиратель закричал, но Силенцио, вовремя брошенное Джорджем, резко оборвало его крик.

— Быстрее Джин, наша перебранка грозит привлечь лишнее внимание, а надо ещё помочь Ли! — поторопил её Фред, подзывая к себе и воровато оглядываясь по сторонам.

Джинни уже была на углу, когда вспомнила о бессознательном Селвине.

— Погодите, мне надо…

Но Фред уже схватил её за руку, увлекая за собой в сторону запримеченного ею раньше здания, где держали пленников.

— Слушай сюда, мы отвлечем внимание, а ты найди Ли и помоги ему выбраться, поняла? Мы вас прикроем, только спаси его Джин, ладно? Прошу тебя, он же наш лучший друг, — в голосе Фреда слышалась боль и вина, и Джинни тут же догадалась, что, вероятно, близнецы тоже стали свидетелями Круциатусов, которыми щедро наградила Ли Беллатриса.

— Конечно, Фред, я помогу, — крепче сжимая руку брата, заверила Джинни. — Надо прикрыть наш отход к книжному, там камин.

— Хорошо, сделаем, — Фред отрывисто кивнул и переглянулся со спешившим за ними Джорджем. — Держись рядом со мной, сестренка, испытаем наш новый порошок полной тишины.

— Порошок чего? — непонимающе взглянула на него Джинни, но Фред только махнул ей рукой, мол, сейчас сама все увидишь.

Джордж поравнялся с ними и взял Джинни и брата за руки. Фред достал из кармана прозрачный камешек и бросил его на брусчатку рядом со зданием для пленников. Стало тихо. Джинни пораженно осмотрелась по сторонам: окружающее их пространство словно поместили под колпак, выключив звук и замедлив действия окружающих. Только они втроём двигались в обычном темпе.

Фред подтолкнул её к двери, и Джинни, словно опомнившись, со всех ног бросилась туда, спеша отыскать Ли. Джордан нашёлся быстро, он сидел, провалившись к стене, и сжимал в ладонях руку другого парня, которого Белла исполосовала беспощадным режущим проклятием. Парень смотрел в потолок застывшим взглядом. Джинни содрогнулась, в горле тут же образовался ком, но словно напоминание о том, что времени нет, в сознание ворвался привычный шум с улицы, показавшийся просто оглушительным после абсолютной тишины.

— Ли, — Джинни подскочила к нему, приседая на корточки рядом. Он не отреагировал, лишь смотрел полным боли взглядом в сторону мертвого парня. — Ли, нам надо идти, — Джинни пришлось приложить огромные усилия, чтобы разжать его пальцы, все ещё державшие руку погибшего. Догадавшись, что убегать Джордан не сможет из-за шока, Джинни послала в него Конфундус и наложила Силенцио. — Скорее, сюда.

Она потащила податливого Ли за собой, на ходу накладывая на него еще и дезиллюминационное заклинание, а себе на голову натягивая капюшон. Они выскользнули на улицу, и Джинни заметила Фреда, поджидающего их в нескольких метрах правее от входа. Он выстукивал что-то ботинком по брусчатке в своей привычной манере.

Джинни хотелось броситься к брату изо всех ног, но она понимала, что этим только выдаст себя, поэтому шагала медленно, незаметно ведя за собой послушного Ли.

Как только они поравнялись с Фредом, тот как бы невзначай последовал за ними, двигаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки от нее, чтобы невидимый Ли шагал между ними, не задев никого из собравшихся здесь слуг Волдеморта.

До книжного магазина оставался какой-то десяток метров, когда над площадью повисла тишина. Джинни было подумала, что Фред опять применил свой порошок, но поверх склоненных голов Пожирателей увидела жуткое лицо Волдеморта и застыла, словно пригвожденная к месту Петрификусом.

— Мои верные слуги,.. — с жутким шипением заговорил Темный Лорд. — Сегодня, наконец, настал день, который должен войти в историю волшебного мира, как отправная точка….

Как только площадь снова наполнилась звуками шелеста мантий и тихих перешептываний, Фред дернул Джинни за рукав:

— Продолжай идти.

Она еще сильнее вцепилась в руку Ли и медленно двинулась к магазину, стараясь не прислушиваться к жестоким словам Волдеморта и не обращать внимания на провожающие её подозрительные взгляды.

Они были почти у цели, когда кто-то перехватил Джинни чуть выше локтя и грубо гаркнул над ухом:

— Куда это ты направляешься?

Джинни дернулась, выбрасывая вперёд руку и посылая в схватившего ее мага Конфундус. Он разжал пальцы, и в этот момент громкий вздох удивления пронесся над площадью, Джинни, пользуясь всеобщим замешательством, рванула к черному входу в магазин. Она слышала, как на площади началась потасовка, но останавливаться не было времени. Джинни наугад бросила куда-то позади себя Ступефай и взмахнула рукой, отпирая дверь. Она втащила Ли внутрь книжного, запечатывая выход заклинанием. Отменила действие дезиллюминационного и быстро осмотрела порезы и ссадины Ли, облегченно выдохнув, не найдя ничего, что могло бы угрожать его жизни.

— Я отправлю тебя в Мунго, к знакомому целителю Луны, — сообщила Джинни, глядя во все еще расфокусированные после Конфундуса глаза Ли.

Она проверила заклинанием камин, убедившись, что тот исправен, и помогла Джордану забраться в него, бросая ему под ноги горсть летучего пороха.

— Больница Святого Мунго, кабинет целителя Генри Уилкинсона, — четко произнесла Джинни и поспешно отпрянула, наблюдая, как Ли исчезает во всполохе зеленого пламени.

Она шумно выдохнула, позволяя себе на минутку расслабиться, но донесшийся откуда-то в улицы отголоски боя не давали надолго забыть о происходящем.

Джинни моментально вспомнила о позабытом в переулке Селвине и бессознательном, но не слишком пострадавшем Эйвери. Сердце кольнуло плохое предчувствие, и она, не мешкая ни секунды, рванула к выходу из магазина, на ходу наколдовывая щит. Распахнув парадную дверь книжного, Джинни на миг застыла: площадь перед Гринтоттсом превратилась в настоящее поле боя. Со всех сторон летели проклятия, тут и там падали сраженные лучом заклинания волшебники, а их место тут же занимали другие. Шум боя, крики боли, треск от угодивших в здания проклятий, — все смешалось для Джинни в один сплошной гул, и только взгляд блуждал поверх голов сражающихся в поисках белой макушки.

Джинни заметила его недалеко от ступеней Гринготтса: Драко ввязался в бой сразу с двумя Пожирателями, в одном из которых Джинни тут же узнала Селвина. Способность мыслить здраво покинула ее, и Джинни, чувствуя собирающуюся на кончиках пальцев магию, рванула в самую гущу сражения.

* * *

Драко едва успевал отбиваться от заклятий Эйвери, когда краем глаза заметил Селвина, попытавшегося обойти его со спины.

— Сектусемпра! — выкрикнул Малфой, отправляя в мучителя Тонкс проклятие, но тот оказался достаточно проворным, успев отскочить.

Драко едва не забыл об Эйвери, с трудом отбив его заклинание, когда Селвин снова бросился в атаку. Малфой понимал, что его оттесняют к ступеням Гринготтса, пытаясь прижать к стене и не оставляя путей к отступлению, но сделать ничего не мог. Эйвери был одним из лучших дуэлянтов и, хотя поначалу и удивился, что Малфою не требуется палочка, быстро пришел в себя, ловко блокируя мощные волны его заклинаний. Селвин по сравнению с ним был слабее, но зная это, вел бой коварно, не гнушаясь грязных приемов, чтобы выбить противника из равновесия.

Драко отбил очередной летящий в него луч, и умудрился-таки достать Селвина Секитусемпрой, тот захрипел, падая и отчаянно хватаясь за рассеченное горло. Малфой отвлекся всего на секунду, но ее было достаточно, чтобы Эйвери послал в него Круциатус, хоть и задевший Драко лишь слегка, но все же ощутимый. Малфой только начал произносить следующую магическую формулу, когда из палочки Эйвери вылетело новое заклинание. Времени выставить нормальный щит не оставалось.

Джинни бросилась наперерез летящему в Драко проклятию, и фиолетовый луч ударил ей в живот. Время словно замедлились. Малфой видел, как Джинни в удивлении распахнула глаза, а потом ее ноги подкосились, и она повалилась на землю, лишь яркие рыжие волосы ореолом рассыпались по брусчатке вокруг ее головы.

Драко взревел, и поток неконтролируемой магии сорвался с кончиков его пальцев, расходясь во все стороны яркой вспышкой стихийной магии. Эйвери и других находившихся рядом Пожирателей отбросило волной чар. Малфой же бросился к Джинни, приподнимая ее, обхватывая руками за плечи и крепко прижимая к себе.

— Пожалуйста, только живи,** Джин!.. Пожалуйста, Джин!.. — зашептал он, целуя ее висок и чувствуя, как отчаяние накрывает его с головой.

И в тот же миг несколько мощных взрывов прокатилось узкими улочками Аллеи Диагон. Начался хаос: вокруг взрывались стены, с ужасающим грохотом рушились здания, кричали люди. Драко сидел, прижимая к себе Джинни, тихо баюкая ее, словно ребенка, и отрешенным взглядом смотрел в небо, осыпающееся яркими ошметками разрушенного антиаппарационного щита. Малфою было плевать, кто победит: Поттер или Темный Лорд, плевать, что будет с этим лживым миром завтра. Все его мысли были заняты только парой слов, повторяемых им будто в молитве:

— Живи, Джин! Живи, Джин! Живи…

Громыхнул последний взрыв, и неожиданно наступившая звенящая тишина привела Драко в чувство. Он выровнялся, осмотрелся вокруг, и поднялся на ноги, удерживая Джинни на руках. В воцарившейся тишине внезапно громко прозвучал хлопок аппарации, а потом все снова затихло.

* * *

 _* — «Dora T.» на английском читается, как «Дора Ти» и созвучно с именем Дороти. Мне кажется, до того как Тонкс предпочла, чтобы ее называли по фамилии, она и так, и эдак крутила пресловутое «Нимфадора», и не всегда получалось удачно, раз в конечном итоге она все-таки предпочла просто Тонкс._

 _** Как вы уже, наверное, догадались, строчка из песни Земфиры «Хочешь», своеобразному саундтреку к последней части этой главы._


	20. Избавление

_Zella Day — Sacrifice_

Тонкс сражалась сразу с двумя Пожирателями смерти, ловко отбивая летящие в нее лучи проклятий, и оттесняя прислужников Волдеморта от площадки со змеей.

— Авада Кедавра! — зеленый луч пролетел в десятке сантиметров от её головы, и Нимфадора выругалась, бросая в ловкого Пожирателя Сектусемпрой.

— Дора, ты, конечно, великолепно справляешься, — рядом вдруг материализовался Скабиор, блокируя еще одно летящее в Тонкс проклятие. — Но нам пора переместиться подальше, сейчас здесь станет жарко, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — он отправил синий луч в противника Тонкс и дернул Нимфадору за талию, увлекая за собой, пока та все еще пыталась сразить проклятиями как можно большее Пожирателей смерти.

— Куда? Там же еще есть наши! — она бросилась было назад, но безуспешно.

— Нет времени, Дора! — рявкнул Скабиор, перехватывая ее крепче и, практически оторвав от земли, поспешил к укрытию.

— Но…

— Сейчас рванет! — он пинком открыл какую-то дверь и едва успел втолкнуть в укрытие Тонкс и пролезть вслед за ней, когда грянул первый взрыв. Скабиор заклинанием запечатал дверь и инстинктивно пригнулся, услышав второй взрыв, мелкая пыль с потолка посыпалась им на головы. — Вот это мощь! — с мальчишеским восторгом воскликнул он, прислушиваясь, как вдалеке разлетаются с оглушительным грохотом стены.

— Но там же люди, Фитц! Наши люди! — Тонкс неосознанно вцепилась пальцами в его плечи, с ужасом представляя, что происходит снаружи.

— Ты не можешь спасти всех, Дора, — он зажал ее между собой и стеной, уперев руки по обе стороны от ее плеч и пресекая любые попытки вырваться. Тонкс притихла, с содроганием замирая от звука очередного взрыва.

— И долго это будет продолжаться? — ей безумно хотелось закрыть уши руками, лишь бы не слышать леденящее душу громыхание взрывов.

— Минут пять еще, эти штуковины хоть и способны уничтожить щит, но не за один раз или два, мы не могли рисковать!

— Что? Вы с ума сошли? Да с таким успехом никого не останется в живых, чтобы аппарировать! — Нимфадора снова стукнула кулаками по его плечам, и Скабиор неосознанно зарычал, перехватывая ее запястья и сжимая их ладонями, словно тисками.

Он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза таким грозным взглядом, что Нимфадора непроизвольно сжалась.

— Дора, главное, чтобы выжил Поттер, разве это не то, за что вы все так отчаянно боретесь?

— Да, но…

— Так вот, Поттер останется в живых!

Еще один взрыв грянул совсем близко, и с потолка на них посыпались более ощутимые куски штукатурки, Тонкс еще сильнее сжалась в руках Скабиора, мысленно уверяя себя, что раскисать не время. А спустя десяток секунд все, наконец, затихло.

В ушах слышался постоянный звон, застывший на одной высокой ноте. Когда земля перестала содрогаться от очередного взрыва, Невилл неуверенно пошевелил рукой, с трудом веря, что все еще жив. Ребра болели, перед глазами плясали точки, дышать было трудно и во рту чувствовался противный солоноватый привкус крови, а еще этот звон в ушах… Из последних сил сбросив с себя кусок свалившейся на него двери, которая, видимо, и послужила своеобразным щитом от камней и обломков, Невилл, превозмогая боль, встал на четвереньки. Взгляд, наконец, сфокусировался, и Лонгботтом заметил, что в десятке метров от него на земле сидит перепачканный Малфой, прижимающий к себе бессознательную Джинни.

— Джинни-и… — попытался позвать Невилл, но лишь закашлялся, едва не завалившись обратно на исковерканную взрывами брусчатку.

Малфой пришел в движение и, удерживая Джинни одной рукой, крутанулся на месте, исчезая. Хлопок аппарации Невилл так и не услышал, в голове по-прежнему лишь противно звенело. Он потянулся к уху, тут же почувствовав липкую жидкость на щеках — все его лицо было в крови. Невилл на секунду прикрыл глаза, пытаясь утихомирить поднимающуюся в душе волну паники и вспомнить свою первоочередную цель: змея! Он должен найти змею!

Поморщившись, Невилл неловко поднялся на ноги, его слегка пошатывало, и все тело нещадно болело, но сейчас это не имело значения. Он с трудом сделал несколько шагов, пытливо высматривая среди кучи обломков гладкую кожу змеи — единственной твари, которая его сейчас интересовала. Невилл потянулся к карману, доставая из него старую потрепанную Сортировочную шляпу.

— Паршиво выглядишь, дружок, — беззастенчиво отозвалась волшебная шляпа, но Невилл ее не услышал. Он лишь расправил потрепанную ткань и тут же заметил, как внутри шляпы сверкнул инкрустированной ручкой меч Гриффиндора. Каким-то седьмым чувством Невилл осознал, что опасность поджидает слева, он резко дернулся в противоположную сторону, а его пальцы сомкнулись на рукоятке меча. Когда сбоку мелькнула тень, Невилл по инерции шагнул назад, выставляя вперед меч. Змея отклонилась для смертоносного рывка, раскрывая ужасную пасть и бросаясь на жертву, но меч словно придал Невиллу сил, он вскинул его как раз в то мгновение, когда пасть змеи уже приближалась к его руке. Гоблинская сталь прошла сквозь змеиную плоть, как нож сквозь масло, и, если бы Невилл мог слышать, то содрогнулся бы от ужасного звука, с которым Волдемортова змея забилась в предсмертной агонии. На руки Невилла хлынула черная кровь, а в воздухе противно запахло серой и гнилью, он пошатнулся, отступая назад, едва превозмогая ужасное головокружение и жуткие образы, пляшущие перед глазами: его родители с пустыми отрешенными взглядами, изувеченное тело его бабушки, разрушенный, выжженный дотла Хогвартс, сотни, тысячи бездушных магглорожденных в одинаковых робах МТЛ.

 _— Мы сильнее, Невилл. Зло невозможно искоренить, тьму невозможно победить, жестокость порождает жестокость, и ты — часть всего этого, ну же, Невилл, спаси себя, спаси свою жизнь, чтобы обратится к тому, что неизменно испокон веков — зло будет всегда._

Невилл закричал, не слыша собственного вопля, и со всей силы еще раз рубанул мечом по змее, ее голова медленно съехала по лезвию, упав на землю и залив черной густой кровью все вокруг. Образы пропали, голос в голове затих, перед глазами все поплыло и лишь звон, неутихающий звон так и звучал в ушах. Невилл почувствовал, что падает.

— Ты намного больше похож на меня, Гарри Поттер, чем тебе бы того хотелось. Подумать только, Мальчик-Который-Снова-Выжил, хотя скорее даже воскрес! Победившие смерть смотрят на жизнь совершенно другими глазами, нам ли об этом не знать, да? — рот Волдеморта растянулся, показывая острые желтые зубы.

Они с Гарри стояли на продуваемом всеми ветрами утесе, где-то на краю света, потому что кроме бесконечной воды вокруг каменной глыбы, на которой они топтались, Гарри не видел ничего до самой линии горизонта. Не то, чтобы у него было время любоваться пейзажем. Они с Волдемортом стояли метрах в трех друг от друга с палочками в руках, готовые в любой момент начать дуэль, но первое заклинание все никак не звучало.

— Я на тебя не похож, сколько говорить, во мне намного больше…

— Чего? Любви? Или каких еще небылиц наплел тебе выживший из ума старик Дамблдор? Я подстраховался на этот счет, малышка Джинни… Вот уж ведьма! Кружит парням головы направо и налево, я в ней никогда не сомневался. После того, как в одиннадцать лет она сумела выполнить мою маленькую миссию по уничтожению грязнокровок и открыть тайную комнату, я был уверен, что она будет готова к другому, куда более важному предназначению. Признаться, на этот раз манипулировать ею оказалось даже проще. Ты же не думаешь, Гарри Поттер, что она случайно попала на Охоту? Да еще и с такими противниками! Твоим главным врагом — Драко Малфоем. О-о, можешь не пытаться скрыть свою злость, она мне нравится, чувства истинного мужчины, конечно, довольно глупого, чтобы идти на поводу у эмоций но это же твоя iсильная/i сторона. Способность любить — ненужная чушь, когда дело касается любимой девушки, побывавшей в постели врага. А Малфой ведь тоже хорош, честно говоря, не ожидал такой прыти от этого сосунка, как он боролся за нее, как защищал, Белла готова была собственными руками ее придушить, а я, признаться, веселился от души. Марионетки справились с отведенными им ролями превосходно, даже не заметив, что ими кто-то умело руководит, — Волдеморт развел руки в стороны и манерно выпятил грудь.

— Так вот кто за всем этим стоит, — только и смог прорычать Гарри, крепче сжимая в руках палочку.

— Это было несложно, преданность — слишком незыблемое понятие, чуждое человеческой натуре, действующей, по большей части, исключительно в собственных интересах.

— Можно подумать, Пожиратели тебе преданы! Да они готовы тебя в любой момент продать!

— Гарри Поттер, неужели, ты это понял, наконец? Какая удача! Все дело в том, что я никогда и не ставил на их верность, кучка жалких подхалимов, только и ждущих подходящего момента, чтобы урвать кусок побольше. Но они носят мою метку на предплечье, и, уж поверь, такими людьми, жадными до влияния и власти, управлять еще проще, чем глупыми героями, какими кишит ваш славный Орден Феникса. Но это ненадолго!

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что Пожиратели все поголовно пляшут под твою дудку, а Малфой действовал по твоей указке? — все-таки не смог удержаться от мучающего его вопроса Гарри.

Волдеморт расхохотался, легко распознав в реплике Поттера истинные мотивы.

— Как бы тебе ни хотелось обвинить во всем меня, я едва ли был причастен к грехопадению малышки Уизли. Малфой хотел ее, а я, наученный досадными прежними промахами, понял, что победа над тобой в битве за Хогвартс далась мне как-то уж слишком легко. Неужели своему любимчику Дамблдор уготовил такую постыдную участь? — подумал тогда я, понимая, что нам еще придется сразиться на равных. И тогда уж решил воспользоваться ситуацией, создав максимально благоприятные условия, если можно так сказать, для досадного предательства, несомненно, задевшего твою тонкую натуру. Но, признаться, им не нужны были даже мои старания… Люди непостижимы в своей глупой слабости: поначалу так носятся со своими чувствами, а потом также легко отрекаются от них. Подумать только: еще вчера Джиневра готова была умереть за Мальчика-Который-Выжил, а уже сегодня отдается врагу, заключая сделку. Спорю, она уверяла тебя, что у нее не было выбора, над ней издевались… Но нет, Малфой не любит развлекаться с поломанными игрушками… Сын Люциуса всегда был безмерно избалован, это стало очевидным еще в тот момент, когда он не смог убить старика Дамблдора. Забавно, что угроза смерти родителей не стала для него достаточной мотивацией, а вот малышка Уизли — напротив! Ты знал, что он даже магглов убивал ради нее? Можешь себе представить? Интересно, а ты бы смог оправдать любовью массовые убийства? Хотя для тебя, как для протеже Дамблдора, «вынужденные» жертвы, должно быть, обычное понятие, не так ли, Гарри Поттер?

Гарри до боли сжал зубы, пытаясь удержать под контролем рвущийся наружу гнев. Волдеморт лишь пытается отвлечь его, надавить на его слабости, нельзя поддаваться, но ярость клокотала внутри, покалывая на кончиках пальцев, сжимающих волшебную палочку. Практически неосознанно Гарри выбросил вперед руку с волшебной палочкой, выкрикивая:

— Сектусемпра!

— Авада Кедавра!

Два луча столкнулись в воздухе с неимоверной силой, вспыхивая ярким свечением и сверкая искрами на фоне пасмурного морского пейзажа.

— Тебе не под силу меня одолеть, Гарри Поттер! Ты воскрес лишь для того, чтобы я убил тебя окончательно! — закричал Волдеморт, усиливая поток магии.

Гарри почувствовал, как вибрирует палочка в его руках, но воображение, подогревая в нем праведный гнев, очень кстати подкидывало самые пакостные картинки: Джинни в объятиях Малфоя, он сжимает ее крепче, притягивает к себе, укладывает в постель…

Гарри с рыком рванул вперед, крепче сжимая в пальцах древко палочки и заставляя Волдеморта невольно сделать шаг назад. В тот же момент Гарри ощутил, словно удар меча, резкую боль в шее. Он дернулся, едва не выпустив палочку из рук, и с трудом удержался на ногах, когда заметил, что два луча заклинаний, срикошетив в воду, погасли в ее глубинах.

— НЕЕЕЕЕЕТ! — зашипел не своим голосом Волдеморт, и Гарри вдруг понял, что мешкать нельзя. Доверяя исключительно собственной интуиции, он бросился вперед и, уцепившись в плечо корчившегося от боли темного мага аппарировал.

Аллея Диагон встретила их опустошенной тишиной.

— Мама! — Драко аппарировал к воротам Малфой-мэнора, неся на руках бессознательную Джинни. — МАМА!

Его невербально усиленный Сонорусом голос разнесся душераздирающим криком над поместьем, отдаваясь жутким эхом по всем его углам. Нарцисса почти сразу же появилась на пороге и, быстро оценив ситуацию, начала незамедлительно раздавать указания домовым эльфам.

Драко внес Джинни в дом и положил на стол в гостиной, где уже стояли склянки, фиалы, баночки со всевозможными зельями и мазями.

— Мама, пожалуйста... — горло Малфоя сдавил мучительный спазм.

— Куда попало заклинание? — не церемонясь, перебила Нарцисса.

— В живот, фиолетовый луч... — Драко запустил пальцы в волосы, чувствуя, как сильная дрожь пробирает его до костей.

Нарцисса даже не обратила на это внимания, она сосредоточенно водила палочкой над телом Джинни, хмурясь и кусая губы.

— Это... Может быть… Да, похоже... Тинки, принеси все книги из кабинета Люциуса, те, что в нижнем ящике стола. Мигом!

Домовой эльф тут же с громким хлопком исчез, а спустя секунду появился вновь, с мученическим выражением на лице держа в руках внушительную стопку фолиантов.

— Драко! — командный тон Нарциссы резко привел его в чувство. — Бери книги и ищи Корнуэльское Проклятие!

Малфой бросился к фолиантам и принялся лихорадочно листать грубые, пожелтевшие от времени страницы. Сложные названия на латыни мелькали перед его глазами, схемы и описания замысловатых ритуалов темной магии путали мысли, словно яд, въедаясь в сознание, отчего Драко то и дело был вынужден трясти головой, отгоняя от себя жуткие образы заклинаний и вспоминая первоначальную цель поиска, но все было не то. Он отбросил одну книгу и схватил другую, но все было тщетно.

Нарцисса тем временем смешала несколько зелий, левитируя их с помощью палочки и нанося на живот Джинни, но та с каждой минутой становилась все бледнее. Ее кожа стала холодной, словно лед, а губы приобрели синеватый оттенок, жизнь медленно покидала ее.

— Ну же, Драко, мне нужно антипроклятие, иначе она умрет! — воскликнула Нарцисса, продолжая наносить зелья на кожу Джинни, но без каких-либо видимых улучшений.

— Черт, его здесь нет! — он отшвырнул от себя очередную книгу, принявшись листать следующую, когда на улице послышался хлопок аппарации, а потом тяжелые шаги.

— Люциус, хвала Мерлину, где мне найти антипроклятие для Корнуэльского заклинания? — воскликнула Нарцисса, первой увидев появившегося в дверях мужа.

Драко застыл на месте. Отец выглядел жутко уставшим и изможденным, его мантия была порвана в нескольких местах, обнажая глубокие раны с уже запекшейся кровью, а через всю щеку тянутся длинный багровый порез.

Люциус окинул комнату взглядом, оценивая ситуацию, и направился к Джинни:

— Отойди! — приказал он Нарциссе, приближаясь к столу.

Драко ощутил, как в кулаке собирается магия для удара, но Люциус лишь холодно произнес:

— Если хочешь спасти свою предательницу крови, то лучше не мешай!

Он принялся водить палочкой над телом Джинни, нараспев читая что-то на латыни. Малфой-старший закрыл глаза, максимально концентрируясь и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Слабое фиолетовое свечение стало подниматься из живота Джинни и, повинуясь движениям палочки Люциуса,

собиралось в его протянутой ладони. Постепенно громкость произносимого

заклинания все нарастала, а шар проклятия принимал все более насыщенный фиолетовый оттенок. Люциус выкрикнул последнюю фразу, взмахнул палочкой, и шар резко метнулся в домового эльфа. Тот не успел даже пискнуть, проклятие ударило его в грудь, и эльф повалился на спину, глядя в потолок застывшими синими глазами.

Драко и Нарцисса пораженно замерли.

— Такое темномагическое проклятие невозможно обезвредить, никого не убив! — гаркнул хрипло Люциус, опуская руки и невольно хватаясь за столешницу в попытке устоять на ногах. — Твоя Уизли будет жить!

Джинни открыла глаза, тут же узнав привычную обстановку малфоевской комнаты.

«Мне что, это все приснилось?» — промелькнула в голове безумная мысль, и она резко села. Комната покачнулась, перед глазами начало стремительно темнеть, и чьи-то ласковые руки уложили ее обратно на подушку.

— И ты опять в моей спальне, и я снова тебя спас, забавно, не находишь? — прозвучал над ухом самодовольный вопрос Малфоя.

— Ты спас меня, пока я тебя же и прикрывала, — недовольно буркнула Джинни и поморщилась: голова казалась чугунной.

— Вот, выпей, — Драко приподнял ее, протягивая стакан с густым темно-зеленым зельем.

Она послушно сделала несколько глотков.

— Фу, мерзость какая!

— Мерзость — это держать тебя бездыханную на руках и бояться даже подумать о том, что ты мертва, — сообщил Малфой, так и не выпустив ее из объятий, а лишь сильнее прижимая к себе.

— Я уж точно не была бездыханной, раз сейчас все-таки дышу.

— Но было очень похоже, что не дышишь.

— Ты боялся, что я умру, не расплатившись с тобой за все хорошие поступки? — хитро поинтересовалась Джинни, проводя кончиками пальцев по его щеке.

— Еще как! Кто бы стал восхвалять меня в поэмах, как не ты. К тому же, у нас намечается серьезный секс-марафон, так что допивай свое восстанавливающее зелье, и набирайся сил побыстрее...

Джинни откинулась на подушки, медленно потягивая восстанавливающее зелье с ярким мятным привкусом: чувство дежавю не покидало ее. Много месяцев назад она также оказалась здесь, и Драко также отпаивал ее зельями, и тогда она его яро ненавидела, презирала, а теперь… Джинни перевела взгляд на его обеспокоенное лицо, пока он с завидной тщательностью перебирал фиалы и бутылочки, расположенные на тумбочке возле ее кровати. Драко выглядел обеспокоенным и встревоженным, вертикальная морщинка залегла между его бровей, а тонкие пальцы уверенно перебирали склянки.

— Драко, все закончилось? — тихо спросила она.

— Похоже на то, Лонгботтом уничтожил змею, Поттер отрубил Волдеморту голову...

— Отрубил? — глаза Джинни пораженно расширились.

Драко кивнул:

— Снес одним ударом меча Гриффиндора. Вот, это еще выпей. Укрепляющее, Помфри всегда нас им отпаивала, — Драко протянул ей очередной пузырек.

— Значит, мы все-таки победили? — Джинни слабо улыбнулась, все еще не веря произнесенным вслух словам.

— Гарри Поттер победил, Орден Феникса победил, магглорожденные победили... — Драко пожал плечами. — Джин, тебе надо это выпить, — он все еще пытался всучить ей злополучным пузырек, но Джинни лишь, улыбаясь, оттолкнула его руку. — Пей, говорю, тебе надо выздоравливать!

— Выздоравливать? — весело протянула она, искоса поглядывая на Драко. — А ты знаешь, Малфой, что кроме физического состояния больного, очень важна также моральная часть выздоровления?

— Тебе что веселящей настойки принести, Джин, или дурманящего порошка? — Драко взглянул на нее исподлобья, явно прикидывая, шутит она или нет.

— Хм… ни то, ни другое, выздоровлению лучше всего помогаю эндорфины…

— Это еще что за ересь?

— Да не ересь это, магглы так называют гормон счастья, мне Гермиона когда-то рассказывала. Он выделяется природным путем, когда человек получает удовольствие, ну, шоколадку там съест или по какой-то еще причине испытывает эйфорию…

— Так тебе шоколадных лягушек принести, что ли? — делая вид, словно не понял, о чем идет речь, уточнил Малфой.

— Ну да, можно, штук сто или ты можешь напрячь свою отменную задницу и…

— Отменную? Вот уж невиданный комплимент, а как же мои непревзойденные способности?

— Да, и это тоже, но не суть… Так вот, ничто так хорошо не помогает выздоровлению…

— Как хороший оргазм… — промурлыкал Малфой, сгребая пальцами одеяло.

— Что ты… ах-х, — он скользнул под одеяло, и Джинни моментально забыла и о магглах, и об эндорфинах, и о шоколаде, когда ловкие пальцы Драко прошлись по внутренней стороне ее бедер, избавляя от трусиков и раздвигая ее ноги широко в стороны.

А потом Джинни почувствовала его горячее дыхание на своей коже, сначала рядом с коленкой, а потом все выше, все ближе. Джинни шумно выдохнула, когда горячий воздух, выпущенный из его легких, коснулся ее, а после и вовсе замерла, почувствовав нежный влажный язык там. Она задохнулась от восторга, когда язык Драко прошелся по ее клитору, а потом его губы затянули нежную плоть. Джинни прогнулась в спине, подаваясь бедрами навстречу его рту и языку, и пальцам, ласкающим ее. Ей казалось, что вся ее жизненная сила собралась сейчас внизу живота, и нет ничего важнее тянущего жаркого напряжения, разливающегося в ней. Драко ввел в нее язык, и Джинни захныкала, цепляясь за его плечи и пытаясь подтянуть его повыше.

— Но я ведь не….

— Я хочу почувствовать тебя… Всего тебя… Внутри… — Джинни обвила его шею руками, целуя и нетерпеливо обхватывая ногами его талию.

Малфой замешкался лишь на секунду, подхватывая ее под коленки и стремительно входя в нее. Джинни застонала, чувствуя себя заполненной до предела, выгибаясь навстречу его размеренным движениям.

— Да, Драко, еще… — шептала она, позабыв обо всех невзгодах на свете, цепляясь за его плечи, как за единственную связь с внешним миром. — Да…

— Я схожу с ума!.. Каждый раз, когда ты рядом, ты сводишь меня с ума, Джин… — пробормотал он исступленно, все наращивая темп.

Джинни снова поцеловала его, прикрывая глаза, и ощущая его так близко, так сильно. Это было не просто физическое влечение, это было желание слиться с ним, принадлежать ему, и никогда больше не отпускать.

Джинни вскрикнула, достигнув пика наслаждения, забывая о своих переживаниях, обнажающих истинные чувства, но осознание, родившееся в ее душе, уже не могло исчезнуть, лишь временно утихнуть. Спрятанное в ее душе.

Было еще довольно рано, сквозь плотные шторы едва пробивались лучи утреннего солнца. Джинни сонно приоткрыла один глаз и, окинув взглядом спящего рядом Драко, довольно улыбнулась, снова опуская голову на подушку.

Вдруг в комнате с громким хлопком появился домовой эльф.

— М-мастер Драко, вам п-письмо! — испуганно прижимая уши к голове, пропищало создание.

— Какое еще письмо? — Малфой поморщился, приподнимаясь на локте, и схватил конверт, протянутый дрожащей эльфийской ручонкой. Едва его пальцы коснулись плотной бумаги, как письмо выскользнуло из его руки и заговорило официальным министерским тоном.

— Драко Люциус Малфой! Вы обвиняетесь в пособничестве Тому Реддлу, именовавшему себя Темным Лордом, а также в причастности к многочисленным пыткам, истязаниям и убийствам магглов. Кроме того, вас обвиняют в спонсировании деятельности преступной группировки, имеющей себя Пожирателями смерти. В отношении вас возбуждено уголовное дело в Аврорате Министерства магии Великобритании, в процессе следствия и до вынесения приговора Вам запрещено покидать территорию Соединенного Королевства. Если при попытке ареста Вы попытаетесь оказать сопротивление аврорам, это будет расценено как подтверждение вашей причастности к деятельности Пожирателей смерти и признание вины в содеянных преступлениях. Просим вас оставаться в вашем поместье до получения дальнейших указаний от представителей Министерства магии.

Закончив речь, письмо самоуничтожилось, разорвавшись на мелкие кусочки, осыпавшиеся пеплом разрушенных надежд на пол малфоевской спальни.

— И что мы теперь будем делать, Драко? — едва слышно прошептала Джинни, боясь выпустить его из своих объятий, словно он тут же может исчезнуть.

— То же, что и до этого, Джин… То же, что и прежде... Противостоять системе…


	21. Неоднозначность

_Наутилус Помпилиус — Крылья_

— Он не имел права обвинять Драко и пытаться учинить над ним расправу без суда и следствия! — запальчиво прокричала Джинни, вышагивая взад-вперед по гостиной дома тетушки Мюриэль, куда явилась в попытке найти Гарри и постараться вразумить его.

Но Поттера не было и здесь. В последнее время его видели отдыхающим не часто, каждую свободную минуту он проводил на рейдах по выявлению и обезвреживанию всех неугодных новой власти волшебников, обладателей несоответствующей такому себе необъявленному «режиму Поттера» репутации.

— Гарри действовал по закону! — возразил Терри, искоса глядя на Джинни и недовольно хмурясь.

— Да Гарри и есть закон! Он убил Волдеморта и теперь у него есть право решать, кто прав, а кто виноват. Можно подумать, хоть кто-то из вас посмеет даже подумать о том, чтобы ему возразить!

— Гарри — герой! Он спас всех нас! — вклинился в разговор Джейкоб, у него была перебинтована рука и левая часть лица алела шрамами от ожогов, но боевые ранения лишь закалили его уверенность в правильности радикальной политики Ордена Феникса.

— Он был там не один! Мы все сражались… — но слова Джинни, казалось, не достигали их ушей.

— Гарри уничтожил главное зло, он строит новый мир! — к разговору подключился Невилл, ставший теперь негласным помощником Гарри, практически его «правой рукой». — Это вынужденные меры, мы должны навести порядок, чтобы избежать подобного в будущем…

— Вы заточили в Азкабан всех, кто хоть как-то был связан с Пожирателями!

— Они издевались над нами! Истязали нас! Унижали! Гнобили! Джинни, как ты не понимаешь? Ты же собственными глазами видела жертв МТЛ! — заявила Алисия.

Обстановка в гостиной накалялась, и Джинни в который раз за последнее время почувствовала себя совершенно одинокой в своей попытке достучаться до кого-то из друзей, но она все равно прокричала:

— А теперь вы издеваетесь над ними?!

— Они заслужили! — ответили ей в унисон сразу несколько голосов.

— Если они оказались не на той стороне, это еще не значит, что они были причастны...

Но орденовцы её не слышали, не желали слушать, у них был новый мир, новый порядок, где все магглорожденные и полукровки, побывавшие в МТЛ, оказались на особом счету. Как, впрочем, и те, кому удалось переждать где-то в укрытии времена Темного Лорда и не быть замеченным в причастности к деятельности Пожирателей смерти, они тоже имели шанс на хорошую жизнь, а вот другие... Те, на кого упала хоть малейшая тень прошлого режима, на репутации которых было хоть маленькое пятнышко Волдемортовой власти, стали изгоями всего волшебного мира.

И только Джинни была где-то посередине. Из-за Гарри, конечно, и только из-за него. Они все считали, что она слегка не в себе, но герой волшебного мира сказал, что она невиновна, и все безоговорочно поверили. Теперь Гарри верили абсолютно все и во всем. Он стал новым Дамблдором, но даже более могущественным в плане воздействия на чужие умы. Он был своеобразным мессией. Еще бы Мальчик-Который-Выжил-Воскрес-И-Победил-Зло! Он был трижды мессией!

Джинни обессиленно покачала головой и, скупо попрощавшись с друзьями, вышла во двор. Она остановилась, не дойдя до калитки, и невидящим взглядом уставилась на окружающий дом лес. Она не знала, как помочь Драко. Усталость и бессилие накатили на нее с новой силой, и Джинни, в попытке удержаться на ногах, схватила рукой за забор. Горло сдавили слезы, хотелось дать им волю и разрыдаться, ведь у нее закончились варианты, она не знала, что делать, она уже все перепробовала.

После того, как Драко получил официальное письмо тем утром, за ним началась открытая охота. Сначала авроры попытались учинить облаву на Малфой-Мэнор, но родовая магия, защищавшая поместье веками выстояла, не пропустив служителей закона внутрь. Однако оставаться в доме было опасно. Люциус и Нарцисса попытались скрыться, воспользовавшись портключами, но авроры предугадали этот маневр, они отследили их перемещение. Уже через полчаса Джинни и Драко услышали на волне «Возрождения Феникса» новость о том, что Люциус Малфой был схвачен и доставлен в Азкабан до вынесения приговора. О Нарциссе не сообщили ничего, так что Джинни предположила, что ей не были выдвинуты обвинения.

Они же с Драко скрывались, используя портопланариум, и едва не угодили в засаду, но к счастью, нарвались только на близнецов. Те посоветовали Джинни поговорить с Гарри с глазу на глаз и объяснить ситуацию, пока они помогут Драко отыскать Снейпа, единственного, кто мог обеспечить ему укрытие.

Джинни сжала пальцами виски, стараясь сосредоточиться.

«Надо найти близнецов, они должны быть во «Вредилках», может, удастся поговорить с Гарри завтра», — решила Джинни, отворяя калитку и покидая штаб Ордена Феникса, ей больше не хотелось находиться здесь ни минуты.

— Если Гарри найдет тебя, то, не медля, расправится с тобой, а мы не хотим, чтобы наша сестра умерла из-за тебя, Малфой!

— Да уж, достаточно и того, что она прикрыла тебя собой от проклятия…

— Но с ней все в порядке, — попытался возразить Драко. — Я бы не позволил…

Со стороны послышался непонятный шум, и все трое обернулись, настороженно замирая, но никого не было видно. Они стояли среди развалин Аллеи Диагон недалеко от полуразрушенного магазина близнецов. Драко окружало голубоватое свечение разработанного Фредом и Джорджем устройства, способного сдержать его беспалочковую магию. Авроры могли появиться в любой момент, и время было на исходе.

— Значит так, Малфой, мы позволим тебе уйти, наверняка, у тебя уже есть местечко, где ты сможешь спрятаться… У нас есть портопланариум, который перенесет тебя в ненаходимый дом Снейпа, — Джордж покрутил в пальцах уже знакомое Драко «зеркальце». — Так вот, мы отпустим тебя, но при одном условии…

— И каком же?

— Ты пообещаешь, что не будешь пытаться выйти с Джинни на связь, дать знать, где ты и как тебя найти, оборвешь с ней любые контакты.

— Послушайте, это немыслимо, мы с Джин…

— Гарри не спит сутки напролет, разрабатывая планы по твоей поимке, да он готов прикончить тебя голыми руками, уничтожить в тот же момент, как ты попадешься ему на глаза. Ты уже достаточно наворотил, Малфой! Мне плевать на твою жизнь, но мне не плевать на мою сестру, а Джинни несомненно умрет, если Гарри тебя поймает. Он не склонен к обдуманным решениям, поэтому он сначала снесет тебе голову, а потом уже будет страдать, увидев, как медленно угасает жизнь Джинни. Поэтому ты согласишься на все наши условия, иначе мы сами доставим тебя в Министерство и сдадим в аврорат, и тебе останется лишь молиться, чтобы тебя приговорили к пожизненному заключению в Азкабане или поцелую дементора, если ты, конечно, хочешь, чтобы Джинни осталась жива, — с сомнением в голосе закончил Фред.

Драко почувствовал, как внутри поднимается волна неконтролируемой злости, да как он смеет? Как может предполагать, что он не боится за Джин, он ведь столько раз доказывал, как она для него важна! Она же его жена, в конце концов. Да, жена, а еще догадливая смелая девушка, она сможет отыскать его сама. К тому же, в случае чего ему наверняка удастся найти способ как-то обойти эти условия, лишь бы она действительно хотела найти его... Драко тряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя сомнения, близнецы сделают все, чтобы ее спасти, о ней позаботятся, Джинни будет в безопасности, и тогда, тогда постарается отыскать его, она ведь постарается?!

— Если ты думаешь, что Джин не станет меня искать, ты плохо знаешь свою сестру, Уизли! — деланно уверенным тоном сообщил Малфой, расправляя плечи.

— В таком случае тебе нечего даже переживать, ведь так? — насмешливо протянул Фред.

Драко лишь сжал челюсть, испепеляя его презрительным взглядом.

— Твой ответ, Малфой? — безжалостно поторопил Джордж.

— Хорошо, я согласен, — делая над собой усилие, произнес Драко, пытаясь отогнать от себя безрадостные мысли о том, что Джинни, возможно, решит, что он ее бросил и никогда не станет его искать.

— Ты должен дать Непреложный обет.

Чертовы Уизли!

Драко ощутил, как испарина выступила у него на лбу, сомнения усиливались, а время неумолимо истекало, как и терпение близнецов.

— Малфой, либо Непреложный обет, либо Азкабан, выбирай! — рявкнул Фред, нацеливая на него волшебную палочку и безжалостно глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Драко выдержал его взгляд, принимая окончательное решение, а потом протянул руку.

— Драко Люциус Малфой, обещаешь ли ты, что с этого момента не будешь пытаться, выйти на контакт с Джиневрой Милли Уи… — Джордж запнулся на секунду, чтобы тут же продолжить: — …Малфой, пытаться сообщить ей о своем местонахождении или назначить ей встречу устно, письменно, с помощью магии или посредников.

— Обещаю… — нить Непреложного обета в первый раз обвила их с Фредом руки, и Драко едва преодолел отчаянное волнение.

— Обещаешь ли ты не пытаться самостоятельно отыскать ее, подвергая свою и, тем самым, ее жизнь опасности?

— Обещаю… — вторая нить обвила их руки.

— Обещаешь ли ты снять с нее приказ, запрещающий другим парням касаться ее?

Драко дернулся:

— Что? Мы об этом не договаривались!

Но Фред вцепился в его руку мертвой хваткой и жестко напомнил:

— Либо ты обещаешь, Малфой, либо мы сию же секунду тащим тебя в аврорат, — прошипел Уизли.

— Обещаю… — еле слышно выдохнул Драко, и третья нить обвила их руки. Непреложный обет был дан, и Малфой почувствовал слабость во всем теле, он едва заметно пошатнулся от осознания того, что только что натворил, но переигрывать ситуацию было уже поздно, выбор сделан, обет произнесен… Малфой почти физически ощутил, как невидимый капкан защелкнулся, и Драко однозначно в него угодил.

Джинни аппарировала на Аллею Диагон и, оказавшись рядом с магазином близнецов, едва не попала под лучи летящих с разных сторон заклинаний.

— Стоять, ни с места! — прокричали откуда-то сбоку, и Джинни примирительно подняла руки.

— Джинни! — Гарри оказался рядом спустя мгновение и тут же заключил ее в свои объятия. — С тобой все в порядке? Ты одна?

Джинни ошарашено захлопала глазами, силясь понять, что происходит. Она непонимающе осмотрелась вокруг, замечая с десяток авроров в алых мантиях с палочками наизготовку. Некоторые из них прочесывали прилежащие улочки, другие опрашивали немногочисленных свидетелей, среди которых оказались близнецы.

— Джинни! Ты меня слышишь? — Гарри заглянул в ее лицо, все еще не выпуская ее из своих рук.

— Да, Гарри, все нормально, я… Я просто не ожидала… Что… Что случилось? — она попыталась аккуратно высвободится из его объятий, но Поттер и сам убрал руки, потирая ладонями лицо.

— Мы снова его упустили… Мы были так близко… Но этот гад опять сбежал…

— Что? — не желая верить собственной интуиции, переспросила Джинни.

— Этот ублюдок Малфой опять сбежал! Явись мы на секунду раньше, смогли бы арестовать его, но он исчез буквально в тот момент, как мы выследили его и прибыли сюда. А теперь его месторасположение невозможно определить. Гаденыш придумал, как скрыться… Но ему от меня не уйти, я найду его, и собственными руками придушу…

— Но, Гарри… — Джинни попыталась вспомнить свою речь, заготовленную в защиту Драко, но сейчас, глядя на Поттера, она вдруг поняла, что любые ее слова будут напрасны. С момента победы над Волдемортом Гарри изменился до неузнаваемости. Во взгляде его зеленых глаз больше не было доброты и заботы, там была лишь твердая уверенность в собственной правоте и непоколебимое желание наказать виновных. Никакие красноречивые фразы в этом случае не способны были помочь переубедить его.

— Ты вернешься в штаб или… — начал было Гарри, но Джинни только отрицательно покачала головой:

— Я останусь у близнецов.

— Хорошо, увидимся утром, приди, пожалуйста, в Аврорат, мне нужны твои показания, они могут помочь.

Джинни кивнула, удивляясь, как Гарри может надеяться получить от нее любые показания, способные выдать Драко. Глупость какая…

Она попрощалась с ним и направилась к близнецам, беседующим с высоким аврором средних лет:

— ...Он успел обездвижить нас, вы ведь знаете, что ему не нужна палочка, чтобы колдовать? Мы ничего не смогли поделать, он успел скрыться, — говорил Джордж волшебнику.

Тот лишь хмуро кивнул и, подозрительно покосившись на Джинни, бросил:

— Если вспомните еще какие-то детали, немедленно сообщите в аврорат.

— Конечно, мистер Перкинс, — кивнул Фред, и аврор, еще раз окинув Джинни неприязненным взглядом, аппарировал. Вслед за ним место происшествия покинули и другие работники Министерства.

— Жду тебя завтра, Джинни, — напомнил Гарри, исчезнув последним.

На улице воцарилось спокойствие. Джинни открыла было рот, чтобы расспросить близнецов о Драко, но Джордж перебил ее, произнеся с нажимом:

— Пойдем в дом, ты, наверное, устала.

Едва за ними закрывалась входная дверь восстановленной над магазином квартиры близнецов, Джинни тут же выпалила:

— Что произошло? Где Драко? Он в безопасности?

Близнецы переглянулись, и Джинни, уловив их неуверенность, заговорила еще громче:

— Объясните, что произошло? Где Драко?

— Джинни, присядь, пожалуйста, — начал примирительно Фред.

— Я не хочу сидеть! Отвечай немедленно! — она взмахнула руками, сжимая их в кулаки, и Джордж, опасливо взглянув на ее ладони, которые начинали подсвечиваться от сдерживаемой магии, поспешно выложил:

— Он успел скрыться, мы не знаем куда, он сказал, что тебе опасно убегать вместе с ним, и попросил нас за тобой присмотреть…

Джинни наморщила лоб, чувствуя, что Джордж что-то не договаривает, и перевела взгляд на Фреда:

— Это так, Джинни. Он убедился, что Гарри мечтает его убить, и понял, в какой ты опасности, он освободил тебя от своих приказов и попросил передать тебе, что, когда все уляжется, Малфой сам тебя найдет. Он же может тебя найти где угодно.

— Это какой-то бред, мы уже это обсуждали, и я ему сто раз говорила, что разделяться нет смысла…

— Я думаю, поэтому он и решил броситься в бега, когда тебя не было рядом, мы пообещали защитить тебя и позаботиться о тебе.

— Это не имеет никакого смысла! Как он узнает, что все улеглось? Когда он думает вернуться? Я не понимаю! Это какая-то несуразица! — Джинни прижала ладонь ко лбу, пытаясь понять, что именно в этой истории не вяжется.

— Он беглый преступник, Джинни! Ты действительно хотела скрываться вместе с ним? Если бы ты сбежала, это было бы расценено как пособничество в преступлении и признание вины! Как ты не понимаешь? Орденовцы и так на тебя косо смотрят, даже авроры относятся к тебе подозрительно, ты же видела, как на твое появление отреагировал Перкинс, будь его воля, тебя бы немедленно закрыли в Азкабане. Твоя свобода держится только на честном слове Гарри. Сейчас все поставлено на карту, твоя жизнь и твое будущее, ты готова все это потерять? Всем рискнуть? Ради Малфоя? Ради того, кто силой привязал тебя к себе, и приказам которого ты обязана подчиняться? Вспомни все, что произошло с самого начала, Джинни, обдумай все и реши, готова ли ты пустить под откос свою жизнь ради этого человека? Того, кто и так уже решил все за тебя. Ты готова?

Это был вопрос, на который Джинни не могла дать однозначный ответ. Сначала ей хотелось крикнуть: «Да! Я готова, я хочу быть с Драко». Однако она вдруг задумалась: а так ли это? Малфой ведь снова сделал все по-своему, Фред прав, он снова все решил за нее, как делал прежде, еще до охоты, как делал все это время. Малфой всегда поступал только так, как он считал нужным. И она обязана была следовать его решениям. Действительно ли это та жизнь, которая ее ждет?

Но хуже было даже не это, хуже всего было то, что Малфой ушел! Не попрощавшись, не сказав ни слова, не оставив ей никаких подсказок… Он попросил близнецов о ней позаботиться! Невероятно! Теперь, когда ситуация приняла не самый лучший для него поворот, он просто решил, что без нее ему будет проще?!

Джинни почувствовала, как нарастающая в груди обида снова грозит превратиться в слезы. Она не хотела плакать, не хотела рыдать из-за человека, так легко оставившего ее, отказавшегося от нее, она запуталась… Ей хотелось, чтобы все было просто и понятно: да или нет? Готова она пойти за ним или нет? Хотел ли он быть с ней или нет? Было ли все, происходящее между ними, настоящим или нет? Слишком много вопросов, слишком много неоднозначностей, слишком сложно решить…

Джинни закрыла лицо руками и покачала головой.

Несколько последующих недель прошли как во сне. Джинни словно выпала из жизни, терзаемая сомнениями и съедаемая обидами, окончательно измученная бесконечными вопросами, на которые у нее не было ответов. В какой-то момент Джинни настолько устала от происходящего, что решила пустить свою жизнь на самотек. Возможно, так будет лучше. Возможно, если она подождет, то у нее найдутся силы на то, чтобы бороться, чтобы принять, наконец, окончательное решение, но не сейчас. Сейчас она не могла ничего поделать. Джинни в отчаянии осознала, что ее внутренний огонь, который помог ей пережить времена Кэрроу, битву за Хогвартс, плен, Охоту и даже отношения с Малфоем, окончательно погас. И она боялась, до одури боялась, что никогда уже не сможет разжечь его вновь.

Чтобы хоть как-то наладить свою жизнь и восстановить хотя бы хрупкое душевное равновесие, Джинни погрузилась в обычные, в чем-то даже рутинные, заботы. Она помогала близнецам обустраивать квартиру и восстанавливать магазин, готовила завтраки, обеды и ужины, писала бесконечные списки того, что еще подлежит ремонту, и того, что следует купить, а также старалась как можно меньше соприкасаться с внешним миром.

Этот новый мир, становление нового политического режима, о котором она когда-то мечтала, за который так боролась, был чужд ей. А она, Джинни Малфой, оказавшаяся где-то между всех огней, тоже была чужой этому новому режиму.

Круг ее общения сузился до минимума. У Джинни были близнецы, постепенно возвращающиеся к жизни после жутких событий. Фред и Джордж как никто другой умели подбодрить и развеселить. Они действительно окружили ее заботой, даже опекали ее, и хотя они всегда готовы были пойти за Гарри в огонь и в воду, но при ней старались не обсуждать политику. А еще Фред и Джордж предпочитали не вспоминать о Малфое, или о том, что Джинни пережила. Вообще в новом обществе было не принято говорить о прошлом. Только о настоящем и будущем, а прошлое хотели стереть, искоренить, забыть, как плохой сон, жуткий кошмар, от которого все, наконец, проснулись.

А ещё к Джинни иногда заходили Луна и Блейз. У Забини действительно оказался невероятный талант к дипломатии, иначе нельзя было объяснить то, что ему удалось убедить Гарри в своей преданности. Да и в том, что он никогда не действовал в интересах Волдеморта и всеми силами помогал светлой стороне. Когда Джинни слушала его речь, то не могла не поразиться тому, насколько ловко Блейзу удалось повернуть все обстоятельства в свою сторону, но ещё больше она удивилась, когда Гарри ему поверил. И Джинни, конечно, была безгранично рада за Луну, да и Забини ей ничего плохого не сделал, но было чертовски обидно. Ведь из Малфоя сделали всемирного врага, из неё — наивную дуру, и никому даже в голову не пришло, что герой волшебного мира просто субъективен и предвзят. Нет! Он ведь герой!

Поэтому единственным человеком, с которым Джинни по-прежнему могла поговорить без ссор, скандалов и утаек оказалась лишь Тонкс.

— Как ты, Джинни? — спросила Нимфадора, устроившись с ногами в кресле и грея руки о бока красной чашки с чаем.

— Нормально, — Джинни дернула плечом и опустила глаза. — Не очень…

— Ты пробовала отправить ему патронуса? — Тонкс не нужны были долгие разговоры и признания, чтобы понять, в чем причина потухшего взгляда Джинни.

— Патронус вернулся обратно.

Нимфадора шумно вздохнула, силясь подобрать правильные и успокоительные слова.

— Не надо, Дора, все нормально, по крайней мере, я знаю, что если уж я с ним связаться не смогла, но и аврорам его отследить не под силу, остальное — никому ненужная лирика, — Джинни подняла голову, встречая сочувствующий взгляд Тонкс: — Как Скабиор?

В глазах Нимфадоры мелькнул озорной огонек, и губы непроизвольно расплылись в улыбке:

— Пытается делать вид, что для него нехарактерны привязанности… Но каждый вечер все равно появляется на моем пороге… — она хихикнула, и попыталась скрыть рвущиеся наружу эмоции, делая глоток чая.

— Нехарактерны, как же… — Джинни понимающе кивнула. — А в свободное от Скабиора время ты чем занята, помогаешь аврорам?

— Нет, я не хочу возвращаться к оперативной работе, слишком… Даже не знаю, как объяснить… После произошедшего в тот день, после осознания того, скольких мы потеряли, и какая жестокость движет выжившими, я просто не могу заставить себя снова поднять палочку против живого человека. Знаешь, ведь Гарри никому не говорил, что со мной произошло в плену… И я боюсь, боюсь, что, если они узнают, никто из моих бывших коллег уже не сможет смотреть на меня, как прежде…

Джинни лишь понимающе кивнула. На нее уже давно никто не смотрел так, как раньше.

— Поэтому я помогаю потерпевшим, тем, кто был в МТЛ, и тем, кто оказался в плену так же, как и я… Думаю, надо основать какую-то благотворительную организацию, но мне тут предложили работу в Министерстве, и у меня все не хватает времени. Собственно, сегодня я зашла, чтобы предложить тебе присоединиться, ты, как никто другой знаешь, что значит быть девушкой на войне… Мужчины такое понять вряд ли способны… Поэтому ты точно сможешь помочь…

— Я… Я даже не знаю, я подумаю, я не уверена… Пока…

— Хорошо… — Тонкс ободряюще сжала ее руку. — Но помни, ты нужна нам, Джинни, ты очень нам нужна…

На следующее утро, когда Джинни мыла посуду после завтрака, на кухне неожиданно появился патронус-олень, несомненно, принадлежащий Гарри Поттеру.

— Джинни, как можно скорее отправляйся в Мунго, пятый этаж, палата семь. Нам нужна твоя помощь, это очень серьезно! — патронус растаял в воздухе, а Джинни тут же бросила все дела и аппарировала в больницу.

Возле входа в палату с каменными лицами стояли авроры, но, заметив ее, вдруг оживились, тут же позвав Гарри.

— Джинни, хвала Мерлину, ты здесь! — он, не медля, потащил ее в палату, где на кровати лежала бледная и изможденная девушка, в которой Джинни, спустя несколько секунд узнала Лаванду Браун.

— Что произошло? — напряженно спросила она, подходя ближе к кровати и беря в свои руки холодную, как лед, ладошку Лаванды. Догадка, промелькнувшая в голове, заставила Джинни поежиться. — Что с ее хозяином?

— Я убил мерзавца. Как нам ей помочь? — Гарри ждал от нее ответов, но Джинни лишь сокрушенно покачала головой.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — она подняла на Гарри тяжелый взгляд. — Неужели его нельзя было просто арестовать?

— Ты не понимаешь, Джинни! Мы выслеживали Уоррингтона две с половиной недели, ему все время удавалось скрыться, но на этот раз, мы успели явиться прежде, чем он воспользовался порталом. Времени осталось лишь на одно проклятие, и я действовал наверняка.

— Наверняка?

Гарри кивнул:

— У меня не было выбора. Я бросил в него Сектусемпрой. Он скрылся, но след магии, усиленный кровью, привел нас в поместье друзей его семьи. Нам удалось схватить еще нескольких подельников Пожирателей, один из них довольно быстро раскололся на допросе, так что мы сумели попасть в укрытие самого Уоррингтона и там нашли Лаванду. Укрытие было защищено магией, и мы ни за что не отыскали бы его без прямой наводки. Мы тут же доставили Лаванду сюда, и теперь…

— А что случилось с самим Уоррингтоном? — Джинни боялась услышать страшный ответ, но не могла промолчать.

— Он… Ему не оказывали помощь, я думаю, он истек кровью прямо там… Так что мы можем сделать, чтобы спасти ее?

Джинни безумно хотелось отвести взгляд от угасающей на глазах Лаванды, слова застряли в горле, она сделала над собой усилие, произнеся хрипло:

— Она уже не жилец. Она умрет вслед за хозяином...

— Нет! Ты должна что-то сделать, придумать, как обойти ритуал! Должен быть хоть какой-то способ!

— Его нет, Гарри, как и времени на поиски обходного пути! Это и есть суть ритуала! Ей осталось жить не больше суток, мне жаль...

— Но…

— И если ты не хочешь, чтобы еще одна девушка пожертвовала своей жизнью из-за того, что ты не способен думать перед тем, как бросаться смертоносными заклинаниями. Тебе стоит умерить свой пыл и попытаться вспомнить о справедливости, праве на защиту и о судебной системе в принципе, — жестко закончила Джинни.

Стоящий рядом с Гарри Перкинс открыл было рот, чтобы поставить Джинни на место, но Поттер жестом пресек эту попытку.

— Хорошо, я буду впредь следовать твоему совету. Этим девушкам действительно нужна помощь, Джинни.

Она это уже и так поняла и, если еще несколько дней назад Джинни считала себя бесполезной, игнорируемой и незаметной, то теперь у нее появилась цель. У ее ежедневной рутины появился смысл, Дора права, Джинни действительно нужна этим девушкам, как и многим другим. Но больше всего ее поразило то, что она нужна была новому миру и Гарри, ведь она была единственной, кто хоть что-то знал о ритуале, даже если в этом конкретном случае сделать было ничего нельзя.

Джинни начала искать информацию о них — обо всех двадцати пяти участницах Охоты, среди которых была и она сама. Двадцать пять девушек с изломанными судьбами. Джинни потратила несколько дней, чтобы собрать воедино данные о каждой из участниц, о том, где они в последний раз были замечены, кто был последним хозяином. Она начала сотрудничать с Тонкс, Луной и парой девушек из МТЛ, а уже через неделю они выбили у Министерства финансирование и учредили благотворительную организацию «Крылья», призванную помочь каждой из участниц Охоты и девушкам, пострадавших от режима Волдеморта. Джинни впервые за последний месяц почувствовала, что ее борьба была ненапрасной.

Джинни искала Гарри уже второй час и никак не могла найти. Ей удалось добыть информацию о местонахождении Фэй Данбар, необходимо было срочно выслать оперативную группу проверить наводку, но без приказа Гарри никто и пальцем не готов был пошевелить ради Джинни. Ее по-прежнему недолюбливали, хотя, благодаря деятельности «Крыльев» и личных поисков Джинни, аврорат смог спасти уже двух девушек, и арестовать их хозяев.

Почти каждый из работников Министерства, которых Джинни встретила сегодня на своем пути, видел Гарри Поттера недавно, но понятия не имел, чем именно сейчас занят протеже министра и главный борец за свободу Волшебного мира.

Джинни побывала уже везде, где по ее представлениям мог находиться Гарри: в аврорате, в приемной министра, в зале заседаний Визенгамота, комнатах для допросов и даже в тайных кабинетах Министерства, где к магам, напрямую причастным к деятельности Пожирателей смерти применяли не самые гуманные меры выпытывания информации.

— Алисия, привет, может, хоть ты видела Гарри? — Джинни настигла бывшую соратницу по факультету возле лифтов, и Алисия с не самым довольным видом притормозила.

— Может, в аврорате? — не растачиваясь на приветствия, вяло отозвалась та.

— Я посмотрела там в первую очередь, его нигде нет, я уже битый час тут бегаю в его поисках, — пожаловалась Джинни, но заметив, с каким раздражением Алисия рассматривает коридор за ее спиной, поспешила распрощаться.

Джинни зашла в лифт и, восхвалив Мерлина за то, что в кабинке больше никого не было, обессилено привалилась спиной к его дальней стенке. Попытки найти всех участниц Охоты имели едва заметный прогресс, девушек отыскать оказалось не самым легким занятием, да еще и служащие Министерства, да что уж говорить, соратники из Ордена Феникса не спешили делиться с ней информацией. Она безумно устала от немого бойкота, от обвиняющих взглядов, от всех этих недомолвок и фальшивой вежливости.

— Уровень пять, Отдел международного магического сотрудничества, департамент магического образования, волшебная экзаменационная комиссия, — словно во сне, прозвучал холодный женский голос, и Джинни, повинуясь какому-то неизвестному порыву, шагнула в разъехавшиеся двери лифта.

Она шла в сторону библиотеки, словно зачарованная, и уже потянулась к ручке, когда отдаленный вскрик привлек ее внимание. Джинни удивленно огляделась по сторонам, коридор был пуст, библиотека находилась за поворотом, недалеко от лифтов, а снова раздавшийся крик звучал совершенно с другой стороны.

Джинни зашагала вглубь коридора, ступая неслышно и напрягая слух, чтобы уловить еще один крик или хотя бы шорох, но, как назло, в коридоре воцарилась мертвая тишина. Джинни дошла до самого конца коридора, останавливаясь у каждой двери и прислушиваясь, но больше ни звука не доносилось. Сердце громко стучало в груди, отдаваясь едва заметной болью, что-то было не так, неправильно. Джинни не могла объяснить, что именно и откуда ей это было известно, но подобные ощущения стали проявляться в ней совсем недавно и всегда были на удивление точными — неизменно предвещали потрясение или несчастье.

Неприметная деревянная дверь за две от той, возле которой стояла Джинни, вдруг отворилась, и из нее вышло двое колдомедиков в зеленых мантиях. Они были слишком заняты тихой беседой, а Джинни замерла, не дыша, боясь выдать себя громким биением сердца. Колдомедики двинулись к лифтам, и Джинни засеменила к двери, успев прошептать замедляющее заклинание, не давшее той закрыться полностью. Джинни подошла к самому косяку, заглядывая в узкую щель неприкрытой двери. Кабинет за ней сиял белизной, так что Джинни даже была слегка ослеплена, не сразу привыкнув к яркому свету десятка ламп, собранных в одном месте на потолке. Джинни заморгала, разглядывая стены из белого кафеля, разнообразные незнакомые ей приборы, расположенные тут и там, а также спины целителей в зеленых халатах, собравшихся у стола, на который и был направлен яркий прямой свет.

— Как скоро мы сможем увидеть результат? — Джинни вздрогнула от серьезного и непривычно жесткого тона, которым Гарри задал свой вопрос.

— При всем уважении, мистер Поттер, это экспериментальное лечение, к тому же, мозг и сознание — слишком нестабильные и непредсказуемые области, чтобы делать обоснованные предположения.

— А необоснованные? Как узнать, убили мы ее или нет? И действует ли по-прежнему заклинание ритуала? — теряя терпение, рявкнул Гарри, судя по размеренному звуку шагов, он начал ходить по кабинету взад-вперед.

— Исходя из того, что руническая вязь исчезла…

— Да какое там исчезла, вы что слепой, целитель Ведичи? Она превратилась в рану, открытую рану, я вижу человеческое мясо даже отсюда! — Гарри сорвался на крик, а Джинни прикрыла рот ладонью, пытаясь не выдать своего присутствия. Если она поняла правильно, то…

— В таком случае, мистер Поттер, вы можете предположить, что произошло с ее мозгом! Мы подсоединили электроды, а это заклинание, мощнее хорошего разряда электрического тока. Чтобы разрушить магию такого уровня...

— Да, вы поджарили ей мозги, я в курсе, теперь мне надо знать, насколько это эффективно, и каковы побочные эффекты….

У Джинни начало темнеть перед глазами, дурнота накатила на нее, звуки продолжали долетать приглушенно, словно сквозь толстый слой ваты, а пол стал раскачиваться, как палуба корабля. Гарри и целитель продолжали о чем-то спорить, не стесняясь в выражениях и размахивая руками.

— … Это экспериментальное…

— ...да мне плевать…

— ...последствия могут быть необратимы…

— ...важен результат…

— … негуманно…

— ….главное, чтобы эффективно….

Целитель заговорил на каком-то другом языке, явно что-то нецензурное, и двинулся в сторону, где предположительно находился Гарри, открывая Джинни вид на жертву, привязанную к столу.

«Мерлин, только не она...» — Джинни почувствовала, как сползает вниз по дверному косяку, не в силах сдержать бегущих по щекам слез. Там, на столе в белом кабинете, лежала бледная темноволосая девушка. Ее хрупкая фигурка казалась такой крошечной и какой-то изломанной на фоне белоснежных простыней, от ее висков к непонятному аппарату тянулись яркие провода, на губах запеклась кровь, а руки и ноги были привязаны к столу кожаными кандалами. На запястье зияла рана от вырванного проклятия, вырванного, потому что иначе нельзя было описать глубокую с неровными краями рану, кровь, капающая из которой, алела на белизне простыни.

Джинни осела на пол, уже не сдерживая рыданий, не контролируемая чарами дверь с тихим скрипом отворилась. Среди всего этого ужаса, среди больничной чистоты Джинни видела лишь зеленые глаза, ярко-зеленые глаза Гарри Поттера, и в этот момент Джинни всей душой возненавидела Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

Джинни словно со стороны наблюдала за тем, как к ней подскочил Гарри и, схватив под локоть, попытался поднять. Она отстраненно подумала, что если бы не была сейчас на грани обморока, Гарри, не медля, надел бы на нее колдо-наручники и потащил в комнату для допросов. Но Джинни еле стояла на ногах, тихо всхлипывая и нервно дрожа, поэтому Гарри ограничился лишь тем, что с недовольным видом конвоировал ее в свой кабинет. Колдомедик Ведичи по каким-то ему одному известным причинам отправился вместе с ними.

— Джинни, ты хоть понимаешь, куда ты влезла? — зашипел Гарри, едва колдомедик наложил на дверь его кабинета заглушающее заклинание. — У тебя же нет допуска!

— Допуска? — Джинни неожиданно нервно расхохоталась, отчего Гарри и Ведичи синхронно переглянулись. — А тебе не приходило в голову, что у тебя нет права так издеваться над Кэти или другими девушками, они и так достаточно пережили!

— У меня не было выбора! Я пытался ей помочь!

— Хватит, Гарри, оставь свои исполненные героизма речи для болванов и министерских подхалимов, ослепленных твоими небывалыми геройствами. Ты не имел никакого права делать с ней такое. Ты действительно веришь, что после подобного можно восстановиться?

— Есть шансы!

Джинни снова расхохоталась, безумно и зло, в этом смехе не было ни капли веселья, но сквозила такая обреченность.

— Ты не понимаешь, Пьюси может умереть в любой момент, он болен драконьей оспой, последняя стадия, ему осталось не больше недели, мы должны были сделать хоть что-то!

— Так что ж вы ему-то мозги не поджарили?! — вскрикнула Джинни, со всей злости хлопнув ладонями по столу.

— Но…

— А это могло бы сработать, отличная идея! Я как-то не подумал, ведь связь двусторонняя... — задумчиво почесал подбородок Ведичи.

— Судя по тому, что я видела, вы не думали вообще!

— Джинни!..

— Довольно, Гарри Поттер, хватит! Я уже устала от твоих оправданий! С чего вдруг ты стал считать себя тем, кто может рисковать жизнями людей, жизнями друзей, невинными жизнями?!

— Я пытался помочь! Преодолеть магию ритуала, освободиться! Я хотел спасти ее! Я тебя хотел спасти, в конце концов!..

— Меня? — Джинни непонимающе захлопала глазами.

— Да! Тебя! — Гарри остановился прямо напротив нее, глядя на Джинни сверху вниз. Решительность читалась в его глазах, и Джинни вдруг поняла, что вон он и настал, момент истины. — Ты же угасаешь на глазах… — охрипшим голосом произнес Гарри. — Ты больше не смеешься, Джинни, и даже искренне не улыбаешься… Ты словно тень… Тень прежней себя… Но я-то знаю, это его вина. Это все Малфой! Это его рук дело! Это из-за него ты попала в эту передрягу! Из-за него стала жертвой ритуала! И я искал способ, честное слово, я изо всех сил искал способ избавить от ужасных последствий этого темно-магического проклятия именно тебя…

И в этот момент, когда зеленые глаза Гарри загорелись искренней решимостью, когда Кэти, ни в чем неповинная Кэти, пострадала от последствий неудачных попыток избавить ее от ритуала, а профессор Ведичи торопливо записывал на клочке пергамента какие-то замысловатые формулы, Джинни вдруг отчетливо поняла, что так больше не может продолжаться. Она осознала, что все эти дни жила, словно в ожидании чего-то, в надежде на то, что ее судьба изменится в лучшую сторону сама по себе, но это было обманом.

«Если ты хочешь изменить свою жизнь, нужно начать с действия, ожиданием ничего не изменишь», — так когда-то сказал ей папа. И теперь Джинни, вспомнив его слова, неожиданно поняла, что все в ее руках.

— Это бессмысленно, Гарри! — Джинни поднялась на ноги, чувствуя, что недомогание прошло, а в крови начал бурлить адреналин. — Я не жертва, я сделала свой выбор сознательно, и, если ты хочешь, чтобы я понесла за это ответственность, то я готова, — она протянула вперед руки, словно ожидая, что Гарри сию же секунду наденет на нее колдо-наручники.

— Джинни… — пораженно прошептал он, тряся головой.

— Это был мой выбор, Гарри, в конце концов, я сама выбрала Малфоя, и какие бы заклятия ты не применил, ты не сможешь этого изменить. Драко смог видоизменить ритуал, потому что я не жертва, я приняла такое решение добровольно… — она замерла на секунду, пытаясь уловить важную суть. — Профессор Ведичи, думаю, вам стоит поразмыслить над тем, чтобы хозяева добровольно отказались от своих слуг, если это и не сможет полностью сработать, то уж точно облегчит вам задачу.

— Да-да, тут вы, пожалуй, правы, мисс Уизли…

— Миссис Малфой, — поправила Джинни. — Я давно уже миссис Малфой… Прощай, Гарри! — она порывисто обняла его и, не медля ни минуты, покинула кабинет главного аврора.

Первым делом Джинни аппарировала к Тонкс, как и стоило ожидать, Скабиор уже был здесь.

— Мне нужно увидеться со Снейпом, — выпалила Джинни, решительно глядя на рассевшихся на диване Нимфадору и Скабиора.

— Нужен частный урок зельеварения? — хмыкнул Фитц, с прищуром глядя на Джинни.

— Я должна увидеть Снейпа, сейчас же! — лампа за ее спиной с громким звуком взорвалась, и Скабиор, оценив ее способности, миролюбиво произнес:

— Да, я понял с первого раза, без проблем. Дора, ты останешься здесь, или предпочитаешь, чтобы я вас обеих аппарировал туда?

— Я пойду с вами, — Тонкс вскочила на ноги и перед тем, как вцепится в руку Скабиора, уточнила: — Ты уверена, Джинни? Пути назад может не быть.

— А мне назад и не надо, — отчеканила Джинни, сжимая пальцами другую руку Скабиора.

Снейп, как и всегда, выглядел невозмутимым и, казалось, совершенно не удивился их появлению.

— Миссис Малфой? — тон Снейпа едва ли можно было назвать дружелюбным. — Или вы предпочитаете мисс Уизли?

— Плевать! Где он? Где Драко? Вы ведь знаете! Отправьте меня туда!

Снейп смерил ее холодным оценивающим взглядом:

— Если я это сделаю, вы не сможете вернуться, не подставив под удар собственную жизнь или жизнь Драко, вы потеряете всякую связь с внешним миром на неопределенный срок. Это билет в один конец.

— Я согласна!

Снейп лишь пожал плечами и достал волшебную палочку. Джинни порывисто обняла Тонкс и подошла к зельевару.

— На счет три, — сообщил он. — Раз, два, три…

Джинни закружило в воздухе, уши заложило, а перед глазами замелькали огни, ей казалось, что она действительно провалилась в никуда.

Драко почувствовал нарастающий гул, мигнули, на секунду погаснув, лампочки, и все вдруг снова пришло в норму. Вот только посреди его скромной обители теперь стояла бледная и дрожащая Уизли. С минуту она стояла молча, разглядывая его и словно не веря собственным глазам, а потом, совладав с эмоциями, наконец, произнесла:

— Почему ты сбежал? — в глазах Джинни блестели злые слезы, и она взмахнула руками, словно ей не хватало слов описать бушующее в душе смятение.

Драко тяжело вздохнул. Не было смысла готовиться к этому разговору, все придуманные заранее фразы казались слишком нелепыми и фальшивыми.

— Ради тебя.

— Что? Ради… Ради меня? Ты в своем уме, Малфой? — голос Джинни сорвался, и как она ни старалась совладать с эмоциями, они бурлили в ней, душили и не давали спокойно вдохнуть.

— С самого начала ты винила меня в том, что я принимаю все решения за тебя, действую исключительно в собственных интересах, во имя выгоды, желаний, силы или чего-то там еще. Так вот же он, вот он, твой выбор, Джин! Я оставил его тебе, мой прощальный подарок…

— Да неужели? Может, и приказ снял, решив, что я могу другого кого поискать? К Гарри вернуться?

— Да, пожалуйста! — Драко вдруг тоже начал злиться. И тут Поттер, и сюда его приплела, словно мало того, что о нем и так везде говорят и пишут, куда ни глянь, всюду он, бесконечное напоминание о том, что пути назад нет…

Драко закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Она ведь пришла, вернулась к нему, так, значит, стоит попытаться, попробовать как-то все наладить, обходя опасные откровения…

— Послушай, Джин, я знаю, тебе пришлось нелегко и…

— Нелегко?.. — с губ Джинни сорвался истеричный смешок, странно походивший на всхлип, и она вдруг изменилась: из разъяренной фурии превратилась в измученную, смертельно уставшую девушку с непомерным грузом ответственности и боли на плечах. — Ты представить себе не можешь, что они придумали. Что они делают с такими, с такими, как я...

Драко смутно улавливал суть ее слов, единственное, что сейчас было очевидным — она нуждается в нем, в поддержке, в помощи, в защите… Он неслышно подошел к Джинни, боясь спугнуть, и нежно, почти невесомо коснулся ее плеч, осторожно заключая в свои объятия.

— Драко… Я так устала… От мести… От крови… От людей… И одиночества… Я так устала от них ото всех, от разрушенных судеб… изувеченных душ… от надежд, которым не суждено сбыться… А еще я устала от жестокости… непомерной человеческой жестокости, животной, слепой, не видящей ничего на пути к призрачной цели… Я просто не могу больше так жить… А ты сбежал… — ее голос зазвенел, надломившись, и Джинни хрипло горько зарыдала, цепляясь руками за его одежду, пряча лицо где-то в изгибе его шеи и против всех законов логики, все сильнее прижимаясь к нему. — Во всем этом кошмаре только одна мысль заставляла меня жить меня, словно спасительная нить, удерживая на поверхности, я пыталась искоренить ее, заглушить, забыть, отречься, но это сильнее меня и это то, без чего совсем не останется смысла… Я люблю тебя, Драко, я так сильно люблю тебя… И поэтому я вернулась...

Следующим утром Поттер, зайдя в свой кабинет, увидел на столе дожидавшуюся его сову, к лапке которой был прикреплен исписанный знакомым мелким почерком пергамент.

 _Гарри!_

 _Когда ты не в силах изменить ситуацию, приходится меняться самому, — вот что я поняла за то время, пока считала тебя погибшим. И именно это нужно понять тебе, чтобы не заставлять людей умирать понапрасну. Тебя не было пять месяцев, и за это время мир изменился, многие не хотели этих изменений, многие противились им, но их сопротивление было слишком мало, слишком незначительно для судьбы всего мира. И теперь, когда мы оказались на пороге новой эры, новой страны, восстанавливающей силы после жутких времен правления Волдеморта, очень важно не забывать, с чего все началось._

 _Эта война, забравшая бессчетное количество жизней и сломавшая тысячи судеб, в своем зачатке была лишь обычным противостоянием, воспетом на желании волшебников быть выше магглов и выйти из тени. Несомненно, средства, которыми они пытались добиться своих целей, были ужасны, но все же стоит взять в расчет количество сторонников данной идеи, и размах, который приобрело это движение. Возможно, ты не захочешь прислушиваться к моей точке зрения, ведь я поступила не так, как ты счел бы правильным, но все же, умоляю тебя, обрати внимание на то, что волшебный мир нуждается в поддержке чистокровных волшебников так же, как он нуждается в лояльности магглорожденных. Мы можем спорить о целесообразности тех или иных методов бесконечно долго, но чего нельзя отрицать, так это того, что всем нам необходим способ мирного сосуществования для всех сторон. А кому, как не тебе, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, мальчик, который познал жизнь среди магглов, среди волшебников и жизнь после смерти знать, как стоит наставить это общество на путь истинный. И даже если ты думаешь, что я недостаточно предана тебе или верна, все же не сомневайся в моей бесконечной вере в тебя, Гарри Поттер. Вне зависимости от того, в чью пользу я в итоге сделала выбор, я все же была и остаюсь Джинни Молли Уизли, девочкой, которая поверила в тебя раньше остальных и которая будет верить в тебя всегда. Где-то глубоко в душе я всегда буду любить тебя, Гарри, как лучшего друга, как своего брата и вспоминать, как свою первую любовь, надеюсь, ты, наконец, сможешь обрести счастье в этой жестокой жизни и найдешь то, что так давно искал — успокоение в компании любящего сердца._

 _Крепко обнимаю,_

 _Джинни_


	22. Постскриптум

Джинни и Драко Малфои вместе с их сыном Луи смогли вернуться на территорию Великобритании только в 2004 году, спустя пять лет после побега, когда был принят «Закон об Амнистии участников режима Тома Реддла». С Драко Малфоя были сняты все обвинения, когда он согласился выплатить компенсации семьям магглов, погибших в Ночь Зачистки Лондона. Драко Малфой вместе с семьей в обосновался в Малфой-Мэноре, наладил фамильный бизнес, а также приобрел квиддичную команду «Холлихедские Гарпии» для своей жены.

В марте 1999 года в Министерстве магии нашли гуманный способ помочь девушкам, бывшим участницам «Охоты». К сожалению, сознание Кэти Белл, разрушенное слишком агрессивным методом лечения, не смогли восстановить, она наложила на себя руки в декабре 1998 года, через месяц после того, как ее перевели в Отделение для душевнобольных клиники Святого Мунго. Но после применения метода Ведичи-Малфой, четырнадцать других участниц «Охоты» были спасены от последствий воздействия ритуала.

Организация «Крылья» под руководством Нимфадоры Тонкс и Луны Забини расширила сферу деятельности и успешно продолжает свою работу, оказывая помощь и поддержку всем женщинам, пострадавших от любых проявлений насилия.

Нимфадора Тонкс в 2003 году возглавила Отдел урегулирования конфликтов в вопросе чистоты крови Министерства магии.

Гарри Поттер стал самым молодым министром магии за всю историю Великобритании. В ноябре 2002 года он женился на Саманте Уайт, магглорожденной девушке, выпускнице отстроенной заново школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс.

Шесть месяцев режима Волдеморта в Великобритании были занесены в Историю Магии как самые жестокие и кровопролитные дни со времен Инквизиции.


End file.
